Nossos Sentimentos
by gufoliveira
Summary: Freddie e Sam vão descobrir que ambos tem algo a mais em comum além de uma simples amizade, recheada de pregações de peças e insultos. Pode conter cenas "fortes" com o decorrer da história. SEDDIE HISTORY!
1. Os sentimentos de Freddie Benson

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider. Dan é o rei e eu sou apenas a plebe!**_

_O que são os nossos sentimentos? Apenas um de muitos sentidos que habitam nosso corpo humano, ou uma dádiva cedida por Deus? Saber aproveitá-los é bom, mas seria melhor ainda se eles fossem cultivados por pessoas que amamos._

_É aí que entro. Eu, Freddie Benson, um garoto comum de 16 anos que estuda no colégio Ridgeway e que tem como colegas de classe a bondosa Carly Shay e a briguenta Sam Puckett. Juntos, comandamos o iCarly, um dos maiores sucessos da internet. Por incrível que pareça, nós três nos damos muito bem, mesmo que Sam às vezes abuse um pouco de mim. Mas a Carly tá sempre lá pra me salvar. Mas ultimamente… ando querendo muito receber um abuso especial de uma certa garota…_

**Capítulo 01: Os sentimentos de Freddie Benson**

É mais um dia de aula na Ridgeway. Pra variar, uma aula "muuuuuuuito interessante" da Sra. Briggs sobre história. Francamente, como uma mulher que nem ela conseguiu ser professora para alunos do colegial?

Sua voz era bem irritante. Enquanto ela falava "_…com a assinatura da declaração de independência…",_ já sentia vontade de estar fora daquela sala de aula."_Credo… Como a Sra. Briggs pode ser tão chata?_" pensei. Realmente, as aulas dela sempre me chatearam, mas parece que hoje eu estou pronto pra admitir que vou morrer de tédio crônico.

Olho para os lados da sala e vejo que há ainda alguns "heróis" (se é que posso chamá-los assim), que conseguem prestar atenção naquela velha bruxa ruiva. Outros, como de costume, estão conversando, como a Carly por exemplo. "_Carly ainda é um sonho_", disse em voz baixíssima, para que ninguém escutasse. Ela me olhou e sorriu, alertando "_Cuidado com a Briggs, Freddie!_". Fiz um sinal de ok e me virei. Ah Carly… Tá certo que ainda tenho uma esperançazinha de um dia namorar com ela. Mas por outro lado, tenho quase certeza de que quero ser apenas um dos seus melhores amigos.

Fito outros alunos da classe. Gibby, sempre atencioso; Jeremy… bah, esse daí vai espirrar daqui 0,5 segundo. O Rodney Rapa parece estar ganhando mais um "cliente", vendendo algo estranho. Mas a grande maioria dos alunos aproveitam a aula da Briggs para fazer apenas uma coisa: dormir. Acho super natural um ou outro aluno dormir em aula, mas essa professora consegue fazer até mesmo um hiperativo cair em sono profundo. E eu to quase embarcando nesse bonde. Até eu por meus olhos "nela".

Um dos meus bons amigos, Gibby, logo percebeu que eu estava olhando para "ela":

- "_Hey Freddie, tá precisando de óculos?_", perguntou meu camarada gorducho.

- "_Não… claro que não. Enxergo muito bem._", respondi sem me virar para Gibby. "_Por que me perguntou de óculos?_". Ele riu.

- "_É que você está olhando pro lado errado! Aquela lá é a Sam!_" disse Gibby. Realmente, eu estava olhando pra ela, Samantha Puckett, ou Sam, como ela é conhecida por todos. Ela estava dormindo, como de costume. Mas ainda assim, eu a olhava para ela, vendo que por trás daquele jeito agressivo dela, havia uma menina muito especial. E sinceramente, ela é muito bonita também! Mas como todo mundo estranharia um dia ver eu e ela admitindo que nos gostamos, tentei disfarçar.

- "_Ah, bem… sabe o que é Gibby…_". Mas meu amigo bobinho não fez jus ao seu caráter e logo me indagou.

- "_É impressão minha ou você tá gamadão na Sam? Hein Freddie?_". Corei na hora. Queria muito dar uma resposta positiva, mas…

- "_Não! Nem pensar! Tenho amor a minha vida!_". Tive de mentir. Gibby deu um sorrisinho e logo se virou e eu voltei a fitar aquela loira agressiva, porém encantadora.

Porém, comecei a perder um pouco de concentração quando ouvi "_Benson…_". Nem liguei e voltei ao meu "afazer". "_BENSON!_". Ouvi novamente meu sobrenome sendo chamado, num grito irritante. Era a senhora Briggs. O gito foi tão irritante que acordou todos os dorminhocos e fez todo mundo ficar em estado de alerta. Bem, nem todos acordaram. Sam tinha um sono de pedra, hehehe.

- "_Fredward Benson! Logo um dos alunos mais aplicados da sala… Perdeu alguma coisa pelos lados do sr. Haddaway e da srta. Puckett?_", disse a senhorita Briggs, se aproximando de mim. Alguns alunos começaram a dar risadinhas, levando para um lado mais malicioso.

- "_Não senhora…_", respondi em voz baixa e com um certo medo.

- "_Então preste mais atenção em mim e deixe a srta. Puckett… dormir? SAMANTHA, ACORDAAAA!!!_", disse Briggs, berrando. Imaginem, se a voz dela normal já é irritante, imaginem um super grito. Aquilo fez com que Sam acordasse. Voltei a olhar pra ela. Seus olhos abriram lentamente, mostrando uma cor azulada que de um tempo pra cá, comecei a apreciar. Ela estava meio zonza.

- "_Nham… Já é hora do café hein?_" perguntou Sam, recobrando a consciência. Briggs enfurecida respondeu em tom sarcástico.

- "_Claro que sim Samantha! E teremos sabe o que hoje?_"

- "_Presunto?_", perguntou Sam, toda inocente.

- "_DETENÇÃO PARA QUEM NÃO PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NA AULA!_", gritou a professora. Sim, ela conseguiu por medo em muita gente. Confesso que até em mim.

Mas Sam nem ligou. Ela resmungou algo como "_Velha chata!_" e também começou a prestar atenção na aula. Carly me cutcou e perguntou o porque de eu estar olhando para Sam. Fiquei sem jeito de ter que falar a verdade e menti, dizendo que estava distraído e planejando pregar uma peça na Sam. "_Freddie, você é doido mesmo!_" respondeu minha amiga de cabelos negros. Só tive tempo de dar um pequeno sorrisinho e voltar a prestar atenção naquela aula chata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "_Nossa! Essa foi a pior aula da Sra. Briggs!_" reclamei para as meninas.

- "_Quase não acompanhei. Então…"_, disse Sam, se esticando.

- "_E alguma vez você já acompanhou alguma aula?_" perguntei, pra provocá-la. Mas acho que não foi muito boa idéia.

- "_Fica difícil acompanhar aula com um nerd querendo se mostrar!_" disse Sam, me pegando pelo colarinho. Foi estranho: ao mesmo tempo que doía, eu estava gostando daquilo. "_Aliás… devo te surrar!_", ela complementou.

- "_P-por que?_" perguntei amedrontado. Mesmo sendo uma garota, ela tinha uma mãozinha pesada. Nem quero me recordar do último soco que levei dela, hehehe.

- "_Sam…_", disse Carly, tentando salvar minha pele e contendo a amiga. Em vão.

- "_O nosso Esquizofreddie aqui fez aquela bruxa ruiva me acordar e…_" disse Sam, interrompida pelo toque de seu celular. Era uma música que se não me falha a memória, chamada _Homeless Heart_. Tive sorte naquela hora de não levar um soco e Sam rapidamente atendeu o telefone dela, enquanto eu me recompunha, com a ajuda da Carly. "_Tá tudo bem aí?_" perguntou-me Carly. Apenas acenei com a cabeça que estava e logo, acompanhei minha amiga até o armário dela, enquanto via Sam, ainda no celular.

Enquanto Carly estava guardando os livros em seu armário, me peguei de novo prestando atenção em Sam. Podia parecer loucura, mas ela estava me chamando muita atenção. Ela não se vestia como uma garota comum, sabe… Seu estilo mais urbanizado dava a ela um ar diferente, mas que ainda assim, me provocava. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, como de costume. Seu sorriso, por mais que fosse raro de ser ver (a não ser quando estava fazendo alguma maldade comigo), era muito bonito. Epa! Sam sorrindo? E sem me agredir? Alguma coisa está errada! Até que ouvi um estalo de dedos…

- "_Freddie!_", chamou-me. Era Carly. Nossa, que mico! Fiquei aqui babando na Sam, diante da Carly. Será que ela já tá sabendo de algo?

- "_Ah! Oi Carly!_", respondi assustado.

- "_Você anda muito distraído garoto!_", disse minha estimada amiga, sorrindo. Dei um sorrisinho também. Não havia como não sorrir para Carly Shay.

- "_Talvez sim…_", disse, mirando a figura de Sam ao telefone. Estaria comentendo um erro ao fazer isso? Bem…

- "_Hum… Agora que eu percebi… Você estava olhando pra Sam?_", perguntou Carly, mantendo sempre aquele sorriso bonito. Gelei na hora.

- "_Qu-quem? Eu? Não…_"

- "_Freddie…_", disse ela, me fitando, seriamente.

- "_Estava sim!_", respondi, baixando a cabeça. Cara, as vezes a Carly consegue me persuadir de um jeito… Teria que ser muito forte, mas… "_Mas Carly… nem comenta nada com ela_", pedi, com um pouco de receio.

- "_Sem problemas_", disse minha amiga. "_Mas se ela souber, é bom já ter um testamento pronto!_", complementou, tirando sarro de mim.

- "_Engraçadinha_", disse, fazendo uma careta pra Carly.

Rimos daquele momento. É bom estar com os amigos por perto em todos os momentos. Mas fico meio que com o pé atrás quando se trata de falar de garotas com uma garota. Carly é minha melhor amiga, mas não era de qualquer garota que eu estava falando. Era Sam.

Sim, a Sam que sempre me odiou (se bem que até hoje eu não sei o motivo pra tanta raiva de mim). Acho que nunca me imaginei desse jeito sabe… Olhando para uma garota agressiva e irritante. Mas de um tempo pra cá, comecei a ter outra imagem dela. Não sei ao certo o por que. Será que estou apaixonado pela Sam?

Logo, vi ela desligar o celular e vir toda feliz em nossa direção. Seria um encontro? Não hesitei em perguntar…

- "_Que felicidade toda é essa?_"

- "_É Sam! Me conta… é algum garoto que te convidou pra sair?_", perguntou Carly, em sequência. Torci muito para que a resposta não fosse "sim".

- "_Meu pai! Ele vem me visitar! Nossa, quanto tempo que não o vejo!_", disse Sam, eufórica.

- "_Que legal Sam! Faz tempo que não o vejo também!_", disse Carly, cumprimentando a amiga. Fiquei bem curioso em saber quem era.

- "_Pensei que seu pai morava com você Sam_", comentei.

- "_Pensou errado, pamonhão! Meu pai e minha mãe são separados. Tanto que ele não mora na cidade. A sua 'doce' Melanie mora com ele, sabia?_", disse Sam, com um tom bem provocativo. Fiquei um pouco tenso. Não pelo insulto e sim porque ela comentou da Melanie, o "oposto perfeito" dela. Por mais que a Melanie fosse um amor de pessoa, eu não queria ter olhos para ela e sim para a sua contraparte, ou seja, Sam.

- "_E quando ele vem?_" , perguntou Carly.

- "_Amanhã. Nossa, não vejo a hora de dar um abraço no meu velho! O grandão era um barato!_", disse Sam, muito animada. Bem, já deu pra notar que ela prefere o pai dela do que a mãe, que ao meu ver, é uma desleixada de marca maior. Percebi que Sam tirou uma foto de sua mochila e logo, mostrou para mim e pra Carly. Era ela, bem pequena, no colo de um cara enorme e musculoso, de cabelo loiro arrepiado.

- "_E-esse é teu pai, Sam?_"

- "_É sim._", respondeu ela, calmamente. Nossa... me deu um calafrio. O cara era imenso e tinha um jeito de ser malvado.

- "_Eu lembro dessa foto! Foi a última vez em que vi o pai da Sam!_", disse Carly.

- "_Faz tempo mesmo, né amiga?_", perguntou Sam, toda feliz.

- "_Agora eu sei de onde vem esse seu jeitão Sam! Deve ser influência do seu pai. O cara parece aqueles lutadores profissionais, todo carrancurdo!_", comentei. De fato, fiquei com medo do pai dela. Ele com certeza botaria medo em qualquer pessoa. E Sam piorou as coisas para mim…

- "_É Freducho… Ele é bem malvado. Imagina só quando ele souber que você beijou a minha irmã?_", comentou Sam. Meu coração quase parou quando ela comentou aquilo. Fiquei imóvel e pensando "_Se a Melanie contou, fedeu tudo! Eu vou morrer!_".

- "_Ai Sam, não põe medo nele._", disse Carly. Sam deu uma risadinha e bateu em meu ombro.

- "_Tonto! To brincando. Mas ele é bem ciumento em relação a mim e a minha irmã, então… nada de comentar da Melanie perto dele!_".

- "_Fica tranquila… Nem tenho pensado nela!_", disse, mexendo os ombros. Sam me encarou e perguntou:

- "_Tá pensando em quem então?_

- "_Er… acho que não vai querer saber!_", respondi, com muito medo daquele olhar severo da Sam. Imagina se eu falo que to pensando nela? Aí sim era velório! A minha sorte é que Carly estava lá pra amenizar as coisas.

- "_Acho melhor encerrarmos por aqui, né gente?_", disse minha amiga.

- "_Tá bom! Não quero estragar meu momento. Afinal, vou ver meu velho depois de 6 anos!_", disse Sam, animada. Mas logo, ela se virou pra mim, e com aquele olhar severo de sempre… "_Espero que não esteja com a cabeça naquela retardada da Valerie, viu? Se for ela, eu juro que transformo esse cabeção em troféu e dou ele de presente pro meu pai!_". Argh! Que ameaça! E por que ela falou daquela louca da Valerie? Ela só falou comigo um dia porque queria uma dica de vídeo pro "showzinho dela". Ciúmes? Há, duvido. Sam Puckett com ciúmes de mim? É mais fácil eu espremer aquela verruga nojenta do Lewbert do que acreditar nisso. Mas o medo era maior…

- "_Fi-fica tranquila_", respondi, amedrontado.

Sam fechou a cara pra mim e logo, se despediu de mim e de Carly. Poderia respirar aliviado. "_Mais uma vez, Carly Shay salva o dia!_", disse Carly, me zuando. Toda vez em que Sam resolvia implicar comigo, ela conseguia intervir. Queria ter esse dom que a Carly tem para lidar com a Sam. Mas aí também é pedir demais.

Depois disso, fomos embora. No meio do caminho, carly encontrou-se com seu irmão, Spencer. "_Hey Freddinho! Parece meio bolado!_", ele comentou. E com essa palavra esquisita. Logo que ele percebeu que olhei feio pra ele, Spencer perguntou se eu queria ir com ele no Shake da Hora. Carly não hesitou e aceitou, mas preferi não ir. Me despedi deles e fui direto para a miha casa, no edifício Bushwell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegando em casa, cumprimentei minha mãe com um beijo no rosto e logo, fui para o meu quarto. "_Querido, está se sentindo bem?_", perguntou minha mãe. Acenei com a cabeça que estava bem. Estava um pouco cansado do dia de aula e me atirei na minha cama. Sensação coinfortável! Minha cama era muito boa…

Logo que deitei, me virei para a cabeceira da cama e olhei para uma foto em que estavam eu, Carly e Sam. Era uma foto que tiramos quando fomos pro Japão, receber aquele prêmio _Web Choice Awards_. Carly estava bonita na foto, mas reparei mais em Sam.

De novo a Sam. Cara, como minha cabeça mudou de um tempo pra cá. Antes eu era gamadão na Carly. Mas hoje, vejo ela mais como uma amiga e irmã que nunca tive. Já Sam, que antes era uma pessoa que eu odiava, hoje me chama muita atenção. Talvez seja fase. Talvez não. Ou pode ser… o beijo! Ah, só pode ser isso!

Lembro-me quando a Valerie me deu aquele beijo de meio segundo, ou quando ganhei aquele beijinho da Carly no nariz. Não sei porque mas foram situações que não mexeram nem um pouco comigo. Mas depois que eu e Sam trocamos o nosso primeiro beijo, eu senti algo diferente. Foi algo bem agradável. Não esperava que meu primeiro contato "real" com uma garota fosse logo com ela. Mas aquilo foi obra do destino. Teve de acontecer. Ela teve de revelar um segredo íntimo meu, para depois acontecer o que aconteceu.

Bem, no fim das contas, foi bom ter dado meu primeiro beijo com a Sam. Aposto que se fosse com a Carly eu estaria um pouco mais abobalhado… ou não. Mas a verdade é que gosto da Sam. Mesmo ela tendo feito maldades comigo desde que nos conhecemos, eu ainda fui amigo dela. Mas hoje, não quero só sua amizade… quero algo mais. Quero ter o amor dela! Quero poder sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao meu!

Acho que agora eu estou tendo certeza dos meus verdadeiros sentimentos… espero que os dela também sejam assim… e melhor: que sejam por mim! É Freddie Benson, quem diria… você ama Sam Puckett!

_**Olá povo da Terra e do espaço! Bem, essa é mais uma fic minha de iCarly. Dessa vez, Sam e Freddie vão começar a descobrir que há algo mais entre eles do que apenas uma amizade. Nesse capítulo, vamos ver o ponto de vista de Freddie em relação ao que sente por Sam. Hum… será que nosso amigo camera-man tá afinzão da nossa loirinha briguenta? Só na continuação para saber…**_

_**24/08: semana especial! iCarly, novos episódios de segunda a sexta na Nickelodeon!**_

_**Abraços do Gúh!**_


	2. Os sentimentos de Sam Puckett

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider e espero que ele continue com iCarly por muitos e muitos anos…**_

_Sentimentos… Francamente, não sei ao certo como lidar com eles. Às vezes fazem bem para nós, às vezes nos deixam tão mal. É por isso que gosto de ser do jeito que eu sou: forte, independente, decidida e durona. Sim… essa sou eu, Sam Puckett._

_Ultimamente a minha vida se resume em fazer três coisas. Número 1: Ser a co-apresentadora do iCarly ao lado da minha melhor amiga, Carly Shay; Número 2: Comer! Principalmente se for presunto e bacon! Cara, como eu amo isso! E a coisa número 3: implicar bastante com o meu amigo nerd-bobão-tonto-miolo mole, Freddie Benson. A gente meio que se odeia, mas não é um ódio verdadeiro. Bem lá no fundo, eu queria que esse ódio nem existisse… _

**Capítulo 02: Os sentimentos de Sam Puckett**

Se não fosse o fato daquele tonto do Freddie ter feito a Sra. Briggs me acordar, eu diria que hoje é um dos dias mais perfeitos da minha vida. Cara! Meu pai! Vou revê-lo, depois de seis longos anos longe dele. Estava sentindo muito a falta dele sabe…

Não que eu não goste da minha mãe e… perá lá! Eu e minha mãe não nos gostamos muito! Mas o meu pai era diferente. Ele era mais cabeça no lugar e sabia lidar com qualquer situação. Até mesmo quando ele se separou da minha mãe, ele soube dar um jeito de deixar todos bem. Eu, apesar de morar com a minha mãe, estudo num colégio legal e tenho bons amigos. Só sou meio pobretona graças a senhorita "gasta-tudo", vulgo, mamãe. Já a Melanie deu sorte com ele. Minha mãe fez ela ir com ele e, por incrível que pareça, ela se deu muito bem: é mais inteligente e mais… frágil.

Depois que me despedi da Carly e do panacão, eu segui rumo à minha casa, perto do edifício onde meus amigos moravam. Cheguei em casa e mais uma vez tive de encarar a figura da minha mãe prostada naquele velho sofá, vendo TV…

- "_Cheguei mãe!_", disse a ela com um tom que demonstrava cansaço. Ela nem se virou para me ver.

- "_E aí? Como foi a aula?_", perguntou ela, mudando de canal, enquanto comia uma fatia de bolo.

- "_O de sempre. A chata da Sra. Briggs resmungando, bate-papo com a Carly…_"

- "_A Carly é mesmo uma gracinha! Se eu fosse menino, namorava com ela!_", disse minha mãe. Isso foi estranho…

- "_E eu que achava que ia ver mais coisas estranhas hoje…_", respondi, irônica. Mas minha mãe se virou pra me encarar.

- "_Hehe. To brincando!_", disse ela, rindo. Minha mãe é cheia dessas brincadeirinhas bobas. "_teve mais alguma novidade?_", perguntou.

- "_Ah… o papai me ligou. Vem me buscar para visitá-lo! Bom demais, né?_", disse para minha mãe. Ela fechou a cara na hora, igual a mim quando encaro o Fredoidão.

- "_Hunf!_", bufou. Eles nunca mais iam se dar bem. Eu acho. "_Então o Landon finalmente lembrou de você? Muito bom! Assim ele para de paparicar a Mel um pouco_", disse minha mãe, se ajeitando no sofá. Landon é o nome do meu pai e Mel é um jeito carinhoso que minha mãe chama a minha irmã gêmea Melanie.

- "_Ele vem amanhã me buscar…_", eu disse, me animando um pouco. Mas a mamãe me pareceu meio chateada.

- "_Que seja!_", resmungou. Eu ia pegar comida na geladeira, mas fui interrompida... "_Você tá esquisita hoje!_", comentou a minha mãe.

- "_Por que diz isso?_"

- "_Bem… geralmente você chega aqui, me cumprimenta, pega algo pra comer e fala que judiou daquele seu amiguinho bonitinho… o Freddie Benson_", disse a minha mãe. Pera aí? Nunca disse que o miolo-mole era "bonitinho". Que papo furado é esse da minha mãe…

- "_Ô mãe… pera lá! Você disse que o Freddie é 'bonitinho'?_" minha mãe sorriu.

- "_Ah Sam! Para com isso! Aquele menino é muito lindinho!_", disse ela. Quis vomitar quando ouvi minha mãe dizendo isso. "_Ai se eu tivesse meus 16 anos de novo… eu ia fazer aquele garoto virar um homem e tanto!_" continuou, dando um suspiro. Que bizarro.

- "_Eu já te achava esquisita mãe… Mas hoje eu tenho certeza: A senhora tem um parafuso a menos!_", disse, bem brava. Não que eu não achasse o Freddie bonito… mas é estranho… bem… O Freddie é bonitinho sim… mas… Ai caramba! O que eu to pensando??? Minha mãe deu um sorriso bem malicioso…

- "_Não sei não… no fundo, eu acho que você gosta muito dele! Só não quer admitir porque tem uma reputação a zelar… Tô certa?_" comentou a minha mãe. Aquilo veio como um soco bem forte na minha cara. Eu, Sam Puckett… gostar de Freddie Benson? Suei frio na hora e fiquei totalmente sem ação. Meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte. Por que estou me sentindo assim? Eu e ele já admitimos que nos odiamos… Então, por que as palvras de minha mãe me fizeram balançar?

- "_É mais fácil eu casar com um vaso sanitário do que gostar do Frouxeddie!_", respondi, um pouco tensa. "_Vou arrumar a minha mala e depois ir para a casa da Carly, ok?_", disse à minha mãe.

- "_Tudo bem! Mas não abuse da boa vontade da Carly!_", disse.

- "_Tá!_"

- "_E não abuse do bonitinho também!_", compeltou a minha mãe. Ela tava querendo me irritar.

- "_Aquele lá vai perder um braço hoje!_", respondi, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Bati a porta com raiva.

Humpf! O que ela tá pensando? Fica dizendo que o Benson é bonitinho… Fala sério!. Mas quando minha mãe disse aquela frase, eu senti um calor imenso dentro do meu corpo. Poxa vida! O que tá rolando comigo? Por que to ficando encanada de ouvir o nome daquele molenga? Acho que preciso ter uma conversa com a Carly sobre o assunto. Pelo menos ela tem a cabeça mais no lugar do que a xarope da minha mãe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------(Indo para a casa de Carly Shay)--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que arrumei as minhas coisas, segui rumo à casa da Carly. No caminho, me peguei pensando no que fazer para o programa de hoje. "_Hum… acho que dessa vez eu colocarei pregos na cadeira daquele porteiro babaca, hehehe_", pensei. Ouvi meu celular tocar uma vez. Era uma mensagem do meu pai. "_Filhona, espero que esteja tudo bem contigo! O paizão vai te buscar pelo período da tarde. Te amo! Ass: Landon Puckett_". Sorri. Afinal, era o meu pai, já deixando claro que viria me buscar para passar uma semana com ele, na parte boa de Seattle. Estava chegando no edifício Bushwell, quando vejo aquele tampinha, Chuck, correndo em frente a entrada do prédio. Nem esquentei e logo pus o pé na frente dele e ele levou um tombão. Bem feito! Moleque mala sem alça!

Chegando no edifício, peguei o elevador e logo, cheguei no apartamento da Carly. Antes, para não perder o costume, dei um belo soco na porta da frente, pra tentar derrubar o Freddito, que gosta de espionar pelo olho-mágico. Porém, quando bati, não ouvi nenhum "ai". Estranhei e logo entrei no apartamento da minha amiga.

Ao entrar, me deparo com a figura de um rapaz alto e magrelo pendurado de cabeça pra baixo no teto. Era o irmão da Carly, Spencer: o artista.

- "_É…_", ia dizendo, até ser interrompida por ele.

- "_Faaaaala Sammy! Veio ver a Carly?_"

- "_Sim. Aliás… o que tá fazendo de cabeça pra baixo no teto?_", perguntei. O irmão da Carly é meio tan-tan sabe? Doidinho de tudo! Mas é gente boa!

- "_Estou pronto para começar a fazer uma pintura surrealista! E suspenso, de cabeça para baixo, vou girando e espalhando tinta com essas bisnagas! Não é demais?_", disse Spencer todo eufórico. Dei um sorrisinho.

- "_Ô!_" comentei, fazendo uma carinha de espanto, falsa, é claro. "_Bem, a Carly tá no estúdio, né?_"

- "_É só subir lá! Já já o Freddie aparece também!_", disse ele. E novamente, ouvi aquele nome. Meu coração bateu mais forte de novo.

- "_Me-melhor que ele não esteja! Quero ter uma conversa particular com a Carly._", respondi, nervosa. Spencer apenas disse "_Tá legal!_" e eu subi até o estúdio. Grr… Por que eu to ficando desse jeito quando ouço "aquele nome"?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------(No estúdio do iCarly)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrando no estúdio, eu percebi que só estava a minha estimada amiga, Carly, sentada num puff roxo. Em suas mãos, ela tinha umas fichas com idéias escritas por nossos fãs. Logo que ela me viu, ela deu um sorriso e se levantou para me cumprimetar. Ah, a Carly… É uma ótima amiga e companheira. É a minha "irmãzona". Puxei um dos puffs e me sentei perto dela para ler uma das fichas, que dizia "_Gostaria de ver a Sam dando um golpe de jiu-jitsu no Freddie! Seria hilário! – Rebecca Parker, Nova York_". Rimos muito. "_Nossa… essa Rebecca me lembrou você, Sam!_", disse Carly. Mas em meio aos risos, logo fiquei pensativa. Tinha que conversar com Carly sobre algumas coisas. Principalmente sobre essa sensação que tenho sentido toda vez que ouço falar "dele".

Como toda boa amiga, Carly percebeu que eu não tava legal e logo perguntou…

- "_Algo errado Sam?_", perguntou-me Carly.

- "_Bem… acho que sim_.", disse, num tom tristonho. Carly me deu um abraço.

- "_Se estiver com problemas, é só me falar! Sou sua amiga!_", disse, com a voz toda suave. Ela sempre me deixa melhor. "_Tem algo a ver com seu pai?_" perguntou.

- "_Não._", respondi. Mas comecei a pensar novamente naquela pessoa e no que a minha mãe havia dito e senti novamente um calor inundar meu corpo. Eu tinha que falar com a Carly a respeito. Ela seria a única que poderia me ajudar. "_Carly… se eu te contar uma coisa, você promete manter segredo e não rir de mim?_", perguntei.

- "_Claro Sam!_", respondeu minha amiga, sorridente.

- "_Jura?_"

- "_Quer que eu faça o 'juramento do tornozelo'?_", perguntou novamente minha amiga.

- "_Pensei que não pediria._".

Logo fizemos aquele juramento doido do tornozelo. Claro que isso acarretou muitas risadas entre a gente. Eu e a Carly levamos mais de dois meses para fazer todos aqueles movimentos, sincronizando uma com a outra. Mas voltamos ao assunto.

- "_Bem... Sabe Carly… ultimamente ando distraída. Não consigo nem pensar direito._", disse a ela. Carly logo me jogou um olhar de suspeita.

- "_Deixa eu advinhar… tem garoto nessa história?_". BANG! Carly era certeira quando se tratava de questões do sexo oposto. Acenei com a cabeça confirmando a resposta.

- "_Sim!_ _Mas… promete mesmo não rir de mim quando eu comentar sobre o garoto?_", perguntei novamente. Carly mudou de expressão por um momento.

- "_Sam… eu prometi, lembra? Juramento… com tornozelo…_", disse. Ela se ajeitou no puff e lançou a pergunta principal: "_Quem é o garoto que te tira tanto a atenção?_".

- "_Acho que você já o conhece… até melhor do que eu._", respondi, baixando a cabeça. Carly pensou e logo me interrogou

- "_Por acaso não é Shane, né?_"

- "_Não né! Vocês já saem juntos faz um tempão!_", respondi.

- "_Ou seria o Pete?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Também não. Muito cabeça dura._", respondi novamente.

Carly ficou pensativa. Eu já estava ficando nervosa e impaciente. Eu tinha que contar pra ela. Eu precisava contar pra ela sobre o garoto que fazia meu coração bater mais forte. Eu vou falar…

- "_Carly… e-eu to apaixonada…_" disse, gaguejando. Por que é tão dificil dizer o nome dele?

- "_Awn! Que fofo Sam! E quem é o felizardo?_", ela me perguntou, toda anciosa, enquanto bebia um gole de refrigerante. É agora ou nunca. Eu preciso falar!

- "_É-é…o Fr-Freddie…_", disse. Carly esbugalhou os olhos e cuspiu pra fora o refrigerante que tava bebendo. Foi grotesco, mas muito engraçado.

- "_COMO É QUE É????_" ela perguntou-me, toda surpresa e sorridente. Agora não tinha mais jeito. Vou falar tudo.

- "_É isso aí Carly… Eu to apaixonada pelo Freddie! Pelo nosso amigo nerd-paspalhão! Eu amo Freddie Benson!_". Pronto, falei. Mas ao invés de ouvir a Carly tirando sarro de mim, recebi um abraço muito forte e caloroso.

- "_Awwwwwwwwwn! Isso é fofo demais Sam! Sempre achei que você era afinzona dele! Minha teoria estava certa! U-huuuul!_", disse Carly me abraçando. Realmente, fiquei até mais tranquila depois que falei para ela. De que teoria ela tava falando? Bem, agora não importa. Já to até me sentindo mais leve.

- "_E por acaso, pretende contar para ele?_", perguntou-me Carly.

- "_Ainda não… Tenho uma reputação a zelar e se souberem que o amo, vão me aloprar, com certeza!_", respondi. Carly botou novamente aqueles profundos olhos castanhos em minha direção.

- "_Torço para que você fale logo pra ele_", disse ela, sorrindo e dando uma golada no refrigerante. "_Mas sempre achei que vocês dois se odiassem…_", continuou. Mas eu a interrompi.

- "_Não é que eu o odeie._", disse.

- "_Então?_"

- "_Comecei a odiar ele por que ele sempre falava bem de outras garotas. Eu ficava morrendo de cíúmes. Inclusive de você, amiga._", disse, bem triste. Tive que falar aquilo. Mas era a pura verdade. Quando o Freddie falava da Carly daquele jeito meloso, eu ficava mordida de ciúmes.

- "_Nossa… eu não sabia Sam. Me desculpa._", disse Carly a mim, num tom bem tristonho.

- "_Carly, não é tua culpa. Você é linda! É inteligente! É uma amiga especial que amo muito! Não me surpreende saber que não só o mio, digo, o Freddie, mas muitos outros garotos são caidinhos por você!_".

- "_Puxa Sam! Fico lisongeada com todo esse elogio!_", disse minha amiga, me abraçando. Depois ela me soltou.e me falou "_Mas você também é linda e sabe ser inteligente na hora certa! Jamais pense que é pior que alguém, tá bom?_", perguntou-me.

- "_Uhum._", conrcodei, acenando com a cabeça.

Depois dessa conversa, trocamos um forte abraço. Carly disse que vai me ajudar a lidar com a situação e me orientar para quando chegar o momento certo, poder falar dos meus sentimentos para o Freddie.

Falando nele, depois que desfizemos o abraço, ele entrou no estúdio pelo elevador. "_Olá meninas! Tudo bem?_", perguntou, com aquele jeito todo bondoso dele. Acho que aos poucos vou descobrir muitas qualidades daquele menino que tanto odiei. Carly respondeu positivamente à pergunta dele. Já eu, hehehe… vou manter meus costumes, só pra me divertir.

- "_Tava tudo muito bem… até você chegar._"

- "_Por que você implica tanto comigo?_", ele perguntou. Não iria falar a verdade. Então…

- "_Por que você existe! E é melhor correr, pois vai levar uma surra por ter feito a Briggs me acordar hoje!_"

- "_Iiiihhh… é melhor correr Freddie_", disse Carly.

- "_Só se for agora!_", disse Freddie, correndo de mim.

- "_Ah, hoje você não escapa Benson!_", disse, enfurecida.

E fiquei correndo atrás dele pelo estúdio, até conseguir agarrá-lo e aplicar uma gravata nele. Carly ria da situação enquanto ele choramingava, pedindo socorro.

Esses sentimentos são estranhos… Uma hora a gente pensa que odeia a pessoa e no outro dia, a ama. Acho que estou passando por essa transição sentimental. Tomara que dê tudo certo para mim. Amanhã irei partir para a casa do meu pai e ficarei uns dias lá. Vai ser ótimo revê-lo. Rever a minha irmã Melanie. Mas o melhor mesmo, é ir pra lá sabendo de uma coisa: Eu, Sam Puckett, amo demais Freddie Benson!

_**Olá povo da Terra e do espaço! Nesse capítulo a Sam deu uma desencantada hein! Finalmente admitiu que ama nosso amiguinho nerd, digo, Freddie. O próximo capítulo já terá um ponto de vista diferente, pois Carly vai contar com a ajuda de seu irmão Spencer para planejar um encontro romântico para os amigos. E nessa, o Freddie vai revelar uma coisa muito interessante… aguradem^^**_

_**Chega logo dia 24/08! Quero ver episódios novos de iCarly na Nick!**_


	3. Bancando o cupído

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider e espero que ele continue com iCarly por muitos e muitos anos…**_

_Dá para acreditar? Nem em 1 milhão de anos eu imaginava ouvir a Sam dizer aquilo! Mas achei muito bonito da parte dela mostrar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O Freddie é uma pessoa boa! Mas não serviria como meu namorado, ehehehe… Por que? Simples! Eu o vejo como aquele irmãozinho mais novo que a gente gosta de paparicar e sempre se preocupa. Mas queria entender os sentimentos dele também…_

_Bem, eu, Carly Shay, apresentadora do iCarly, vou fazer de tudo para descobrir muitas coisas do meu "irmãozinho" Freddie. Será que eu conto com a ajuda do Spencer? Não custa tentar né? Afinal, ele já tem quase 28 anos e deve saber lidar melhor com questões sentimentais… eu acho…_

**Capítulo 03: Bancando o cupido**

- "_E por hoje terminamos mais um iCarly!_", disse, sorridente para a câmera de Freddie.

- "_Na próxima semana, a Carly vai fazer uma cirurgia na minha cabeça, ao vivo!_", disse Sam, chachoalhando a câmera.

- "_Bem que tá precisando né?_", disse Freddie, tirando sarro de Sam. Péssima idéia hein Freddie? Já não bastou tomar uma gravata dela, agora você tira sarro. Esse não quer viver muito pelo jeito, hehehe…

- "_Carly…_", disse Sam, suspirando.

- "_Sim?_", perguntei.

- "_Encerra o programa e chama os para-médicos! Hoje eles vão ter muuuuuito serviço…_", disse Sam estalando os dedos, indo em direção ao nosso amigo. Só vi o Freddie largar a câmera e sair correndo gritando. Peguei a câmera e me despedi do público, ao som dos gritos de dor do meu "irmãozinho".

Pobre Freddie… Bem, mas ele pediu também né? Ele sabe melhor que ninguém que provocar a Sam é o mesmo que mostrar um pano vermelho para um touro. Depois apartarei os "pombinhos apaixonados" ^-^.

Mas é engraçado. Esse jeito da Sam demonstrar afeto pelo Freddie é bem bizarro. Queria pelo menos fazer a Sam tratar ele um pouco melhor. Sei que ela tem uma baita reputação no colégio, mas ainda assim, não precisa toda vez deixar o garoto que ela gosta com hematomas pelo corpo. Bem, se conheço bem a Sam, hoje ela vai passar a noite aqui, pois amanhã ela vai pra casa do pai dela e tentar fazer alguma coisa que interfira nesse momento pode ser muito perigoso. Até mesmo para mim, a sua melhor amiga. Vou esperar o Freddie voltar pra casa dele e o Spencer sair para ter uma conversa legal com ela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(mais tarde, na sala)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já são 22:00hrs. O Spencer está todo produzido. Será que ele vai sair com mais uma garota ou vai fazer um daqueles progamas malucos que ele faz com o melhor amigo dele, o Meião? Cheguei nele e perguntei…

- "_Mais um encontro?_". Meu irmão sorriu para mim.

- "_Ah sim! E é com uma garota bem legal!_", disse ele, todo animado, passando perfume. E que perfume bom. Cheirinho de tangerina.

- "_Quem é a 'felizarda' dessa vez?_", perguntei novamente. Estava interessada sim! Afinal, ela pode vira ser a minha futura cunhada.

- "_Ah, é a irmã do Meião. Ela se chama Jaqueline. Mas todos a conhece como Jackie_", disse Spencer, arrumando a gola da camisa. Logo, ouvi a porta bater. Sam estava no sofá, roncando e achei melhor ir eu mesmo atender a porta. Quando abri, vi uma garota um pouco mais alta que eu, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Muito linda! Ela estava vestida de maneira bem descolada, com uma calça jeans, camiseta vermelha e uma jaqueta branca.

- "_Jackie!_", disse meu irmão, todo eufórico, indo até a porta e cumprimentando a jovem moça com um beijo. A alegria do meu irmão fez Sam acordar.

- "_Nham… Já tá na hora de ir pra escola?_", perguntou ela, coçando os olhos.

- "_Depende… se você gosta de aulas de sexta à noite, é bom aproveitar_", respondi, zuando minha amiga. Sam estranhou a garota nova que entrara no apartamento…

- "_E aí Spencer… quem é a lady?_". A própria Jackie preferiu se apresentar.

- "_Sou Jaqueline. Mas pode me chamar de Jackie!_", disse a loira. Sam a cumprimentou e a nova "namorada" do Spencer comentou "_Vejo direto o iCarly! Meu irmão, o Meião, fala super bem de vocês duas e daquele menino fofinho da câmera!_". Demos risada. E Sam perguntou.

- "_Irmã do Meião?_"

- "_Sim!_", disse Spencer, abraçando a garota.

- "_E o que você faz, Jackie?_", perguntei.

- "_Jaquetas!_", disse a garota loira, exibindo sua jaqueta branca.

- "_Já era de se imaginar…_", disse, meio desapontada. Será que todo mundo da família do Meião tem algo ligado ao comércio. Qual será o sobrenome deles? Industrial Ltda.?

Spencer se despediu de mim e de Sam e saiu com sua nova parceira. Espero que ele se dê muito bem com essa garota. Apesar do nome remetente a uma peça de roupa, ela é gente boa. Depois disso, sentei-me no sofá e voltei a assistir TV com a Sam. Minha amiga deu uma espriguiçada e se levantou atrás de uma das coisas que mais gosta na vida: comida. Vou aproveitar o momento para fazer uma proposta à ela…

Esperei a Sam voltar da cozinha. Ela estava com uma bandejona ernome, onde tinha um presunto todo retalhado. Bem, acho que o pobre do presunto já foi açoitado pela Sam muito antes. Mas tudo bem. Enquanto Sam fatiava o presunto, achei melhor perguntar…

- "_Passará quantos dias na casa de seu pai?_"

- "_Acho que uma semana..._", respondeu Sam. "_Por que quer saber?_", ela me perguntou, enquanto comia um pedaço de presunto.

- "_Bem… quando você voltar… poderei te ajudar com o Freddie!_", disse, sorridente. Queria ver a felicidade da minha amiga e ajudar ela a conquistar o meu amigo seria muito importante. Sam deu uma risadinha.

- "_Fico feliz pela ajuda Carly. Mas…_", disse Sam. Algo lhe preocupou.

- "_Mas o que?_"

- "_To com medo, sabe… E se o Freddie…_". Interrompi a Sam.

- "_Não precisa ter medo. Vai dar tudo certo Sam! Pensa positivo! Eu tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir se aproximar dele e falar o que sente!_", disse a ela. Uma pequena lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Sam.

- "_Nem sei como te agradecer Carly..._", disse minha loiríssima amiga.

- "_Me agradeça deixando ser madrinha de um dos seus filhos!_", disse baixinho, hehehe…

- "_Ahn?_" perguntou Sam.

- "_Nada não! Só disse para me agradecer quando estiverem juntinhos!_", falei, toda sem graça.

Sam me deu um abração e voltou a assistir televisão comigo. Fiz aquela piadinha falando de madrinha de filho porque tive um sonho em que o Freddie e a Sam eram casados e tinham um casal de gêmeos bem fofinhos. Mas se eu falasse isso pra ela, com certeza ela teria um piripaque e ia desmaiar. Sam me perguntou "_E como pretende me ajudar?_". Aí que tá… Como vou ajudar a Sam?

Pensei num encontro no cinema, mas Sam recusou. Disse que é tímida demais para ficar num lugar lotado com o Freddie. Sugeri um passeio pela cidade, mas ela também não curtiu muito. Não imaginava que a Sam fosse tão reservada assim. Seria pelo jeito "durona" dela? Bem, se ela quer algo reservado, já sei o que vou sugerir. Mas não comentarei nada com ela. Por isso, vou deixar pra lá por quanto e ir dormir. Chamei a Sam para dormir e ela preferiu ficar dormindo no sofá mesmo. Tenha uma ótima noite, "_Princesa Puckett_", ^_^. Fiz um carinho na cabeça dela e fui pro meu quarto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(no meu quarto)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaaaaah! Como é bom deitar na minha caminha! Mas ainda não vou conseguir dormir sem pensar em como fazer a Sam e o Freddie ficarem juntos. Ela disse que prefere algo mais reservado. Hummm… Irei falar com o Spencer amanhã sobre isso. Ele sempre tem ótimas idéias (e algumas não tão ótimas assim). Depois vou falar com o Freddie. Bem, hora de embarcar no expresso dos sonhos. Desligando o abajur.. RAMPU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------(no dia seguinte)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nham… nham… Acordar cedo no sábado, definitivamente, não é nada legal! To um trapo! Tive um sonho engraçado essa noite… o Griffin usava vestidinho nele, ahuauhahuahua… Ficou tão gracioso! Mas depois de me dar contar de que realmente acordei, fui tomar café e lá, Sam já estava acordada, e pra variar… estava comendo.

Só que o olhar de Sam estava bem diferente de ontem. Ela não parecia estar no mundo da lua. A ansiedade de ver o pai depois de seis anos era grande. E Sam estava bem arrumada (ao estilo dela, é claro). Vestia uma calça jeans escura, tênis cano médio, uma camiseta rosa escrita "_Bombando a fruta!_" e sua jaqueta verde escura. Já estava preparada para receber o seu pai… Ai ai… sinto falta do meu paizinho também.

- "_Ele me ligou há uns 10 minutos Carly! Ele já deve estar aqui perto!_", disse Sam, anciosa. Fico feliz por ela estar se sentindo tão bem. Ouço batidas na porta e logo vou atender. Era o Freddie! Seria um bom momento deles conversarem?

- "_Olá meninas!_", disse meu amigo. Ele bateu o olho nas coisas de Sam. "_Então ele vem hoje?_", perguntou.

- "_Sim! Trouxe seu saco de vômito?_" perguntou Sam.

- "_Eu não preciso disso!_", resmungou Freddie.

- "_Deixa ele Sam..._" eu disse. Achei melhor dar uma escapada para deixá-los a sós. Então, que a operação cupído comece! "_Gente, eu vou me trocar e já volto…_". É agora!

Fui em direção ao meu quarto e me troquei rapidinho. Queria ver se a Sam ia falar com o Freddie a respeito daquilo que ela havia comentado comigo. Torço para que ela conte logo. Fiquei escondidinha só espreitando.

Lá estavam eles dois: Freddie e Sam, sentados no sofá, vendo televisão. Não creio que eles ficariam juntos só fazendo isso. Espera… a Sam e o Freddie se encararm… é agora *-*. Ai que bonitinho! Eles estão corados!

_**(som de batidas na porta)**_ "_Aaaaaaaaaah não!_", disse. Justo agora que eles iriam tomar uma iniciativa, aparece alguém batendo na porta. Deixa eu ir atender…

Quando atendi a porta, uma grande surpresa. Grande mesmo! Era o pai da Sam! Minha amiga não se conteve e foi correndo dar um abraço no seu querido pai que não via há anos. Confesso que foi emocionante ver a cena. Mas me assusto toda vez que vejo Sr. Puckett. Por que ele tinha que ser tão grandalhão e tão bombado??? É meio surreal ver a Sam, baixinha, abraçando um gigante. Não contive o riso também.

"_Carly, eu acho que se lembra do meu pai!_", disse Sam. E quem não se lembraria? Logo, o pai de Sam entrou no apartamento. O convidei para sentar-se no sofá e fui lhe servir um suco, assim como servi aos meus amigos. Diferente da mãe da Sam, o Sr. Puckett é um cara mais educado e gentil. Antes dele se sentar, ele foi cumprimentar o Freddie… AHAHAHAHA… Tadinho dele! Tá branco de medo…

- "_Então… você é o Freddie Benson? Muito prazer... Landon Puckett! A Melanie me falou de você!_", disse ele, indo em direção ao Freddie. E patéticamente…

- "_Não me mata! Por favor!!! Sou jovem demais pra morrer! Não tive culpa! Eu não sabia que era a Melanie!!!_", choramingou, se ajoelhando na frente do pai da Sam. Sam puxou ele pela camisa.

- "_Para de ser chorão Fredderico! Meu pai não vai te matar!_". O Sr. Puckett riu.

- "_Fica tranquilo Freddie!_", eu disse a ele.

- "_Desculpe-me por tê-lo assustado. Mas tenho que ser assim, forte e durão, para que as pessoas tenham um pouco mais de respeito comigo!_", disse o pai da Sam, estendendo a mão. Freddie cumprimentou ele. "_Agora senti firmeza! Você é um garoto legal!_", disse ele, sorrindo.

- "_Obrigado!_", disse Freddie. De fato, acho que pai dela foi com a cara do Freddie. Isso é bom, assim ele conquista o sogrão.

- "_Mas ainda é bobo!_", disse Sam. Freddie fez uma careta pra Sam, que revidou do mesmo jeito.

Spencer logo apareceu. Ele tava ainda com aquele pijama ridículo de patinho. Ele convidou a todos para tomarmos café. Muito legal da parte do meu irmão, que sempre anda ocupado com as esculturas dele e também, com o namorico dele, a irmã do Meião, Jackie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(hora da Sam partir)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que pena! Chegou a hora da Sam ir. Primeiro ela se despediu do meu irmão Spencer. Depois veio e me deu um abração. Disse a ela para que não aprontasse muito. Mas falar isso para a Sam e nada é a mesma coisa. O pai dela estava se despedindo do meu irmão e de mim também quando vi a Sam e o Freddie se encararem de novo. Tão fofinho eles juntos! A Sam tava vermelhinha e o Freddie nem sabia como esconder a timidez dele.

- "_Bom… a gente se vê em uma semana… né?_, disse Freddie.

- "_S-sim, claro._", respondeu Sam, toda sem graça. O pai de Sam aproveitou o momento e fez os dois se abraçarem.

- "_Um abraço de amigo é sempre bem vindo!_". Awwwwwwn que lindo! Ambos ficaram vermelhos!

- "_PAI!!!???_", disse Sam, toda sem graça. Ele riu.

- "_O que há Samantha? Ele é um garoto bom! Não ligo que você o abrace. Vai falar que não pensa isso dele?_", comentou. "_E você Freddie! Não acha a Sam bonita?_" Sam e Freddie já estavam quase explodindo de vergonha. É lógico que a Sam pensa isso e muito mais do Freddie. Só queria saber se o Freddie pensa o mesmo.

- "_NÃO É BEM ISSO!_", disseram os dois, unissonos. O Pai de Sam arqueou as sombrancelhas...

- "_Jovens… quem os entende?_", disse o pai de Sam.

- "_Ah Sr. Puckett, eu tento… Mas é difícil entender esses dois!_", eu disse, brincando.

Logo, Sam saiu da minha casa para passar a semana com o pai dela. Claro que irei sentir falta dela e creio que o Freddie também sinta. Aliás, acho que vou chamar ele pra ir pro Shake da Hora, aí tento arrancar umas respostas dele.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No Shake da Hora)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegando no Shake da Hora, Eu e Freddie escolhemos uma mesa. Fiz meu pedido de sempre: um Blitz de Morango. Já Freddie pediu um Blueberry Blitz. Quando fui me direcionar para fazer as perguntas ao Freddie, eu notei que ele estava meio chateado…

- "_Tá tudo bem aí?_".

- "_Estava… até ela ir…_", disse Freddie, num tom de voz triste, dando uma golada no seu shake. Vou aproveitar e perguntar…

- "_Freddie… me conta. Você gosta da Sam?_". Ele corou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- "_Não…_"

- "_Como nã…"_ eu ia dizer, mas ele me surpreendeu.

- "_Gostar é pouco…Eu amo ela demais! Eu amo a Sam, Carly!_", disse ele. Ufa! Por pouco pensei que ele iria falar besteira.

- "_Awn, que fofo!_", disse. Não tive como conter minha felicidade e dei um abraço nele. Agora eu já teria em mente um plano: unir eles! "_E pretende falar com ela a respeito?_".

- "_Sim… é o que eu mais quero. Sabe Carly…_", disse Freddie.

- "_Hm?_"

- "_Eu já era meio que apaixonado por ela._"

- "_E por que dizia que me amava?_" perguntei, antes de dar uma golada no meu shake.

- "_Também gostava de você. Mas percebi que gosto mesmo de você igual a uma irmã querida", _disse ele, sorrindo. Finalmente ele entendeu meus sentimentos. Fico feliz por ouvir isso da boca dele. "_Mas nem comenta nada com ela o que irei te falar agora…_" ele completou. O que ele iria falar?

- "_Diga então…_". Ele engoliu o seco. Respirou fundo e disse…

- "_Eu e a Sam… a gente trocou nosso primeiro beijo juntos… naquele dia em que ela pediu desculpas ao vivo no iCarly"_. Freddie corou. Awn, que bonitinho! Mas já imaginava que terminaria desse jeito a situação daquele dia. Brinquei com ele depois que ele me contou isso.

Durante o tempinho que ficamos conversando lá, rimos de muitas situações. Freddie me contou que tá planejando marcar algo com ela para poder confessar seus sentimentos. Eu disse que iria dar toda a ajuda possível a ele. Ver meus amigos felizes será um prêmio enorme que conquistarei. Depois disso, fomos pagar a conta no caixa. Eu olhei para os lados e vi uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e fisionomia oriental encarando o Freddie.

- "_Tem uma japonesinha babando em você, Freddie!_", disse. Ele olhou para o lado e a reconheceu.

- "_Ah, é a Tracy Natsumi. Ela é da minha classe de francês._", disse ele sem se importar muito com a presença da garota, que fitava ele sem parar.

Nem demos muita bola para ela e fomos embora. Conversamos e rimos ainda mais na volta pra casa. Logo, nos despedimos. Cada um entrou para o seu apartamento.

Bem, tentar bancar o cupído não é muito fácil. Vou ter que planejar tudo direitinho em uma semana para dar aos meus amigos um encontro perfeito. Será que o Spencer poderá dar uma ajudinha pra mim? Vou conversar com ele já já. Tá na hora de eu falar com um cara bem incrível! Peguei meu celular e disquei… "_Alô? Shane! Como você está?_"…

_**Olá povo da Terra e do espaço!**_

_**Esse capítulo ficou bem engraçadinho na minha opinião! Coitado do Freddie quando ele viu o pai da Sam, ehehehe. Também, quem não teria medo de um cara imenso que foi membro do exército norte-americano?**_

_**O próximo capítulo estará melhor... será divido entre a semana da Sam com o pai e a irmã e Freddie, que com a ajuda de Carly e Spencer, vão tentar ajudar Freddie se aproximar melhor de Sam sem temer algo pior. Mas pelo lado da nossa loirinha briguenta, ela vai se deparar com uma pessoa que lhe causará muita confusão, enquanto Carly e Freddie terão de aturar uma garota obcecada pelo Spencer!**_

_**Até loguinho! ^-^  
**_


	4. Coincidências e Paixões

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider, Dan, meu caro… guia-me para o caminho certo! Traga o Griffin de volta! A Carly precisa dele!!!!!**_

_**(Ponto de Vista da Sam)**_

_Nossa, o apartamento do meu pai é muito legal! Ele parece muito com o da Carly, mas bem mais organizado (não que o dela seja bagunçado, mas aqui tá tudo limpinho). Vou aproveitar bastante esses dias que passarei com meu pai e a Melanie. Bem, com a Melanie nem tanto, porque ela é bem diferente de mim. Outras idéias! Outras tendências! Mas quem sabe ela possa me ajudar a lidar com os sentimentos que me afloraram nesses últimos dias? Afinal, queira ou não, ela é minha irmã…_

**Capítulo 04: Coincidências e Paixões**

Mais uma vez estava eu, deitada no sofá, pensando na vida. Ouvindo música no MP3 que peguei emprestado da Carly (sem ela saber), fiquei ouvindo uma música dos anos 80 chamada _Save a Prayer_. O ritmo dela é tão tranqüilizante. Me sentia livre, numa praia deserta, ouvindo o som do mar. Porém, meus pensamentos estavam remetendo também a "ele". Não que eu não estivesse gostando daquilo, né, hehehe… Porém, meu momento de sonhar acordada foi interrompido…

- "_O que fazes, maninha?_", perguntou a minha irmã. Grrrr… às vezes tanta doçura me irrita sabe?

- "_Estava ouvindo música, até a senhorita me tirar a atenção!_", esbravejei. Ela fez beicinho pra mim.

- "_Não precisa ser assim comigo, né Sam?_"

- "_Tá bem, me desculpa. Mas o que quer da minha pessoa?_", perguntei. Vi que ela estava com um panfleto na mão. Fiquei curiosa.

- "_Ah, sim! Tá vendo esse panfleto? É de um clube de campo, perto de Vancouver. O papai vai levar a gente lá para passar o final de semana!_", disse ela, toda animada. Quando peguei o panfleto e vi as regalias que o lugar poderia oferecer… hmmm… me senti no paraíso!

- "_Uau! O papai se superou dessa vez!_", eu disse, animada. Poxa, comida grátis! Tem algo melhor que isso??? "_Aliás, cadê ele?_", perguntei para minha irmã-bobinha.

- "_Ele foi comprar umas coisas para levar pra lá. Ele também está super ansioso para ir para esse clube._", disse. Arqueie a sobrancelha e dei uma risadinha. Sabia qual era a real do meu pai.

- "_To sabendo… Ele que ir azarar umas coroas saradas lá!_". Melanie não gostou muito do comentário.

- "_Ai Sam! O papai não é esse tipo de homem!_".

- "_Tanto faz… O importante é que vamos com ele!_", complementei. Melanie sorriu e logo me deixou novamente na solidão do sofá.

A viagem vai ser bem legal. Já fazem três dias que estou na casa dele e to curtindo bastante. Bom tratamento, comida de qualidade, carona pra onde eu precisar. O meu velho é uma pessoa com um coração de ouro. A Mel também me ajuda. Ela dá uma mão para arrumar o quarto e me ajuda cozinhar também. Aliás, peguei umas dicas com ela. Isso vai ser muito bom. Bem, vou voltar a viajar aqui com as músicas dos anos 80…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(três horas mais tarde)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sam… Sam…_". Eu estava ouvindo uma voz muito familiar me chamando. Mas não queria acordar. "_SAMANTHA!_". Uiiiii… que berro. Meu pai não precisava me acordar assim. Me levantei do sofá. Ele estava me chamando para jantar. A Melanie tinha acabado de fazer a especialidade dela, Torta especial de frango. Fui logo me sentando à mesa e pegando um pedação que ela me serviu. Papai parecia muito feliz e queria papo com a gente:

- "_Prontas para amanhã? Teremos um caminho não muito comprido até o Star Paradise Camp. Espero que estejam já com as malas prontas_", disse ele. Melanie estava hiperativa.

- "_As minhas já estão prontas desde cedo, papai!_", disse ela.

- "_Preciso terminar de arrumar a minha…_" eu disse.

- "_Você irão gostar de lá! Prometo que tudo correrá bem!_", disse meu pai. Para quem achava que Landon Puckett tinha só cara de mau, até que ele engana muita gente. Meu pai ainda é o melhor…

- "_Mas pai… por que essa viagem tão repentina?_", perguntou Melanie. Papai mudou um pouco sua expressão. Ficou mais sério.

- "_Meninas... semana que vem, o papai vai precisar viajar para a Europa a trabalho. Não sei quanto tempo ficarei por lá. Por isso, quis muito aproveitar esse tempo com vocês duas e dar a melhor semana para que jamais se esqueçam de mim._". Aquilo me deixou chateada. Poxa… fiquei seis anos sem vê-lo e só terei até o domingo para ficar com ele? Ah não…

- "_Para pai! O senhor não vai!_", disse, bem brava. Melanie estava arrasada também.

- "_É mesmo pai! Fica aqui, com a gente! Por favor…_". Meu pai ficou pensativo…

- "_Dêem um tempo para o seu velho pensar… Por que quero melhorar a vida de vocês. Esse emprego vai me pagar 10 vezes mais do que eu ganho…_", disse meu pai. Mas nem eu e nem Melanie conseguimos nos conter.

- "_Não importa o que faça pai…_", disse ela.

- "_A nossa vida já é melhor tendo você ao nosso lado!_", complementei. Eu e a Melanie abraçamos ele.

Papai ficou muito emocionado. Fiquei também, assim como a minha irmã. Poxa, não queria ficar longe do meu pai. Já foi duro ter de aceitar a separação dele e da minha mãe. Papai acariciou nossas cabeças e deu um beijo na testa de cada uma. "_Prometo até domingo dar a minha resposta._", disse ele.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(hora de dormir)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erma mais de meia noite. Não conseguia pegar no sono de jeito algum. Pensei muito no que o papai disse. Rezo para que ele não aceite essa proposta. O que importa ganhar 10 vezes a mais o salário que ganha? Os chefes dele pensam que ele não tem família e filhos pra criar? Me virei de lado e fiquei olhando para a rua. Pensei em muitas coisas… inclusive "nele". Estou lentamente fechando os olhos, me entregando ao mundo dos sonhos. A Melanie tá na cama do lado. Tadinha, ela fala durante o sono. "_Nyaa… eu sou tímida_", ela dizia. Deu um pequeno sorriso e me entreguei ao mundo dos sonhos. Amanhã é o dia de ir para o Star Paradise Camp

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista de Freddie)**_

7:00 da manhã. Olhei para fora e o sol já dava seus primeiros sinais de que seria um bom dia. Dei uma olhada pelo quarto e parecia tudo tranquilo. Olhei a foto em que estava eu, Carly e Sam. Por que eu nunca tinha reparado que ela tinha um sorriso tão bonito? Bem, é melhor eu levantar. Fiz o ritual matinal de sempre: tomei uma ducha, troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes e fui tomar café.

- "_Bom dia querido!_", disse a minha mãe, me servindo uma torrada com geléia de uva e suco de laranja.

- "_Bom dia mãe!_", respondi. Estava meio zonzo. Dormi até que bem, mas um sonho me tirou a atenção. Logo, minha mãe percebeu que eu não parecia bem… pelo menos aos olhos "preocupados" dela.

- "_Freddie… você tá bem mesmo?_".

- "_Estou sim. Por que não estaria?_". Ela grudou os olhos em mim.

- "_Você me parece diferente hoje. O que andou fazendo ontem?_" ela perguntou.

- "_Nada demais. Fui na Carly, ajudei ela e o Spencer… Depois fui com o Gibby comprar um programa novo para o meu laptop... só isso._", respondi. Mas a minha mãe ainda tinha dúvidas.

- "_Por acaso não andou se esbarrando 'naquela garota'…_", disse ela, fazendo uma careta. "aquela garota" não…

- "_Sam, mãe… é a Sam! E eu não estava com ela… ela foi para a casa do pai dela._", disse, chateado. Encare os fatos Freddie Benson: tá com saudade dela. Mas mamãe nem deu muita bola e logo me mostrou uma carta.

- "_Veja essa carta! Teremos visitas daqui uns dias!_", disse ela, animada. Quando li a carta, fiquei surpreso.

- "_Nossa… faz tempo que não o vejo!_", comentei.

- "_É… Ele vem com um tutor. Você sabe o que ele faz né?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Hehe… essa marca no braço me traz as recordações. Mesmo que tenha sido sem querer._", eu disse. A minha mãe riu, e me deu um abraço.

- "_Ele deve estar mais pacífico agora! Ele é da sua idade também, lembra?_", disse ela. "_bem, termina de tomar café…_". Dei um sorriso.

- "_Valeu mãe! Depois preciso ir na Carly acertar umas coisas para o show da semana que vêm._"

Terminei de tomar café e fui até o apartamento de Carly. "Muito looooonge" do meu, ehehhee… Quando eu entrei, me deparei com o irmão da Carly de ponta cabeça no sofá. Já achava ele meio doido, mas aquilo só provava ainda mais que eu estava certo.

- "_Fala Freddinho!_", disse ele. "_A Carly já já aparece. Ela tá se arrumando._". Arrumando? Para onde?

- "_Por que está de ponta cabeça?_", perguntei curioso.

- "_Sabe como é né… se me falta idéias, é bom mandar sangue para o cérebro!_", disse Spencer.

- "_E quanto tempo já está assim?_"

- "_A uma hora.._", ele respondeu.

- "_E deu certo?_", perguntei.

- "_Até agora só me deu dor de cabeça…_", disse ele, se ajeitando e voltando a ficar sentado normalmente. Digo isso por que ele não é lá muito normal. Mas ainda assim, é um grande amigo.

- "_Oi Freddie!_". Ouvi uma voz bem familiar. Era Carly. Ela estava toda arrumada. Vestida com uma mini-saia preta, uma blusinha listrada em branco e preto e uma jaqueta amarela. Estava de botas cano longo pretas também. Será que ela ia para algum encontro???

- "_Ah, oi Carly!_", respondi. Não que eu não ache a Carly linda. Ela é! Mas como eu mesmo comentei com ela, a gente tá meio que se tratando como irmãos já. Mas não resisti em perguntar… "_Toda arrumada assim… vai se encontrar com alguém?_". Ela sorriu.

- "_Mais tarde… vou-me encontrar com o Griffin!_", disse ela.

- "_Griffin? Mas eu pensei que você tinha dado o fora nele…_". Carly corou.

- "_Sim… mas… ainda gosto dele… e combinei de sair com ele._", ela disse. Antes eu ficaria bastante chateado com o que ela disse, mas hoje nem faz diferença.

- "_Tomara que dê tudo certo!_"

- "_Valeu Freddie!_", disse ela.

- "_Bem, o que iremos planejar para o próximo iCarly?_", perguntei.

- "_Falei com a Sam pelo telefone ontem e ela deu uams idéias…_", disse Carly. Droga! O nome dela já me fez balançar! Senti o coração bater mais forte. Carly percebeu que eu corei, quando ela disse o nome dela.

- "_Saudades dela?_", ela me perguntou. Ponto para Carly.

- "_Você nem imagina o quanto…_", eu disse.

Carly sorriu e disse que era muito bonitinho da minha parte. Tá, por mais que a Sam fosse um pouco durona, eu gostava dela daquele jeito. Estranharia muito ver a Sam agindo como a Carly. Bem, pra isso, apareceu a Melanie, hehehe… E pensar que era a Sam disfarçada. Que nada! A Melanie também é uma gracinha!.

Conversamos por mais ou menos uma hora. Discutimos idéias que os fãs do programa mandavam por e-mail. Rimos de muitas, principalmente de um menino que fez uma piscina com refrigerante de laranja. Ele era doido demais.

Depois da conversa, chegou a visita de Carly. Quando ela abriu a porta, a figura de um garoto alto e forte apareceu diante de nós. Ele tinha uma cara de mau. Mas essa cara mudou diante da Carly.

- "_Griffin!_", disse ela, dando um selinho no rapaz.

- "_Tudo bem contigo linda?_", disse ele. Quem imaginaria que um valentão desses era um manteiga derretida no fundo. Isso é bom. Bom pra Carly também. O rapaz entrou e me cumprimentou.

- "_E aí Benson!_", disse ele, apertando minha mão, e com força. Au, isso doeu…

- "_Oi Griffin… como vai essa força?_", perguntei. Carly interviu.

- "_A força dele vai bem! Olha esses músculos Freddie… não são grandes?_", perguntou. Eu e Griffin estranhamos.

- "_Er… Carly… Esse não é o tipo de pergunta que se faça para um homem…_", comentei.

Carly e Griffin deram risada. Batemos um papinho antes deles saírem. Iam sair para almoçar, ir ao parque e mais tarde, assistir um filme chamado "_Os loucos sonhos de Megan_", que era baseado num livro que contava as artimanhas de uma garotinha que gostava de pregar peças em seus irmãos.

Me despedi deles e logo fui para a minha casa. Entrei lá e como sempre, tudo organizadinho. Mamãe estava pronta para sair também… "_Filho, me acompanha até o mercado? Preciso fazer compras para quando chegar a visita!_". Bem… não tinha muito o que fazer. Vou lá com ela…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------(no Star Paradise Camp)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Nossa! É lindo o lugar! Com certeza o papai se superou dessa vez! O lugar faz mesmo jus ao nome… é um belo paraíso. Na entrada eu vi que há uma estrela imensa. Logo que eu, meu pai e minha irmã adentramos o clube, vimos que seria o melhor final de semana que poderíamos passar.

Andando pelo clube, vi que lá tinha diversos meios para se exercitar. Quadras de volei, tênis. Um campinho de futebol. Tinha um espaço reservado para crianças também. Os chalés onde ficam os hóspedes então: perfeitos! Logo que descemos do carro, pegamos nossas coisas e entramos no chalé em que ficaríamos: era enorme por dentro! Tudo organizadinho!

Depois de ter desfeito as malas e arrumados nossas coisas, a gente pensou em fazer algo. Melanie estava muito animada e queria de todo jeito nadar! Ela colocou um biquíni cor de rosa tão chamativo. O papai preferiu tirar um cochilo depois de três longas horas dirigindo. Bem, acho que vou por meu maiô (por que tenho vergonha de usar biquíni) e um shortinho e ir com a Melanie até a piscina. "_Vamos Sam!_", disse ela, toda animada. Bem, vou levar meu mp3 e lhe fazer companhia^^.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(na piscina)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Até que não tinha muita gente na piscina. O dia estava perfeito. Um sol radiante, eu descansando sossegada, ouvindo meu mp3 e tomando um drinque de morango com papaia, sem álcool, é claro. Tenho 16 né? Sou de menor! A vista estava engraçada: um gordão tinha acabado de pular do trampolim. HAHAHAHA… Jogou água em quem tava perto. A Melanie tinha acabado de sair da piscina.

- "_Ô Sam… entra na água! Tá uma delícia!_", disse ela, dando uma torcida no cabelo para escorrer a água.

- "_Depois… agora to curtindo um som e a vida!_", respondi. Melanie não curtiu muito o que falei.

- "_Para Sam! Você não veio pra cá pra ficar dormindo e ouvindo música né?_", perguntou, brava.

- "_Também vim para isso! Aproveita a cadeirona aí e relaxa!_", disse a ela. E ela fez isso.

Começamos a ver as pessoas em torno da piscina, do barzinho. Bem, vou ser franca… o clube é lindo, mas em compensação não tem nenhum garoto bonito! Só tem crianças e uns moleques estranhos. Fechei meus olhos e baixei meu óculos de sol no rosto… queria cochilar também… me perder nos meus pensamentos… pensar "nele". O problema é que a Melanie bocuda não consegue ficar calada quando fica ansiosa com alguma coisa… e algo lhe chamou a atenção. Tanto que o gritinho dela me acordou…

- "_O que foi Mel? Ganhou na loteria é?_", perguntei. Ela estava eufórica.

- "_Eu não sabia que ele também tinha vindo pra cá!_", disse ela, animada. Ele quem???

- "_Quem veio pra cá???_"

- "_Um cara incrível… vou lá dar oi pra ele!_", disse ela, se levantando e indo até o "cara" que ela viu. Seri ele conhecido?

Ela foi correndo até perto de uma árvore. Lá, eu ouvi ela dizendo um pouco baixo "_Oi Freddie…_" Pera aí? O Freddie??? Ele tá aqui????? MAS QUANDO ELE VEIO PRA CÁ????

Meu coração começou a bater acelerado. Não acredito que o Freddie viria pra cá. O que será que ele tá aprontando aqui. Fui correndo atrás da minha irmã e quando cheguei perto dela, vi que ela estava parada e boquiaberta. Até eu fiquei… não podia ser… era ele!

Não poderia demonstrar meus sentimentos na frente da Melanie, então, tomei aquela postura de garota durona de sempre e fui encarar ele, que, por incrível que pareça, estava batendo num senhor com traços orientais….

- "_Ôôôôô… Freducho! Perdeu o juízo é?_" perguntei. O garoto nem ligou e continuo batendo no velho. Ah, aquilo me irritou. Vou dar um soco na cara desse tapado. Melanie tentou interferir…

- "_Sam, acho melhor…_". Acha melhor nada. O Benson nunca foi desse tipo. Vou dar uma lição nele… mesmo que doa em mim um pouco. Fui desferir um soco no garoto e… NÃO ACREDITO O______________O ELE DEFENDEU! E num reflexo rápido! Mas como isso? o Freddie nunca conseguiu se esquivar!!! Alguém me conta o que tá rolando… Ele soltou minha mão e…

- "_Se alguém perdeu o juízo aqui, esse alguém foi você menina!_", disse ele. Estava firme. Não pode ser ele… Mas É ele... Só que sua fisionomia era diferente. Nunca vi o Freddie com um olhar desses… tão bravo e imponente… o velhinho interrompeu…

- "_O que acha de encerrarmos por enquanto, meu pupilo?_", disse ele. Pupilo? O Freddie faz artes marciais escondido! Aaaaahhh… tá explicado! Olha que nerd sacana! Deixa ele.

- "_O senhor que sabe, Lei_", disse ele, irritado. "_Assim aproveito e vou tirar satisfação com essa 'dupla de ouro'_.", disse o garoto, estalando os dedos. A Melanie se escondeu atrás de mim, mas eu não tenho medo…

- "_É… Freddie… não tá me reconhecendo?_".

- "_O nome não me é estranho…_", disse ele.

- "_CLARO QUE NÃO É ESTRANHO, SUA BESTA! É SEU NOME! E EU SOU A SAM, SUA AMIGA!", berrei, dando um chaqualhão nele. Mas ele reagiu, tirando minhas mãos dele._

_- _"_NÃO TENHO AMIGA QUE GRITA! E NEM AMIGA QUE SE ESCONDE ATRÁS DA IRMÃ GÊMEA!_", disse ele, irritado. Nossa… fiquei abalada… o Freddie agindo assim…

- "_Nossa… Freddie… não imaginava que ficasse tão irritado em nos ver…_", disse Melanie, bem triste. Mas o garoto se acalmou… o velho, que se chamava Lei, olhou feio pra ele.

- "_Peço desculpas!_", disse ele, se ajoelhando diante da gente. Tem algo muito estranho…

- "_Me responder Freddie… o que veio fazer aqui?_", perguntei.

- "_Meu nome não é Freddie…_", disse ele.

- "_Freddie, para de gracinha antes que eu quebre sua cara…_", disse brava. Ele tava me irritando.

- "_Tenta a sorte!_", disse ele. Ahhhhhh… mexeu com a pessoa errada Benson. Me perdoa, mas vou acabar com você agora.

Quando fui dar um soco nele, ele desviou. Tentei mais umas três vezes e ele se esquivou. Quando me dei conta, ele me deu apenas um petelequinho na testa. Mas foi um bem doído _. Da onde ele tirou essa força? Ele nunca agiu assim com ninguém. Nem comigo!

- "_Olha… não sei de nada sobre Freddie. Vou indo agora._", disse o garoto. Como ele não sabia de nada sobre o Freddie? Ele é o Freddie!! Vi o velhinho japonês e ele se despedirem da gente.

- "_Sam, tem muita coisa errada aqui…_", disse minha irmã, super triste. Mas não tanto quando eu…

- "_Freddie…_". Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto.

Minha irmã me acompanhou pelo clube até meu quarto. Ambas ficamos arrasadas. Como uma pessoa tão especial para nós foi nos tratar daquele jeito? Que eu me lembre o Freddie sempre foi um doce de menino. Mesmo quando eu zoava com ele, ele raramente revidava. E agora o que vejo: um demônio!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(à noite)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preferimos nem comentar com nosso pai a respeito do que aconteceu. Melanie queria dar uma vola à noite pelo clube e me convidou. Aceitei o convite dela e andamos durante aquela noite estrelada. Nossa, agora eu sei porque esse lugar chama-se Star Paradise… é realmente o paraíso das estrelas. São mais belas com o céu limpo.

Fomos até a lanchonete do clube e pegamos umas coisas para comer enquanto andávamos. No meio do caminho, me deparei com uma academia que tinha lá. Melanie ficou entusiasmada, pois ela adora esse tipo de coisa. Então, não vi motivos para não acompanhá-la.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------(na academia)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm... a academia é bem grandinha. Logo notei que tinha um estrutura muito boa. Vários aparelhos... digna do lugar em que está. Há também uma área de treino. Sacos de pancada, halteres, acolchoamento. Melanie estava maravilhada com a academia "_Nooooooosssaaaa... é perfeita!_" disse ela. Já era de se imaginar a felicidade. De repente, escutei uns gritos, como se fossem de um lutador espancando algo. Quando eu e minha irmã fomos investigar, vimos "ele". "_Agora ele vai ver!_" eu disse. Mas minha irmã me interrompeu. "_Deixa comigo^_^_", disse ela, sorrindo. Achei melhor esperar do lado de fora...

_**(Ponto de vista da Melanie)**_

Preferi ir eu mesma falar com ele. Na boa... ele não é Freddie Benson. Ele só se parece com ele. Mas como fazer a minha irmã entender isso? Vou me aproximar dele...

- "_Er.. com licença..._". Estava sem graça depois daquele papelão que a Sam fez. Ele estava chutando e socando um saco de pancadas com muita força. O objeto que parecia novo estava gasto. Mas ao invés de um olhar severo, ele me atendeu...

- "_Sim?_", disse ele. Nossa... ele é muito fofo. Que nem o Freddie.

- "_É que... eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por hoje a tarde sabe..._" meu Deus! Eu nem sabia onde esconder a minha cara. Mas também, tá na cara que ele não é o Freddie. Pra começar a pele dele é um pouco bronzeada e o cabelo é um pouco desajeitado. De resto, ele é o Freddie escrito. Até a voz é parecida.

- "_Tudo bem! Eu me exaltei por estar no clima do treino_", ele disse, sorrindo. E que sorriso... "_Desculpa não ter me apresentado. Sou Alex Masters!_". Gostei do nome, hmmm...

- "_Muito prazer... Melanie Puckett!_", respondi.

- "_Melanie... eu gosto desse nome... soa bonito!_", disse ele.

- "_Aquela lá fora... a que brigou contigo... é minha irmã gêmea, a Sam!_", disse a ele, mostrando a minha irmã que estava do lado de fora. Ela olhou com uma cara de brava pra nós.

- "_Meio ranzinza ela hein?_", ele comentou. Rimos^^, afinal, era verdade. "_Lembro dela ter me chamado de Freddie..._".

- "_Ah, isso... é que ela pensou que era o amigo dela que ela gosta de pregar peças, o Freddie Benson. Você é idêntico a ele!_", eu disse. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Parecia que algo lhe chamou a atenção.

- "_Sabia que o nome não era estranho!_", ele comentou, animado.

- "_Ah é?_"

- "_Claro! Meu primo se chama Freddie Benson e ele é a minha cara mesmo! Não é engraçado isso!?_", disse ele, bem alto e rindo. Confesso que fiquei pasma! Ele é primo do Freddie. Olhei para fora e vi a Sam de boca aberta.

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Não creio no que acabei de ouvir... Aquele garoto que achei que era o Freddie, é na verdade o primo dele. Caramba, como pode primos serem tão idênticos??? Tem algo errado nessa história, droga. Eu vou entrar lá...

- "_Não to convencida..._", disse a eles. Aquele lá ainda é o Freddie. Melanie interviu.

- "_Sam, não começa..._", disse ela. Mas o garoto entrou no meio.

- "_Escuta... Sam? É, é a Sam... O Freddie e eu somos parecidos, mas somos bem diferentes! É tão difícil perceber?_", disse ele. Não estava ainda convencida.

- "_Vamos fazer um teste..._", falei. "_Tenta me acertar!_", propus. Melanie se apavorou.

- "_Saaaaaam... não faça isso!_", ela falou. Mas eu tava decidida. E ele interviu...

- "_Pode deixar... vou mostrar a ela o que quatro anos na Tailândia, treinando Kickboxe e Muhay Thai, podem fazer..._". Nossa! Ele fez isso mesmo? Não né, é o Freddoido!

Posso ter cometido um grande erro. Quando vi ele partindo pra cima de mim, ele desferiu um chute daqueles a la Jean-Claude Van Damme. Foi demais! Por mais que eu esteja gostando do Freddie, eu tenho que admitir que o meu nerd não faria isso. Melanie ficou surpresa. "_Convencida?_", ela perguntou. Um aceno com a cabeça foi tudo que consegui fazer. Eles riram de mim, mas depois o Alex pediu desculpas pelo jeito rude dele.

Depois disso, voltei para o chalé e vi meu pai, dormindo. Eita pai! Só dorme! Mas acho que vou seguir seus passos e tirar um cochilo. Seria muita coincidência encontrar o Freddie aqui. Mas é mais coincidência ainda a Melanie, minha gêmea que ele não acreditou que existia, conhecer o primo do Freddie, que é uma cópia exata dele, só que bronzeada. Esses sentimentos viu... prega-nos cada peça! Espero que a Melanie volte logo. Ela ficou conversando com ele do lado de fora e tá demorando pra voltar! É... coincidências geram paixões às vezes...


	5. Os sentimentos de Carly Shay

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider! Recuse imitações!**_

_Sentimentos… É tão gostoso poder aproveitá-los. Conhecer uma pessoa especial, a quem você tem um grande afeto e carinho… como meus ótimos amigos Sam e Freddie (que andam se "aventurando" com a descoberta de seus reais sentimentos). Às vezes, acho que esconde-los é uma maneira cruel de mostrar o seu verdadeiro caráter, mas por outro lado, ocultá-los é a melhor saída para que não se tenha uma decepção futura… Pra ser sincera, meus sentimentos começaram a dar um nó em minha cabeça… será que eu saio bem dessa?_

- "_Bem… vamos nessa?_", perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para mim. Muito fofo da parte dele.

- "_Uhum! Vamos ao cinema depois, né?_", perguntei a ele.

- "_Só se for contigo, gatinha!_". Dei um sorriso, enquanto ele me dava um beijo na bochecha. De fato, ele está se tornando uma pessoa melhor.

Fomos até o caixa pagar a conta. Saiu um pouquinho salgado o preço do almoço, mas eu e ele dividimos. Griffin estava muito bem arrumado: Camiseta listrada de vermelho e preto, calça jeans clara, tênis Nike nos pés… Eu também estou linda, com minha mini-saia preta, blusinha listadra de branco e preto (que segundo meu irmão, remete muito a uma zebrinha… ehehe, bobinho ele…) e minha blusa amarela. Também to com uma bota muito bonita que ganhei de aniversário do meu irmão.

- "_Bem Carly… quer dar um passeio?_" perguntou Griffin.

- "_Adoraria!_", respondi, sorridente. "_Tem algo em mente?_". Griffin pensou um pouco.

- "_Que tal o Parque Gasworks? Lá vão muitos jovens de nossa idade!_" sugeriu ele. O lugar é bem interessante, itrando aquelas torres industriais.

- "_Por mim tudo bem!_", respondi, sorrindo.

Griffin pegou em minha mão e assim fomos em direção ao Parque Gasworks. Sei que é um pouco longe da minha casa, por isso, tivemos que ir de carro. Sim! O Griffin dirige! Bem, eu também preciso aprender a dirigir, pois to com 16 anos e logo tiro minha habilitação. Durante o caminho ouvimos musica, trocamos carinhos… Tudo o que se é possível para um jovem casal…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Parque Gasworks)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando chegamos ao parque, nos deparamos com um cenário muito encantador. O dia estava perfeito para um encontro: Céu azul, sol brilhando e muitas pessoas curtindo o dia no parque. Reparei que tinha uma família fazendo um picnic e uns garotos se debatendo por uma bola de futebol americano. "_Demais, né Carls?_" perguntou Griffin. Eu nem tinha como expressar a minha gratidão por ele. Estava muito contente. Logo, ele pegou em minha mão e juntos começamos a correr pelo parque. Disse a ele para ir devagar. Queria aproveitar o momento com ele.

O parque é muito bonito! O interessante desse parque é que ele tem aquelas torres industriais. É algo bem rústico. Griffin me perguntou se eu queria dar uma passada por lá, mas preferi não ir. Lugares como aquele me assustam às vezes. Ele ficou fazendo beicinho pra mim "_Ah, queria ir!_". Dei uma risadinha. É engraçado ver um marmanjão que nem ele agindo feito um garotinho. Sugeri então ficarmos perto de umas árvores, aproveitando a paisagem.

É duro escolher um lugar legal pra ficar aqui no Gasworks. É tudo tão bonito! Escolhi uma árvore que fica não muito longe do lago. Lá, eu e Griffin nos sentamos…

- "_Sabe Carly… Eu sempre imaginei que um dia teria um encontro bem romântico e com uma pessoa especial.._", disse ele, se deitando no meu colo.

- "_Já me imaginei mais ou menos nessa mesma situação Griff._", comentei com ele, enquanto lhe fazia cafuné.

- "_Carly…_", disse ele, olhando nos meus olhos. Olhos esses que demonstravam estar cheios de amor e sinceridade.

- "_Sim?_"

- "_Gostaria de voltar a namorar comigo?_", disse ele, se erguendo para sentar-se ao meu lado. Nossa. Ele foi um pouco direto.

- "_Sabe Griff…_", eu disse. Ele fez uma cara triste.

- "_Já esperava por isso…_"

- "_Não é isso, seu bobo!_", choraminguei. "_É que…_"

- "_É que?_", ele perguntou, me encarando. Não pude me conter. Eu quero aceitar! Mas pensei… Ainda mais porque eu tinha saído com o Shane umas semanas antes…

- "_Se tem outro cara na parada, eu dou jeito nele!_", ele disse, batendo os punhos.

- "_Tinha… Mas não to mais saindo com ele_". Griffin se acalmou

- "_Ufa!_" suspirou. "_Mas então Carly… quer namorar comigo? Quer me dar outra chance de fazê-la feliz?_", perguntou. Queria ser feliz! Não queria só ver a felicidade dos meus amigos ou a do meu irmão… queria eu também ser feliz!

- "_Quero! Quero muito!_".

Griffin sorriu para mim. Me encarou de um jeito que me desconcertou. Eu estava rendida sob aquele olhar sedutor. Ele me deu um caloroso abraço. O momento era aquele. Nos aproximamos… nossa respiração estava um pouco acelerada e ofegante… Mas essa sensação logo passou quando senti seus lábios tocarem os meus. Foi maravilhoso! Não sei explicar direito… meu coração bateu mais forte! Abracei ele e nos jogamos no chão e trocamos um beijo muito apaixonado. Depois desse beijo fantástico, Griffin tirou do bolso uma caixinha, com um anel de prata! Awwwwwwn que lindo! Ele e o anel! Ele pegou na minha mão e colocou o anel no meu dedo! Depois ele disse para eu fazer a mesma coisa com o anel que ele me entregou. "_Agora é oficial… estamos namorando pra valer!_", dissemos, unissonos, quanto trocamos mais um abraço.

Depois do pedido de namoro, eu e meu namorado demos mais uma volta pelo parque. Nos sentamos em frente ao laguinho. A vista ficou melhor ainda: por do sol! Griffin deitou-se no meu colo e por incrível que pareça, ele dormiu! Huhuhuh… até dormindo ele é um gato. Confesso que nem esperava por esse momento. Achava que meus sentimentos por ele tinham se esvairado, mas não… Eles ficaram firmes! E agora estamos juntos. Ouvi uma musiquinha bem familiar vindo de minha bolsa.. era o meu telefone tocando. Quando fui ver quem era… e era uma surpresa agradável: a Sam!

- "_Sam! Que bom que ligou!_"

- "_E aí Carls! Curtindo a vida?_", ela perguntou.

- "_E como… nem te conto a novidade!_", disse a ela, animada.

- "_Conta aí!_", disse ela, ansiosa.

- "_Eu e o Griffin estamos namorando… de novo!_", respondi, animada. Sam deu uma risadinha.

- "_Legal amiga! Parabéns! Vê se põe um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele agora!_".

- "_Colocarei! Mas ele tá mudado! Um pouco… mas está diferente daquele que conheci ano passado._" Comentei. Mas fiquei curiosa pela ligação da Sam. "_E como estão as coisas aí?_", perguntei.

- "_Boas._", disse Sam.

- "_Só boas?_", perguntei novamente. A Sam, falou de um jeito tão frio.

- "_Uhum! O lugar é legal! Tem de tudo! Até uma academia! Meu pai e a Melanie estão lá… e eles fizeram umas amizades…_", disse a loira, num tom de voz emburrado.

- "_Xiii… seu pai arranjou uma namoradinha aí é?_" perguntei.

- "_Nem… é que…_", disse ela. Ah não me deixa curiosa, Sam!

- "_Fala!_"

- "_Carly… você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que vi um sósia do Freddie, aqui no clube?_" disse a Sam. Fiquei espantada.

- "_Como é? Um sósia do Freddie?_

- "_É…_", disse ela. Algo tava errado nessa história.

- "_Esquisito!_", disse, rindo.

- "_Muito! Ainda não botei muita fé. Acho que o pamonhão está querendo pregar uma peça em mim_", comentou. Mas como eu conversei com o Freddie hoje, eu já imaginava que ele não era o sósia.

- "_Dúvido Sam! Antes de sair eu falei com ele!_".

- "_Sei lá… acho que ando distraída demais com esse negócio de estar gostando dele, que ando vendo coisas_", falou. "_Você acredita que esse sósia é lutador de Muay Thai e Kickboxe?_" comentou minha amiga. Bem, agora confirmou tudo…

- "_Então ele não é o Freddie! Sabemos mais que ninguém que a mãe dele abomina a violência. E Kickboxe é violento!_". Sam riu.

- "_Mas não me importaria se ele soubesse um pouco! Aliás, o sósia tá dando aulas pra minha irmã, que quer aprender a se defender… Aliás, minha irmã disse que ele é primo do Freddie! Pode isso?_". A-há!

- "_Como ele se chama?_", perguntei.

- "_Alex…_", disse ela.

- "_Alex Masters, né?_"

- "_Sim… Mas, por que me perguntou isso?_"

- "_Conheço o Freddie desde criança… e lembro do Alex. Era um priminho dele, que uma vez acertou um soco nele e o deixou com o olho roxo!_". Sam riu muito. "_Mas fica tranquila que ele é legal!_", comentei.

- "_Legal? O cara é uma versão masculina minha, com a cara do Freddorento!_", disse Sam. "_Se ele pudesse, mataria eu e a Melanie com as mãos amarradas!_".

- "_Samantha Puckett com medo?_", disse, tirando um barato dela.

- "_Não é medo… Apesar dele ter a cara do Freddie, ele não me chama a atenção… Mas em compensação a Melanie…_", disse Sam.

- "_Já imaginava…_", respondi. Griffin despertou. "_Sam, posso te ligar mais tarde?_".

- "_Claro! Tenha um bom namoro aí!_", disse ela, feliz. Acho que o papo com a Sam me deu uma nova energia.

- "_Valeu Sam!_", respondi.

- "_Beijinhos"_

- "_Pra você também!_"

Quando Griffin despertou, ele perguntou quem era no celular. Comentei pra ele que estava falando com a Sam e ele deu risada quando contei sobre o primo do Freddie, Alex. "_Ele parece ser maneirão!_", disse meu namorado, quando comentei que ele lutava. Por que homem gosta tanto de brigas??? Nos levantamos e vimos que já tava quase de noite. Achei melhor irmos embora antes do parque fechar. Griffin me pegou no colo e disse que me carregaria até a saída. Hehehe… gostei disso! Apesar de ser um pouco de exagero da parte dele…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Indo ao cinema)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que saímos do parque, fomos em direção a um cinema (sugestão minha). O dia já estava no fim e estava dando lugar para uma bela noite. E nenhuma confusão à vista. Fazia um tempão que não ia ver um filme. Ainda mais acompanhada.. O último filme que eu vi foi _O Primeiro Beijo_. Lembro que foi eu e a Sam ver essa "coisa". Argh… aquele filme é bizarro! Não canso de repetir que esse filme faz qualquer adolescente perder a vontade de viver. Além de ser muito meloso, o ator que beija a mocinha no filme tem cara de mané. Fiz uma cara de preocupação e isso chamou a atenção do "meu bad boy"…

- "_Algo errado Carly?_"

- "_Não é nada não._" Eu disse. "_É que eu lembrei de um filme medonho que vi no cinema, na última vez em que cinema… e ele era péssimo!_".

- "_Tá falando de 'O Primeiro Beijo'?"_ Ele perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos.

- "_É! Aquele filme foi péssimo!_", comentei.

- "_Cheguei a ver…_", ele disse. Fiquei pasma! E interrompi…

- "_Aff Griffin… fala sério! Você não era desse tipo antes!_", disse. Mas ele continuou…

- "_Cheguei a ver o trailer, Carly. Tá pensando que eu ia ver esse filme bisonho?_", ele falou.

- "_Bem, sei lá né? Vindo de um cara que gosta de coisas fofinhas… tudo é possível_". Ele ficou meio tenso… acho que não devia ter tocado nesse ponto…

- "_Posso até gostar de coisas fofinhas, mas de filmes melosos, nem morto!_", disse Griffin, batendo a mão dele no peito.

- "_Ah, que bonitinho! Ele gosta de coisinhas fofas!_". Tive que zuar ele. Mas ele soube dar uma resposta boa…

- "_Claro que gosto de coisas fofas! Eu gosto de você!_". WHOA! Tiro certeiro!

Dei um sorriso pra ele e retribuí com um selinho. O Griffin sabe quando é a hora de ser romântico com uma garota. Acho que foi por isso que fiquei interessada nele. Aliás, meu coração raramente se engana a respieto de gostar de uma pessoa. Espero que a escrita seja mantida e ele não se engane…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No cinema)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegamos na entrada do cinema. Eu e Griffin demos uma olhada nas atrações de hoje e vi alguns nomes que, com certeza, são bem esquisitos! "O Ladrão de Maionese" era um desses. Cara, quem iria querer ver um filme que fala de um homem obcecado por maionese? Entramos no cinema e demos uma pesquisada nos filmes restantes que estavam em cartaz. "_Que tal aquele, linda?_", perguntou Griffin, apontando para um cartaz que tinha a foto de um cara bombado, envolto na bandeira da Itália. Neguei na hora! Não quero ver um filme chamado "O garanhão Italiano". Vai saber o que se passa nesse filme. Virei-me pro lado e vi um cartaz com duas garotinhas e um homem. O filme se chamava "Filhinhas do papai!". Griffin deu risada e tirou sarro da minha cara, dizendo que esse filme era muito idiota. Idiota é ele querendo ver o italiano enrolado numa bandeira!

Olhamos ainda mais uns nomes e tomei um susto quando vi "Kelly Cooper – Péssimo Filme". Não acreditei. Comentei com o Griffin que eu, a Sam, o Freddie e o Gibby tinhámos feito um filme de brincadeira com esse nome. E não é que teve um louco que abraçou a idéia? Demos muita risada. Mas as coisas iriam ainda ficar interessantes quando o Griffin apontou para um cartaz…

- "_Amor… olha esse! Parece ser legal!_", disse ele. Ele me chamou de amor? Awn, que bonitinho^^. Parei para dar uma olhada… Nossa O_O!

- "_Heeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn?_". Cara… a menina do filme…

- "_Ela lembra muito você, né?_", perguntou Griffin. Eu fiquei espantada…

- "_Ô se lembra!_", eu disse.

- "_O título é interessante… 'Os loucos sonhos de Megan'. Parece ser bem divertido!_", disse ele.

- "_Sério??? Nossa… eu li o livro! Tomara que o folme esteja bem fiel!_", eu disse, bem animada. O livro é muito engraçado! Conta a história de Megan, uma garota que gosta de aprontar diversas travessuras pra cima de seus dois irmãos. "_Até tinha comentado com o Freddie sobre o filme. O que acha Griff? Vamos ver???_", perguntei.

- "_Hmmm…_" Griff pensou. "_Tudo bem! O filme parece ser bom!_", disse ele, feliz.

Fomos até o caixa e pegamos as entradas, depois de encarar uma fila enorme. Quando entramos na sala, o filme já estava para começar. Eu e Griffin pegamos um lugar bem reservado nas útimas fileiras. Nos acomodamos lá. O filme começou e vi a minha sósia em ação. Ela era muito hilária! Coitado dos irmãos! Logo nas primeiras cenas do filme ela pega uns fios elétricos e os liga no sofá da casa. E quando os dois irmãos chegam da escola para se sentar, eles levam o maior choque! O cinema inteiro caiu na risada!

Por uma hora e meia eu e Griffin tivemos momentos hilariantes naquele cinema. E claro, românticos também! Acha que eu não aproveitaria o escurinho do cinema pra trocar uns beijos com um dos caras mais gatos que conheço?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No Shake da Hora)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de ver o filme, eu e Griff resolvemos tomar um shake no Shake da Hora. Pedimos dois Blitz de Morango. É o meu favorito! Escolhemos uma mesinha perto da janela para curtir o movimento dentro e fora do lugar. A noite estava perfeita… até "ela" aparecer!!!

Uma garota um pouco mais alta que eu, com longos cabelos e olhos castanhos, vestida mais ou menos no mesmo estilo que eu, com exceção das botas. Tem de tudo para ser uma garota popular e querida… exceto pelo ego que é do tamanho de Seattle. Ela estava acompanhada de 10 pessoas, que variavam entre meninos e meninas (e um cara afeminado). Quando ela bateu o olho em mim e no meu namorado, um sorriso sádico saiu daquele rosto branquinho. "_Ora ora… mas é a Carly Shay!_", disse ela, num tom irônico. Griff perguntou quem era…

- "_Não acredito…_", eu disse, decepcionada. A garota se aproximou de mim…

- "_Hmmm… Vejam só… A Carlynha tá tendo um encontrinho com o namoradinho dela!_", disse a garota, imitando voz de criancinha. Aquilo me irritou, mas Griffin interviu.

- "_Aí menina! Se não tiver nada pra faze aquir, cai fora!_", disse Griffin, se colocando cara a cara com ela. O problema é que "ela" não tem medo.

- "_Olha aqui o Lord Ogro… Sharla McMillian não tem medo desse seu jeito agressivo!_", disse ela, empurrando ele de leve, o suficiente para que ele se sentasse. Sharla McMillian. Ela é uma esnobe. Entrou no colégio há um tempo e já acha que manda em tudo! E pra piorar se declarou minha rival! Não sei porque… Somos bonitas, inteligentes… mas ela cisma comigo em tudo! Ih… ela olhou pra mim…

- "_E aí Shay! Fiquei sabendo que o iCarly está perto do programa nº100. O que acha de ter a Sharla aqui como atração principal?_", perguntou a garota, fazendo pose.

- "_Tá brincando né?_", perguntei irônicamente. Ela se irritou.

- "_Garota… eu sou muito influente, sabia? Se minha imagem aparecer…_". Mas Griffin não quis perder a chance de tirar uma com ela.

- "_É capaz de fazer os espectadores ficarem três dias trancados no banheiro!_". Todo mundo deu risada. Ela riu também, ironizando a piadinha feita pelo Griffin…

- "_Tão bonito… tão forte… TÃO IDIOTA!_" esbravejou. Opa, aí mexeu com a pessoa errada…

- "_Ô Sharla… dá um tempo vai!_". A multidão se agitou… queriam briga! Todos gritavam "Porrada". Griffin olhou para mim. Já sabia o que deveria ser feito…

- "_Darei um tempo… para que pense! Ter a Sharla aqui como atração vai fazer o iCarly subir que nem um trêm espacial!_", disse ela… ai que burra! O afeminado, que se chama Pablo, logo a corrigiu…

- "_Benzinho… é ônibus espacial!"_

- "_Cala a boca, seu espanhol alegre!_", disse ela, sem olhar para a cara dele. "_Pense bem Carly Shay… pense muito bem…_", disse ela, saindo do Shake da Hora com sua turma.

Grrrr… que raiva! Como uma garota pode ser tão despresível??? Tentei conter meus nervos, mas o Griffin estava lá. Ele me abraçou e pediu calma…

- "_Qual é a dessa patricinha???_"

- "_Sharla McMillian… Quer ser minha rival em tudo que faço! Vira e mexe, eu e ela tiramos sempre as mesmas notas, vamos em bem quase tudo!_", respondi. Mas Griffin sorriu. Um sorriso animador…

- "_Mas ela nunca irá bem em namorar o Griffin porque ele é só seu!_", disse ele, indo em direção a um beijo. Awn!

- "_Bom saber disso!_", disse, dando-lhe um beijo depois.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------(Voltando ao Bushwell)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que saímos do Shake da Hora, Griffin se encarregou de me levar para a casa. Ele tá muito cavalheiro! Abriu a porta do carro pra mim em todos os lugares que fomos hoje! Foi mesmo um gentleman! Ele me levou até a porta de casa e lá, nos despedimos com um beijo de boa noite bem apaixonado. "_Te ligo quando eu chegar em casa!_", disse ele. Concordei… já tava sentindo falta dele…

Meus sentimentos… esses que estavam dando um nó na minha cabeça, agora parecem ter se acertado. É bom saber que o meu namorado não é mais um bad boy encrenqueiro e sim uma pessoa normal. Bem, nem tanto… ele ainda ama bichos de pelúcia! Mas isso é o de menos. Acho que amanhã vou ligar para Sam e contar com mais detalhes sobre o meu dia com o Griffin. O Freddie também precisa saber, ehhehe… afinal, é o mais novo "irmão" que ganhei!

Dentro do apartamento, já encontro um Spencer desmaiado do lado de uma escultura que ele tava fazendo. Melhor levar ele pra cama antes que ele acorde no outro dia achando que dormiu com ela!

Sentimentos… ainda bem que os compreendo. Agora é só saber aproveitar eles, no momento certo, e com a pessoa certa! Rezo a Deus para que meu irmão e meus queridos amigos Sam e Freddie possam se entender a respeito dessa sensação…


	6. Se acertando

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider… não me pertence… infelizmente**_

_Uma semana longe de Seattle… Olha, até que foi bom ficar um pouco distante da agitação da cidade. Estou no meu último dia de clube de campo com meu pai e com a fresca da minha irmã, a Melanie. Era pra eu ter me divertido aqui, mas depois de ter visto uma pessoa, meu coração balançou. E por mais que a minha irmã gêmea diga que "não é ele", eu estou convicta de que aquele tal de Alex Masters é na verdade o Freddie…_

_Será que ele tá sentindo algo por mim? E esse sentimento é tão forte, que ele foi capaz de fingir ser outra pessoa só para se aproximar de mim? Ou será que ele quis mesmo ir atrás da Melanie? Estou confusa…_

**Capítulo 06: Se acertando...**

Último dia aqui no clube Star Paradise. Vai ser uma pena sair desse lugar fantástico pra voltar à agitação da cidade grande. É uma manhã de domingo muito bonita. Raramente levanto cedo, mas hoje, resolvi pular da cama antes para aproveitar esse meu último dia de passeio. Me levantei e troquei de roupa imediatamente, enquanto ouvia a minha irmã Melanie falando enquanto dormia: "_Nham… assim não… sou tímida, hihih…_"… Bobona! Mas fazer o que né? Pode ter a minha cara, mas falta muito para ser que nem eu. Mas creio que ela não queira ser uma garota durona.

"_Bom dia filhona!_", ouvi uma voz grave falando. Era meu pai. Ele estava acordado do lado de fora do chalé onde ficamos. Estava sentando numa cadeira, lendo um livro. Parecia estar bem entretido. Resolvi não incomodá-lo e só lhe avisei que ia dar uma volta pelo clube. Ele parou sua leitura e deu um sorriso para mim. E que sorriso! Acho que é uma qualidade dos Pucketts ter um sorriso lindo e contagiante. Assim, resolvi começar o dia… Porém, meu pai avisou antes de eu ir "_Sam, quando voltar, eu quero ter uma conversa com você e om a sua irmã_". Fiz sinal de ok e fui andar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(caminhando no clube)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram apenas oito da manhã, mas tinha um montão de gente no clube. Normalmente são aqueles turistas de final de semana que vêm aproveitar o lugar com seus familiares. Na piscina, algumas pessoas; alguns estavam no restaurante do clube, tomando café… hmmm… aliás, acho que já já vou dar um pulinho lá; Tinha um casal de idosos jogando tênis numa das quadras. Achei bem legal ver aquele casal praticando esportes. Quero estar bem fisicamente quando eu estiver velhinha, hehehe… Fui para a academia e dei uma olhada… só tinha senhoras da idade da minha mãe pra mais, fazendo aeróbica com um instrutor tão feminino quanto a minha irmã. Argh! Já é dificil ver algum homem solteiro aqui e quando se vê, o cara gosta da mesma fruta que eu!

"_Acho que vou comer algo…_", disse a mim mesma. Tava com uma fome, que eu seria capaz de comer um caminhão inteiro de bolo-gordo. Melhor eu ir ao restaurante…

No caminho, eu dei uma olhada para aquele lugar onde eu encontrei o "Alex". Hmpf! Até parece! Aquele lá é o Benson disfarçado. Se aquele nerd pensa que vai pregar uma peça em mim, ele tá muito enganado. Resolvi continuar minha caminhada rumo ao café-da-manhã, quando eu esbarrei em algo… "_Me desculpe…_", disse a pessoa da minha frente. A voz era familiar… porém…

- "_Ah, é você_", disse ele, com uma cara de quem não gostou muito.

- "_B-Bom-dia…_". Por que estou nervosa???

- "_Pra você também._", disse ele, calmamente. "_Você tá legal? Parece meio tensa?_", ele perguntou. Claro que to tensa, miolo-mole! Quase uma semana depois de ter falado a real pra Carly, você quer que eu fique feliz?

Nesse meu tempinho em que fiquei sem muita ação, consegui apenas acenar com a cabeça. Era ele! Eu tinha certeza que era ele! O tom de voz, a expressão benevolente… aquele lá era o Freddie! E acho que ele tá me encarando…

- "_Vamos tomar café juntos? Quero conversar contigo, se não se importar…_", perguntou.

- "_Cl-claro… Vamos sim!_", respondi. Nossa… to muito nervosa!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No restaurante)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fomos até o buffet do restaurante pegar o que comer. Eu tava cheia de fome e peguei um monte de coisa: bolo, pão, presunto *-*… Mas notei que no prato "dele", tinha apenas queijo e uma frutas. Dentre elas… morango! Pensei que ele fosse alérgico! Será que to me enganando??? Será que realmente existe um sósia do Freddie que é primo dele??? Bem, a gente vai se sentar e e vou perguntar umas coisinhas pra ele…

Quando nos sentamos, ele logo me encarou. Ai ai ai… to ficando confusa! Ele é tão parecido com o Freddie, mas por outro lado, há coisas nele que fazem ele parecer qualquer ser vivo, menos o meu nerd! Meu nerd? Droga… corei… e ele percebeu…

- "_Algo errado, Samantha?_", ele perguntou. Já começou errado bonitinho…

- "_Prefiro ser chamada de Sam e você sabe disso Fredduardo!_"

- "_Ainda insistindo que eu sou o meu primo?_", ele perguntou, virando os olhos.

- "_Você não é seu primo… você é Freddie Benson!_", eu disse, brava. Era ele! Tinha que ser ele… Mas ele deu uma risadinha. Igualzinha aquela que o Freddie deu naquela vez…

- "_Tá, como eu posso provar que eu não sou ele?_", ele perguntou. Hmmm… vamos ver… Vou sugerir para ele reconfigurar meu aparelhinho de som… o Freddie sempre faz isso!

- "_Olha… meu aparelho de som desconfigurou. Consegue consertar?_", perguntei. Agora veremos: Se ele for o Freddie, ele conserta numa boa… se não… estarei pagando um micão do tamanho da Casa Branca. Ele pegou o aparelho de minha mão, olhou… e olhou… e olhou…

(15 minutos depois)

-"_Grrr… qualé Freddito! Conserta logo isso!_", pensei comigo mesma.

- "_Sei lá como se mexe nesse troço!_", disse ele. Potz… acho que me enganei…

- "_Deixa pra lá…_"

- "_Bem… se você levar para o Freddie, ele conserta!_", ele disse, me devolvendo o aparelhinho. "_Agora tá convencida de que não sou o Freddie?_", perguntou ele. Eu dei uma risadinha.

- "_É… e fosse ele, ele teria consertado em menos de 30 segundos_", comentei.

- "_Ele é um nerd! Para ele isso seria facíl demais!_", disse Alex. Agora eu to mais que convencida de que ele não é o Freddie. O Freddie nunca admitiria que é um nerd! Enfim, minha confusão passou. Mas me intrigou o fato dele querer conversar comigo. O que ele quer afinal?

- "_Você disse que queria conversar comigo… vamos! Desembucha!_". O garoto corou um pouco. Nossa… mesmo que ele não seja o Freddie, ele fica bem fofinho quando tá sem jeito.

- _"É… é sobre a Melanie…_", disse ele. Já imaginava que seria isso…

- "_Bem, é melhor falar logo! Hoje a tarde eu e ela vamos embora!_", disse a ele. Ele ficou um pouco chateado. Acho que o cabecinha dura tá afim da minha irmã, que também é cabecinha dura.

- "_Bom… diga para ela me encontrar na academia daqui a pouco. Eu também estarei indo. Vou para Los Angeles. Tenho uma luta lá pelo campeonato juvenil!_", comentou Alex. Legal isso… terei um cunhado lutador??? Isso será bem lucrativo, heheheh…

- "_Eu falo com ela. O problema vai ser acordá-la. Aquilo lá dorme feito uma pedra!_", eu disse, rindo um pouco. Ele também riu. Ai droga… ele tem o sorriso igual ao "dele". Como podem ser tão parecidos? Lembrei-me de quando o Freddie conheceu a Melanie. Ele cismou que eu era ela… mas no outro dia, ele se convenceu quando viu eu e ela juntas.

Depois que tomamos café e jogamos muita conversa fora sobre esportes e zoações pra cima dos nerds (sim, ficamos amigos, de certa forma), ele se encaminhou para a academia e pediu novamente para que minha irmã se encontrasse com ele. Confirmei com um aceno de cabeça que ela estaria lá… E lá vou eu de volta pro chalé acordar aquela dorminhoca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No chalé)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheguei no chalé e lá estava meu pai e minha irmã (que já tava acordada). Ambos estavam arrumando as malas. Meu pai pediu para que eu fizesse o mesmo e fiz em tempo record, jogando tudo que tinha direito lá dentro, sem me preocupar se tava dobrado ou não. Meu pai estava um pouco sério e logo chamou eu e minha irmã para conversar…

- "_Samantha, Melanie…_", ele disse. Eu e minha irmã nos sentamos na cama. Ele realmente estava com uma cara de general do exército pronto para dar uma ordem. "_Foi muito bom passar esses dias com vocês duas. Gostei muito! E andei percebendo umas coisas que podem influenciar na decisão que tomei._"

- "_O que percebeu? Que a Melanie tá com pneuzinho?_", comentei, na brincadeira.

- "_Para Sam!_", choramingou. "_Continue, papai…_"

- "_Grato, Mel!_" disse ele. Meu pai não olhava em nossas caras. Aquilo me deixou preocupada. "_Como sabem, recebi uma proposta para trabalhar na Europa… Mais precisamente na Itália. De princípio, eu aceitei…_", disse ele. Mas a Melanie interrompeu…

- _"Quer dizer então que… vai mesmo pra lá?_", falou ela, num tom triste. Droga… meu pai topou mesmo essa parada?

- "_E quanto a gente pai? Pensei que iria ficar nos Estados Unidos! Em Seattle! Com a gente…_". Não quero que meu pai se vá… não mesmo! Seis anos longe dele e quando ele tá mais próximo de mim, ele resolve partir?

- "_Bem… eu disse que de princípio, eu aceitei… Maaaaaas…_".

- "_Maaaaaaaaaaaas?_", perguntamos unissonas.

- "_Mas o papai aqui preferiu ficar mesmo com as filhotas dele! Cadê o abraço no velho Landon?_", disse ele abrindo os braços. Que felicidade!!!! Meu pai vai ficar!! A Melanie não conteve as lágrimas e abraçou meu pai, assim como eu. Por um instante a gente pensou que nunca mais veríamos o nosso loirão gigante! Mas ele vai ficar! Isso significa que poderei visitar meu pai mais vezes!!!

- "_Que bom que ficará, papai!_", disse a Melanie, enxugando suas lágrimas.

- "_Poderemos passar mais tempo juntos!_", comentei.

- "_Com certeza!_", disse ele. "_Não há dinheiro no mundo que me faça largar das minhas duas princesas!_", disse ele, acariciando nossa cabeça.

Nossa, fiquei muito animada! Depois ligarei para a Carly avisando que além de eu estar voltando e ter resolvido meus problemas aqui com o sósia burro do Freddie, que meu paizão vai ficar nos EUA! E por falar em sósia…

- "_Mel… o Alex perguntou se pode falar com você em particular._". Melanie estava bem animada.

- "_Posso sim, claro!_", disse ela.

- "_Então vá até a academia! Ele estará lá te esperando!_", eu disse. Mas a minha irmã estranhou algo…

- "_Legal… mas… Por que ele falou com você isso? E por que tá chamando ele de Alex? Se convenceu de que ele não é o Freddie?_".

- "_Tive que tirar minhas dúvidas… ele é bem burrinho, sabia? Nem um aparelho de música ele sabe ligar!_", comentei. Ela ficou brava.

- "_Não fala assim dele também, né Sam?_". Hmm, aí tem coisa. Ela ficou meio em silêncio e deu um pequeno sorriso. "_Ele é tão fofo! Acho que to afim dele_". Como imaginei!

- "_Bem… vai lá falar com ele então! Ele vai embora hoje também! Disse que vai lutar em Los Angeles!_". A minha irmãzinha nem pensou duas vezes e foi correndo até a academia. É… os sentimentos dela parecem dominá-la de um jeito, que faz ela gamar logo no primeiro ser vivo que aparece em sua frente… que fútil… vou me deitar e comer mais um bolo-gordo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na academia)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista de Melanie Puckett)**_

Fui até a academia correndo para poder rever o Alex. Confesso que depois que o conheci, eu comecei a sentir algo muito forte por ele. Ele é atlético, bonito… tá, não é lá um gênio, mas não é tão burro como a Sam falou. Quero muito ver ele… quero mesmo!

Cheguei na academia e vi que ele estava lá, sentado… sozinho. Estava de cabeça baixa. Tava com uma camiseta regata vermelha e calça preta. Ele parecia bem tranquilo, com uma expressão de quem estava se concentrando. Dei um oi e ele me olhou, com aqueles belos olhos castanhos. Resolvi me aproximar dele.

- "_Você fica bem de rosa!_", disse ele elogiando meu vestido cor de rosa.

- "_Obrigada! Queria falar algo comigo?_", perguntei.

- "_Uhum… teria um tempinho pra isso?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Claro… adoraria conversar com você!_", eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

Percebi que ele estava um pouco nervoso. Por que ele tá assim? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o treinador dele, o velhinho chinês? Ou a Sam fez alguma ameaça de morte a ele? Ou pior… será que meu pai viu eu e ele juntos e ele foi ameaçado pelo papai???

- "_Sabe Mel… desde que cheguei aqui… só tive a compania do Lei. É muito chato ficar toda hora treinando…_", ele disse, cabisbaixo.

- "_Imagino… deve ser cansativo o treino, né?_", perguntei. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- "_Não tanto quanto ser solitário…_". Ele tinha um tom de voz muito bonito. Mas naquele momento, me pareceu tão triste.

- "_Você não tá sozinho… tem o seu treinador… e seu primo e sua tia que moram em Seattle!_", eu disse. Tentei animar a situação.

- "_A solidão a qual me refiro está aqui dentro_", disse ele, apontando para o lado esquerdo de seu peito. Corei na hora!

- "_Compreendo…_". Finalmente, ele olhou em meus olhos, e pegou na minha mão. Nossa gente, ao mesmo tempo que me senti feliz, eu fiquei tão nervosa.

- "_Mas quando vi esses lindos olhos azuis, esse belo sorriso e esse seu jeito de ser… me perguntei: Será que é 'ela'?_", disse ele. Nossa… o que faço diante de uma versão menos tímida do Freddie Benson? Ele é lindo igual a ele…

- "_Q-quem sabe…?_" Ele corou! Awwwwnnn, que lindinho!

- "_Melanie… eu to apaixonado por você!_", disse ele. Nossa! Fiquei mais velmelha que um pimentão! Ele disse que tá apaixonado por mim! O que faço?? Meus sentimentos estavam confusos… mas… acho que eu sei o que fazer…

- "_Isso é tão fofo da tua parte Alex… mas…_" Ele baixou a cabeça…

- "_Tudo bem… eu entendo…_", disse ele. Mas não aguentei ver aquele rostinho lindo, triste. Peguei na face dele e a ergui. Nossos olhos se encontram de novo e senti um calor imenso vindo do meu corpo. Eu gosto dele! Gosto muito! Mesmo com o pouco tempo em que nos conhecemos, ele pareceu ser uma boa pessoa, apesar do comportamento explosivo… mas a minha irmã tem esse mesmo temperamento.

- "_Seus olhos são lindos… mas você tem uma boca muito bonita, sabia?_", eu disse a ele.

- "_Quer experimentá-la?_", ele perguntou.

Uau! Foi tudo que eu precisava ouvir para me entregar a ele. Nos aproximamos lentamente e logo, nossos lábios se encontraram. Foi uma das melhores sensações que tive. Depois de nos beijarmos, nos encaramos um pouco e demos risada. Mas voltamos a nos beijar. E que beijo! Foi um beijo bem demorado, gostoso… cheio de amor! Agora eu sei o que tá acontecendo comigo: Eu estou apaixonada por Alex Masters! Nos separamos do beijo e ele disse "_Uau! Isso sim é beijo bom!_". Fiquei toda sem graça… e ele me abraçou

- "_Mel… hoje a tarde estou indo para Los Angeles. Ficarei por lá uns 5 dias! E depois estou pensando em ir para Seattle, para visitar minha tia Marissa e meu primo Freddie…_". Achei muito interessante ele comentar isso…

- "_Vai sim! Quando você chegar em Seattle, eu irei te receber!_", disse, animada. E quem não estaria feliz com um garotão lindo desses?

- "_Bem… e quando eu for pra lá, eu vou ficar na casa da minha tia. Gostaria de saber se quer ficar comigo nesse tempo em que eu estiver por lá?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Fico com você em qualquer lugar do mundo…_", eu disse, me aproximando dele. Nos beijamos de novo. Um selinho.

- "_Como posso dizer então…_", ele ia falar… mas interrompi.

- "_Estamos meio que… namorando! Sei que vai ser a longa distância, mas eu prefiro assim! É mais romântico!_". Ele concordou.

- "_Uhum! Mas olha… eu viajo bastante por causa das lutas!_".

- "_Se precisar, eu viajo junto com você! Dou um jeitinho!_", disse, piscando para ele.

- "_É… mas e seu pai? E sua irmã? Você disse que eles pegariam no pé!_", ele falou.

- "_Nem ligo… vou mostrar que Melanie Puckett não é só uma menina frágil!_".

- "_Gostei de ver, Mel!_", disse ele, me abraçando. Não resisti e beijei ele de novo.

Depois da nossa conversa, eu e ele fomos para nossos chalés. A Minha irmã, Sam, estava comendo e vendo televisão, enquanto meu pai tava tomando banho e cantando musicas do anos 60. Acho que agora o clima melhorou! E meus sentimentos se acertaram

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Hora de ir embora)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de Vista da Sam)**_

Iiiiiiiiiihhhh… a minha irmã chegou com uma cara de quem viu um galã de cinema. Meu pai tinha acabado de sair do banho e notou isso..

- "_Vejo que temos uma princesa encantada aqui..._", Melanie voltou a si.

- "_Ah! Oi pai!_", disse ela.

- "_E aí Melanie… conversou com o 'kickboxer'?"_, perguntei. Ela sorriu.

- "_Foi a melhor conversa que já tive!_", disse ela, toda eufórica. Meu pai estava abotoando a camisa dele quando ele perguntou…

- "_Quem é esse 'kickboxer'?_". Mel ficou meio assustada…

- "_É-é só um amigo e…_", disse ela, mas eu a interrompi.

- "_Pensei que tinham saído juntos? Que estavam ficando… beijando muuuuito!_". Meu pai arqueou a sombrancelha pra ela. Ciúme de pai é fogo, mas é um barato também.

- "_Onde conheceu ele?_", ele perguntou.

- "_A-aqui mesmo, papai!_", disse a Mel, toda sem jeito. Diferente de outros tempos, o meu pai reagiu diferente. Ele se agachou na frente dela…

- "_Muito legal de sua parte! Quando poderei conhece-lo?_", ele perguntou.

- "_A essa altura… ele já deve ter ido pra Los Angeles…_", disse ela, triste.

- "_Entendo…_", disse meu pai. "_Mas fico feliz por isso… vocês estão crescendo! Sam, você deveria fazer o mesmo e arrumar um namoradinho!_", disse ele. Fazer o que???

- "_Ah pai… ela nem precisa esquentar com isso. Ela já tem alguém esperando ela em Seattle!_", disse a minha irmã. Ah menina! Te esgano quando eu chegar em casa! Antes que eu pudesse esboçar uma resposta, meu pai interveio…

- "_Desde que não seja aquele menino com cara de bocó… o tal de Pete… Nossa, aquele menino é um manézão de marca maior!_", disse ele.

- "_Não é ele não pai…_", respondi. Eu hein! Pete nunca mais!

- "_Eu sei quem é!_", disse Melanie, olhando com uma cara de quem ia aprontar uma.

- "_Então desembucha filha!_".

- "_É o F…_", ia dizendo ela, mas botei um muffin na boca dela.

- "_Te conto depois pai! Vamos por as malas no carro!_". Meu pai me olhou com desconfiança e lançou um "_Tá bom então_".

Ufa… por pouco a Melanie não solta a língua pra dizer pro meu pai de quem eu realmente gosto. Meu pai ficaria até feliz, mas eu quero fazer as coisas à minha maniera. Não gosto de depender dos outros para conseguir algo que quero. Logo, eu, meu pai e minha irmã colocamos as malas no carro. Já eram quase duas da tarde. A viagem seria um pouco cansativa e eu estava sem fome. Eu hein!

Minha irmã deu um jeitinho de dar uma escapada e foi lá se despedir do Alex. Mentirosa! Enganou meu pai só pra não apresentar ele! Até que aprendeu algo comigo… Fui só pra fazer compania e vi ela dando um abraço caloro no guri que parece o Freddie. Droga! Vendo eles dois assim, eu começo a formar uma imagem em minha mente. Como se no lugar da Mel e do Alex, fosse eu e o meu tecno-nerd bobão. Disse bem baixinho para mim mesma "_Estou voltando…_".

E extamente às 15:30 do domingo, eu, meu pai e minha irmã nos despedimos do cuble Star Paradise. Espero voltar aqui um dia, mas não com meu pai e com minha irmã, e sim… com "ele"!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Seattle: 19:52)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(ponto de vista do Freddie)**

"_Dois a zero pra mim!_", disse a minha amiga Carly, após ganhar de mim numa queda de braço. Caramba! Perdi novamente pra uma garota! Tá certa que ela tem apoio do Griffin, que deve estar ensinando a ela como ganhar. Já fazia uma hora que a Sam havia ligado, avisando que chegaria direto no apartamento da Carly. Eu e ela estavamos conversando sobre alguns esportes de contato. Tava ensinando a Carly a gostar do assunto. Spencer, por outro lado, estava trabalhando numa escultura medonha do Pak-Rat, em queijo!

- "_Para que essa escultura imensa de queijo?_", perguntei curioso.

- "_Ah Freddinho… os criadores de Pak-Rat estão comemorando os 25 anos do lançamento do jogo! E o que poderia ser melhor que o Pak-Rat feito de queijo?_", comentou.

- "_Quero ver isso durar no evento!_", disse Carly, rindo.

- "_Essa é a parte triste… ele tá sendo feito exatamente para ser devorado!_", disse o irmão da Carly, entristecido. Mas logo, se animou. "_Mas a parte feliz da história é que ganhei 5000 dólares pra fazê-lo! E me pagaram adiantado!_".

- "_Nossa! Então valeu a pena!_", eu disse. Ouvi um bip vindo do celular da Carly. Ela ficou animada. Era a Sam!

- "_A Sam já tá na casa dela! Recebi uma mensagem de texto dela. Ela disse que já já estará aqui!._". Corei muito.

- "_Le-legal!_", eu disse. Ai caramba… to dando mó brecha! E a Carly percebeu…

- "_Awn, que fofinho! Vai rever a loirinha endiabrada?_", dei risada.

- "_Hehehe… Por enquanto só iremos conversar… como amigos! Mantendo aquela velha rotina: ela me maltrata e eu fico de boa!_". Carly deu risada.

- "_Vocês dois são estranhos… Tá explicado porque se gostam!_".

Foi engraçado a Carly falar assim. Realmente, desde que eu conheço a Sam, ela sempre pregou peças em mim. Claro que fico bravo, mas sei lá… eu gosto quando ela faz essas coisas. Se faz ela se sentir bem, o que posso fazer? Vale a pena um sacrifício para ver a Princesa Puckett sorrir… de repente ouvimos alguém bater na porta. Era a minha mãe ¬¬…

- "_Freddie, querido… Seu primo mandou outra cartinha! Disse que vai pra Los Angeles antes de vir pra cá!_". Não me animei muito.

- "_Entendo… desde que ele não me desmonte quando chegar aqui…_", eu disse. Carly riu e logo, pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- "_Ah, a Sam me ligou outro dia e disse que encontrou seu primo no mesmo lugar em que ela tava._". Como é??? O que aquele neandertal quer com a Sam???

- "_Será que ela gostou dele? Ele é meio que nem ela…_", eu disse.

- "_Não fala desse jeito do Alexander, Freddie!_", disse minha mãe.

- "_Fica tranquilo Freddie… a Sam disse que não foi muito com a cara dele!_", disse Carly.

- "_Menos mal!_", eu disse. Nem quero que aquele doido por lutas chegue perto dela. Se não, eu quem vou morrer de tanto apanhar deles.

- "_Tá bonitão! Acabei!_", berrou Spencer. A minha mãe chegou perto da escultura de queijo…

- "_Nossa… impressionante! Quanto queijo gastou nisso?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Muito queijo… quilos e mais quilos…_", respondeu Spencer.

- "_E depois quem tem um parafuso a menos sou eu!_", disse ela.

- "_Mãe!_", resmunguei.

O tempo foi passando até dar 20:30. E Nada da Sam chegar. Minha mãe ficou discutindo com Spencer porque ela acha que queijo não tem muita ligação com artes plásticas. Vai entender esses dois… Carly e eu estavamos vendo televisão quando ouvimos novamente a porta bater. E dessa vez, a visita me animou…

- "_SAAAAAAAM!!!!_", disse Carly, correndo para abraçar a amiga.

- "_E aí, srta. Griffin!_", disse ela, fazendo uma piadinha sobre a Carly e o Griffin terem voltado. Elas trocaram um abraço caloroso. Foi muito legal ver isso.

- "_Fala aí dona Sam!_", disse Spencer, dando um abraço nela.

- "_Tudo bom Spencer? Que queijão é esse aí? Vai me dar um pedacinho?_", ela perguntou. "_To cheia de fome…_" Ele riu.

- "_É uma escultura de queijo do Pak-rat, comemorando…_", disse ele, mas foi interrompiado pela falta de interesse da loira.

- "_Tá bom!_".

Logo, foi a vez de encarar ela. Eu estava nervoso e percebi que ela também estava. Ambos estávamos corados. Carly percebeu que iríamos levar a eternidade para nos aproximar e logo, juntou eu e a Sam: "_Abraça logo!_", disse ela. Sam sorriu para mim. E que sorriso. Não me contive e dei um abraço nela. Foi o melhor abraço que eu dei em 16 anos de vida. Ela sussurrou baixinho no meu ouvido "_Senti sua falta_". Corei mais ainda e respondi, baixinho, que também senti falta dela. Porém, par ela não perder o costume, ela me deu uma encravada de cueca. Auuuuu… isso dói _. Fomos separados pela minha mãe…

- "_Já chega de gracinhas, sua menina abusada!_", disse a minha mãe.

- "_Mãe…_", resmunguei.

- "_Tá! Desculpa! Não me contive! Fiquei uma semana sem pregar peças no Fredderella!_", ela disse. Ai ai, de onde ela tira esses nomes bizarros???

Minha mãe deu uma bufada pra ela e logo foi embora. Carly riu da cena e logo deu um jeito de nos deixar a sós. "_Vou lá no estúdio e já volto!_", disse ela… Eu e Sam trocamos olhares e coramos. O Spencer viu e deu uma risadinha… "_Ah… juventude!_".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No estúdio)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Bem, o entorno já tá quase pronto. Dei uma ajeitada nos puffs em que eles vão se sentar e deixei a "isca" preparada. Ambos devem estar mortinhos de fome, pois o Freddie tava reclamando que queria comer algo. E a Sam… bem, ela vive com fome! Como ela não engorda???

Agora é só convidar os dois pombinhos para subirem e depois eu dou um jeito de fazer eles dois se pegarem!

Mas primeiro… deixa eu ajeitar umas coisinhas no laptop do Freddie para que ele perceba que deixou as coisas como antes…

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

O Spencer é mesmo doido! Uma escultura de queijo??? Bom que ele já foi pago pra isso! Mas se vacilar, acabo comendo esse ratão de queijo! To com muita fome! Ficamos mais de quatro horas na estrada e eu só comi dois bolos-gordos! O Freddie tá lá sentado vendo televisão. Ele tá tão queitinho. Mas ainda sim, é uma gracinha. Mas é melhor eu conter meus hormônios aqui…

"_Hey Sam! Freddie! Subam aqui! Quero mostrar os vídeos que mandaram pra nós!_", berrou Carly. Que videos que foram mandados? Perguntei algo pro Freddie e ele me disse que algumas pessoas mandaram vídeos fazendo coisas extremamente sem noção…

Chegando no estúdio, a Carly tava mexendo no laptop do Freddie. Mas o nerd logo tomou seu posto e foi lá colocar os vídeos para que fossem vistos em sequência… Era um mais bizarro que o outro. Nos sentamos nos puffs e começamos a ver os vídeos. Um tal de Flash Roberson mandou um vídeo dele depilando as coistas do pai dele durante a noite. Tivemos a mesma reação: "_Nojento!_". Uma garota chamada Kimberly Dawson mandou um vídeo dela tocando clarineta com o pé, enquanto ela era assoprada por um bulldog! Aquilo foi engraçado demais… Logo, a Carly percebeu que estavamos com fome e foi pegar umas coisas para comer. Ela saiu e me deixou a sós com o Freddie…

- "_E como foi a viagem, Sam?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Foi boa. Me diverti muito!_".

- "_Fiquei sabendo que conheceu meu primo…_", disse ele, meio chateado. Fiquei um pouco chateada também em falar.

- "_É… Ele é legal…_". Logo, ouvi roncos. Eram roncos de estômago. Eu e o Freddie demos risada um do outro.

- "_Nossa, parecia um monstro!_", disse ele, rindo.

- "_Você não tá muito longe, Freddiquinho!_", respondi. Foi engraçado.

- "_To morto de fome… qualquer coisa agora iria bem!_", disse o nerd.

- "_Nem me fala… comeria até mesmo um urso!_", comentei.

Demos bastante risada. As coisas que a gente fala quando estamos sentindo fome ou outra sensação. Porém, eu e Freddi batemos o olho em uma coisinha largada no chão… Não pode ser… é… UM BOLO-GORDO!!! E parece que o Freddie olhou pra ele também…

- "_Sam…_", disse ele…

- "_Fala…_"

- "_Aposto que sou mais rápido que você_", ele disse sem preder o foco daquele bolo macio.

- "_Vamos ver então…_", eu disse.

Foi de imediato! Partimos pra cima daquele bolo e ele pegou e saiu correndo. Corri feito louca atrás dele e consegui pegar ele. O derrubei e começamos a rolar no chão. A fome tinha nos deixado malucos! Nem tinhamos se ligado que dava pra dividir o bolo-gordo em dois. Eu peguei o bolo da mão dele, e me levantei, mas ele segurou na minha perna pra não deixar eu fugir. Em meio a gritos de "_Me devolve_" e "_É meu_", a gente rolou até pra perto dos puffs, quando eu fiquei por cima dele.

Uau! O dominei facinho e tomei o bolo-gordo dele. Mas ele não pareceu ligar muito para o pestisco e ficou me encarando. Eu estava segurando um dos braços dele com as mãos, enquanto estava por cima dele.

- "_Depois dessa… até perdi a vontade de comer…_", ele disse.

- "_E-eu também…_", disse, corada.

- "_Você tem olhos lindos, sabia? E um belo sorriso também!_", ele disse. Acho que já sei qual era a intenção dele…

- "_Não são tão belos quanto os seus…_", eu respondi.

O momento era aquele. Não podíamos hesitar. Me aproximei de sua face. Nossa respiração estava ofegante. Ambos estavam corados. Era agora… o momento que eu esperei desde os 12 anos… e finalmente eu estou a um passo de realizar um desejo meu. Soltei seus braços, que logo, envolveram-se em meu pescoço. Era tudo o que eu queria. Era tudo o que ele queria. Não teve como nos contermos…

- "_Sam… e-eu…_", ele ia dizer… mas interrompi, colocando meu dedo em seus lábios.

- "_Agora não Freddie… agora… não…_", disse, sussurando e me aproximando de seus lábios.

Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu entre eu e o Freddie desde aquele primeiro beijo, no ano passado. Nossos lábios se tocaram suavemente. Ele me deu um sorriso tão belo e retribuiu, me beijando calorosamente. Com certeza foi o melhor beijo que já dei em toda minha vida. Foi romântico, quente… me senti nas nuvens. Até rolamos, ehehehe… Quando terminamos o beijo, eu e o Freddie rimos, pois em meio ao beijo, esquecemos do bolo-gordo e sem querer, o amassamos!

- "_Acho que nem temos mais o que esconder da Carly! E eu não quero ser interrogado por ela de novo!_", disse ele.

- "_Da parte da Carly eu já imagino que não… Ela daria o maior apoio. Mas e sua mãe? Ela me odeia!"_ eu disse. De fato, aquela mulher pirada prefere ver o Freddie com um saco de lixo do que comigo.

- "_Ah, ela vai ter que gostar, queira o não!_"

- "_Agora falou bonito!_" eu disse… "_O que você ia dizer naquela hora?_" perguntei. Freddie corou.

- "_Bem… vou perguntar…_"

- "_Então pergunta…_". Estavamos sem jeito. Freddie respirou fundo e perguntou…

- "_Quer namorar comigo, Sam?_". Whoa! A princípio, fiquei sem ação. Ele pareceu tristonho… mas era o que eu queria…

- "_Claro que eu quero!_", eu disse., dando um selinho nele depois. Mas ele nada bobo me agaroru e deu outro beijão! "_Esperei 4 anos por essa pergunta… Porque eu sempre gostei de você… e sempre amei você_", complementei. Ele pegou nas minhas mãos.

- "_Também amo você Sam! Sei lá… de princípio gostava da Carly, mas não a vejo com os mesmos olhos que eu vejo você!_". Confesso que fiquei sem jeito. Ele é habil com as palavras. "_Não entendi até hoje… por que você me batia e me zuava?_". Eu ri.

- "_Não só por poder me divertir com quem eu gosto… mas porque ficava enciumada quando você babava na Carly! Fora as outras meninas nojentas que eram afim de você! Principalmente aquela Valerie! Argh! Como eu detestava ela! Só a Melanie que prestou... Mas por que ele é minha irmã!". _Ele sorriu

- "_Entendo… Bem, mas agora o momento é de viver o presente! E quero viver o momento com você Sam! Ou melhor dizendo… Princesa Puckett!_", disse ele, me abraçando.

- "_Também quero viver o momento do seu lado, seu nerd!_" eu disse. Ele riu.

- "_É, mas agora sou seu nerd mesmo!_"

- "_Com certeza!_", disse. Depois, trocamos mais um beijo enquanto a Carly não voltava.

É engraçado… Eu o odiei a vida toda, mas ainda assim, eu o amava. Acho que agora as coisas estão começando a se acertar. Eu e o Freddie decidimos namorar secretamente. Só a Carly e o Spencer vão saber do nosso relacionamento… ah sim, a Melanie também!

Agora quero aproveitar meu sapinho da barriga fofa enquanto a nossa "mamãe" Carly não volta pro estúdio!

**_Estreiaram os novos episódios aqui no Brasil! Eles são demais!!!! A Sam tá linda! E o Freddie hein... quem dia, hehehehehe... dá pra perceber que aos poucos ele se desfaz daquela paixão platôniuca pela Carly..._**

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo! No próximo, será um dia de Spencer Shay!!!!**_

**_Abraços do Let!_**


	7. Os sentimentos de Spencer Shay

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider. Dan é o rei e eu sou apenas a plebe!**_

_Não sei dizer ao certo como são os meus sentimentos. Às vezes penso que não sei lidar com eles, e às vezes penso que os domino de tal maneira que eu posso agir sem pensar e ainda sair vitorioso. Esse é meu jeito de ser, o jeito "Spencer" de viver a vida. Meu coração ainda viverá em conflito. Arte ou Amor? Sei lá... Vale a pena ficar só, mas também, a solidão é um saco... Ainda mais quando se é praticamente um adulto (mesmo que eu tenha a mente de um adolescente). Talvez eu precise voltar a namorar..._

_**Capítulo 07: Os sentimentos de Spencer Shay**_

_**(Ponto de vista do Spencer)**_

"_Preciso dar um jeito de entregar essa escultura para a convenção de Guerras Galácticas_", disse, enquanto eu ajeitava mais um canhão de prótons da nave usada pela frota estrelar. Francamente, é uma das obras mais perfeitas que fiz. Tá mais fiel do que aquela réplica malfeita que eu comprei daquela vez. Tenho que me apressar de todo jeito para que fique linda! "_Uau!! Tá maneiríssima!!!_" disse uma voz grave que eu conheço. Era o Freddie Benson, meu vizinho...

- "_E agora Freddinho? Tá idêntica né?_" perguntei para o sabichão.

- "_Cara... Mais perfeito, impossível!_" disse ele, boquiaberto. Hehehe, eu sou demais!"_Eu poderia entrar nela?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Claro!_"

Ei vi nos olhos dele um brilho idêntico ao de um garotinho de 10 anos quando ganha seu primeiro video-game. Entrei com ele e simulamos uma das batalhas do filme Guerras Galácticas. É muito divertido aproveitar um tempinho assim depois de dias trabalhando nessa escultura. Por sorte, os organizadores do evento me pagaram muito bem! Depois de tanta diversão, ouvi passos vindos das escadas... Era a minha irmãzinha Carly e sua amiga Sam. Falando nos amigos dela, eles mais vivem aqui do que em seus lares. Nem ligo... é até bom para a Carly e bom para eles. Carly parecia animada com alguma coisa, enquanto a Sam aparentava estar com fome, pra variar...

- "_E aí Spencer. Sua nave tá linda!_", disse minha irmã.

- "_Que bom que gostou maninha! Você nem imagina o quanto eu suei para deixá-la igual a nave do filme..._"

- "_Já dá pra imaginar..._", disse Sam, olhando um monte de camisetas minhas, que estavam suadas... ora bolas, dei bandeira de novo!

- "_E quando vão levar a nave?_", Carly perguntou. Pensei...

- "_Acho que amanhã cedo virá o pessoal organizador do evento buscá-la!_". Freddie ainda estava babando na nave, quando fez um comentário animador...

- "_Spencer, já pensou que... se comprarem sua nave, você pode levar uma fortuna?_"

- "_Ah é?_"

- "_Claro! Uma renca de colecionadores dariam até a alma por ela!_", disse ele, animado.

- "_Só podia ser nerd pra comentar isso!_", disse Sam. Freddie olhou feio pra ela. Esses dois viu! Vivem brigando! Parecem marido e mulher, ehehehe... Se eles ouvem eu dizendo isso, é capaz deles me baterem.

- "_Seria legal se desse um jeito de leiloar a nave, Spencer!_", comentou minha irmãzinha.

- "_Interessante... é de se pensar!_", eu disse.

- "_Melhor deixar de pensar e agir!_" disse Carly, me cutucando.

Que ótima idéia! Leiloar a nave no evento! Mesmo que os organizadores tenham pago a mim 5000 pratas, botá-la em leilão poderia me deixar podre de rico da noite pro dia! Mas... algo me diz que ainda não é a hora de pensar nisso. "_Vamos no Shake da Hora. Quer algo?_", perguntou Carly, pegando sua bolsa. Pedi o de sempre, uma Banana Blitz. Pelo tom da minha voz, eu não estava com cara de muitos amigos e Carly percebeu isso. Minha irmã e seus amigos se despediram de mim e logo, fiquei só em casa. Sozinho... Num certo momento, ficar só para terminar um trabalho é legal. Mas no momento, eu não queria ficar sozinho. Senti um pequeno aperto vindo de dentro. E uma voz em minha cabeça me dizia "_Você precisa de alguém Spencer!_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No shake da Hora)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Nossa... meu irmão não tá muito contente hoje. O que será que aconteceu com ele? Desde que me conheço por gente eu o vejo sorridente, brincalhão. Mas hoje ele tá diferente. Tá mais... desligado. Não que ele não seja desligado do mundo, mas hoje tá demais. Hmmm... desconfio que sejam problemas amorosos. Disse ele que tava tudo bem após terminar com a irmã do Meião. Mas ainda assim, parece que o coração dele tá sofrendo. Se for isso, já sei como irei resolver... mas vou precisar de toda a ajuda possível. Vou fazer o meu pedido e depois dar um pulinho no banheiro e secretamente, espiar o que os meus amigos pombinhos irão aprontar... se haverá alguma manifestação deles! Tomara que sim!

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Pela cara que o Spencer fez na hora em que a gente saiu, algo me diz que não tem coisa muito boa rolando alí. Bom, ele consegue sair dessa numa boa. A Carly já fez o pedido dela e sumiu de vista. Vou aproveitar o momento e ver se consigo dar uma escapadinha com o Freddie sem ela ver. Não que eu e ele queira esconder isso da minha melhor amiga, mas vou aguardar um momento legal para contar que estou namorando o nerd mais gatinho que conheço. Ele foi pegar os shakes e as rosquinhas que havíamos pedido.

- "_Bem, aqui está! Um Shake de Morango e duas rosquinhas de chocolate pra você; Um Banana Blitz pra mim e um Duplo de Chocolate pra Carly._"

- "_Valeu, meu nerd!_", eu disse.

- "_Meu nerd?_" ele perguntou, dando risada.

- "_Claro! É meu nerd e ponto final!_", eu disse, convicta. Ele deu aquele belo sorriso que me conquistou.

- "_Sabe Sam... estou feliz por estar namorando com você!_". Gostei disso. Jamais imaginaria ouvir isso de um garoto. Ainda mais quando o garoto é a minha paixão de infância. Me aproximei dele para dar um selinho, quando ouvimos um espirro. Tomamos um susto e sem querer batemos a cabeça!

- "_A Carly viu???_" perguntamos unissonos. Olhamos para os lados e vimos algumas pessoas apenas aproveitando suas vidas. Mas na mesa atrás da nossa, tinha uma garota japonesa. Parece que veio dela o espirro. Percebi que ela tava dando uma encarada aqui... principalmente no Freddie. Não to gostando disso...

- "_Algo errado, Sam?_", perguntou ele. Meu olhar não era lá de quem tava muito feliz.

- "_Tem uma japoronga te secando..._". Ele olhou pra ela e se virou de volta pra mim.

- "_Ah, é a Tracy Natsumi, da turma de francês._"

- "_É bom ela parar de ficar encarando com aqueles olhinhos puxados, se não eu os abro na base da pancada!_", disse, irritada. Poxa, já é difícil arranjar alguém, e quando arranjo vem gente querer tirar uma casquinha? Freddie deu uma risadinha...

- "_É impressão minha ou estou vendo Samantha Puckett com ciúmes?_", disse ele. Hey, ele disse meu nome completo. Dei um soco no braço dele. "_Ai! Por que fez isso?_"

- "_Porque você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu odeio ser chamada pelo meu nome inteiro._", respondi, bebendo um gole do meu Shake. "_E e-eu amo você… por isso estou com ciúme!_".

- "_Eu também amo você Sam!_", disse ele, pegando na minha mão. Coramos na hora e soltamos as mãos rapidamente.

O bom de estar namorando com o Freddie é que ele nem liga muito quando eu faço alguma brincadeirinha, daquelas que sempre faço com ele. Ele é um garoto muito bondoso e simpático, além de ser lindo. Mas ainda estou incomodada! Aquela japa não tira os olhos dele! E... parece que ela tá vindo pra cá...

- "_Oi Freddie! Como está?_", perguntou a japonesinha. Mesmo que eu já não tenha ido muito com a cara dela, a garota se mostrou educada. Além do que, ela é bonita. Cabelos longos negros, franjinha... o corpo bem cuidado (apesar de que o meu é melhor) e roupas da moda.

- "_Oi Tracy! Estou bem!_" disse ele. "_Já conhece a Sam né?_", disse ele, apontando pra mim. Ela deu uma risadinha.

- "_Claro! Vejo direto o iCarly e acho ela e a Carly engraçadíssimas!_". Pelo menos reconhece o trabalho da gente.

- "_Valeu! Ficamos agradecidas pela preferência!_", falei. Mas Tracy lançou um olhar de desconfiança pra mim e pro Benson.

- "_E a Carly? Ela veio com vocês ou estão num encontro?_". Droga! A menina já veio com uma indireta pro nosso lado! Cade a Carly quando se precisa dela? Se ela souber que eu e o Freddie estamos juntos ela vai querer zuar com a minha cara! Mas o Fredderico já tinha sacado a idéia da garota.

- "_A Carly foi até o banheiro e já volta!_", disse ele. A japonesa lançou um olhar malicioso e pegou no braço dele.

- "_Bem Sam, então você não se importa de emprestar o Freddie um pouquinho pra mim? É que quero tirar umas 'duvidas' com ele._". Grrrr... Quero esmurrar essa menina...

- "_Eeeeeeei!_". Droga! Ciúmes agora não! Logo, ela falou...

- "_Ué? Não quer deixar o Freddie ir? Isso quer dizer que é..._", mas interrompi.

- "_N-não é isso! Só queria lembrar ele de que tem ensaio do iCarly hoje_". Credo, que mentira!

- "_Sam... calma..._", disse Freddie, bem baixinho para mim, fazendo sinal com a mão que estava tudo bem.

- "_Ah tá! Logo ele volta! Mande lembranças à Carly!_", disse a garota, indo embora com o "MEU NAMORADO"!!!

Grrrrrrr... Dei um soco bem forte na mesa. Maldita! Essa sushi-girl tá pensando que é o que pra chegar no Freddie e pegar nele? Deixa ela comigo! Logo vi a Carly saindo do banheiro. Minha nossa... o que será que ela tinha pra demorar tanto? Será que tava fazendo o número dois? Argh! Minha amiga se sentou ao meu lado e percebeu que eu estava brava... mas depois comento disso com ela...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na confeitaria Galinni)----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Spencer)**_

Não queria ficar em casa morgando. Fui até a confeitaria do velho Galinni pra comer uma tortinha de coco. Sim, sem sombra de dúvidas é a melhor torta de Seattle! Que Deus abençõe a alma do Sr. Galinni que deixou suas receitas maravilhosas nas mãos daquela neta esquisita dele, a Trudy e de seu melhor assistente, o Mario. Me adentrei na confeitaria e logo o fiel assistente do velho Galinni veio me atender...

- "_Boa tarde Spencer… vai querer o de sempre?_", perguntou Mario, anotando um pedido.

- "_Claro…_" respondi, falando num tom sério.

- "_Hmmm… Você está diferente hoje, bambino…_", comentou o homem de sotaque italiano. Já era perceptível que as coisas não pareciam bem para mim.

- "_Não é nada demais Mario…_", disse a ele. O ítalo-americano puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na mesma mesa que eu.

- "_Mulheres… estou certo?_" ele perguntou.

- "_Talvez… Sim!_". O homem deu uma risadinha.

- "_Hehehe… me impressiono de ver um ragazzo feito você, esquentando a cuca por causa de garota!_", comentou Mario. "_Levou fora de alguma nesses dias?_", complementou. Antes fosse um fora… mas hoje a situação era diferente. Faltava mulher. Apenas uma! Mas como ele é um bom amigo, vou me abrir com ele…

- "_Não levei… Pelo contrário… dei um fora nela há meses e estou arrependido, sabe?_", comentei. Mario me serviu um pedaço da torta cremosa de côco. Ô torta boa essa!

- "_Sei como se sente… quando eu morava em Napoli, eu saia com uma garota chamada Francesca! Era linda… Mas da noite pro dia eu tive de largá-la para vir pra cá… Me arrependo também…_", disse Mario.

- "_E sente falta dela?_" perguntei. Mario deu um epqueno sorriso.

- "_Sinto… Mas se ela está feliz lá, é motivo suficiente para que eu fique bem aqui!_". Ele é forte… queria ser que nem ele. "_Aliás, quem é a garota que te balançou?_". Quando ele perguntou, eu quase me engasguei com um pedaço de torta. Teria que falar…

- "_Sa-Sasha… Sasha Striker_". Ele arqueou as sombrancelhas.

- "_Mamma-mia Spencer! É a garota que você derrotou no Pak-Rat? E tu me dá um fora naquela bambina linda???_" jesticulou Mario, com aquele seu sotaque.

- "_É que achei que naquele momento eu… ah, nem sei mais!_", disse, comendo mais torta.

- "_Bom mio amico… Darei um conselho: Vá atrás! Se ainda sente algo por ela, vá atrás!_", disse ele, batendo em meus ombros.

Dei um sorriso para ele e agradeci pelo apoio. Mario é um cara legal. Pena que tem que servir ainda aquela coisa medonha que chamamos de Trudy Galinni. Depois de ter comido mais dois pedaços de torta, saí de lá e fui dar uma voltinha pela cidade. Precisava distrair a minha cabeça um pouco. Respirar um ar puro, curtir um pouco a cidade.

Fazia tempo que eu não andava por Seattle apenas por diversão. Parte da minha vida eu rodei aqui apenas pelos meus serviços como artista plástico. Nunca parei pra pensar em como seria bom agir pelo menos um dia como o humano Spencer Shay. Ouvi uma risadinha fina… hehehe… é o toque do meu celular avisando que recebi uma mensagem. E é do Meião! Ah cara! O Meião! Ele é como um irmão para mim! Não só porque me vende meias maneiras, mas também porque ele é um amigão e tanto. Sempre que precisei dele para alguma coisa, ele me ajudou! Exceto pela viagem ao Japão! Ali ele deu uma pisada no tomate federal. "_E aí Spence! Vem aqui na minha loja! Fiz uma meia que será a nova sensação!_", dizia a mensagem. Bem, vou lá ver essa meia nova que ele fez…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Loja de meias do Meião)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheguei na loja do meu amigo Meião. A loja é um pouco distante de casa, mas vir pra cá as vezes me anima. Tomara que hoje a lógica permaneça de pé. Entrando na loja pode se perceber que há várias meias penduradas em cabides. A maioria delas são meias com aquele toque especial do Meião: o "brilho". Vou pegar um par de meias azuis com patinhos amarelos! "_E aí Spence!!_" ouvi uma voz não muito grossa me chamando. Era ele...

Quando olhei para trás vi a figura mais conhecida da loja… Alto, cabelos loiros ajeitados num topetinho, olhos claros e um sorriso que sempre conquistava a mulherada e a clientela. Estava de camiseta azul e calça jeans preta, além do velho all-star azul.

- "_Fala aí Meião!_", cumprimentei ele. Meu amigo vendedor parecia mais animado.

- "_Cara, dá só uma olhada nessa meia nova que acabei de criar!_" disse ele me mostrando a novidade. Dei uma risadinha…

- "_É a sua caricatura!_" comentei. A meia de fato era bonita! Era amarela, com os traços da caricatura do Meião em verde. Meião deu risada…

- "_Fala aí se não vai vender que nem água?_"

- "_Com certeza vai…_", respondi, num tom mais sério. Logo, a expressão animada de Meião mudou para uma mais séria também.

- "_Ih cara… tá encanado pela Jackie ter terminado contigo?_", ele perguntou. Nem era isso… aliás, a Jackie e eu não daríamos certo. Ela era legal, mas percebi que ela não queria algo a mais comigo. E achamos melhor manter a amizade…

- "_Nem é isso, Meião. Eu e a Jackie somos amigos e nada mais que isso…_". Ele me lançou um olhar de desconfiança.

- "_É difícil te ver todo jururu… Tem algo que queira comentar? Se tiver, manda bala! Sou seu brother!_" disse ele. Realmente, ele é mesmo meu brother! Confio nele…

- "_Cara… se lembra da Sasha Striker?_" perguntei. Ele sorriu…

- "_E quem não se lembra? Você detonou com ela no Pak-Rat!_".

- "_Então cara… depois de todo alarde pelo jogo… Ela me beijou..._". Meião sorriu e deu um tapinha em meu ombro.

- "_Grande garoto! Roubou o coração da video-girl!_". Mas eu não consegui me animar…

- "_Sim… eu saí depois com ela, mas a dispensei. E ela teve que voltar para a cidade dela e eu fiquei só…_", disse, baixando minha cabeça. Sim, dispensar ela foi um erro tremendo. Meu amigo ficou um pouco pensativo… logo comentou:

- "_É complicado… Mas você ficou com um monte de garotas depois dela! Teve a mãe da garotinha raio de sol, a maluquinha que gostou de você por causa do terno, a professora de arte da sua irmã… Por que tá tão encanado?_" disse ele.

- "_Porque acho que to apaixonado pela Sasha Striker!_" disse, bem alto. O povo da loja me olhou de um jeito, mas logo voltaram à sua rotina. Meião riu.

- "_Pera aí… Spencer Shay… apaixonado?_". Olhei feio pra ele.

- "_Qual é cara… sou homem! Também sinto isso, sabia?_".

- "_Foi mal cara… é que desde que te conheço, você nunca foi de se apaixonar!_", disse ele.

- "_Mas há uma primeira vez pra tudo! Até para se amar alguém…_". Senti os braços do meu amigo envolverem meu ombro…

- "_Cara… vou te dar uma dica: Se a ama, não bobeie… vai atrás!_". Fiquei pensativo agora…

- "_Mas ela mora longe…_". Ele me deu um cascudo "_Au!_"

- "_Não seja tonto, Spencer! Se for até ela, na cidade dela, vai ser prova mais do que suficiente para mostrar que você a ama!_", disse ele, me sacudindo.

- "_É verdade!_", falei, animado. Ah cara! Esse Meião é demais!

- "_Bem, pega aí esse par de meias que fiz e a chave do carro do meu tio Otto!_", disse ele, me entregando as coisas.

- "_Valeu Meião… você é o cara!_", disse a ele, abraçando.

- "_Tranquilo Spence! Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, é só me ligar!_", disse meu amigo.

Nos despedimos depois do abraço. Se todas as pessoas que eu conhecesse tiverem um pouco do carisma que o Meião tem, eu diria que o mundo seria um lugar melhor para se viver. E ele tá certo! Se eu gosto, eu vou atrás. Entrei no corvette do tio dele, o Otto e fui guiando o carango até o meu apartamento. Não tinha muito trânsito nas ruas de Seattle e por sorte, cheguei rapidinho em casa. Tinha que me preparar para fazer uma viagem!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------(Indo para o apartamento)----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrei às pressas no hall do Bushwell. Lá, o Lewbert tava puxando mais um de seus roncos diários. Decidi chamar o elevador. Mas acho que esperar ele só vai me atrasar.

Vou de escada! É melhor! Mesmo que sejam oito andares… Passando pelo sexto andar eu vi algo que achei até então, inusitado. Sei lá… minha mente pode estar pregando peças, mas tive a ligeira impressão de ter visto um casal de namorados trocando uns beijos. E eles se pareciam muito com o Freddie e a Sam! Será??? Se forem eles, ficarei feliz… aqueles dois se merecem! Mas acho que é só coisa da minha cabeça! O negócio é encontrar a Sasha!

Entrei no meu apê na maior pressar existente para um ser vivo e vi que Carly estava sozinha. Ela tava vendo televisão. Estava toda arrumadinha. "_Que pressa é essa?_", perguntou minha irmãzinha. Mas nem tive tempo de responder. Tinha que tomar uma ducha voando e me ajeitar para viajar por duas horas até a cidade onde Sasha mora.

- "_Spencer, por que a pressa? Vai encontrar alguma garota?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Sim! E é 'a garota'!!!_", respondi, animado. "_E por que a senhorita está toda produzida?_", perguntei. Carly riu.

- "_Irei me encontrar com o Griffin daqui uma hora!_". Griffin, o menino das coisas fofinhas que levou minha moto! Ele me paga ainda!

- "_Vê lá hein! Estarei fora hoje a noite!_", disse a Carly. Ouvimos de novo uma risadinha. Era mensagem vinda do meu celular. Carly pegou ele (que eu tinha deixado em cima da mesinha da sala).

- "_Tudo bem… Olha Spencer, tem mensagem pra você… e acho que você vai gostar!_", disse minha irmã, animada. Peguei o celular da mão dela e li a mensagem. O número era desconhecido.

- "_Senti sua falta e resolvi voltar… assinado: SS… quem é SS?_". Carly e eu pensamos.

- "_SASHA STRIKER!!!!!_", berramos unissonos.

Ah moleque!!! Agora sim to feliz! To com um carango legal e ainda por cima a garota dos meus sonhos disse que voltou. Mas será que ela só vai passar uns dias aqui. Logo chegou outra mensagem "_Me encontre às 8 da noite na frente da Confeitaria Galinni… estou ansiosa para revê-lo! Assinado: SS_". Beleza! Vou me produzir e ficar bonitão para reencontrar a gata mais gata de todas… Sasha Striker…

Ouvi uma batida na porta e logo vi os dois amiguinhos da Carly entrando no apartamento. Hummm… É raro ver Sam e Freddie chegando juntos. Ou é coincidência demais, ou os dois estão…

- "_E aí Spencer!_", disse Freddie.

- "_E aí Freddo! E aí Sam!_", disse para ele e para a Sam.

- "_Bele?_" perguntou a amiga loira de minha irmã.

- "_Ah, hoje ele foi do inferno ao céu!_", comentou minha irmã.

- "_Ah é?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_Uhum! Sasha Striker voltou e parece que quer algo com ele!_", comentou Carly, animada.

- "_Vê se não convida ela pra jogar Pak-Rat dessa vez!_", comentou Freddie.

- "_Leve-a num lugar mais extrovertido!_", disse Sam.

- "_Pode deixar que o Spencer aqui tem tudo sobre controle!_" eu disse. Mas queria comentar algo… "_A propósito… tava subindo pelas escadas e vi um casal de adolescentes muito parecido com vocês dois trocando umas beijocas…_". Freddie e Sam ficaram vermelhinhos. Háááá… aí tem coisa… Carly sorriu, toda surpresa…

- "_É mesmo???_"

- "_Q-que… eu e esse tonto juntos? Nu-nunca!_", disse Sam, encabulada.

- "_Vo-você deve ter visto demais, Spencer!_", disse Freddie, todo sem graça. Eu e Carly sorrimos um pro outro com malícia. Talvez nossa hipótese começaria a se confirmar: Sam e Freddie estão namorando! Mas vamos esperar eles confirmarem. É legal tirar um barato de adolescentes nessa situação…

Olhei no meu relógio e vi que tava atrasado e logo fui pro banho. Banho rápido para encontrar a gata mais gata! Depois do banho, eu coloquei uma camiseta polo vermelha, calça jeans preta e um tênis bem legal, claro, junto com uma das meias fornecidas pelo Meião. Achei melhor pegar um blazer também para o caso de esfriar. Fazer um cavalherismo para uma garota será ótimo e nada melhor do que aquecê-la com um blazer (ou com meu abraço). Saí do meu quarto e logo surgi na frente de Carly e seus amigos, que me elogiaram. Chave e documentos na mão… é hora de encontrar uma dama chamada Sasha Striker!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Confeitaria Galinni)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegando na confeitaria, entrei, mas não reservei uma mesa. Mario foi me atender como sempre fez e disse a ele que queria apenas duas tortas de creme de côco para levar. "_Boa sorte com a garota, Spencer meu velho!_", disse Mario. Agradeci a ele e peguei as tortas. Agora, é só esperar a Sasha chegar…

- "_Você continua lindo, sabia?_", disse uma voz feminina… suave…

- "_Ah, obrigado! Eu me cuido muito bem e…_", tive que interromper quando me virei e tive a visão mais bela em minha vida. Nem mesmo uma obra de Harry Joyner iria me distrair naquele momento… Era ela… era… "_Sasha…_". Fiquei boquiaberto. Ela deu um sorriso. O mais belo de todos.

- "_Fico feliz por ter aparecido._", disse ela.

Eu não conseguia fazer nada naquele momento a não ser admirar aquela mulher linda e sensual diante dos meus olhos. Ela estava bem diferente daquela última vez em que nos vimos. Estava com um belo vestido preto, uma blusinha cor de salmão e um blazer feminino preto. Estava de salto alto, mas ainda assim, era mais baixa que eu. Carregava consigo uma bolsa. Seu cabelo, estava lindo: cortado até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, com uma linda franja. Seu cheiro era maravilhoso. Tinha aroma de rosas.

- "_Spencer…_", disse ela, ruborizando.

- "_Si-sim Sasha…_". Tímido??? Como eu posso ficar tímido???

- "_Sabe… resolvi voltar para Seattle por muitos motivos…_", disse Sasha. Ela já é linda, mas à noite ela fica perfeita!

- "_Fico feliz por ter voltado. Senti muito a sua falta, sabia?_". Ela sorriu.

- "_Também senti sua falta… demais!_", disse ela. Ficamos um minuto em silêncio. Mas isso foi quebrado … "_E foi por isso que vim pra cá!_", compeltou Sasha. Uau! Era a melhor notícia que eu poderia receber!

- "_E vem para ficar?_", perguntei, segurando em suas mãos. Elas estavam quentinhas.

- "_Se só for ao seu lado_!", respondeu ela, vindo em direção dos meus lábios.

A partir dali, torcamos um beijo super apaixonado. Era diferente do beijo de muitas garotas que já namorei. Era quente, molhadinho e principalmente, apaixonado. Confesso que em 28 anos de vida, eu nunca havia experimentado tal sensação. Meu coração já batia forte só pelo fato de estar diante de Sasha. Mas aquele beijo fez com que ele recebesse um calor imensurável. Foi perfeito! Depois de beijarmos por uns cinco minutos e quase ficarmos sem ar…

- "_Uau!_", disse Sasha.

- "_Ainda morro disso, hehehe!_"

- "_Quer sair pra comer alguma coisa?_", ela perguntou. Olhei para as tortas.

- "_Bem… se você topar uma tortinha depois…_" comentei. Ela me deu um selinho.

- "_Com você, qualquer programa é perfeito!_". Ela pegou em meu braço e ficamos juntinhos, aproveitando a noite estrelada de Seattle.

- "_Irá morar aqui então?_", perguntei.

- "_Sim… estou morando perto do Space Needle._" Comentou Sasha.

- "_Legal! É perto! Então poderemos namorar numa boa!_", eu disse. Ela ficou em silêncio. Xiii falei demais? "_Algo de errado em namorarmos, Sasha?_". Ela estava vermelha.

- "_É que eu nunca namorei sabe… E você será o meu primeiro namorado! Fiquei sem ação por um instante!_", disse ela. Tá zuando né? Uma gata quem nem ela, nunca namorou??? Ah, sorte grande para mim!

- "_Prometo ser o melhor namorado do mundo!_", disse, segurando em suas mãos. Seus olhos fitaram os meus. O seu sorriso me cativava ainda mais. Tinha que ser ela! Tinha que ser com ela!

- "_E eu também prometo ser a melhor namorada do mundo!_", disse ela, sorrindo.

- "_E sei que será! Pois será a 'minha namorada'!_"

Trocamos mais um beijo apaixonado. Depois do beijo, abri a porta do corvette e ela entrou no carro. Fomos até um restaurante jantar e depois pegamos um cinema. Saímos bem tarde de lá e fui deixá-la em casa. No seu novo lar, perto do Space Needle. Demos mais um beijo e então ela entrou no prédio.

Agora vou voltar para a minha casinha mais feliz. Sim! Felicidade essa proporcionada graças a uma garota especial: Sasha Striker! Não vejo a hora de ligar para o meu velho e falar para a Carly que eu eela estamos juntos!

Meus sentimentos sempre foram confusos. No começo não os entendia. Mas com o passar dos anos a gente vai descobrindo coisas sobre eles que nos fazem mudar um pouco o ponto de vista das coisas. Até um tempo atrás, tinha meu coração mais para as atres do que para as garotas. Mas hoje, meu coração está mais para uma garota do que pra qualquer obra de arte existente no mundo…


	8. Abrindo o jogo

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider. Dan é o rei e eu sou apenas a plebe!**_

_Reza a lenda que fala que os ospostos se atraem, independente da situação em que se encontram. Seja de maneira científica, seja de maneira amorosa… Por quatro anos eu tive um oposto perfeito. Um oposto que brigava comigo por qualquer besteira. Um oposto que, quando me via com alguma menina, procurava me insultar e insultar a acompanhante. Feitos gato e rato… Somos assim… Pode mudar? Claro que pode! Desde que nossos sentimentos estejam em plena sintonia. E acredite… as coisas se encaminham para ótimas sensações…_

_**Capítulo 08: Abrindo o jogo…**_

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

- "_Em cinco, quatro, três, dois…_"

- "_Oh meu Deus… o que é isso? Estou loira? Quer dizer então, que sou a Sam?_", disse Carly, que estava vestindo uma peruca com a cor do cabelo da Sam.

- "_Hey-Hey-Heeeey! Então eu sou a Carly! Meu cabelo tá preto de tudo!_", disse Sam, fazendo uma imitação de um cara zangado, com uma peruca preta.

- "_Hehehe… brincadeirinha gente! Eu sou Carly!_"

- "_E aqui é a Sam!_". Ambas tiraram suas perucas.

- "_E esse, ainda é o iCarly… amado por milhões!!!_" disse Carly, enquanto Sam apertava o botão de seu controle que faziam o "público" gritar.

- "_E odiado por uns bobões!_", disse Sam, apertando o botão das vaias. Dei uma risadinha. Essas duas estão se superando a cada dia que passa.

- "_Hoje o programa será especial… porque é o de nº99!_", disse Carly, sorridente diante da câmera.

- "_Ou seja… estamos a um passo do centésimo iCarly!_", disse Sam, ao lado da minha amiga.

- "_E pedimos ao público para que mandassem-nos suas sugestões de 'Como fazer o programa nº100 pefeito'! Está com as sugestões aí Freddie?_", perguntou Carly. Logo, fui ao meu laptop e abri o e-mail do programa. Tinha muitas mensagens… Escolho essa, pra começar…

- "_Beleza… Tem um e-mail vindo de Julie Carter, de Boise, Idaho. Ela sugere que o iCarly seja gravado ao vivo no mesmo ginásio onde ocorreu a luta entre Carly e Shelby!_". As meninas fizeram cara de surpresa.

- "_Até que não é má idéia!_", disse Carly.

- "_iCarly no ginásio!! E no ringue!!!!_" disse Sam, imitando os golpes da Shelby.

- "_Carly e Sam… adoro vocês duas! Para o centésimo programa, eu sugiro que se fantasiem de criancinhas do jardim da infância! – Barry Grayson – Chicago, Illinois_". Tive que me conter para não rir. Imagina que engraçado ia ser ver elas vestidas que nem minha priminha Stefanie?

- "_Aaaawwwwn, o Barry quer ver a gente de bebezinho?_", disse Sam, tirando barato.

- "_Fazendo cuti cuti cuti???_", retrucou Carly, fazendo gestos com as mãos. Sam se aproximou da lente da câmera.

- "_Nem morta, Barry!_" disse Sam. Hmmm… se bem que a Sam quando era mais novinha, era mais fofinha ainda. Epa! Segura a onda aí Benson…

Lemos mais três sugestões. Uma mais engraçada que a outra. Depois desse quadro, fizemos o tradicional "Zuando com o Lewbert!". Dessa vez a Sam foi lá na portaria e pôs um gancho na cueca dele e amarrou a corda com o outro gancho no elevador e mandou ele aqui pro 8º andar! Cara! Isso doeu até na alma! Quando o elevador subiu, deu pra ouvir os berros do Lewbert, hahahahaha. Ainda teve uma seção de "Dança Maluca" e uma de "Blá-Blá" câmera, onde conversamos com um rapaz brasileiro chamado Julian. O legal era que ele falava nosso idioma. Ele disse que conhece meu primo Alex e que também praticava Kickboxe que nem ele.

Depois da video-conferência, eu li mais três sugestões, antes de acabar o programa…

- "_Tem uma aqui… 'Olá pessoal do iCarly! Parabéns por estarem chegando no programa nº100! Sugiro que coloquem o Freddie numa roda giratória, enquanto a Sam tenta acertar ele com estrelas ninjas!' – Matt Sullivan – Rocky Mount, Carolina do Norte."_ Fala sério né? O cara quer me matar??? Fiz uma cara de reprovação e Carly tentou animar…

- "_Ah, eu atiro as estrelinhas Freddie!_" disse Carly, sorridente.

- "_Nem pensar! Vai machucar ele!_", disse Sam. Cuidado Sam… Não deixe na cara… Mas Carly lançou um olhar de suspeita.

- "_Desde quando se preocupa com o Freddie?_", perguntou Carly. Eu e Sam coramos.

- "_Nã-não é isso!_", disse minha namorada, gaguejando. Ainda iámos contar sobre o namoro. "_Eu fico a encargo de machucar o Freddie!_", disse a loira, limpando a barra. Ufa! Virei os olhos, simulando desprezo pelo comentário.

- "_Tá bem então!_", disse Carly. "_E por hoje é só galera!_". Sam apertou o botão do "público" entristecido.

- "_Fiquem antenados para a chegada do centésimo iCarly!_", disse Sam.

- "_Até loguinho!_"

- "_Hasta la vista, baby!_".

- "_Eeeee… corta!_", falei.

E mais um iCarly se foi. To impressionado! Quem iria imaginar que, em dois anos uma brincadeirinha com uma câmera iria mudar nossas vidas? Não sei quanto a delas, mas a minha vida mudou. Deixei de fazer aquelas coisas bizarras que eu fazia com a minha mãe para poder ser o produtor técnico do maior sucesso da web. As meninas se encaminharam até o laptop e juntos, vimos mais algumas sugestões. Rimos de muitas. Mas ainda não decidimos qal seria a ideal. Sam tinha ficado um pouco brava com o comentário feito pelo garoto da Carolina do Norte. E quem pagou o pato mais uma vez? Tentem advinhar…

- "_Preciso desestressar… Você será meu sparring hoje!_", disse Sam, pegando na gola da minha camisa.

- "_O cara que dá sugestão idiota e eu que apanho?_", choraminguei. Carly tentou conter uma possível briga.

- "_Gente, não comecem…_", disse ela.

- "_É só pra relaxar! Não vou deixá-lo inconsciente dessa vez!_", disse Sam, me sufocando.

- "_Eu não sou calmante pra aliviar suas tensões!_", respondi bravo.

- "_Mas fico melhor depois de surrar um nerd!_", disse a loira, lançando uma piscadinha pra mim. Saquei… E acho que a Carly percebeu algo.

- "_Vou lá embaixo fazer algo para comermos… Já veeeeenhoo…_" disse Carly, que saiu cantarolando.

Acho que ela já percebeu que eu e a Sam nos gostamos. Ela tá muito animadinha pro meu gosto. Quando a Sam deu seu ataquezinho de ciúmes, ela sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. A Carly é esperta! Bem, hoje não terá jeito. Teremos de contar que estamos namorando. Não sei se a Sam vai querer contar agora. To preocupado…

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Argh! Quase dei uma brecha gigantesca no programa de hoje. Culpa daquele Matt Sullivan! Se ele cruzar o meu caminho algum dia, eu vou socar tanto a cara dele que ele vai precisar fazer plástica cinco vezes para poder ficar feio!

Depois que a Carly desceu, eu tranquei a porta e soltei a gola da camisa do Freddie. "_Não precisava me estrangular daquele jeito_" ele disse. Sorri para ele e dei-lhe um beijo na boca. Antes eu teria batido nele, mas agora ele é meu nerd! Eu posso fazer isso! Andei notando que ele cresceu mais um pouco… e que anda malhando. Seus braços deram uma inchada. Engraçado… desde que eu o conheço, ele sempre foi do mesmo tamanho que eu. De um tempo pra cá ele foi crescendo, ficando desse jeito que, na minha opinião, está demais!

- "_A mamãe aqui adora fazer isso… você já devia saber!_", disse, sorrindo para ele. Ele sorriu também.

- "_É verdade…_". Freddie segurou em minha mão. "_Sam… acho que devemos contar para eles…_". Eu concordei.

- "_Também acho… não quero esconder isso da Carly. Ela já ficou uma fera porque não falamos do nosso beijo..._". Ficamos em silêncio.

- "_Melhor chegar nela e no Spencer e falar tudo! Eles são nossos amigos! Vão entender!_", ele disse, me abraçando. Me senti segura com aquele gesto.

- "_Uhum!_", concordei, repousando minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele acariciou meus cabelos e me senti nas nuvens. Sou mesmo uma garota de sorte… "_Mas fica só entre eles e a gente…_". Freddie interveio…

- "_E nossos familiares?Devemos contar para eles também, né?_" perguntou. Hmmm… agora fiquei preocupada. Não por minha parte...

- "_Minha família aceitará numa boa, Freddie. O problema é a… sua mãe…_", comentei, entristecida. "_Do jeito que ela me odeia… aposto que ela vai fazer a gente terminar antes mesmo de completar um mês de namoro._". Senti uma enorme tristeza porque a probabilidade disso acontecer era grande. O sonho da sra. Benson é ver o Freddie com qualquer garota que não seja eu. E se ele contar do nosso namoro, a mulher é capaz de fazer uma loucura…

- "_Já disse, Sam: Minha mãe vai ter que aceitar, queira ou não!_" disse o garoto de cabelos castanhos, fitando meus olhos. Gosto quando ele age assim, com firmeza. Suas palavras me passaram confiança. Sorri para ele. "_Tá na hora dela aprender a respeitar a minha opinião e meus gostos!_".

- "_Oh, que bonitinho! O Fredduardo agora é um hominho!_", disse, brincando com o que ele acabou de dizer. Ele levou suas mãos na minha cintura e eu senti um calor muito agradável no meu corpo.

- "_Cheia de gracinhas, Princesa Puckett…_"

- "_Não me chama assim… fico sem jeito!_". Ah, eu até gosto. Mas não to acostumada com tanto elogio. Senti meu rosto corando.

- "_Elas ficam lindas assim, rosadinhas…_", ele disse, acariciando meu rosto. Entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço.

- "_Você é lindo, sabia?_" Ele deu uma risadinha.

- "_Não tanto quanto você!_"

- "_Te amo!_", disse bem baixinho só para ele ouvir.

- "_Também te amo!_", ele respondeu.

Trocamos mais um beijo apaixonado. Dessa vez foi longo, quente… do jeito que deve ser um beijo entre um casal de namorados. Ficamos por uns minutos nos beijando, quando ouvimos o Spencer berrar de lá de baixo "_Freddie! Sam! Venham pra cá!_". Sorrimos um para o outro e descemos de mãos dadas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(no andar de baixo)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Hhihihi… o que será que os meus amigos apaixonados andaram aprontando lá em cima, enquanto eu não estava lá? To super animada! Hoje a Sam deu uma gafezona! Protegendo o Freddie, quem diria? Bem, já estou armando tudo aqui com o Spencer. Eles nem imaginam a surpesa que iremos fazer.

- "_Carly, me ajuda aqui com esses pratos._", disse meu irmão, enquanto terminava de cozinhar. Peguei os pratos e coloquei na mesa, junto com uns copos.

- "_Vai ser bem especial esse dia para eles!_", disse, animada.

- "_Acho que nem mesmo eles imaginariam que isso iria acontecer! Bom para eles! Bom para nós! Bom para todos!_" exclamou Spencer. Ouvi o som da campaninha tocando. Abri a porta e me deparei com uma mulher linda que estava de calça jeans e blusa vermelha, com um top preto por baixo. Era a Sasha! Meu irmão e ela oficializaram o namoro esses dias! Fico feliz por eles!

- "_Oi Carly!_", disse ela.

- "_Oi Sasha! Que bom que veio! Entre…_"

- "_Oláááá, gata mais gata de Seattle!_", disse Spencer, recebendo-a com um beijo na boca.

- "_Nossa! Que ânimo é esse, amor?_" perguntou ela, espantada.

- "_Hoje é dia de jantar entre casais! A Carly vai sair daqui a pouco com o Griffon…_". Interrompi.

- "_Griffin!_"

- "_É… Griffin! E também vai aparecer mais um casal… só que eles ainda não confirmaram que são realmente um!_". Sasha sorriu.

- "_Quem?_", ela perguntou. No mesmo momento em que ela perguntou, Sam e Freddie desceram. Estavam quietos. Eles cumprimetaram Sasha e meu irmão.

Naquele momento, eu já sentia que eles iam contar. Ia ser hoje! Awwwnnn que gracinha! Meus dois melhores amigos vão confirmar pra gente que estão namorando!!!! Tomara que dê tudo certo!!!! Será bom demais ver que um garoto legal que nem o Freddie, pode trazer felicidade para a Sam. E vice-versa!

- "_Carly… Spencer e Sasha…_", disse Freddie.

- "_Acho que já tá na hora de vocês saberem uma coisa…_" disse Sam. Que lindinho. Eles estão envergonhados. Spencer se aproximou dos meus amigos.

- "_Freddie… Sam…_"

- "_Sim?_" perguntaram, unissonos.

- "_FALA LOGO! NÃO ME DEIXA CURIOSO!!!_" berrou meu irmão. Ô loco! Isso assustou todo mundo!

- "_Calma Spencer… deixa eles contar!_", pediu Sasha.

- "_Você não tem jeito mesmo, Spencer!_" eu disse. "_Bem, continuem…_". Ai, agora eles vão falar!!

- "_Valeu Carls!_" disse Sam.

- "_Bem… prometem não rir da gente?_" perguntou Freddie.

- "_Claro que não…_", dissemos, unissonos.

- "_E prometem manter isso só entre nós e nossas famílias?_" perguntou Sam.

- "_Pode confiar em nós Sam!_", eu disse.

Awwwwwwwn… Eles tão muito nervosos e tímidos. Eu sei como é passar por uma situação parecida com a deles. Afinal, pra eu falar pro Spencer que tinha voltado com o Griffin foi um verdadeiro "Deus nos acuda". Mas eles vão conseguir! Tenho fé neles e sei que vão falar!. Notei que a Sam pegou na mão do Freddie.

- "_Bem… acho que a Carly já sabe… que desde garotinha eu gostava do Freddie..._". Aaaahhhhh… agora vai!!! *_*

- "_Awn, que bonitinho!_", disse Sasha, abraçando meu irmão. Freddie estava vermelho.

- "_E eu achando que vocês se odiavam…_", disse Spencer, sorrindo.

- "_Eu não odeio a Sam! Nunca odiei! Na verdade… eu amo ela!_", disse Freddie. Awwwnnn!!! Vou dar aquela disfarçada.

- "_E por que dizia que me avama?_" perguntei.

- "_No começo, eu até gostava de você, Carly. Falava aquilo pra deixar a Sam brava. Mas hoje é diferente. Tanto eu como você sabemos que somos como irmãos um para o outro!_", disse ele. Fico tão contente por ele ter dito isso. "_Mas com a Sam a química foi outra. Desde criança que gosto dela. Mesmo que ela tenha aprontado um monte comigo, eu ainda mantive a esperança de que um dia iríamos ficar juntos!_". Sam ficou totalmente vermelha.

- "_Qu-quer dizer… que sempre gostou de mim, mesmo sabendo que eu judiava de você quando o via babando pela Carly e por outras garotas?_", ela perguntou. Ele sorriu.

- "_Claro!_"

- "_Nossa… me sinto uma idiota!_", disse Sam. Freddie a abraçou.

- "_Você não é idiota! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, bonita, sincera, inteligente (quando quer)… Mesmo que seja rude as vezes, é seu jeito de ser! E é esse jeitinho que me conquistou!_", disse Freddie. Uau! O Freddie mandou muito bem! Spencer e Sasha sorriram.

- "_Bom… então vamos falar para eles?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Só se for agora!_", ele respondeu. É agora!!!!

- "_Vai nessa Freddinho e Sammy!_", disse Spencer.

- "_ESTAMOS NAMORANDO!_" disseram, unissonos.

Naquele momento, ficamos em silêncio. Mas veio uma sensação agradável de "missão cumprida" em meu coração. E aquilo quebrou o gelo. "_Yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!!!!_", berrou Spencer, pulando em cima deles. Agora é festa! É oficial! Freddie e Sam estão namorando! Awwwwwn… não contive as minhas lágrimas e dei um abraço bem forte na Sam. "_Não judia muito dele…_" pedi. Ela sorriu e prometeu, de coração, que faria o Freddie o menino mais feliz do mundo. Dei um abraço forte no Freddie também "_Cuida direitinho da Sam, ouviu?_". Ele riu e jurou que cuidará de Sam com a própria vida. Nossa, esse é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida! É muita emoção…

O meu irmão, Spencer, estava muito eufórico. "_Bem, agora eu posso tirar essa camiseta e mostrar… essa!_", disse ele, tirando sua camiseta quadriculada e mostrando a camiseta que estava por baixo, com a frase "_Eu já sabia!_". Todos riram. Mas eu e o Spencer já imaginávamos que eles iam contar.

- "_Fico feliz por vocês dois!_", disse Sasha.

- "_Obrigado!_", disse Freddie.

- "_E aí… não falta mais nada?_" perguntei.

- "_Hm? Acho que não._", respondeu Sam. Spencer chegou por trás dela e de Freddie e fez eles se abraçarem.

- "_Ah, qual é? Falta o beijo!_", disse ele. Eu e Sasha rimos. Só que mais bonito ainda foi ver a Sam e o Freddie sorrindo, um para o outro.

- "_Agora eles podem ver, Sam!_", disse Freddie.

- "_E não iremos mais nos esconder!_", ela falou.

- "_Então pode beijar 'a noiva'!!!_", disse Spencer.

Eles se aproximaram para dar seu primeiro beijo diante da gente, como namorado e namorada. Awwwwnnn… foi lindo. Parecia uma cena de um filme romântico. Freddie entrelaçou seus braços na cintura da Sam, que fez o mesmo, só que no pescoço dele. Trocram um beijo que, até mesmo um cego perceberia que era apaixonado. Depois de toda euforia, Spencer revelou a sua surpresa.

- "_Bem… Já vou dar um presentinho aos nossos amigos pombinhos!_", disse ele, levando Freddie e Sam até a mesa. Eles ficaram surpresos. Spencer tinha feito um super jantar! Na verdade, era para eu e o Griffin ter esse jantar romântico, mas preferi sair com ele, pois queria armar um jeito da Sam e o Freddie ficarem juntos.

- "_Nossa Spencer… nem sei como lhe agradecer…_", disse Freddie. Spencer sorriu.

- "_Agradeça que nem a Sam… devora tudo!_", disse ele, apontando para a garota, que já estava atacando o presunto.

- "_O que? Não é minha culpa que tenho um fraco por presunto!_", disse ela.

Foi engraçado demais. O meu celular deu um bip. Era o Griffin, pedindo para eu descer. Me despedi dos meus amigos e fui de encontro ao meu namorado lindo que está mês esperando.

- "_Bem, já que a Carly tá saindo, eu e a Sasha vamos lá no estúdio…_" disse Spencer, saindo de fininho com sua namorada.

- "_O que vai fazer lá?_" perguntou Freddie.

- "_Er… quantos anos vocês têm?_"

- "_16!_" respondi unissono a Sam e Freddie.

- "_Quando tiverem 18, eu comento algo a respeito! Fui!_", disse meu irmão. Eu hein.

- "_Aproveitem o jantar pessoal! Volto mais tarde!_" disse a eles.

Nossa, que legal. Encontro com meu namorado; meus melhores amigos juntos… Não preciso de mais nada! Tudo está tão perfeito!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(O Jantar)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Depois que Carly saiu para se encontrar com o namorado dela, eu e Freddie ficamos para aproveitar nosso primeiro presente de namoro: Um jantar! Siiiiiim… a mamãe aqui adorou o presente (em especial o presunto). Freddie me serviu, colocando um dos famosos tacos de macarrão do Spencer com duas fatias imensas de presunto e refrigerante. Ele fez o mesmo.

- "_O Spencer se superou dessa vez! O taco veio com molho branco!_", disse o meu nerd, após morder um pedaço de seu taco.

- "_Esse sim tem sorte na vida. Dois dons espetaculares: Arte e Cozinha!_", comentei, enquanto dava mais uma mordida no meu presunto.

- "_Ele não tem a mesma sorte que eu…_"

- "_Por que?_", perguntei.

- "_Porque eu namoro uma garota sensacional e linda!_", ele disse. Gente, ele me deixou sem graça de novo. Antes eu bateria nele, mas…

- "_Você é um amor Freddie! Nem sei como agradecer por estar comigo nesse momento._", falei. Freddie tirou uma caixinha pequena do bolso. Era vermelha, num formato de coração.

- "_Dá uma olhada nisso… acho que vai gostar!_" disse ele, me entregando a caixinha. Quando eu a abri, fiquei surpresa… Era um pingente! Tinha um formato de coração. Era fino e tinha uma jóia azul no meio.

- "_Nossa! Nã-não precisava… nem sei se eu mereço…_", comentei, toda sem graça. Novamente vi aquele belo sorriso se desenhar em seu rosto.

- "_Merece sim, Sam!_", ele disse. Ele tirou a correntinha que estava junto ao pingente e conectou-a com ele. "_M-me permite?_", perguntou ele, todo sem jeito. Ah, ele fica muito bonitinho quando está todo encabulado.

- "_Claro!_", respondi, sorrindo.

Me levantei e ele se por atrás de mim. Logo, ele passou suas mãos pelos meus cabelos, colocando-os para o lado. Deixando meu pescoço à mostra. Hehehehe… Dei uma pequena risada, pois sinto cócegas. Logo, senti no meu pescoço um friozinho… era da correntinha. Suas mãos eram suaves. Após ele fechar a correntinha, Freddie acariciou-me na nuca. Arrepiei-me toda. "_Ow… Vai com calma aí, Romeu!_", falei pra ele. Freddie riu da minha pequena bronca. "_Oh, mil perdões, Julieta Puckett!_", disse ele, zombando. Olhei pra cara dele séria e ele ficou quietinho. "_Cala a boquinha e me beija, vai!_", disse a ele, que retribuiu meu pedido sem pensar duas vezes.

Era uma noite perfeita. Depois que comemos, eu e Freddie lavamos a louça e resolvermos ficar na sala, assistindo um filme na TV. Creio que nada estragaria esse momento. Já fazia mais de meia hora que Spencer e Sasha tinham subido para o estúdio. O que será que aqueles dois estão aprontando hein???

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Eram mais de 22:30. Carly ainda não tinha chegado na casa dela. O Spencer vai ficar bravo… ou não. Afinal, ele tá lá em cima com a namorada dele, fazendo "sabe-se lá o que". O filme da TV estava até legal, mas vi que Sam não aguentou muito e cochilou, deitando sua cabeça no meu peito. Comecei a fazer carinho nela. Acho que é o que falta hoje em dia em muitas relações: Carinho, afeto… romance. E a Sam precisa disso. Afinal, a família dela é um pouco excêntrica… Não que a minha não seja, pois tenho uma mãe que me marca igual a um _quarterback_ de futebol americano.

Falando na minha mãe, ela ainda não apareceu aqui pra me mandar embora. Enquanto eu fazia cafuné na Sam, ela despertou…

- "_Nossa… eu cochilei…_", disse Sam, se espreguiçando.

- "_Você foi a nocaute, isso sim!_", comentei. Ela sorriu.

- "_Poderíamos passar mais momentos assim… juntinhos…_", disse ela, ajeitando-se no sofá.

- "_Não só podemos, como vamos passar! Momentos assim e muito melhores!_", eu disse, pegando em suas mãos. Trocamos olhares. Nossa, eu acertei na escolha do pingente! Ele realça ainda mais o azul dos olhos da Sam. Quero beijá-la! Quero poder me perder nos seus lábios… Até que… a porta abre…

- "_FREDDWARD BENSON!!! QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA???_". Ai não… é a minha mãe. A expressão no rosto de Sam mudo de "garota apaixonada" para "garota briguenta".

- "_Ôôôôôô tia… Não tá na hora da senhora puxar um ronco?_", disse Sam. Segura um pouco os nervos aí Sam… Mas minha mãe fingiu que não era com ela.

- "_Vim chamar o meu Freddie para dormir… e o que eu vejo? A menina-troglodita o 'atacando'!_".

- "_Mããããeeee…_", resmunguei. Poxa, ela chamou minha namorada de troglodita.

- "_Tá vendo, Benson… ela me odeia!_", disse Sam, brava.

- "_Pera aí que eu resolvo já essa história…_", disse a ela. Me levantei e olhei nos olhos da minha mãe. "_Olha aqui mãe… me trate do jeito que quiser, e como bem entender. Mas te peço: não-ofenda-mais-a-Sam!_", disse com firmeza. Minha mãe ficou imóvel e boquiaberta. Sam ficou feliz pela minha atitude.

- "_M-mas filho… essa menina… ela sempre te fez mal!_", disse minha mãe. Ela estava super nervosa.

- "_E daí? Nunca ouviu dizer que os opostos se atraem?_". Mas minha mãe não ia se render tão fácil…

- "_Não ligo para ciência! E não quero ver você perto dessa…_", eu interrompi.

- "_MÃÃÃÃEE… EU A AMO! EU AMO A SAM!!!_" Disse bem alto. "_E eu estou namorando com ela!!!_". Um sorriso esboçou-se na cara de Sam. Ela ficou muito feliz de ouvir eu falando que a amo diante da minha mãe. Já minha mãe, chorou. "_Não pode ser…_", ela dizia. Tentei acudí-la.

- "_Desculpa… Não é nada pessoal Samantha… mas odiaria qualquer uma que tirasse o Freddie de perto de mim!_". Sam e eu rimos. Até parece que eu largaria a minha mãe. Sam se manifestou.

- "_Fica tranquila sra.B! Comigo o Freddie tá mais que seguro!_".

- "_Desde que não o surre…_", comentou minha mãe.

- "_Mãe, vai lá em casa e descansa um pouco. Vou levar a Sam na casa dela e logo estarei em casa._"., eu disse, pegando na mão da minha namorada.

- "_Nem esquenta Freddie… Hoje eu vou dormir aqui na Carly!_", ela falou.

- "_Tudo bem… Mas olha, vou ficar de olho em vocês dois!_"

- "_Maãããeeeee!_". Sam riu.

- "_Fique a vontade tia! Eu e o Freddie faremos coisas bem suspeitas daqui por diante!_".

Hehehe… tinha que ser a Sam. Minha mãe ficou possessa depois de ouvir a Sam falar isso. Ela foi correndo para casa, enquanto eu fiquei na porta, pronto para me despedir do meu primeiro encontro, com a minha namorada. Confesso que foi mais do que eu esperava. Foi perfeito ter a compania dela.

- "_Bem… nos vemos amanhã?_", perguntei.

- "_Por mim, a gente se vê todo dia, Fredderico!_". De novo esses nomes estranhos… eu hein!? "_Obrigado…_", disse Sam, baixinho.

- "_Por…?_"

- "_Por tudo! O encontro… o jantar… o filme… e principalmente… obrigado por fazer parte da minha vida!_". Uau. Nem parece a velha Sam de antes. Isso me impressionou.

- "_Sou eu quem deve lhe agradecer por estar do meu lado!_", disse, segurando em suas mãos. Trocamos mais um beijo e logo, fui para a minha casa…

- "_Hey…_", disse ela, fechando a porta.

- "_Hm?_"

- "_Eu te amo!_". Sorri. Fico feliz em ouvir de sua boca essas palavras.

- "_Também te amo!_", respondi.

Tudo em perfeita sintonia! Essa noite foi especial para mim! Agora posso dormir em paz, sabendo que tenho ao meu lado, amigos leais, uma mãe protetora (e pirada) e principalmente, uma namorada perfeita, chamada Sam Puckett.

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Estou muito feliz. Foi o melhor encontro que eu tive. Não sabia que por trás daquele menino inocente existia um garoto sincero, doce, bonito… Tenho que admitir: eu estava precisando dele! Precisava receber amor verdadeiro e não poderia ser de outra pessoa… Tinha que ser de Freddie Benson!

10 minutos depois que o meu namorado foi embora, Carly apareceu. Ela estava super feliz. Entrou toda sorridente. Disse que tinha ido numa festa da família de Griffin e que foi apresentada a todos!

- "_Nossa amiga… quer dizer que agora você já faz parte da família dele?_", perguntei.

- "_Uhum! E olha que lindo… ele me deu hoje!_", disse Carly, mostrando em seu dedo uma aliança de prata. Muito linda mesmo!

- "_Muito bom! Agora tá mais que confirmado que ele mudou mesmo!!!_".

- "_É! E esse colar de coração com uma safira no meio?_", perguntou minha amiga. Dei um sorriso. Era meu talismã…

- "_É o meu amuleto da sorte! Meu talismã…_". Carly sorriu.

- "_Foi o Freddie quem deu?_"

- "_Uhum!_" acenei com a cabeça. "_Por isso, ele é tão valioso para mim!_".

Carly se mostrou muito feliz. Devo muito a ela. Se ela não tivesse me dado um empurrãozinho, hoje eu estaria em casa, ouvindo a minha mãe tagarelando no telefone e reclamando da vida. Mas foi graças à minha amiga que me aproximei do meu verdadeiro amor… Não havia mostrado a ela ainda, mas atrás do colar, estão gravadas as nossas iniciais… "FB + SP = S2"


	9. Memórias Parte 1

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider. Valeu Dan! iThink They Kissed foi muito bom!**_

_Infância… umas das melhores épocas na vida do ser humano. Tempo em que éramos inocentes, despreocupados… Era, de fato, um período de vida perfeito. Os sentimentos da gente estavam surgindo, bem devagar… Para mim, a infância ficou um pouco manchada, mas depois que conheci uma pessoa, posso dizer com firmeza que esta foi a melhor época de minha vida… Pena que depois de um tempo a gente cresce, e fica meio avoado em relação ao que sentimos… Mas, fazer o que? A vida tem dessas coisas mesmo…_

_**Capítulo 09: Memórias (Parte 1 – Quando eu te conheci)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

"_Eeee… corta!_". Freddie desligou a sua câmera. Já eram quase 4 horas da tarde e eu estava faminta. Ficamos ensaiando para o tão esperado _iCarly nº100_ sem interrupções. Não havíamos ainda decidido qual sugestão que iríamos usar para o show. Dentre as sugestões que nos chamaram a atenção estavam: Ringue da luta contra a Shelby; No palco onde o Freddie filmou eu e a Carly falando mal da ; Em frente ao Space Needle e no terraço do edifício Bushwell. Sinceramente, eu prefiro no ringue… Mas o Fredduardo fez questão de por uma enquete no site, para decidir onde seria.

Eu, Carly e Freddie descemos até a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e peguei um suco e presunto. Ai ai… Se tem uma coisa que satisfaz minha barriguinha, é presunto!!! Carly pegou uns copos, enquanto meu namorado estava arrumando a mesa. Falando nisso, a minha relação com ele está muito boa. Mesmo que não sejamos cheios de dengos e melações (em público), nós conseguimos fazer de tudo para satisfazer um ao outro.

- "_Não vejo a hora de rodar o centésimo programa!_", disse Freddie, ansioso. Ele estava terminando de arrumar a mesa.

- "_Nem me fale… Ando pensando muito nesse programa!_", disse Carly, pegando uns talheres.

- "_Cara… 100 'iCarlys'!!! Quem imaginaria que a gente iria tão longe?_", comentei. Minha amiga e meu namorado sorriram. "_E pensar que tudo começou graças a uma trapalhada do Freddie!_", completei. Eles riram.

- "_Pois é! Devemos muito ao Freddie!_", disse Carly, dando um tapinha no ombro dele. Ele ficou sem jeito.

- "_Que é isso! Vocês também merecem os créditos! Se não fossem as gracinhas que vocês duas fizeram, hoje nossas vidas estariam tediosas!_", disse ele. Concordo. Se não existisse iCarly, muita coisa não teria acontecido em nossas vidas… inclusive…

- "_Graças ao iCarly, ficamos mais unidos!_", disse, olhando para o Freddie. Ele corou. Hhehehe… adoro ver ele assim.

- "_É!! O iCarly também 'casou' meus dois melhores amigos!!_", disse Carly, vindo por trás de mim e do Freddie, nos abraçando. A gente deu risada pra caramba.

Mas verdade seja dita. Se o iCarly não existisse, eu ainda estaria odiando o Freddie. Nunca teríamos nos aproximado… Nunca teríamos bagunçado juntos… Nunca teríamos trocado nosso primeiro beijo. Devo muito a ele e a Carly por tudo que anda acontecendo em minha vida. E eles pensam da mesma maneira. Sem o programa, o Freddie ainda seria um filhinho de mamãe e a Carly apenas estaria livrando a minha pele de encrencas. Mas as vezes… sinto falta de um tempo em que éramos apenas criancinhas. Era tudo muito divertido. Não tinhámos tantas responsabilidades que nem hoje. Era apenas se divertir e ser criança, acima de tudo.

Depois que comemos e limpamos as coisas, eu e Freddie decidimos que iríamos sair juntos. Carly disse que ia esperar o Griffin ligar para ela para ver o que eles faríam mais tarde. "_A gente se vê de noite, ok?_", disse Carly para mim e pro Freddie. Concordamos, e assim, saímos do apartamento da Carly. Antes passamos pelo apê do Freddie. Ele ia pegar uns documentos dele. O Freddie… me lembro de quando o conheci. Ele era muito fofinho e engraçadinho… Hoje o vejo mais como um garoto maduro e responsável… e um tanto doido as vezes… Mas ainda assim, eu o amo! "_Vamos amor?_", disse ele. Nossa! Me chamando assim? Gostei!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Uma volta pela cidade)--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Enfim, saímos do Bushwell! Minha mãe me interrogou antes de sair. Queria saber onde eu e Sam iríamos. Se dependesse da minha namorada, ela responderia algo do tipo "_Iremos fazer coisas obscenas!_", mas preferi eu mesmo peitar a mamãe falar que ia dar uma volta com ela pela cidade. "_Qualquer coisa, me ligue!_", disse minha mãe. Assim, eu e Sam saímos.

Na rua não havia problema nenhum em andar acompanhado da Sam. A maioria das pessoas nem davam bola para nós. Senti-a cutucando eu braço. "_E-eu posso?_", ela perguntou. Percebi que ela queria ficar de braços dados comigo. Por que não? É minha namorada! Muitas pessoas não acrediatriam na cena que se passa nesse momento: duas pessoas, que passaram quase 5 anos de suas vidas brigando, agora se amam e estão juntos. É bom que acreditem, porque a verdade é só uma: eu amo ela!

O primeiro lugar em que fomos foi a confeitaria Galinni. Lá, aproveitamos e enchemos nossas barrigas de torta de côco cremosa e torta de limão. Perfeitas. Eu e a Sam mantivemos uma tradição entre a gente, desde a sexta série: apostas! Apostamos pra ver quem comia mais e ela ganhou de mim… 7 a 6! "_É Benson… o tempo passa e a mamãe aqui ainda ganha de você!_", disse ela, se gabando. Engraçadinha. Mas fica muito linda quando sorri desse jeito.

Depois de tanta torta, andamos pela cidade, atrás de coisas para fazer o iCarly-100. Nossa, nem eu imaginava que Seattle poderia ser uma cidade tão vislumbrante, mesmo pela tarde. Estava um pouco frio. Eu estava com uma jaqueta preta, calça jeans… e tava com uma camiseta de manga comprida. Sam, por outro lado, estava no seu velho estilo urbano, com uma calça que ia até as canelas, tênis e uma blusinha cor-de-rosa. Porém, quando bateu aquele ventinho gelado, ela grudou em mim. Foi uma das melhores sensações que já senti!

- "_Usa isso! Não sentirá tanto frio. É quentinho!_", eu disse, cedendo minha jaqueta para Sam. Ela nem hesitou e vestiu a blusa.

- "_Você é mesmo um fofo, sabia?_", disse Sam, se agarrando ainda mais no meu braço. Cara, como estou adorando isso.

- "_Você é mais!_" eu disse.

- "_Não, você é mais!_", ela retrucou.

- "_Você que é! Um milhão de vezes!_", disse, sorrindo.

- "_Então somos! Um bilhão de vezes!!!_", ela rebateu. Rimos da situação. Nem parece que a pouco tempo atrás a gente agia feito gato e rato. Senti minha namorada apertando um pouco meu braço. Nossa, mesmo que tenha sido com boas intenções, a Sam ainda consegue me deixar dolorido.

- "_Algo errado, Sam?_", perguntei. Seus olhos azuis me chavam a atenção. E naquele momento, eles fitaram um local nostalgico.

- "_Você não se lembra desse lugar, criatura?_", perguntou ela. Tá, mas não havia necessidade de me chamar de criatura. Analisei o local… Nossa!!!

- "_Uau!!! A escola primária Cherry Fields! Foi aí que eu, você e a Carly nos conhecemos!_". Demais! A Chrerry Fields foi a melhor escola que conheci. Estudei lá até os 10 anos, pois depois disso, eu, Sam e Carly fomos para Ridgeway.

- "_A gente se conheceu nessa escola, né?_", perguntou Sam, segurando em mim.

- "_Uhum! Ótimos tempos!_", comentei.

- "_A gente demorou pra se conhecer também. Foi na 4ª série!_", disse Sam, dando uma risadinha.

- "_É verdade… parece que foi ontem…_", eu disse.

- "_E Eu lembro direitinho como foi…_", disse Sam, ficando mais colada ao meu corpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(**FLASHBACK**)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Narrativa)**_

Depois de ficarem olhando o colégio onde estudaram, Sam e Freddie decidiram continuar seu passeio pela cidade em busca de materiais para fazer o centésimo iCarly. Rodaram por mais ou menos uma hora atrás de cartolina, materiais para festa, fantasias… Queriam fazer do programa um grande carnaval!

Freddie se lembrou dos momentos bons do primário, junto com sua namorada, Sam. Ele lembrou que, junto com Carly, ambos adoravam bagunçar e se divertir seja pregando uma peça ou fazendo alguma palhaçada.

- "_Lembro exatamente do dia em que nos conhecemos…_", disse o garoto de cabelos castanhos, fazendo carinho em sua amada loira, que estava adorando curtir o momento junto dele.

- "_Uhum… um dia que jamais esquecerei…_", disse ela.

**02 de Agosto de 2004 – Seattle, Escola Primária Cherry Fields, 9:30 da manhã:**

Era a hora do intervalo na escola. Muitas crianças estavam se divertindo no pátio, sejam correndo uma atrás das outras, ou brincando com bola, corda. Algumas ficavam apenas conversando entre si, comendo seu lanche. Eis que a figura de duas garotinhas se recorta em meio aquela criançada toda. Uma delas tinha cabelos negros, lisos, repartidos no meio. Tinha pele branquinha e era muito bonita. Sua amiga era loira de cabelos cacheados. Eram inseparáveis. Estavam comendo seus lanches numa mesinha, queitinhas. Até que uma bola de futebol acertou a cabeça das garotas, fazendo a loira perder seu lanche…

- "_Hey! Quem me acertou?_", perguntou a garotinha, se levantando. Nenhuma pessoa havia se manifestado. A garota olhou para a sua amiga. Era um sinal. A menina loira, apesar de baixinha, se impôs. Subiu em cima da mesa e…

- "_Aí cambada! Quem atacou essa porcaria de bola na minha cabeça e na cabeça da minha amiga?_", berrou.

As crianças ficaram quietas na hora. Mas o silêncio foi quebrado por gritos de pessoas amedrontadas. A loirinha sabia ser durona. Mas diante daquela criançada que corria, apareceu um menino, da mesma estatura da garotinha loira. Ele pegou a bola do chão e se encaminhou, timidamente até as duas garotinhas.

- "_Me desculpa… foi sem querer!_", disse o garotinho, que tinha cabelos curtos castanhos. Diferente das meninas, que andavam com roupas normais, ele estava todo engomado, com roupas formais demais para um menino de 10 anos. A garota loira sentou-se e ficou calada, enquanto sua amiga começava a conversar com o garoto.

- "_Ah, tudo bem… acho que não foi por mal"_, disse a morena. "_Hey, eu acho que já te vi em algum lugar… acho que lá onde eu moro!!_", completou. O menino sorriu, timidamente.

- "_Sou seu vizinho!_", ele respondeu.

- "_Ah, eu já imaginava! Você deve ser filho da sra. Benson! Como que eu nunca te vi por lá?_", disse a morena, sorrindo.

- "_Isso mesmo! É que minha mãe não me deixa sair muito de casa sabe?_" comentou o menino, envergonhado. "_Ela acha que posso me ferir, andando pelo prédio!_". Ela sorriu.

- "_Hehehe… imagina se ela te vê jogando futebol com os outros meninos?_", comentou a morena. Ele se arrepiou.

- "_Nem me fala! Ela me deixa de castigo até eu completar 50 anos!_", disse ele, rindo. A garota riu. Já sua amiga, a loira, nem estava prestando atenção. Queria saber onde tinha ido parar seu sanduíche de geléia de uva com pasta de amendoim. A morena então se apresentou.

- "_Bom, já que não nos conhecemos… vou me apresentar. Sou Carly Shay!_", disse a garota, estendendo a mão.

- "_Freddward Benson…_", disse o garoto. A morena riu. "_Mas prefiro ser chamado de Freddie!_", disse ele. "_Amigos?_", perguntou o menino, cumprimentando a garota, que acenou com a cabeça.

Depois de se apresentarem, o garoto notou que a menina loira ainda estava embaixo da mesa procurando pelo seu lanche. Carly olhou para baixo e perguntou à amiga se ela tinha achado algo, mas esta só havia falado que achou uma moeda, uma goma mascada e um elástico. Carly e Freddie riram dela. A garota loira então se levantou e deu de frente com Freddie. Naquele momento, a menininha durona ficou imóvel.

- "_Oi, tudo bem?_", ele perguntou para ela. Mas ela não falava nada. Estava sem graça.

- "_Freddie, esta aqui é a minha melhor amiga, Samantha Puckett_", disse a morena, apresentando sua amiga. O garoto sorriu.

- "_Samantha… que nome lindo!_", disse ele. Ela corou.

- "_Sam!! Pra você, menino novo, é Sam!_", disse a loirinha, irritada.

- "_T-tudo bem então!_", disse Freddie.

Ambos apertaram as mãos também. Carly havia percebido que um climinha bom estava acontecendo e saiu de fininho. Sam voltou a procurar o seu sanduíche, que havia perdido após a bolada. Mas não achou e ficou muito chateada. Porém, Freddie era um garoto muito generoso…

- "_Hey Sam… está com fome ainda?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Muita!_", ela resmungou. "_Tem sorte de eu não ter te dado umas pancadas por causa do lanche perdido!_". O garoto riu e tirou de dentro de sua mochila uma sacola com dois sanduíches.

- "_Espero que isso ajude!_", disse ele, dando a sacola para Sam.

- "_Mas… é seu lanche!_", disse a menina, toda sem jeito. O garoto sorriu.

- "_Minha mãe sempre faz um a mais, para o caso de algum acidente! Mas eu prefiro repartir do que desperdiçar!_", disse ele. Na sacola do garoto haviam dois sanduíches e ele os deu para Sam, que não sabia ao menos o que dizer… "_Espero que goste… geléia de uva com pasta de amendoim! Meu favorito!_". Sam sorriu e comeu um pedaço.

- "_Nossa! Que delícia!_", disse ela, com um brilho em seus olhos azulados. O garoto olhou para ela, nos olhos e ambos ficaram sem graça. Porém, os dois foram distraídos pelo sinal.

- "_Bem Sam, eu vou indo para a sala de aula! Se pudermos nos ver todos os dias aqui, eu ficarei muito feliz! E convida a Carly também! Ela é legal!_", disse o garoto, que saiu correndo.

Enquanto ele se distânciava, Carly apareceu e notou que sua amiguinha estava com o rosto corado. "_Sam…_", dizia ela, mas a menina nem tava prestando atenção no chamado de sua amiga. A garotinha loira só tinha olhos naquele momento para o seu novo amiguinho, que lhe ofereceu seu lanche como um pedido de desculpas.

- "_SAM!_", berrou Carly. Sam pulou, assustada.

- "_Quem? Quando? Onde?_"

- "_O que aconteceu? Por que estava tão distraída?_", perguntou ela. Sam olhou para um dos sanduíches…

- "_Não é nada não Carly… É-é só esse sanduíche, que tá uma delícia!_", disse Sam, tentando esconder que tinha gostado de algo a mais do que o lanche que ganhara de Freddie. Carly suspirou e sorriu.

- "_Menino legal esse Freddie, né?_"

- "_Muito… fui com a cara dele!_", disse a loirinha, mordendo mais um pedaço do sanduíche. "_Quer?_", disse ela, oferecendo à amiga.

- "_Não, obrigada! Já estou satisfeita!_", disse a morena. "_Melhor voltarmos para a aula!_", disse Carly, dando um cutucão em Sam.

Sendo assim, as duas garotinhas seguiram rumo à sala de aula. Não eram da mesma classe que Freddie, mas ainda assim, deram início a uma bela amizade com o menino. Todos os dias eles brincavam juntos. Freddie pensava que era melhor estar com elas, pois sempre viviam na delas, sem se meter em muita encrenca (com exceção de Sam, que adorava aprontar com os professores). Com o passar dos dias, o trio já estava acostumado a se sentar junto para comer no almoço e nas horas vagas, se divertirem, com jogos ou muita bagunça.

**26 de Novembro de 2004 – Escola Cherry Fields, 14:50h**

Já era hora de sair, depois de mais um dia cansativo na escola. Carly, Sam e Freddie já eram inseparáveis. Muitos achavam estranho a amizade de um menino com duas meninas, mas sempre que Freddie era zuado, Sam tomava as dores do garoto e ia brigar com quem enchia ele. O máximo que Carly e Freddie podiam fazer era tentar separar a sua amiga, toda vez em que a confusão começava.

- "_Humpf! Aquele idiota do Miles Johnson não vai importunar a sua vida, Freddie!_", disse Sam, limpando a sua roupa. Freddie riu.

- "_Também, acho que ele não vai dar muita risada da gente, depois de você ter esmurrado a cara dele!_", disse Carly.

- "_Não sabia que a Sam tinha força suficiente para espancar um gordão daqueles!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Ah meu filho! Você não sabe nem um pouquinho do que a mamãe aqui pode fazer com quem mexe com os amigos dela!_", disse a loira, mostrando que tem "músculos". Carly e Freddie riram dela.

O trio, enfim, saiu da escola. Ficaram do lado de fora esperando seus parentes aparecerem para ir buscá-los. Ainda estava frio em Seattle. Era um presságio de que logo logo viria um inverno bem forte. Carly estava bem agasalhada: calça jeans, blusa e um casaco vermelho, bem grosso que ganhara de aniversário. "_Presente do papai!_", como ela mesmo disse. Freddie estava bem coberto com um casacão azul escuro, calça jeans também, mas com luvas e aquecedor de ouvidos. "_A minha mãe exagera!_", disse o garoto. As meninas riram.

Por outro lado, Sam estava apenas com uma blusa cinza e calça de molenton preta. Ela estava com um pouco de tremedeira. Diferente do seus amigos, a família de Sam era muito pobre. Seus pais viviam brigando e pra piorar, a mãe jogava na cara que preferia sempre a sua irmã. Mas Sam preferia sempre manter a sua honra e jamais falar que tinha uma irmã, que era considerada pela mãe como o "Oposto Perfeito" dela.

- "_Não está com frio, Sam?_", perguntou Freddie, inocentemente. Ele olhou bem nos olhos azulados de sua amiga. A menina corou e se irritou.

- "_T-tá tudo bem aqui Freddie! Não estou c-com Fr-frio!_", disse Sam.

- "_Para Sam! Você deve estar congelando!_", disse Carly, chateada.

- "_É sério! Estou bem!_", disse a menina, se abraçando para ficar mais quentinha.

Carly pode até ter se convencido com a resposta de Sam, mas Freddie ficou inquieto. Decidido a ajudar a sua amiga, ele tirou seu casaco e, gentilmente, cubriu Sam. A garota corou na hora, ao perceber o gesto de seu amigo. Carly sorriu ao ver a cena.

- "_Own, que fofinho!_". Freddie ficou sem graça. E Sam ficou irritada.

- "_Fr-Freddie… não precisa! Você vai ficar com frio!_", disse ela.

- "_Não tem problema… olha, a minha mãe tá chegando! Até mais meninas!_", disse Freddie.

O garoto saiu correndo em direção ao carro onde estava a sua mãe. Porém, este olhou para trás e viu uma de suas amigas de cabeça baixa. Era Sam. Ele pensou um pouco e voltou para trás. "_Filho, volta aqui!_", disse a sra. Benson. Mas Freddie nem ligou. Ele foi até Carly e Sam. Correr não era muito o seu forte e quando chegou até as meninas, teve de parar para respirar um pouco.

- "_O que foi Freddie?_", perguntou Carly, curiosa. O menino recobrou o fôlego.

- "_Esqueci de fazer uma coisa…_", disse ele. Sam estava com uma cara de chateada e começou a tirar o casaco.

- "_Toma! Se não a sua mãe…_", disse a menina, tirando o casaco. Mas fora interrompida por um gesto que surpreendeu não só ela, mas a sua melhor amiga também. Freddie lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- "_Fica com ele… Darei uma desculpa para a minha mãe!_", disse ele, sorrindo. Sam ficou imóvel. Carly estava boquiaberta.

Assim que Freddie foi embora, Carly berrou "_Melhor vir protegido amanhã!!!_". A morena sabia que nenhum garoto havia tentado se aproximar daquele jeito de Sam. Fazer o que o Freddie fez era o mesmo que pedir para ser mandado à enfermaria. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. "_Sam, você não vai bater nele, né?_", perguntou Carly à amiga. A garotinha loira, que estava imóvel, finalmente mexeu um dos braços e levou sua mão até o rosto, mais precisamente no local onde recebera o beijo.

Passados dez minutos depois de Freddie ter ido embora, apareceu a mãe da Sam. Era uma moça de cabelos negros. Era muito bonita, porém um tanto desleixada. Tinha um corpo bonito e belos olhos azulados. Porém, esses olhos sempre demonstravam reprovação. Quando viu que a garota estava com Carly, a mãe de Sam mudou um pouco sua feição. "_Entrem meninas! Carly, te darei carona até sua casa!_", disse a mãe de Sam. Assim, as duas pequenas garotinhas entraram no carro e foram rumo aos seus lares.

- "_Carly… eu acho que…_", ia dizendo Sam. Mas a amiga já havia percebido no dia em que elas conheceram Freddie que Sam havia mudado um pouco, graças ao novo amiguinho.

- "_Uhum! Ele é mesmo uma gracinha Sam! Mas não faz o meu tipo…_", disse Carly.

- "_Bo-bom saber… bom saber…_", disse Sam, abraçando a blusa de seu amiguinho.

A casa de Carly não ficava muito longe da escola. Chegaram lá em menos de 30 minutos (teriam chegado mais rápido, mas a mãe de Sam parou numa lojinha para comprar comida). Chegando no Bushwell, Carly se despediu da amiga. Ela notou que o olhar triste que sempre via nos olhos de Sam todo dia antes de ir embora, havia sumido. No lugar da tristeza, havia uma tímida alegria que surgira na face daquela pequena garotinha loira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(**FIM DO FLASHBACK)----------------------------------------------------------------**

**(**_**Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

"_Não tem como esquecer daquele beijo na bochecha que você me deu naquele dia!_", eu falei. Freddie sorriu e me envolveu em um abraço bem gostoso. Estava tudo perfeito. E imaginar que passei parte da minha vida brigando com ele por coisas idiotas… Bem, teve o lance da Valerie. Mas a Valerie "É" uma idiota! Fora aquelas outras garotas como a Shannon e a xarope da minha irmã, Melanie. Mas agora os tempos são outros. Estou me sentindo aquela garotinha de 10 anos que conheceu um menino muito gentil, graças a uma bolada na cabeça.

Freddie se lembrou da bolada. "_Eu nem imaginava que iria acertar vocês duas! Mas é graças a esse chute que hoje a gente tá aqui!_". É verdade. Se ele não tivesse nos acertado, a gente jamais ia se conhecer. Assim, seguimos rumo à minha casa. Eu precisaria dar uma passada lá para pegar umas coisas e tomar um banho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Casa da Sam)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de andarmos mais um pouco pela cidade, finalmente chegamos na minha casa. Abri a porta e vi que a casa ainda estava meio bagunçada. Falei para o Freddie nem ligar… ele já sabe como é a minha mãe. Ele se sentou no sofá. "_Mãe, to em casa!_", berrei. Ela pareceu não ouvir. Será que caiu de bêbada ou nem está em casa???

- "_Vou tomar um banho rápido e a gente volta para a casa da Carly com essas coisas, tá bom?_".

- "_Ok! Mas não demora muito, hein!_", disse Freddie, brincando. Me aproximei dele.

- "_Sam Puckett não demora em seus banhos!_". Dei um selinho nele subi para tomar meu banho.

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Enfim, ela subiu. Vou assistir um pouco de televisão e relaxar até que a Sam volte. "_Parece que a mãe da Sam não está… será que…_" pensei. Não! Parou! Não sou um cara que faria esse tipo de coisa! Ela é minha namorada e a respeito muito! Mas tive que dar uma disfarçada, porque imaginei a Sam num momento bem íntimo… bem, sou homem né! Acontece dessas coisas! Vou pegar essa almofada!

Em meio a tanta bobagem que havia passado em minha cabeça, ouvi passos vindos da cozinha. Fiquei curioso e olhei para trás para ver quem era. Quando olhei, vi a figura de uma mulher um pouco mais alta que a Sam, cabelos pretos que iam até os ombros. O físico lembrava um pouco o da minha mãe, argh! Mas ela tinha belos olhos azuis! "_A porta já estava aberta? Saaaaaammm! É você quem está em casa?_", berrou, com uma voz estridente. A mulher nem ligou. Trazia consigo uma sacola com algumas compras, tipo leite, pão, presunto… Pouca coisa, pois a família de Sam era pobre. Fico triste com essa situação. Queria poder ajudar.

Logo, vi a mãe de Sam guardando as coisas no armário da cozinha. Sei que não é legal espiar, mas tenho que ficar atento com a minha sogra. Já pensou ela não aceitar muito bem o nosso namoro? A Sam ainda não tinha contado que a gente namorava e se ela tiver o mesmo gênio da Sam, é capaz dela… dela… AAATCHIIIM!!! "_Quem tá aí?_", ela perguntou. Droga, por que fui espirrar agora??? Ai meu Deus! Ela tá vindo pra cá.

- "_Quem é que tá aí?_", ela perguntou. Eu me virei pra ela, timidamente.

- "_O-olá!_", disse. Ela sorriu.

- "_Olá… hum, seu rosto não me é estranho… você é o...?_"

- "_Freddie Benson…_", eu falei. A mãe da Sam sorriu para mim e me encarou com aqueles olhos azulados.

- "_Aaaahhh… então, você é o famoso 'Freddie Benson', que minha filha tanto atazana! Nossa, você é mais bonito pessoalmente!_", disse ela. Uau, a sogrona já foi com a minha cara. "_Desculpa eu não me apresentar e não estar tão apresentável… fui comprar umas coisinhas sabe?_", compelmentou. Sorri para ela.

- "_Que é isso…_"

- "_Eu sou Roxanne Puckett… mas se quiser, pode me chamar de Roxy! Era meu apelido na infância!_", disse a mãe de Sam. Bem, já era de se imaginar de onde veio essa mania de "fale meu nome de tal jeito". Mas "Roxy"? Bem, deixa pra lá.

- "_Prazer em conhece-la, srta. Roxy!_", disse, estendendo as mãos.

Ela me cumprimentou, sempre mantendo o sorriso no rosto. Ficamos em silêncio. Cara, eu não poderia simplesmente chegar nela e falar "_Olha, namoro a sua filha!_" O que essa mulher poderia fazer? O sorriso dela me assuta um pouco. Eu ia voltar a prestar atenção na televisão, mas a minha sogra se mostrou interessada em me conhecer… mas hein?

- "_Então… você cuida das câmeras no iCarly?_", ela perguntou.

- "_I-isso…_". Cara, por que estou nervoso.

- "_Você parece saber bem do assunto. Já vi algumas vezes o programa…_", ela disse, se aproximando de mim.

- "_Obrigado…_". Ela me olhou nos olhos. Sua expressão mudou. Parecia desconfiar de algo…

- "_Engraçado… a Sam sempre odiou você… Por que veio até aqui?_", ela perguntou. Ai ai ai! E agora? Será que eu falo pra ela???

- "_Bem… é que…_"

- "_Opa.. parou tudo! O que a senhora tá querendo saber?_". Ufa, era a Sam! E ela estava linda. Toda arrumada, ao estilão dela. Calça jeans, uma jaqueta verde escura, blusinha, tênis all-star… seus cabelos estavam soltos. Aqueles belos cachinhos dourados… E estava bem perfumada.

A mãe de Sam riu. Olhou para a filha e para mim e deu aquele sorriso malicioso. Eu e Sam trocamos um olhar e coramos. Poxa, não ia ter jeito… teríamos que contar para a mãe dela sobre o nosso namoro. Mas to com medo da reação dela! Pra começar, a mulher é bem esquisita… Veio se aproximando de mim como se quisesse algo…

- "_Samantha! Pensei que odiasse o menino Benson!_", disse ela.

- "_Bem… é… que…_", disse Sam, toda sem graça. Mas a srta. Roxy era muito esperta, feito uma raposa.

- "_Vai Sam… desembucha! Só quero confirmar!_". Ficamos vermelhos…

- "_Acho que ela sacou…_", eu disse, baixinho. Sam me deu um soquinho no ombro.

- "_Não diga, Fredducho…_"

- "_Bem… melhor contar…_", eu disse. A mãe de Sam estava de braços cruzados, esperando.

- "_Então…_", disse ela, nos olhando. Sam respirou fundo e logo, soltou o ar.

- "_Tá bom mãe… eu e o Freddie estamos namorando!_". Disse Sam. A mãe da Sam ficou sem muita ação. Mas depois caiu na risada. "_Como imaginei…_", disse Sam, decepcionada.

- "_Fica tranquila Sam, ela vai entender._", eu disse, pegando na mão da minha namorada. A mãe de Sam parou de rir e se recobrou.

- "_Por que a senhora riu?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_Porque vocês dois são fofinhos demais!_" Hein???

- "_Como é?_", dissemos, unissonos. A mãe de Sam se levantou.

- "_Digamos que eu já estava esperando por esse dia… Não é verdade, 'senhor casaquinho azul escuro'?_", disse a mãe da Sam, mostrando o meu casaco que eu havia emprestado para a Sam naquele dia frio. Fiquei todo sem jeito…

- "_A senhora não presta, viu…_", disse Sam, bufando. Mas a mãe dela fez uma coisa inesperada. Ela deu um abraço na filha!

- "_Deixa de ser tonta, Samantha… Desde aquele dia eu já sabia que você gostava do menino Benson_!", disse ela. Menino Benson… francamente…

- "_Pensei que a senhorita iria tipo…_". Mas a mãe da Sam me interrompeu…

- "_Ficar irritada? Ah Freddie…. Claro que não!_". Ufa…

- "_Minha mãe te acha uma gracinha Freddie… nem te falo as coisas que ela andou comentando aqui a seu respeito…_", disse Sam, virando os olhos. A mãe dela pegou em minhas mãos.

- "_Se eu tivesse a idade da Sam, eu iria namorar com você, mesmo que você corresse de mim todos os dias!!_", ela disse. Ai meu Deus! A mãe da Sam deu em cima de mim! Alguém me ajude! Sam!!!

- "_É… mas a senhora é mais velha e o namorado é meu! Cai fora vai!_", disse Sam, separando minhas mãos das da mãe dela. "_Bom, a gente vai pra casa da Carly… Talvez eu fique por lá!_", ela disse.

- "_Tá bom! Vê se não derruba a casa dela!_", disse ela. "_E Freddie, cuida bem da Sam pra mim!_". Eu dei um sorrinho, todo sem jeito.

- "_Tchau mãe!_", disse Sam, irritada. Ela pegou na minha mão e assim, saímos da casa dela.

Quando saímos da casa da Sam, já era quase noite. Nunca imaginaria que a mãe dela fosse uma pessoa tão… excêntrica! Sam estava brava… "_Ih, to vendo que hoje vou dormir com uns curativos!_", pensei. Eu ia perguntar para a Sam se estava tudo bem, mas pela expressão brava dela, preferi ficar quieitinho. Ela estava segurando em meu braço, mas apertava ele com força. Por que será que a Sam não consegue se dar tão bem com a mãe dela?

Depois de 10 minutos caminhando, enfim, chegamos no Bushwell. Antes de entrar, Sam olhou nos meus olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis dela ainda vão me levar longe… São lindos! Sua bochecha, como sempre, estava rosadinha e não era por causa do frio…

- "_Desculpa… pela minha mãe ser tão doida!_", ela disse.

- "_Que é isso Sam… a sua mãe parece ser boa gente! Só é meio… maluca!_", eu disse. Sam sorriu.

- "_Meio não… ela é totalmente pirada!_" Disse minha namorada. "_Se eu não apareço ali, era capaz dela te agarrar!_". Eu ri.

- "_Até parece..._", eu disse.

- "_É?_"

- "_Claro… Eu iria falar pra ela 'Olha srta. Puckett, eu já namoro uma pessoa especial, bonita, carinhosa, forte e que me faz muito feliz!_' _Não haveria motivos para se preocupar!_". Sam me abraçou bem forte, envolvendo suas mãos em torno da minha cintura.

- "_Não sou muito boa em ser melosa sabe… Mas vou falar mesmo assim: Você é mesmo tudo de bom pra mim, meu Freddie-gatinho!_". Whoa! A Sam? Falando assim? Gostei disso…

- "_Você é tudo de bom e muito mais, minha Sam-gatíssima!_". Ela corou e mordeu meu braço. "_Aiiii! Por que fez isso?_", perguntei.

- "_Pra não perder o costume…_", disse ela, sorrindo. "_E porque eu posso! Você é meu!_", ela disse, me apertando.

- "_Virei sua propriedade agora?_", perguntei, rindo.

- "_Claaaaro!_", disse ela. Notei que ela estava com o colar que lhe dei no dia em que confirmamos o namoro.

- "_Essa safira faz seus olhos ficarem mais brilhantes… sabia?_". Ela mordeu os lábios, levemente.

- "_Uhum! Mas eu sei o que é bem melhor que essa jóia…_", ela disse.

- "_Deixa eu advinhar…_", eu disse, mas ela não deixou eu terminar a frase. Ela veio em direção aos meus lábios e trocamos um beijo bem romântico. "_Uau! Isso, com certeza, é melhor e mais valioso do que qualquer jóia no mundo!_". Sam sorriu.

- "_Te amo!_", ela disse, pegando em minha mão.

- "_Também te amo!_", respondi.

Assim, entramos no edifício. Nem mesmo os berros do chato do Lewbert iria nos distrair. Em nossas mãos, estavam as coisas que havíamos comprado para a produção do centésimo programa, mas em nossas memórias e em nossos corações, estavam todos os sentimentos que temos um pelo outro. Sam ainda estava com uma foto… e… Heeeeeeyyyy!!

- "_Quando foi que você pegou essa foto minha de bebê?_". Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- "_A mamãe aqui tem seus métodos!_", disse ela. "_E sua mãe tinha razão… seu bumbum é mesmo lindo, ahahahaha!_". Sam saiu correndo. "_Se quiser a foto de volta, vai ter que tirar ela de mim no beijo!_"

- "_Demorou!_". Corri atrás dela… Essa Sam viu… ainda assim, eu amo essa menina!!! Melhor eu correr bastante, porque ela é ligeira!

**_Olá galera que está a ler a minha fanfic! Espero que estejam gostando dela. Bem, a relação entre Sam e Freddie mudou muito conforme passaram os capítulos... Já estão até namorando^^ (E tomara que aconteça a mesma coisa na série original)..._**

**_Vi o iThink They Kissed e gostei muito! Muitos fãs de Creddie ficaram decepcionados... Bah, francamente, eu já sabia que o episódio trataria mais de amizade! Parabéns ao Dan Schneider pelo ótimo trabalho!_**

**_Até o capítulo 10!_**


	10. Memórias Parte 2

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider... ainda!**_

_A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas… Às vezes ela nos proporciona momentos maravilhosos, como estar junto das pessoas que amamos. Porém, ela também ferra com a gente quando menos esperamos. Minha vida é assim! A vida dos outros também. Mas eu passei por momentos muito difíceis… principalmente quando era criança. Hoje, já com meus 16 anos, vejo que a minha vida só tende a melhorar, já que não dá pra piorá-la, né?_

_**Capítulo 10: Memórias (Parte 2 –Um bom momento, um gesto e um coração aquecido)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

- "_Vem Fredderico! Quero ver se consegue me alcançar!_", eu disse, subindo as escadas do Bushwell, correndo. Hehehhe… eu peguei uma foto do Freddie neném que ele tá muito fofinho.

- "_Se ficar falando muito ao invés de correr, eu alcanço você numa boa!_", ele berrou. Não estava muito longe de mim. Já tínhamos subido cinco andares de escada. Resolvi dar uma parada e esperar por ele. Tadinho, deixei todas coisas com ele, ehehe.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e o Freddie apareceu cansado. Tava com três sacolas enormes, que tinham todas as coisas que compramos para fazer o centésimo iCarly. Ele chegou ofegante até mim…

- "_Você… vai perder… na próxima!_", disse ele, se sentando na escada. O coitado tava recobrando a respiração. Dei um sorriso.

- "_Tá legal! Se exercita mais que você ganha de mim um dia…_", comentei, enquanto lhe dava um selinho. Ele retribuiu da mesma forma.

- "_Aposto que o centésimo iCarly vai bombar!_", disse ele, fuçando na sacola. Dentre as inúmeras coisas que compramos, tinha serpentina, confetes, cornetas, espuma enlatada… Dava pra fazer uma folia só com tudo isso.

- "_Temos que superar a audiência daquele imbecil do Nevel! Você acredita que ele mandou outro e-mail pra Carly, ofendendo ela?_", comentei.

- "_Ele é doente! O sonho dele é nos derrubar por termos superado ele!_", disse meu namorado.

- "_Ainda vou cobrir aquele bocó de pancada!_", eu disse, estralando os dedos. Freddie sorriu.

- "_Não gasta muito a sua mão com aquele cretino!_", disse ele, pegando em minhas mãos. Eu corei. "_Sua mãos são muito lindas (e um pouquinho pesadas) para tocar aquele retardado!_".

- "_Minhas mãos podem fazer outra coisa com você…_", eu disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Hehehe, o Freddie ficou vermelho.

- "_O-o que seria?_", ele perguntou. Levei minhas mãos até seu rosto…

- "_Que tal… acariciar seu rosto… e…_". Lhe dei um beijo. Um beijo bem demorado.

Senti suas mãos se entrelaçando com as minhas. Era uma, das muitas sensações maravilhosas que eu podia sentir estando com o Freddie. Sua mão é bem quentinha e macia, diferente da mão de um menino comum. Depois de beijá-lo, ele olhou nos meus olhos. "_Quer continuar a nossa corridinha até o oitavo andar?_", ele perguntou. Ele estava disposto a ganhar de mim… Então… "_Se ficar aí parado, você não vai ganhar nada!_", eu disse, saindo correndo na frente dele. Ele deu aquele belo sorriso e saiu correndo atrás de mim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------(Apartamento da Carly)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Cara, acho que a Sam tem razão… Eu preciso me exercitar mais! Tá certo que faço um pouco de exercícios para ficar em forma, mas correr nunca foi meu forte. Quando chegamos no oitavo andar, parecia que eu tinha corrido uma maratona, enquanto a Sam parecia ter dado apenas uns passos. É, preciso me cuidar. Não quero que a minha namorada pense que sou um molenga.

"_Ah, vocês chegaram com as coisas! Entrem!_", disse uma voz muito conhecida por mim e pela Sam… Era a Carly. Acho que ela ouviu o barulho de gente correndo pelas escadas. Cumprimentamos ela e entramos no apartamento. Carly estava vestida da mesma maneira que a vimos ante de sair. Ela estava um pouco chateada, mas se mostrava feliz ao mesmo tempo… Sam não hesitou: deixou uma das sacolas no sofá e atacou a geladeira.

- "_Ué Carly… seu namorado não ia vir pra cá?_", perguntei.

- "_Ia… Mas ele precisou fazer uma viagem com sua família!_", disse minha amiga. Mas ela não demonstrava nem um pouco de chateação.

- "_Foi mal…_", disse, me desculpando. Carly sorriu.

- "_Relaxa! Além do mais… talvez ele me busque até sexta feira para ir passar o fim de semana com ele!_", disse ela.

- "_Ui, programa a dois? Vai ser a sós é?_", perguntou Sam, brincando com a amiga, enquanto cortava um pedaço de melancia.

- "_Claaaaaaaaro!!!_" disse ela. "_Vai me dizer que vocês dois nunca fizeram um programa assim?_", perguntou minha amiga.

- "_A gente não completou nem um mês de namoro… Mas até que seria uma boa idéia, o que acha Freddie?_", perguntou minha namorada. Pensei um pouco…

- "_Se você não se importar, eu topo!_". Sam sorriu.

- "_E pra onde iremos? França? Alemanha? Brasil? Ouvi dizer que lá eles tem uma variedade de comidas exóticas e…_", disse Sam. Mas Carly interrompeu, dando risada…

- "_Esses lugares não são um pouco longe… tipo… Em outro continente?_".

- "_Ah é…_", lamentou a loira.

- "_Bom, qualquer lugar que dê para eu e a Sam ir já está ótimo! Até se for numa lanchonete!_", disse, abraçando a Sam.

- "_Own, que bonitinho!_", disse Carly. "_Mas pretendem fazer algo nesse fim de semana? A dois?_", perguntou. Eu e Sam nos encaramos.

- "_Bem… acho que vou preferir ficar por aqui mesmo. O que acha, Freddie?_", perguntou Sam, toda sem graça.

- "_Também vou ficar!_", respondi.

Bom, na verdade queria levar a Sam para um passeio, mas nem eu e nem ela estamos em condições financeiras para fazer uma viagem. A Carly tem a vantagem do Griffin ter um carro. Falando nisso, logo tirarei a minha habilitação. Comecei as aulas há 4 meses e já to ficando bom em dirigir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No estúdio)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deixamos o bate papo pra lá e resolvemos levar as coisas para o estúdio. Lá, eu, Sam e Carly começamos a ver quem estava ganhando na enquete que fiz, escolhendo o lugar onde seria rodado o iCarly de nº100. Dentre as opções, a que estava ganhando era a do Space Needle. Uau, um programa no meio da multidão? As expectativas não poderiam ser outras, senão as melhores! Carly e Sam ficaram super felizes. Para elas, seria uma ótima oportunidade de virarem super-estrelas! Bem, pra mim tanto faz… sou apenas o produtor técnico…

Depois de muita conversa, eu, Carly e Sam decidimos ficar de papo pro ar. Tinha começado a chover lá fora e sugeri vermos um filme. Elas concordaram e foram preparar as coisas. Depois de tudo pronto, eu botei um DVD no meu laptop e deixei ele rodando um filme de terror. Já estávamos preparados! Pipoca e refrigerante eram obrigatoriedade! Carly se sentou num puff verde, Sam num puff rosa e eu num puff azul... Sam e eu ficamos coladinhos vendo aquele filme de terror, que não era tão assustador… Bem, pra mim não, mas para a Carly e para a Sam… parecia um pesadelo…

"_Não entra aí!!!_", dizia Carly, amedrontada, vendo a cena em que a garota entra num comodo de uma casa abandonada. Carly já estava mordendo as suas mãos de medo, enquanto Sam já estava me deixando com hematomas no braço, de tanto me apertar. De repente, um barulho de trovão caindo… e a Sam deu um grito e me agarrou! Claro que aquilo nos assustou! Até eu gritei! "_Melhor parar o vídeo…_", eu disse, ofegante. Fez se um silêncio momentâneo… Logo, ouvimos o barulho do telefone tocando…

- "_Carlyyyy, telefone pra você!!!_" berrou Spencer!

- "_Ufa, salva pelo telefone!_!" disse Carly suspirando. "_Quem é, Spencer?_", perguntou ela.

- "_É o Griffado!_", disse Spencer... Nossa, essa foi a pior hein!

- "_Seu irmão adora ele, pelo jeito!_", disse Sam, rindo.

- "_Ô!_", disse Carly, que resolveu sair e ir atender o telefone. "_É Griffin, Spencer… Ou vai querer que eu chame a Sasha de Sachê?_", disse Carly, irritada.

- "_Isso porque são irmãos…_", comentei. Sam sorriu e voltou a me agarrar.

- "_Deixa ela pra lá… e deixa esse filme bobo de lado também e vamos curtir!_". Sam me deu um beijo. Mas fiquei surpreso com o grito de medo da Sam… Sam com medo? Coisa rara de se ver…

- "_Sam… você não gritou de medo naquela hora, né?_", perguntei. Minha namorada me encarou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- "_Freddie… eu não tenho medo de nada!_". Disse ela. Mas o barulho de um raio caindo lhe deu um susto, e ela grudou em mim. Sorri maliciosamente pra ela.

- "_Exceto raios, né?_". Ela pegou eu pela gola da camisa.

- "_Se contar isso para alguém, eu te esgano!_", disse ela, bem brava.

- "_Tranquilo… É que…_", eu disse.

- "_Fala…_"

- "_Nunca te vi assim... com medo…_" eu falei. Ela suspirou.

- "_Bem… não é que eu tenha medo. Mas esses raios me trazem uma lembrança ruim sabe…_", comentou Sam, sentando-se no puff.

- "_Eu não sabia… me desculpe!_". Ela acariciou meu rosto.

- "_Bobo… Não se preocupe… Tá tudo bem!_", disse ela, sorrindo. "_Aliás, mês que vêm é natal, né?_", ela comentou. É verdade!

- "_Uhum… E vai passar o natal aonde?_", perguntei.

- "_Bem… minha mãe vai para a casa dos meus tios… Mas não to afim de ir! Sabe como é lá… parece que aquele povo me detesta!_", disse Sam, chateada. Não era pra menos também. Da família dela, só a parte de pai parecia se importar com Sam. A parte de mãe não ligava muito.

- "_Hmmm… entendo…_", eu disse. "_Se quiser, podemos passar juntos! O que acha?_", perguntei. Sam eu uma risadinha e sorriu.

- "_Não terá problemas se me levar pra passar o natal contigo, na sua casa?_", ela perguntou, temendo que minha mãe arrumasse confusão.

- "_Nenhum! Se minha mãe chiar, a gente janta fora!_", eu disse. Sam me abraço.

- "_Não sei o que faria sem você…_" disse minha namorada, olhando em meus olhos. Boas sensações…

- "_Você iria para aquele parque? Aquele em que eu encontrei você uma vez, na véspera de natal, sabe?_". Sam sorriu…

- "_Sei sim… Apesar de que, veio-me aqui outra lembrança…_". A expressão no rosto de Sam mostrava um pouco de tristeza…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(**FLASHBACK**)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Narrativa)**_

**24 de Dezembro de 2004 – Parque Central de Seattle, 17:45h**

A tarde começava a dar sinais de que iria se dissipar, dando início a mais uma noite gelada em Seattle. Os ponteiros já indicavam -5ºC. Havia muita neve no parque, mas isso não impedia nenhum vistante de freqüentá-lo. Um pequeno lago no centro estava congelado, e algumas pessoas usavam ele como uma pista de patinação. Outras pessoas apenas curtiam a vida. Muitas crianças freqüentavam o parque também, brincando com bolas de neve, fazendo bonecos… Todas, exceto uma...

Era uma garotinha loira, magrinha, aparentando ter 10 anos de idade. Vestia um grande e velho casaco cinza que ia até os joelhos, botas surradas, meias longas com detalhes em vermelho e preto, um gorro das mesmas cores que a meia e uma saia jeans não muito comprida. Estava sentada, sozinha… Parecia irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo, triste. "_Droga de vida!_", dizia ela, enxugando de seus belos olhos azuis, pequenas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Mesmo coberta de roupa, sentia um pouco de frio. Estava encolhida.

Uma senhora passou diante dela e lhe perguntou o que havia acontecido para que ela ficasse tão triste em uma véspera de natal. "_Vê se não enche!_", disse a pequena garota, olhando furiosamente para a senhora, que saiu esbravejando e falando que a menina era sem educação. A garotinha loira não queria companhia naquela hora. Queria apenas ficar sozinha.

E chorou. Chorou muito. Ela via muitas pessoas felizes no parque. Observava famílias, unidas. "_Por que teve de ser assim? Drogaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu quero meu paaaaaaaaiiiiiii! Quero a minha irmããããããã!_", berrou a garota. Se debulhou em lágrimas novamente. Mas a garota ouviu uma voz familiar… "_Sam? É você?_".

Quando se virou para trás, a garotinha loira viu a figura de um menino da mesma idade e altura dela. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, estava com um casacão preto, calça jeans, tênis avermelhado, luvas e cachecol da mesma cor do tênis. Tudo muito bonito. "_Vai embora Freddie… eu não to bem!_", disse a garotinha. Mas o garoto ignorou o pedido dela e se sentou ao seu lado.

- "_O que aconteceu Sam?_", perguntou o garoto à sua amiguinha.

- "_Nada que lhe interesse, Freddie!_", disse ela, irritada. O pequeno menino não se intimidou.

- "_Fala vai… Quero saber por que você tava chorando?_", perguntou Freddie.

- "_EU NÃO TAVA CHORANDO!!!_", berrou Sam. O menino deu um pulo.

- "_Tá bom, tá bom!_", disse ele, tentando acalmá-la. "_Mas… por que está aqui sozinha… e tão triste?_". Sam fechou o punho. Olhou com raiva para o garoto, mas este a fez desistir de socá-lo. Sua cara era de muita preocupação com sua amiguinha.

- "_Vamos andar? Ai eu te falo o que tá rolando!_", disse a pequenina, se levantando.

- "_Tudo bem…_", disse ele.

Assim, Sam, a garotinha loira que estava sentada sozinha, se juntou ao seu amiguinho, Freddie e juntos saíram para andar pelo parque. Freddie carregava consigo duas sacolas. Uma dela tinha um monte de comidinhas, dentre elas, bolo-gordo, o favorito da Sam. Logo, um som de estômago roncando foi notado: "_Pega um, Sam!_", disse o menino, oferecendo o bolo-gordo a ela. Sam não hesitou e pegou. Estava faminta.

- "_Obrigado Freddie!_", disse Sam, enquanto mastigava o seu bolo. Freddie sorriu.

- "_Se quiser mais, é só pedir!_", disse o menino.

- "_Queria que as pessoas fossem mais gentís, que nem você!_", disse Sam.

- "_Poxa… obrigado. Mas… Por que diz isso?_", perguntou Freddie. Sam parou de caminhar. Eles se encararam e Sam tirou sua touca e ergueu sua franja. Freddie se espantou ao ver que na testa dela, haviam hematomas e um corte.

- "_Minha mãe… bêbada! Culpou a mim pelas brigas com meu pai…_", disse a garotinha, deixando escapar uma lágrima. Freddie se indignou.

- "_Me desculpa falar isso… mas que tipo de monstro é tua mãe?_", ele perguntou, irritado.

- "_É um monstro sem coração! Que não dá valor à própria filha! Não dá valor a nada que não seja bebida!_", respondeu Sam, mais irritada que o menino.

- "_E por isso, fugiu para cá em plena véspera de natal? Eu não teria feito nada diferente se me acontecesse algo assim…_", disse Freddie. Mas Sam se irritou mais ainda e segurou suas lágrimas. "_Mas ela não deveria ter te agredido! O seu pai não fez nada a respeito?_"

- "_Ele se separou da minha mãe!! Foi embora!! E aquela desgraçada não me deixou ir com ele!!_", berrou a menina. Freddie fez uma cara de espanto, que logo, somou-se a tristeza de Sam.

- "_Nossa… eu não… eu não sabia disso. Sinto muito Sam._", disse ele.

A garotinha preferiu ficar calada. Os dois amigos voltaram a caminhar e se sentaram em frente ao lago congelado. Ficaram observando as pessoas que patinavam no local. Sam fez cara de reprovação. Estava ainda muito chateada e triste. Freddie tentou animá-la algumas vezes, contando piadas e situações engraçadas pelas quais a sua mãe o fez passar, mas nada. A garota não esboçava um sorriso. Sam olhou uma família que era composta pelo marido, a esposa e dois filhos e se irritou…

- "_Humpf! Pais… quem precisa deles?_", resmungou Sam. "_Quero crescer logo e viver sozinha!_". Freddie deu uma risadinha.

- "_Por mais que eles sejam exagerados, os pais são um dos maiores bens que a gente tem!_", disse o garoto. Sam ficou brava.

- "_É que você não sabe como é ter uma mãe pirada!_", disse ela.

- "_Ah, você quem pensa! Sua mãe te deixa sair, pelo menos. E a minha que me restringe? Ela acha que serei atacado até por ninjas!_", comentou Freddie. Mas nem o comentário sobre a atitude ridícula da mãe dele fez Sam sorrir.

- "_Mas sua mãe não é uma bêbada e não te agride por prazer…_", retrucou a garotinha. O menino suspirou.

- "_Bem… pelo menos tem a seu pai!_", ele disse. Sam se segurou para não chorar.

- "_Mas ele não vai morar mais comigo! Não poderei vê-lo mais! Quero ele de volta!_".

- "_Você vai ter ele de volta! Ele não iria deixar a filha nas mãos de uma pessoa ruim que nem a sua mãe!_", disse Freddie. Mas Sam não estava convencida.

- "_Eu já não sei… do jeito que as coisas são…_", disse a menina loira.

- "_Se ele souber dessas coisas que tua mãe fez, com certeza ele te busca!_", falou Freddie, sorrindo.

- "_É difícil! Ele não vai apareceu nunca mais em casa! Ele disse que se voltar pra lá e minha mãe o atacar, ele irá fazer uma besteira enorme! Por isso ele preferiu sair!_", disse Sam. Freddie se aproximou um pouco de Sam.

- "_E… faz tempo que eles se separaram?_" perguntou o menino, olhando nos olhos azuis de sua amiguinha.

- "_Foi na semana passada… Hoje meu pai só apareceu para se despedir de mim! Em plena véspera de natal!_", disse Sam, num tom entristecido.

- "_É realmente uma pena Sam, eu sinto muito!_", disse ele. "_Mas ainda assim, foi muito legal da parte de seu pai…Lembrar-se de você até nesse momento… _", disse o garoto sorrindo.

- "_Fácil pra você, falar assim… Seu pai tá lá ainda com você, né…_", retrucou Sam.

Mas a garotinha não se deu conta que naquele momento, seu amiguinho Freddie deu uma entristecida. O garoto baixou a cabeça e ficou calado. Sam havia percebido que tinha falado mais do que deveria e tentou reverter a situação… Mas o garotinho resolveu contar a sua situação para ela.

- "_Sabe Sam… mesmo que eu não saiba quem seja o seu pai, eu sinto um pouco a sua dor por perdê-lo!_". Sam ficou curiosa.

- "_Seu pai se separou da sua mãe também?_", ela perguntou. Freddie olhou para sua amiguinha.

- "_Meu pai… ele morreu… Há dois anos eu não sei o que é ter um pai por perto_". Sam não sabia onde esconder a sua cara de vergonha. Ela ficou totalmente sem ação.

- "_E-eu… sinto muito…_". Freddie sorriu.

-"_Tudo bem… você não sabia._", ele respondeu.

- "_E não se sente triste por estar sem ele?_", a garotinha perguntou.

- "_Sim... Mas sempre carrego comigo a lembranças dos momento bons que passamos! Meu pai era demais!_", disse Freddie. Sam ficou calada por um momento... mas falou...

- "_Você é forte..._", disse Sam. O menino sorriu.

- "_Lembrar-me sempre da pessoa que ele foi, da mamãe e dos bons amigos que tenho, me dá forças para ser feliz! _", disse o menino, sorrindo. Sam tentou esboçar um sorriso.

- "_E eu? Sou uma boa amiga?_", perguntou a menininha loira, olhando timidamente para o garotinho de olhos castanhos.

- "_Tá brincando né?_", disse ele, rindo. "_Você é demais! Você e a Carly fizeram um bem enorme, entrando em minha vida!_", completou, pegando nas mãos da garota.

- "_Valeu... você também é demais!_", disse ela, corando.

Quando o garoto pegou nas mãos de sua amiga, ele percebeu que elas estavam geladas. Freddie fuçou em sua outra sacola e tirou de dentro dela um par de luvas vermelhas e um cachecol da mesa cor. "_Pega! Você vai precisar!_", disse o menino, dando as luvas para Sam.

- "_M-mas, são suas! Sua mãe não vai ficar zangada? Eu ainda to com aquele seu casaco sabe…_", disse Sam. Mas Freddie a ignorou. Pegou nas mãos da garota e gentilmente, colocou-lhe as luvas.

- "_Suas mãos são bonitas. Mas vão ficar melhores ainda aquecidas!_", disse Freddie, sorrindo. Aquele gesto fez com que Sam se esquecesse da tristeza que estava sentindo. O garoto se levantou e pegou o cachecol. Se posicionou em frente à Sam e colocou nela. "_Uau! Você ficou linda!_", disse ele, admirando sua amiguinha, que estava surpresa com a atitude de Freddie.

- "_Feliz Natal adiantado, Sam!_", disse Freddie.

- "_P-pra você também, Freddie!_", disse Sam, encabulada.

- "_Nem se preocupa… se bem conheço minha mãe, ela vai falar que esqueceu de comprar e vai voltar na loja para comprar mais um par de luvas e um cachecol!_", comentou o menino, rindo. Sam finalmente sorriu.

- "_Poxa… nem sei como agradecer!_", disse ela, sorrindo.

- "_Agradeça-me apenas fazendo parte da minha vida!_", disse o garotinho, sorrindo. Sam estava adorando o presente. Ela passou o cachecol em seu rosto para sentir o calor dele.

De repente o garoto escutou uma voz bastante familiar para ele. "_Freddieeeee… vamos indo, meu príncipe!_". Era a sua mãe. O garoto olhou para trás e viu a figura de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros acenando para ele. A menina riu. "_Êêêêê mãe… causou de novo!_". O garoto ia andando até sua mãe, quando Sam o chamou.

- "_Freddie…_", ela pegou em seu braço.

- "_Diga, Sam?_". A menina estava vermelha.

- "_Quando a gente tiver idade… vamos namorar?_". O garoto corou. Mas deu um belo sorriso.

- "_Claro!_". Ele deu um beijinho no rosto da garota e foi embora.

O garoto olhou para trás e ao longo que se distanciava de sua amiga, ele disse "_Sempre que precisar, conte comigo! Estarei com você sempre!_". A garota sorriu e acenou para ele. "_É o que eu mais quero…_", disse ela, baixinho, só para que ela mesma pudesse ouvir. O natal de Sam Puckett começaria a ganhar novas cores, graças a um gesto bondoso de um menino chamado Freddie Benson. Sentira pela primeira vez um calor bem forte vindo de dentro. Era um calor muito agradável, igual ao das luvas e cachecol que ele havia lhe dado… era o calor do coração…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------(**FIM DO FLASHBACK**)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

- "_Se não fosse você naquele dia… Eu teria passado um natal ainda pior!_", disse, abraçando meu namorado. Ele sorriu para mim.

- "_Pois é… Você tem uma memória e tanto! Se lembra com detalhes daquele dia!_".

- "_A mamãe aqui sabe de tudo…_", disse, me gabando.

- "_Desculpa aí, Princesinha 'sabe tudo'!" _disse meu namorado, rindo e fez cosquinha em mim. Ah, atrevido!

Caímos na risada. Com certeza, lembrar daquele momento foi algo muito bom! É sempre gostoso lembrar dos momentos bons de nossas vidas. Minha infância não foi aquele mar de rosas depois que meus pais se separaram. Aguentar uma mãe alcoólatra que me batia apenas por prazer foi um dos meus maiores desafios. Mas graças aos céus que eu sempre tive bons amigos, como a Carly e o Spencer… e além de um grande amigo, tenho um namorado maravilhoso, que é o Freddie.

Depois de termos ficado um tempo lembrando do passado, ouvimos passos na escada. Era a Carly que estava voltando. "_Gente, eu e o Spencer vamos fazer panqueca doce! Vem pra cá pra nos ajudar!_", disse minha amiga. Hmmm… panqueca doce é uma delícia! Se tiver sorvete então, vou sair com a barriguinha bem cheia! Freddie ficou sentado… pensativo…

- "_Hey, Freddinho… Não vai comer?_", perguntei pra ele. Ele tava distraído e tomou um susto.

- "_Ahn? Ah… oi amor!_", disse ele. Gosto quando ele fala assim comigo.

- "_O que foi? Tá tão distraído…_", perguntei a ele. Ele tava olhando uma foto em sua carteira. "_E essa foto?_". Ele sorriu.

- "_Bem… essa foto aqui é do meu pai! É uma das últimas fotos que tirei com ele…_",, disse meu namorado. Na foto, estava o Freddie bem pequeno e um homem alto, cabelos e olhos castanhos curtos, que nem os do Freddie. Era bem forte. Do lado tinha uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis que segurava o homem pelo braço. Era linda!

- "_Caramba Freddie… você é um clone dele! Com todo respeito, mas teu pai era um gato!_", eu disse. De fato, ele era mesmo lindo!

- "_Hehehehe… que coisa, não?_", disse ele, sem jeito. "_Você acreditaria que essa mulher do lado dele é a minha mãe?_". Fiquei pasma.

- "_SUA MÃE???_"

- "_É… Pode isso?_" disse, rindo."_Ela tava bem nessa foto!_", disse Freddie. Impressionante… aquela tia doida e esquisita era uma mulher linda há oito anos.

- "_Vem… vamos lá embaixo comer panqueca doce!_", disse, pegando em sua mão. Ele sorriu.

- "_Bem…_", ele disse, sério.

- "_Algo errado?_", perguntei.

- "_Se ficar aí parada, você não vai comer nada!_", disse ele, já na porta, saindo correndo.

- "_Heeeeeyyyy… me espera, seu…_", olha que safadinho!!!

Freddie saiu correndo na minha frente e fui, brava, atrás dele. Olha que danado, tá aprendendo com a mamãe aqui suas artimanhas! Quando chegamos no andar de baixo, Carly e Spencer estavam todos sujos de farinha, pois estavam se divertindo fazendo a massa para a panqueca. Quando nos olhamos, rimos muito. Realmente, momentos como esses eu jamais poderei esquecer!

_**Galera, IThink They Kissed é o episódio! Freddie mais forte! Sam mais gata! Carly com ciúmes? (Há, duvido! Ela só é amiga do Freddie e nada mais!). Essa terceira temporada promete!**_


	11. Memórias Parte 3

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider. iCook vem aí!!!**_

_Lembranças… Sempre que elas me vêm a mente, não são as melhores. Sofri muito na minha vida! Tive de aturar uma separação inaceitável dos meus pais, me separei de minha irmã, tenho parentes suspeitos e uma mãe desnaturada e bêbada, que me agride, seja com palavras, ou com suas próprias mãos. É nessas horas que uma raiva imensurável surge dentro de mim… E nos últimos anos, fiz muitas pessoas pagarem por isso… até mesmo uma pessoa especial. Mas creio que essa pessoa fez por merecer…_

_**Capítulo 11: Memórias (Parte 3 – Coisas que eu não queria lembrar)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Cheguei na cozinha com meu namorado, Freddie e olha só o que encontro: amigos sujos de farinha! "_O que tá rolando aqui?_", perguntei, rindo da cara deles. Carly comentou que ela e o irmão estavam preparando as massas para as panquecas, mas o irmão doido da Carly resolveu fazer guerra de farinha. Rimos da situação engraçada em que meus amigos se encontravam. Mas rir deles foi, com certeza, a pior coisa que fizemos. "_Entrou na guerra, vai ter que se sujar também!_", berrou Spencer, atacando farinha em mim. Eu desviei, mas o Freddie…

- "_Aaaaahhh… mas isso não vai ficar assim!_", disse ele, pegando uma porção de farinha e atacando no Spencer. Pegou bem na cara! Mas rir dele não adiantou muito…

- "_Oiiiii Sam!_", disse Carly, com aquele jeito todo delicado dela. Pra que eu fui olhar pra ela… levei farinha na cara!

- "_Ora… mas… Ah Carly, não pensa porque é minha melhor amiga que você vai escapar de levar farinha na cara!_", disse, pegando um pouco de farinha e tacando nela.

Ficamos por mais ou menos, meia hora, guerrilhando com farinha. Depois disso, ainda fizemos as panquecas. Doces e salgadas! Me acabei!!! Pra manter a velha rotina que eu e Freddie temos desde que nos conhecemos, apostamos pra ver quem comia mais. E dessa vez, levei a melhor. É, a mamãe aqui tem um buraco negro dentro da sua barriguinha. Carly ficou surpresa pelo tanto de panquecas que eu e Freddie comemos. "_Nossa… 15 pro Freddie e 18 pra Sam… Como vocês não engordam??_", ela perguntou. Mas isso é segredo chinês, hehehehe… Depois de tanta farinha e panqueca, eu e meu namorado ajudamos Carly e Spencer a limpar a cozinha.

Já que tudo está limpinho, resolvi me sentar no sofá com a Carls e com o meu Fredduchinho. Ficamos batendo papo e discutindo a decisão sobre qual opção de programa iríamos escolher para fazer o centésimo iCarly. "_Todas as opções são boas. Vai ser difícil escolher uma…_", disse Freddie, analisando o número de votos. A disposição de votos estava assim, mostrada no laptop do Freddie:

- Palco do Ridgway: 3.546 votos

- Ringue do Ginásio de Seattle: 7.963 votos

- Em frente ao Space Needle: 27.028

- Terraço do Bushwell: 14.661

"_Bem, parece que temos um vencedor!_", eu disse para eles. Carly e Freddie sorriam, e assim, concordamos onde seria feito o centésimo iCarly: em frente ao Space Needle. Estou certa de iremos fazer o melhor programa de todos os tempos. Já era tarde. Freddie se levantou do sofá e resolveu ir para casa.

- "_Bem meninas… eu vou indo!_", disse ele.

- "_Tudo bem, Freddie! Espero que tenha gostado das panquecas!_", disse Carly, sorrindo.

- "_Estavam ótimas! Se eu pudesse, comeria mais umas 20!_", disse Freddie, sorrindo. Há, tá bom viu…

- "_Mas comeu 15 e perdeu pra mim…_", disse a ele, gabando-me da situação.

- "_Hahaha… mas você é um saco sem fundo! Não deveria valer a aposta!_", ele disse.

- "_Ninguém mandou apostar Freddolino! Perdeu, pagou!_", eu disse.

- "_O que apostaram dessa vez?_", perguntou Carly. Er… Eu e Freddie coramos…

- "_Bem…_", dissemos uníssonos. Olhei seriamente para ele.

- "_Hm… To sabendo…_", disse minha amiga, olhando maliciosamente. Bem, não poderei revelar o que é… sabe como é… assuntos de casal^^ Me levantei para ir até a porta com o Freddie…

- "_A gente se vê amanhã?_", perguntei a ele. Freddie sorriu.

- "_Digo e repito: Por mim, a gente se vê a qualquer hora._". Eu gosto disso.

- "_Até amanhã então, lindinho!_", disse a ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- "_Até, minha princesa!_", disse ele, me beijando.

Mais uma vez aquela sensação boa percorreu meu corpo, a medida em que meus lábios e os dele se encontravam. É muito bom! Trocamos um beijo bem longo e depois nos despedimos. Quando fechei a porta, Carly estava me encarando, toda sorridente. Ela sabia que eu estava vivendo um bom momento em minha vida. Não é para menos: uma noite com meus dois melhores amigos e meu namorado.

Mas a minha vida nem sempre foi esse "conto de fadas". Não mesmo… Desde pequena, minha vida foi um inferno. Ainda mais depois que meus pais se separaram. Mamãe, que já era viciada em bebida, piorou e estava cada dia mais deplorável. E sobrava para quem né? Dei uma suspirada e minha melhor amiga notou que havia algo de errado comigo. Droga, como queria esquecer essas lembranças…

- "_Nossa Sam… você fez uma carinha triste agora!_", disse minha amiga.

- "_Não é nada não…_", eu disse. Mas a minha amiga é persistente.

- "_Brigou com o Freddie?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Claro que não!_", respondi a ela, com firmeza.

- "_Então qual é o problema? Nunca vi você com essa cara triste!_", disse Carly, tentando obter respostas. Olhei nos olhos dela, que demonstravam muita atenção. Ela se preocupava comigo.

- "_Sabe Carls… fiquei aqui pensando… Será que mereço tudo isso que o Freddie está me oferecendo?_", perguntei. Carly se espantou.

- "_Mas é claro que merece Sam!_", disse ela, sorrindo. "_Por que acha que não mereceria?_", complementou minha amiga.

- "_Pelo jeito que andei tratando o Freddie nesses últimos anos!_" eu disse. Bateu uma tristeza em mim quando falei isso.

- "_Er, bem… Mas vocês estão juntos agora! Viva o presente Sam!_", disse ela.

- "_É o que eu quero! Mas tenho medo que o meu passado venha a interferir!_", falei pra Carly. Ela ficou pensativa.

- "_Nada irá intervir! Nada e nem ninguém! Sam, eu to do teu lado e o mais importante: o Freddie está do seu lado! Pode confiar em nós! Ajudaremos você no que precisar!_", disse ela, abraçando-me.

- "_Valeu Carls… Sabe, tive umas lembranças ruins nesses últimos dias… lembranças que eu queria muito esquecer…_", disse a ela.

- "_Tipo?_"

- "_Muitas… mão me agredindo, primos e tios que se aproveitavaram de mim… E eu… eu morro de medo de comentar algo a respeito para o Freddie algum dia!_". Desabei em lágrimas. Droga, não queria nunca ter lembrado das inúmeras situações ruins pelas quais eu passei durante a minha infância.

- "_Sam…_" disse Carly, me consolando.

- "_Se ele souber dessas coisas… ele com certeza vai deixar de me amar!_", disse.

- "_Se ele realmente a ama, ele vai ajudar você a superar esses traumas da sua infância!_", disse minha amiga, sorrindo.

Confiar na palavra de Carly, para mim, era mais que importante. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Saberá como me ajudar. Mas e o Freddie? Eu nunca comentei com ele sobre as coisas ruins que aconteceram comigo quando eu era criança. Carly sabia porque ela sempre estava lá, pronta para me apoiar. Mas quero o apoio do meu namorado também!

Carly pediu para eu esperar um pouco mais na sala que ela ia pegar um grande cobertor. Estava bem frio, mesmo estando dentro do apartamento. Logo, a morena voltou com um imenso cobertor quadriculado e trouxe também dois travesseiros. "_Sam, se quiser desabafar, a hora é essa!_", disse ela, me entregando um travesseiro. Uma das lembranças que me incomodaram também foi exatamente uma que ocorreu no dia dos namorados.

Mas preferi começar contando sobre as terríveis agressões que eu sofria de minha mãe, quando ela estava bêbada. Era terrível. Contei para Carly que uma vez ela começou a atacar as coisas em mim, sem motivo algum. "_A pilantra dizia que era apenas pra praticar a mira dela! Desgramada!_", eu comentei. Carly ficou possessa. Ela sabia que minha mãe tinha um parafuso a menos, mas nem imaginava que ela dizia essas coisas de mim. Lembrei também de uma vez que meu tio e meu primo vieram em casa… Foi horrível! Quando comecei a contar as coisas para Carly, ela ficou boquiaberta.

- "_Sam, eu não creio!_".

- "_…_". O silêncio era tudo o que eu poderia responder, depois de ter lembrado de um ocorrido tão macabro em minha vida.

- "_E sua mãe não fez nada a respeito??? Que mãe é essa???_", ela perguntou, indgnada.

- "_Quando ela bebe, ela muda! A cabeça dela fica tão afetada que ela pensa que sou apenas um objeto!_", eu disse. "_E se eu não fizesse as coisas, eles poderiam até me matar!_"

- "_E você nunca pensou em denunciar?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Liguei para a polícia, 911, resgate… mas ninguém acreditava na palavra de uma menina de 11 anos…_", eu disse. Carly me abraçou.

- "_Sam… como conseguiu aguentar tudo isso?_".

- "_Alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia para ser forte… e aos poucos, me tornei forte!_", disse a ela. "_Queria fugir, mas aí estaria sendo uma covarde!_".

- "_Covardia é dessa família por parte da sua mãe! São todos desnaturados!_",disse Carly, zangada. Ui, ver ela assim as vezes me anima. "_Mas pretende aguentar sua mãe e seus parentes doidos ainda?_". Uma pergunta boa, que me fez ter uma esperança…

- "_Tenho 16 anos… só faltam mais dois anos para eu me livrar daquela casa!_", eu disse. "_E se eu e o Freddie ainda estivermos juntos até completarmos 18… Eu irei dar um jeito de morar com ele…_". Carly ficou surpresa com o que eu disse.

- "_Quem diria… um dia odeia o cara e agora quer morar com ele! Sam, você me surpreende, sabia?_" Eu ri daquilo… Me veio outra lembrança…

- "_Que coisa, não? Você lembra de quando eu e o Freddie brigamos pela primeira vez?_", perguntei para ela. Carly deu risada.

- "_Lembro sim…_", disse ela. Mas ela cortou seu riso. "_Me sinto com uma certa culpa…_". Sam sorriu e pegou na minha mão.

- "_Não se culpe… naquele dia só houve um culpado…_", eu disse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(**FLASHBACK**)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Narrativa)**_

**12 de Junho de 2006, Colégio Ridgeway, 14:15h**

Era um dia bem quente no colégio onde Carly, Sam e Freddie estudavam. Mas nem mesmo o calor poderia conter o clima agradável que estava no ar. Era o amor! Dia de São Valentim… em outras palavras, era o dia dos namorados! O colégio estava no clima: cartazes comemorativos, panfletos distribuídos para todos irem ao baile (isso é, para quem tiver mais de 14 anos) e muitas pessoas trocando alguns presentes, seja por mera amizade e curtição do dia, seja para conquistar aquela pessoa que tanto aprecia.

Durante uma das aulas, encontramos nosso trio de amigos, enfrentando o tédio de mais uma aula do Sr. Devlin. Nas carteiras a frente, observamos alguns alunos prestando atenção no professor, com excepção de um, que parecia estar fazendo algo diferente. Nas carteiras de trás, vemos muitas pessoas conversando: algumas falavam sobre a aula, outras sobre esse dia especial. Dentre as pessoas, encontramos uma morena, que estava terminando de escrever algo em seu caderno e uma loirinha de cabelos cacheados, que estava desenhando algo.

- "_Para resumir essa aula especial de hoje… podemos dizer que o amor é a maneira do ser humano demonstrar um sentimento mais forte pelo próximo…_", disse o professor. A garota loira estava entediada de ouvir a voz do professor.

- "_Alguém poderia desligar o Sr. Devlin da tomada, né?_", disse a menina. Sua amiga, que se sentava ao lado, riu.

- "_Você nem tá prestando atenção na aula!_", disse a morena. A loirinha a encarou.

- "_Mas to terminando de fazer meu desenho especial para o dia de São Valentim!_", disse a garotinha. Sua amiga quis dar uma espiada no que ela estava fazendo. "_Opa… só poderá ver quando estiver na mão da pessoa que receber esse desenho!_", disse ela.

- "_Ah Sam, deixa eu ver, vai!_", disse a garotinha morena.

- "_Só se você deixar eu ver o que vai entregar de presente, Carly…_", disse a loira.

- "_Er… bem… tá bom!_", disse Carly, corando. A garota tirou de dentro do seu caderno um cartão em forma de coração, que continha a frase "_Para a melhor amiga que tenho no mundo… Sam!_". Era um cartão cor de rosa, em formato de coração, com uma foto das duas garotas, abraçadas.

- "_Gostei! Muito bonito!_", disse Sam, sorrindo.

- "_Era pra ser surpresa… Mas, não tem problema!_", disse Carly, sorrindo.

- "_Posso ler?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_Claro que pode! Fiz pra você!_", disse a morena.

Sam abriu o cartão em forma de coração que recebera de Carly. Nele, continha uma mensagem muito especial, tanto para Carly, quanto para Sam. "_Querida Sam… Hehehe… quem diria que um sanduíche de atum iria nos unir de maneira tão especial, né? Mas graças a esse aperitivo tão nutritivo, nos tornamos ótimas amigas! Quase como irmãs! E espero que sem lembre que, quando estiver com algum problema, seja criando caso com os professores ou seja com problemas da sua família, você poderá contar comigo sempre! Te amo demais amiga! Beijos da Carly Shay! PS: Não tinha bacon para te dar como presente extra!_"

Sam se mostrou muito feliz após ler a carta. Para ela, Carly era mais que uma amiga. Era a irmã… era até mesmo, uma mãe. Receber qualquer coisa vinda dela era especial. Poderia ser mesmo até uma fatia de pizza, que Sam já mostrava que era algo especial que tinha ganho de sua melhor amiga. "_Agora me deixa ver o que você fez!_", disse Carly para Sam, estendendo a mão. A menina loira não hesitou e entregou um cartão simples, mas que continha um desenho de duas garotinhas, de mãos dadas, com alguns corações e uma faixa escrita "_Sam e Carls: Melhores amigas para sempre!_". Era um cartão muito bonito.

- "_Awn, que gracinha Sam! É a gente!_", disse Carly, apreciando o cartão.

- "_Eu queria escrever uma mensagem bonita, que nem a sua…_", disse Sam, cabisbaixa. Carly abraçou a amiga.

- "_Ah, nem esquenta! Esse desenho tá lindo! Vou por no meu mural quando chegar em casa!_", disse a morena. A loira então desencanou…

- "_Hehehe… Tá bom então!_", disse Sam.

- "_Valeu amiga!_", disse Carly, dando outro abraço na garota. Mas a alegria das meninas fora interrompida…

- "_Ora ora… São Valentim está fazendo um ótimo trabalho hoje, não é mesmo, Srta. Shay e Srta. Puckett?_", disse o Sr. Devlin, encarando as duas garotas.

- "_Ah, Bem, é que…_", disse Sam, gesticulando.

- "_Hoje é um belo dia, né Sr. Devlin?_", perguntou Carly, com aquele sorriso amarelo. O professor sorriu…

- "_Darei um desconto a vocês duas porque é um dia especial…_", disse o professor, deixando as duas amigas de lado.

- "_Estranho…_", disseram elas, uníssonas.

Naquele momento, o sinal tocou e todos os alunos começaram a se retirar da sala de aula. Alguns estavam a procura de uma garota ou garoto para dar algo de presente do dia de São Valentim. Sam e Carly se encaminharam para fora da classe e lá, se encontraram com Freddie. O garoto parecia um pouco tenso e carregava consigo um cartão em formato de coração, muito mais bonito que o da Carly.

- "_E aí meninas!_", disse ele.

- "_Oi Freddie!_", disse Carly.

- "_E aí, Freddie!_", disse Sam.

Um momento de silêncio se fez diante dos três amigos.

- "_E esse cartão todo incrementado… Vai dar para alguem especial?_", perguntou Carly, já sabendo que o cartão tinha endereço certo.

- "_É-é… para uma pessoa que estou gostando muito!_". Sam corou.

- "_E por que não entrega para ela?_", perguntou Carly. Freddie ficou todo sem jeito.

- "_Bem… é que… Preciso ir, já venho meninas!!!_", disse ele, saindo correndo.

- "_Tá bem…_", disse a morena.

- "_O Freddie tá diferente hoje, não acha?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_Por que?_", perguntou Carly. Sam ficou apreensiva…

- "_Por nada Carls… Por nada…_", disse a loira, que pressentia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer.

As duas garotas se encaminharam até seus armários, para deixarem suas coisas. Carly foi surpreendida com inúmeros cartões de dia de São Valentim. Já Sam, só havia recebido o cartão de sua melhor amiga. "_Tá arrasando corações, hein amiga!_", disse Sam, brincando com a situação. Carly sorriu. Nunca havia recebido tantos cartões assim. Logo, Freddie se aproximou de Carly e Sam…

- "_Posso falar com você em particular, Carly?_", perguntou o menino.

- "_Claro…_", disse a garota. Sam ficou um pouco emburrada. "_É rapidinho…_", disse ela, baixinho, só para a amiga ouvir. Sam acenou com a cabeça. Os amigos se afastaram um pouco e foram para perto do bebedouro. Lá, Freddie pegou o cartão que tinha feito e entregou para Carly.

- "_Fiz pra você!_", disse ele, sorridente. Carly sorriu.

- "_Nossa, que bonito!_", disse a morena, se impressionando com o belo cartão, que tinha um belo desenho da garota.

- "_Abre ele… leia a mensagem…_", disse Freddie, meio tímido.

- "_Tá bem…_", disse Carly, com um tom meio duvidoso. Quando a garota abriu o cartão, ela arregalou os olhos. Estava escrito "_EU TE AMO __SAM PUCKETT_ CARLY SHAY!", em letras imensas. Carly ficou sem ação.

- "_Sabe Carly… andei notando você nesses últimos tempos e… To apaixonado por você!_"

- "_Ma-mas…_", gaguejou a morena.

- "_Algo errado?_", perguntou Freddie.

- "_Já venho!_", disse Carly, saindo correndo, desesperada.

A garota chegou até a sua amiga, a puxou de canto. Ela estava assustada e espantada. Nunca imaginaria que um de seus melhores amigos estivesse apaixonado por ela. Ainda mais um amigo que, no ponto de vista dela, era apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga. Carly ficou completamente perdida e precisava contar apara a sua amiga o que tava acontecendo…

- "_O que foi? Viu um fantasma?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_O Freddie tá apaixonado por mim!_", disse Carly, num tom assustado.

- "_Como é que é?_". Aquelas palavras não entrariam direito na cabeça de Sam.

- "_É sério… o Freddie me chamou de canto e disse que tá apaixonado por mim!_". Disse Carly, mostrando o Cartão. Sam ficou paralisada. Ela deixou cair o seu cartão que havia ganhado de Carly e ficou lá… imóvel… "_Sam… Sam… SAM!!! FALA COMIGO!! POR FAVOR!!!_", berrou Carly, desesperadamente. Nos olhos da garota loira brotaram lágrimas.

- "_Fala com ele primeiro… depois eu acerto as contas com ele…_", disse Sam. Estava abalada. Em sua mente, palavras grosseiras de sua mãe bêbada ecoavam, dizendo "_Ninguém vai te querer!!_". Sam saiu correndo, chorando.

- "_Saaaaaaaaammmm!_", gritou Carly, vendo sua amiga distanciando-se dela, com o coração partido. "_O que eu faço? O Freddie é só meu amigo... não quero nada dele além disso!_", disse para si mesma. "_Vou falar com ele!_".

Carly voltou até onde Freddie estava. Lá, o garoto parecia apreensivo ainda. Ele estava esperando uma resposta de Carly sobre o cartão que havia lhe dado.

- "_Por que a Sam passou correndo e chorando? Alguém fez algo de mal com ela???_", perguntou o garoto, inocentemente.

- "_Olha Freddie… preciso te contar uma coisa_", disse a garota.

- "_Vai ser minha namorada?_", ele perguntou, sorridente. Carly fechou a cara.

- "_Não, não serei sua namorada!_". Aquelas palavras derrubaram Freddie.

- "_Mas… mas…_"

- "_Freddie… olha, te conheço tem dois anos e não consigo vê-lo com os mesmos olhos que me vê…_", disse Carly.

- "_Então…?_", ele perguntou, chateado. Já sabia o que ia vir em frente.

- "_Então seremos apenas amigos! Nada mais, nada menos!_", disse Carly, sorrindo. "_Você é legal, inteligente, bonitinho… Mas não faz meu tipo, sabe…_", complementou.

- "_Entendo…_", disse ele, bem triste. "_Mas não irei desistir Carly! Ainda irei conquistá-la!_", disse Freddie, convicto. Carly riu.

- "_Você é mesmo uma figura!_", disse ela. "_Se eu fosse você, iria falar com a Sam… ela tava te procurando…_"

- "_É-é… vou lá…_", disse o garoto, já sabendo que teria problemas pela frente. Ele seguiu até o local onde a garota estava, no lado de fora do colégio.

- "_Tente ser forte… ela parece bem irritada, viu!_", disse Carly.

O garoto correu até a sua outra amiga e a encontrou sentada num banquinho, sozinha. A expressão no rosto de Sam não demonstrava que o dia dela estava sendo o melhor de todos. Freddie tentou se aproximar da garota…

- "_Nem tente chegar perto de mim…_", disse ela, irritada.

- "_Sam eu…_", ia dizendo o menino, mas fora interrompido por um tapa na cara.

- "_Como você tem coragem de vir aqui e tentar me dizer algo, depois do que a Carly me contou?_", perguntou Sam, aborrecida demais.

- "_É… bem…_", tentou se explicar o menino.

- "_Nem precisa dizer!_", berrou a menina, empurrando Freddie, que caiu no chão.

- "_Hey! Não precisa ser tão grossa comigo!_", resmungou ele.

- "_Machucados não são um problema pra você! Você entende muito de machucar alguém, né?_", perguntou Sam, tentando segurar seu choro.

- "_Do que você tá falando?_", perguntou Freddie.

- "_Nada Freddie… nada…_", disse ela, dando as costas para o garoto de cabelos castanhos.

- "_Não tenho culpa se acho a Carly atraente e…_" aquilo irritou Sam, que se segurou para não betr em Freddie.

- "_Já que acha ela atraente, vai lá babar em cima dela, Freddiota!!!_", berrou a menina.

- "_Do que me chamou?_", perguntou o menino.

- "_Freddiota! Freddie mais idiota, igual a Freddiota, seu EsquizoFreddie!!_" disse a menina, ofendendo ele.

- "_Ma-mas… Por que tá chingando?_", perguntou Freddie.

- "_Porque é assim que eu trato quem fere meus sentimentos!!! Freddotário!_", disse ela, irritada. O garoto se irritou.

- "_Olha, eu não sei o que deu em você! Mas isso não ficará assim Sam!_", disse ele, tentando se afastar da garota, que se aproximava dele, estralando os dedos.

- "_O que fará? Eu sei que você não levantaria a mão para uma menina…_", disse ela, chegando bem perto de Freddie, com um sorriso maldoso. Freddie ficou com medo.

- "_Nã-não Sam… não chega perto…_" choramingou Freddie. De repente, ele sentiu as mãos da menina pegarem sua cueca.

- "_Cuecão no bobão que feriu meu coração!!!!!_", disse ela, puxando bem forte a cueca de Freddie. O garoto gritou tão alto, que parecia uma menininha desesperada.

Logo, o garoto ficou sentado no chão. Estava todo dolorido. Sam já estava com um olhar satisfatório. Ela começou a dar risada da cara do garoto, que estava ajeitando sua cueca no lugar. Quando ele se levantou, ele encarou Sam com olhos que demonstravam raiva. A garota revidou na mesma moeda.

- "_Eu te odeio!_", disse ele, pegando sua mochila e dando as costas para Sam.

- "_Também te odeio!_", retrucou Sam. Os olhos azuis que demonstravam raiva, se encheram de lágrimas… A garota saiu correndo a procura de sua melhor amiga. Precisava dela… E sabia, mais que ninguém, que poderia contar com ela… "_Logo você vai se lembrar Freddie Benson… Nem que eu precise te moer de pancada! Mas você vai se lembrar que eu ainda amo você!_", disse Sam, baixinho, para que ela mesma escutasse. Era a voz de seu coração, que falava naquele momento. Ela agora o odiava, mas jamais iria esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo menino de olhos castanhos como chocolate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(**FIM DO FLASHBACK**)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

- "_Homem é tudo igual mesmo… Não tem jeito!_", disse Carly, rindo.

- "_É… seja ele bonzinho como o Freddie ou doido como o Spencer… os homens sempre agem como idiotas perante uma garota mais bonita!_", eu comentei.

- "_Ah Sam! Para, que assim eu me sinto mais culpada ainda pelo fato de você e o Freddie terem brigado por todos esses anos…_", disse minha amiga, fazendo cara de preocupação.

- "_Não é sua culpa! Qualquer cara iria gostar de você! Você é bonita, inteligente… tem qualquer garoto a seus pés…_".

- "_Você também é linda e inteligente! Deveria se orgulhar disso Sam! Mesmo que as vezes tire umas notas ruins, você ainda é uma pessoa excelente! Tá certo que é um pouco esquentada e maldosa as vezes, mas… lembre-se: o que importa é o que tem dentro do seu coração!_", disse minha amiga. A sabedoria dela me impressiona, viu!

- "_Nossa… nem mesmo o Freddie diria algo assim de mim…_", comentei. Carly sorriu.

- "_Acreditaria se eu dissesse que foi o Freddie quem me falou tudo isso?_". Corei na hora. O meu Freddie pensa isso de mim? Puxa…

- "_Uau… nem sei o que dizer…_". Carly me abraçou.

- "_Que tal parar de pensar que você não merece a atenção e o amor do Freddie! Sam, ele te ama! É isso o que importa!_", disse minha amigona.

- "_Tem razão! E vou retribuir em dobro… em triplo… infinitamente!!!_", disse, convicta.

- "_É isso aí… não se prenda ao passado! Viva o presente! E quem sabe no futuro, você me deixa ser madrinha do filhinho ou filhinha de vocês…_"

- "_Ahn?_", perguntei. Não havia prestado muita atenção na última parte.

- "_Nada não… hihihih!_", disse Carly, rindo.

Depois de ter jogado um monte de conversa fora com a minha melhor amiga, eu e ela fomos para o quarto, dormir. Carly já estava preparada para a minha visita e deixou o bom e velho colchão do lado de sua cama. Fizemos a boa rotina de antes de dormir: escovar os dentes . Depois disso, me troquei. Pus o meu pijaminha simples, que era uma camiseta e uma calça velha e Carly estava com um pijama azul claro, com estrelas. "_Boa noite Sam!_", disse ela, se deitando na sua cama. Dei boa noite à minha amiga e unissonas, gritamos, feito um japonês irritado "_RAMPU!!!_", para apagar o abajur doido que o Spencer comprou.

_**Quarto da Carly, 02:45h…**_

Ouço o barulho do meu telefone tocando, Droga, odeio quando alguém me acorda desse jeito. Mas quando olhei quem era no identificador de chamada, fiquei mais feliz... Era o Freddie. O meu Fredducho!

- "_Sam… tá acordada?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Não, criança feliz… to dormindo muito! Não tá ouvindo o ronco da mamãe aqui?_", eu disse, brincando com a pergunta cretina dele.

- "_Engraçadinha… é mais fácil ouvir o ronco do seu estômago!_", ele respondeu, rindo. "_Mas sua voz fica muito gostosa quando está falando, com sono…_". Ah Freddie! Corei!

- "_Aconteceu algo aí?_", perguntei.

- "_Só tive um sonho ruim…_", ele comentou.

- "_Quer conversar a respeito?_", perguntei, interessada nesse sonho.

- "_Claro! Me encontra 'naquele lugar' de sempre?_", ele sugeriu. O lugar de sempre, é o local onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez…

- "_Uhum… já te encontro lá!_"

- "_Ok… Beijinhos!_", ele disse.

- "_Outros!_", desliguei o celular. Me levantei e procurei uma pantufa da Carly apara usar. Estava friozinho, então, resolvi me cobrir com um casaco e saí até o local onde meu namorado estava me esperando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na saída de incêndio)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nossa, tá bem frio aqui. Cheguei no local combinado e Freddie estava lá. Curioso que eu e ele estávamos de pijama. Mas ele não parecia sentir frio algum. Estava com uma camiseta preta com as mangas curtas (o que deixava seus braços fortes a mostra, eheheh) e uma calça clara, xadrez… Quando ele me viu, me convidou para se sentar perto dele, na escada….

- "_Oi amorzão!_", disse ele, me dando um selinho, Retribuí.

- "_E aí amorzão… Sonhou com algum monstro é?_" perguntei, chegando bem junto dele, para aquecê-lo. Ele riu da minha pergunta.

- "_Pior que eu sonhei, hehehe…_".

- "_Que tipo de monstro era? Pé grande? O Predador? A srta. Briggs???_", perguntei. Pô, mais monstruoso que isso eu não conheço… Freddie ficou cabisbaixo…

- "_Eu era o monstro!_".

- "_Você? Me conta o que houve, Freddie?_", perguntei.

- "_Eu tive um sonho ruim… daquele dia sabe… quando brigamos pela primeira vez! No dia dos namorados!_", ele disse, chateado. Nossa…

- "_Nossa… Hoje eu comentei com a Carly sobre a mesma coisa…_", falei pra ele.

- "_É mesmo?_", ele perguntou. Confirmei, acenando com a cabeça.

- "_Uhum…_"

- "_Sam… depois de tudo aquilo que eu fiz, naquele dia… Queria saber se pode me perdoar?_", ele perguntou. Mas não queria saber muito daquele sonho. Ele remetia ao passado ruim que tivemos. Se a inocência dele não tivesse o atrapalhado naquele dia… ele e eu já teríamos completado quatro anos juntos. Mas o calei de uma maneira bem gostosa. Com um beijo.

Um beijo bem demorado, quente e romântico. Entrelacei meus braços em torno do seu pecoço, enquanto sentia suas mãos em minha cintura. Cara, como isso é bom! E o melhor de tudo é que não tem sra. Benson, nem Carly, Nem Spencer, nem ninguém para interromper esse momento. Depois que paramos de beijar…

- "_Tá mais que perdoado! E nós não iremos nos prender às coisas que aconteceram no passado, ok?_", falei para ele. Ele sorriu.

- "_Tá legal! Você tem razão!_", disse meu namorado, pegando na minha mão.

- "_Tá friozinho hoje, hein?_", comentei. "_Como tá aguentando ficar só de camiseta e calça?_".

- "_Costume… Mas se quiser, eu fico com frio pra você me esquentar, ó! Brrr… frio!_", disse ele, fazendo graça. Surpreendi ele, sentando em seu colo. Ele ficou bem vermelho.

- "_Acho que assim você ficará bem quentinho!_".

- "_Você também vai ficar quentinha, Puckett!_", disse ele.

- "_Eu sou 'quente', Benson!_", disse, me ajeitando no colo do meu namorado, entrelaçando meus braços nele.

- "_Com certeza!_", disse ele.

- "_Você também é 'quente'!"_, eu disse, mexendo nos cabelos castanhos dele. Ele sorriu.

- "_Quero sempre poder ficar assim com você!_", ele falou. Eu corei, mas sorri maliciosamente.

- "_A mamãe aqui também quer muito isso!_".

Trocamos mais um beijo. A noite estava perfeita, mas ainda sim, estava bem fria. Mas eu não tenho problemas com o frio, pois o amor do meu namorado, Freddie, sempre irá me aquecer!


	12. A Batalha de Los Angeles Parte 1

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Distância… Como eu queria quer ela não existisse. Anda sendo muito complicado para mim ter que ficar longe das coisas que mais gosto e amo. Longe da minha família (apesar de eu ter alguns parentes desmiolados), longe da minha queria irmã… longe do meu amor. Queria muito poder revê-lo, mas atualmente ele está ocupado com um torneio em Los Angeles. Mas amor verdadeiro é aquele que supera qualquer distância! E eu darei um jeitinho de ir até ele, nem que seja apenas para dar um oi…_

_**Capítulo 12: A "batalha" de Los Angeles (parte 1 – Assalto no aeroporto)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Melanie)**_

Já tinha feito quase um mês em que eu e Alex nos separamos, depois daquele final de semana maravilhoso no clube de campo. Nesse tempo em que ficamos sem nos ver, trocamos muitos e-mails, contando nossa rotina. Muitos não sabem, mas a minha rotina é totalmente oposta a da minha querida irmã gêmea Sam. Eu ganhei uma bolsa para estudar num dos colégios mais ricos de Seattle. Tiro boas notas e sou uma pessoa mais sociável (não que a Sam não seja, mas tente deixá-la estressada e terá seu passaporte para o mundo dolorido garantido). Perto dela, sou uma garota bem boazinha. Mas acho que nessa semana eu terei que dar uma de "Sam" e fazer algo para poder ver o meu amado.

Na noite passada eu não dormi direito. Fiquei pensando num jeito de visitá-lo, mas sem precisar preocupar o meu pai. Se eu falar para ele que vou até Los Angeles sozinha, ele vai ficar uma fera comigo. Mas preciso ver o Alex. Sinto falta dele. Mesmo que a gente tenha se conhecido num curtíssimo período de tempo, meu coração ainda bate mais forte quando penso naquele garoto de pele um pouco bronzeada, olhos e cabelos castanhos e um sorriso que me desconcerta a cada vez que eu o imagino. O mais engraçado nisso tudo é que ele é igualzinho o Freddie… Que coisa, não?

Bom, acho que vou tirar um cochilo. Depois eu converso com meu pai a respeito de eu ir até Los Angeles visitar o meu namorado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------(Quatro horas depois)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nossa… a almofada tá toda babada! Eca! Eu tenho que parar de fazer isso, se não, eu terei que dormir com um balde do meu lado. Além da baba, eu despertei com o barulho da porta de casa abrindo. Era o meu pai. Cumprimentei ele e, como de costume, ele se sentou no sofá e largou seu imenso corpo nele.

- "_Como foi o dia, pai?_", perguntei. Ele se espreguiçou.

- "_O de sempre, minha filha… muito serviço, clientes ligando adoidado… a velha correria!_", disse meu pai.

- "_Entendo…_"

- "_Estou super cansado… Acho que irei cochilar aqui no sofá!_", disse meu pai. Mas eu precisava comentar com ele a respeito da viagem.

- "_Ah, bem… então pai… queria conversar contigo sobre uma coisa._", disse, timidamente. Meu pai se pôs a sentar no sofá.

- "_Diga minha filha…_", ele falou, me encarando. Bom, aí vou eu… treinei isso a noite toda.

- "_É-é qu-que…_"

- "_Fala logo, Mel!_"

- "_Eu posso ir para Los Angeles???_", disse, rapidamente. Meu pai ficou sério.

- "_Bem… depende…_", ele disse.

- "_Depende de que, pai?_", perguntei. Ele coçou seu queixo.

- "_O que pretende fazer em Los Angeles?_", ele perguntou, me encarando. Ai, to ficando nervosa…

- "_Be-bem… sabe o que é pai… é que terá um passeio da escola… Vamos conhecer… os estúdios… Dingo. É, é isso! Vamos conhecer os estúdios Dingo!_", eu disse. Ai ai.. e se ele não deixar???

- "_Bom… se for só pra isso… tudo bem!_", ele disse. Yeah! Ele deixou! Amo ele! "_Mas…_".

- "_Mas?_"

- "_Se essa viagem à Los Angeles tiver algo a ver com o 'kickboxer', eu busco você, nem que seja a força. E o garotão que ouse fazer uma graça que eu o transformo em troféu da minha galeria do exército!_", disse ele, convicto e com um ar sarcástico que me assusta.

- "_Nã-não pai… que é isso! O Alex está em… San Diego…_". Droga, tive que mentir outra vez.

- "_Tá legal… eu preciso assinar algo?_", perguntou o meu pai, passando a mão nos seus curtos cabelos loiros.

- "_Não precisa não, paizão!_", disse a ele. Dei-lhe um beijinho no rosto. "_Você é o melhor pai do mundo! Amo você!_".

- "_Também te amo, minha princesa!_", disse ele, sorridente, acariciando minha cabeça. "_Mas se acontecer algo de errado, me liga!_".Estranhei isso.

- "_Por que, pai?_", perguntei.

- "_É que amanhã eu estarei em Bakersfield, resolvendo uns assuntos da empresa… é bem próximo de lá_", disse ele. Xiii… agora fiquei preocupada. Mas creio que ele não intervenha. Afinal, ele confia em mim…

- "_Fica tranquilo pai! Vai dar tudo certo!_".

Papai voltou a se deitar no sofá e eu fui correndo para o quarto mandar um e-mail para o Alex. Nossa, ao mesmo tempo em que me sinto feliz pela viagem, me sinto péssima por ter mentido. Como é que a Sam consegue fazer essas coisas sem sentir remorso algum? Talvez só eu tenha puxado o lado "honesto" do papai.

Chegando no meu quarto, o computador estava ligado. Chequei meus e-mails e lá, tinha uma mensagem do Alex:

**_Boa tarde, minha Deusa de cabelos dourados…_**

**_Mais uma vez estou aqui, aproveitando a folga dos treinos para mandar-lhe um olá. Quero dizer que está tudo bem comigo. Los Angeles é uma cidade muito bonita e não vejo a hora de poder entrar no ringue para fazer a minha luta. Será um desafio internacional, contra um rapaz do Brasil, chamado Julian Cruz. Dizem que ele é forte, mas irei superá-lo!_**

**_Sabe Mel, mesmo que a distância entre a gente seja grande, nosso corações sempre estarão perto, um do outro. Sinto muito a sua falta!_**

**_Aliás, conversou com seu pai a respeito da viagem? Ele deixou você vir pra cá, para ver a minha luta? Torço para que ele tenha deixado!_**

**_Enfim, é melhor eu voltar aos treinamentos, antes que o Lei Wong apareça e me faça pagar 500 flexões!_**

**_Se cuida Mel! Amo você!_**

**_Beijos, Alex!_**

Fiquei super feliz com o e-mail. As vezes me preocupo com essa história do Alex ser um lutador. Como um menino tão bonito como ele pode entrar nesse mundo violento que é o das artes marciais? Bom, eu confio nele e sei que tudo vai dar certo para que ele vença. Ele disse uma vez que se vencer essa luta, ele irá assinar um contrato com um bom patrocinador. Vou ficar na torcida. Mas antes de tudo, vou tomar um banho e depois eu respondo o e-mail.

Ufa! Depois de um banho desses, é melhor eu já me preparar as malas e responder o e-mail do Alex. Não irei levar muitas coisas, pois vou ficar apenas dois dias lá em Los Angeles. Coloquei apenas o básico: roupas e produtos de beleza. "_Bom, agora sim, vou responder a mensagem!_", disse. Fui até meu computador e lá, abri a mensagem do meu namorado… Vou responder…

Antes que o meu e-mail abrisse, eu tava vendo quem era o tal rapaz que ia lutar contra o Alex. Era um jovem de aproximadamente 21 anos, mais alto que ele e tão musculoso quanto o Alex. Apesar do porte físico, ele tem cara de ser bom rapaz! Mas assusta pela altura e pelo corpo! Tem até um dragão tatuado em suas costas! Bom, vou mandar o e-mail… é agora!

**_Boa noite, meu príncipe guerreiro…_**

**_Conversei direitinho com o meu pai e advinha só? Ele me deixou ir!!!! *-*_**

**_Amanhã bem cedo estarei partindo para Los Angeles! Só me sinto um pouco culpada de estar mentindo para ele… Mas também, se eu falo o real motivo, ele iria me trancar aqui, hehehehe ^-^"_**

**_Estarei chegando por volta das 10 da manhã no aeroporto. Estarei aguardando você, para sairmos juntos, antes da sua luta contra o rapaz do Brasil._**

**_Falando na luta… estou com um pouco de medo. Vi agora pouco o perfil do cara que vai lutar contigo e… bem, quero que você vença ele e, acima de tudo, tenha muito cuidado! Tenho medo de que meu lindo saia todo ferido…_**

**_Bem, rezarei por você e logo conseguirá atingir seu objetivo!_**

**_Te amo demais Alex!_**

**_Beijos, com muito amor, Melanie!_**

"_E… enviar!_". Pronto. Mandei o e-mail para ele. Agora é só me preparar para a viagem. Malas prontas, os documentos estão todos em ordem. Bem… vou comer algo… não sou de ferro também, né, hehehe…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Em Los Angeles)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista de Alex Masters)**_

Cai a noite aqui em Los Angeles. A cidade aqui é maravilhosa. Muitas luzes, muitas pessoas… e eu aqui, preso dentro de uma sala de imprensa do ginásio onde ocorrerá a luta com meu treinador, meu adversário e o tutor dele. Cara, ele é grande! Deve ter 1,82m mais ou menos… Mas não tem cara de quem assusta não. Mas a pior parte disso tudo são esses repórteres! É minha primeira vez como lutador profissional de vale tudo. Ele nem parece estar com medo do que perguntarão à ele.. Bem, vai começar. O apresentador já tá no lugar. É um tiozão bem esquisito, gorducho. Como ele cabe nesse terno?

- "_Muito bem, muito bem! Hoje estamos aqui, reunindo nessa coletiva um excepcional lutador, vindo do Brasil. Conhecido pelo apelido de 'grande dragão branco' … Julian Cruz!_", disse o apresentador, mostrando a figura de Julian. Realmente, é um cara alto. O porte físico é maior que o meu. Porém, sua expressão mostra que ele não é um pirado que nem os adversários que enfrentei em Bangkok.

- "_E do meu outro lado, um garoto novo, conhecido como a promessa dos ringues! Ele é puro sangue! O tigre de Seattle! Alex Masters!!!_

- "_Humpf! Fala sério…_", eu disse, emburrado. "_Por que tão me chamando de tigre?_", perguntei ao meu velho mestre.

- "_Nobreza, força, determinação, audácia… você é como um tigre, Alex!_", disse o velho, coçando sua barbicha.

- "_Tá bom! Não vejo a hora desse tigre aqui detonar com o dragão!_", disse, batendo os punhos, um contra os outros.

- "_Não vá com muita sede ao pote… Você mal conhece o adversário!_", disse Lei Wong.

- "_Velho, o cara nem tem olhar de lutador! Ele parece mais um simples cara, como qualquer um aqui… Olha que patético! Ele usa óculos!!! Vai ser mole, pois treinei com o melhor e na terra dos melhores!!_". Senti um cascudo em minha cabeça "_Ai!_"

- "_Tonto! É por isso que quero muita atenção nesse combate! Mesmo que ele não aparente ser um lutador feroz, o rapaz já venceu mais de 50 lutas, sendo 40 delas por nocaute no terceiro round!_". Caraca!!! Aquilo gelou a minha espinha… Mas fiquei ansioso…

- "_Então… logo logo ele vai conhecer a sua primeira derrota!_"…

- "_Quem muito fala o que quer, depois acaba escutando o que não quer… então, não cante vitória!_", disse Lei Wong. Esse velho…

A coletiva durou meia hora. Foram poucas perguntas, tanto para mim, quanto para o "grande dragão branco". No final da luta, apertamos as mãos e deu pra sentir que o rapaz tem bastante força. É, acho que eu deveria começar a escutar um pouco mais o velhote. Ele é um sábio em artes marciais. Treinou os melhores. Mas é que eu não tenho saco pra escutar sermão a toda hora… se fosse assim, eu ia pra Seattle e pedia pra minha tia Marissa ficar falando no meu ouvido!

Depois de tudo alvoroço da imprensa em cima da gente, finalmente tivemos um tempo livre. Estava saindo para fora do ginásio para observar a cidade… Cara, é demais. Fiquei tanto tempo fora do país que esqueci da beleza que é esse lugar. Espero poder me firmar aqui..bem não exatamente aqui em Los Angeles, mas em Seattle, para poder ficar pertinho da minha musa de cabelos cacheados e dourados, Melanie Puckett. Ah, tenho que ir pra casa pra responder o e-mail dela! Mas quando eu ia saindo do ginásio… ele apareceu.

- "_Então… nos encontramos de novo, Alex Masters!_", disse uma voz grave, como a minha. Quando olhei para o lado, vi a figura do rapaz: alto, cabelos curtos, óculos… Vestia calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, que deixava bem a mostra seus músculos, além de um tênis adidas branco! Tinha um ar de confiança e carregava consigo uma mochila… Era o Julian!

- "_Julian…_"

- "_Calma garotão, não fica irritado! Também odeio coletivas!_", disse ele, batendo no meu ombro.

- "_Agora já passou… Mas e aí? Por que está aqui fora?_", perguntei a ele. Ele tirou seus óculos e deu uma limpada nas lentes e voltou a colocá-los em seu rosto.

- "_Queria ver a cidade! É a primeira vez que estou aqui em Los Angeles!_". Eita, que cara estranho.

- "_Engraçado… que nem eu!_", comentei. Ele riu.

- "_Alguma garota está te tirando a atenção, né cara?_" ele perguntou. Droga! Esse pessoal do Brasil nasceu com sexto sentido é???

- "_Como sabe?_", perguntei.

- "_Tá com cara de cão abandonado!_", ele disse.

- "_Se quiser começar a nossa luta agora, eu terei a honra de dar o primeiro golpe…_". Me virei pra dar um soco na sua barriga, mas antes mesmo de atingi-lo, ele segurou meu braço.

- "_Deixe para o ringue os seus golpes… Eu to falando isso porque sei muito bem como é ser adolescente e passar por essa fase!_", ele disse. Seu olhar mudou. Não era mais aquela cara de bom sujeito… Eram olhos ferozes… como aos de um dragão!

- "_Foi mal…_".

- "_Ela vem te ver?_", ele perguntou. Já tinha voltado ao normal.

- "_Espero que sim… to aguardando a resposta dela!_", comentei. Ele sorriu e abriu sua mochila. Uau, um notebook! Tudo que eu precisava!

- "_Olha seu e-mail… mas tem que ser ligeiro, porque tá acabando a bateria!_", ele disse.

Acessei a internet rapidinho e logo, abri meu e-mail. Tinham inúmeras mensagens vindas da minha tia Marissa, de alguns amigos… Mas a mais importante era a da Mel… "_Estarei chegando por volta das 10 da manhã no aeroporto. Estarei aguardando você, para sairmos juntos, antes da sua luta contra o rapaz do Brasil…_". Foi a melhor coisa que eu li. Me deu um novo espírito. Julian percebeu isso e se animou também.

- "_Beleza!_", disse, cumprimentando Julian.

- "_Queria eu ter uma namorada assim… ehehehe…_", ele disse. "_E como é essa garota?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Tem uma foto dela anexada em uma mensagem anterior aqui… veja!_", disse, mostrando a foto da Melanie.

- "_Cara, você tem sorte! Ela é uma princesa! Que olhos azuis são esses? Sua garota é linda!_", disse Julian.

- "_E ela tem uma irmã gêmea… mas essa daí é melhor pegar distância, pois é mais esquentada do que nós dois juntos!_", comentei, falando sobre a minha cunhada, Sam. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, por um e-mail da minha tia Marissa, ela tá namorando meu primo Freddie! Meu Deus! Será que o coitado sobrevive? Hehehe !!! Julian colocou de volta seu notebook na mochila e viu seu tutor o chamar.

- "_Bom, Alex… foi legal ter encontrado você! Prazer em conhecê-lo cara!_", disse ele, estendendo a mão para me cumprimentar. "_Amigos?_", ele perguntou, sorrindo.

- "_Amigos!! E digo o mesmo! E que façamos uma ótima luta para esses doidos de Los Angeles verem!_", disse, apertando sua mão.

Assim, ele pegou sua mochila, pôs em suas costas e saiu andando até o salão principal. Ele ficaria lá por mais uns minutos. Porém, ele parou. "_Hey! Masters!_", ele disse. Quando olhei para ele, ele me encarou de novo com aquele olhar frio. "_Mesmo que sejamos amigos… e mesmo que você seja apenas cinco anos mais jovem que eu… eu lhe aviso: não pense que vou aliviar…_", disse ele, se virando novamente e seguindo rumo. "_Eu não aliviarei também! Vou com todas as minhas forças!_", respondi.

Nem vou me preocupar agora com o que ele falou… Só o fato da Melanie estar vindo pra cá amanhã cedo já me dá forças suficiente para derrubar qualquer um. Lei Wong apareceu do lado de fora do ginásio e me chamou para pegarmos o taxi até o hotel onde estamos hospedados há quase um mês!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Voltando à Seattle)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edifício Bushwell, apartamento da Carly, 22:30h**

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

Carly e Sam estavam sentadas no sofá assistindo televisão em mais uma noite de filmes entediantes. A morena já estava quase dormindo, enquanto a a loira… bem… ela já estava roncando. Spencer, irmão de Carly tinha saído com sua namorada, Sasha e iria voltar tarde, então a casa ficou aos cuidados das garotas. Porém, o barulho de alguém batendo na porta finalmente fez elas sairem do "mundo da lua".

- "_Saaammm… atende lá! Deve ser o Freddie_", disse Carly, toda molenga. Sam despertou e deu uma espreguiçada.

- "_Tá bom…_", disse a loirinha, indo até a porta. Quando ela abriu, viu que era nada menos que Freddie, vizinho de Carly e seu namorado.

- "_Oi Sam… poss.._". Mas Freddie foi interrompido pela batida de porta na cara.

- "_Sam, por que fechou a porta na cara do Freddie?_", perguntou Carly. Sam coçou os olhos e depois se ligou do que tinha feito.

- "_Desculpa… foi reflexo!_", disse Sam, abrindo a porta. Freddie estava com uma cara séria.

- "_Ainda bem que foi reflexo desse tipo… nem queria imaginar se eu levasse um soco!_", disse ele.

- "_Não fica bravo com a mamãe, Fredduardinho…_", disse Sam, fazendo biquinho para seu namorado, que retribuiu-lhe com um beijo.

- "_Mas o que lhe traz aqui tão tarde, Freddie?_", perguntou a morena. O garoto de cabelos castanhos pegou o controle da televisão e colocou no canal de esportes.

- "_Veja só quem vai lutar no sábado à noite!!_"

Na televisão, a propaganda estava rolando, mostrando primeiramente a coletiva entre o primo de Freddie, Alex Masters, que era o desfiante de um lutador brasileiro, chamado Julian Cruz. As meninas reconheceram os dois imediatamente. "_Da hora! Seu primo vai enfrentar um dos melhores lutadores de vale tudo da atualidade!_", disse Sam, eufórica. Carly estava animada também: "_Uau! E esse cara apareceu no iCarly! Imagina a popularidade que o programa ganharia se ele mencionar o nome do nosso webshow!?_". O trio se mostrava contente. Por que? Alex também foi amigo de Carly e virou amigo (e cunhado) de Sam.

- "_Não percam, sábado a noite! O desafio supremo entre a promessa norte-americana, Alex Masters contra o 'grande dragão branco', Julian Cruz!_", disse o narrador na televisão.

- "_Nossa.. ele tem um dragão tatuado nas costas… maneiro!_", disse Sam. Freddie se emburrou um pouco.

- "_Pelo menos ambos farão uma luta daquelas!_", disse ele.

- "_Não sabia que o tal de Julian era tão gatão sem aqueles óculos!_", disse Carly, babando na imagem do lutador brasileiro.

- "_Hein???_", disse Freddie e Sam, uníssonos.

- "_Ops… escapou! Não foi nada!!! Quem quer doce???_", perguntou Carly ao seu amigo de cabelo castanho e sua amiga loira.

Os três amigos riram depois da gafe que Carly deu. Foram até a cozinha e se serviram de sorvete, com muita calda de chocolate e granulados. A noite estava ótima. Em Seattle, Melanie já estava dormindo e Carly, com seus amigos, estavam bagunçando, enquanto em Los Angeles, Alex estava descansando, pois iria buscar sua namorada no aeroporto pela manhã.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Vôo até Los Angeles)----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Melanie)**_

Já estou a duas horas dentro desse avião e parece que a gente não chega nunca... Meu pai veio comigo. Por sorte, mandei um e-mail antes para o Alex avisando que meu pai apareceria comigo no aeroporto. "_Senhores passageiros... Daqui 40 minutos estaremos sobrevoando a cidade de Los Angeles..._", informou a comissária de bordo. Meu pai estava na poltrona ao lado da minha, dormindo. Disse que seria um dia corrido lá em Bakersfield.

- "_Pai... acho que daqui a pouco a gente chega em Los Angeles..._", comentei. Meu pai resmungou...

- "_Uhum..._", disse ele, se ajeitando na poltrona.

- "_Logo nos veremos, Alex!_", eu disse, olhando pela janela. O céu estava azulzinho.

_**(40 minutos depois)**_

"_Finalmente!!! Los Angeles!!!_", bradei. O aeroporto estava bastante movimentado, como de costume e logo, eu e meu pai descemos do avião. "_Ah, dormi bastante! Agora é só esperar o pessoal do cliente me buscar!_", disse ele. Tomara que eles apareçam o mais rápido possível. Já são 10:15 da manhã e o Alex não chegou. Eu e meu pai decidimos ir até uma cantina do aeroporto tomar café.

- "_Um café grande para mim!_", disse meu pai.

- "_Vou querer um suco de laranja e torradas!_", disse. O balconista atendeu a gente e logo, voltou com nossos pedidos. Logo, pagamos.

- "_Filhona, o papai vai ficar fora nesse final de semana! Você consegue se virar sozinha?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Tranquilo pai! Nosso grupo já deve estar aqui, esperando!_", disse a ele, quanto mordia uma torrada. Ai, mentir não é legal... ainda mais para o meu pai!

- "_Entendo... Bem, toma, tem 200 dólares aqui. Se precisar de algo, não se esqueça... me liga!_", disse ele, me entregando o dinheiro.

- "_Obrigado pai!_". Dei um beijinho em seu rosto. De repente, ouvi o celular do meu pai tocar.

- "_Hmmm... É o Gordon! Ele chegou no aeroporto!_", disse ele, pegando suas malas. "_Se cuida Mel! Te amo! Tchau!_", disse meu pai, dando um beijinho na minha testa, se despedindo.

- "_Também amo o senhor..._", disse a ele.

Logo, vi a imagem do meu pai se afastando de mim e encontrando um homem mais baixo que ele, de cabelos grisalhos e meio gorduchinho. Continuei comendo, quando ouvi um bip do meu celular. Era uma mensagem do Alex: "_Acabei de chegar no aeroporto... onde estiver, me aguarde!_", dizia a mensagem. Meu coração disparou! Logo eu encontraria o meu Alex. Terminei de comer as coisas e fui embora, com a minha bagagem. Não queria esperar na lanchonete. Preferi ficar numa banca esperando.

_**(15 minutos depois)**_

Aiiii... não querendo ser chata, mas sendo... O Alex tá demorando! Ele disse que logo estaria aqui. Será que ele se perdeu? Tentei ligar para ele, mas não adiantou muito. Cai sempre na caixa postal. "_Não preciso deixar ligado o celular quando estou perto da garota mais linda que apareceu em Los Angeles!_", ouvi uma voz grave, muito familiar... Era a voz que eu queria escutar... Era a pessoa que eu queria ver... "_ALEX!!!_".

- "_E aí Mel! Você tá ótima!_", ele disse. Não me contive e dei aquele abraço caloroso nele. Trocamos olhares.

- "_Gostei do seu cabelo... Tá penteado diferente!_", comentei, alisando seus cabelos castanhos. Estavam curtos e faziam uma pequena franja. Alex estava bem vestido, de calça jeans, sapatos, camiseta preta e jaqueta bege. Estava com óculos escuros. Enfim, gato!

- "_Mudar um pouco o visual para a minha princesa é sempre bom!_", disse ele.

- "_Só não mude esse seu jeitinho de ser..._", disse a ele. E depois de quase um mês sem vê-lo, finalmente nos beijamos. Um beijo quente e apaixonado.

- "_Vestido cor de rosa, casaco vermelho... perfumada e com um belo colar de pérolas... Melanie Puckett, eu presumo.._", disse uma voz de fundo. Era uma voz pertencente a um senhor de idade. Quando me virei, vi a figura de um velhinho, com traços orientais. Era da minha altura e tinha cabelos grisalhos, da mesma cor que sua barbicha. Me assustei a princípio, mas Alex o apresentou para mim...

- "_Ah Mel... você já deve ter visto ele no clube... é o meu mestre, Lei Wong!_", disse meu namorado.

- "_Mu-muito prazer..._", eu disse. O velho sorriu para mim.

- "_Igualmente, srta. Puckett. Vejo que você conseguiu por um pouco de juízo na cabeça dura do meu aprendiz!_". Alex ficou sem graça.

- "_Grr... Velho, não começa..._", disse ele, irritado. Até bravo ele fica fofo.

- "_Tudo bem... O que acha de sairmos? Ficar nesse aeroporto lotado não vai fazer bem para ninguém!_", eu disse. Alex e o velhinho sorriram.

- "_Sábia escolha, srta. Puckett!_", disse o mestre do meu namorado.

- "_Demorou! A gente pode dar uma volta para conhecer a cidade!_", sugeriu Alex.

Assim, eu, Alex e o velho Lei saímos do aeroporto e fomos pegar um taxi. Queríamos muito conhecer Los Angeles e uma voltinha de taxi seria o início de um dia perfeito. Entramos no taxi e de lá do aeroporto, iríamos passar por um bairro onde moram os famosos da TV e depois, iríamos até os estúdios Dingo!

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

"_Hmmm... temos visitas!_", disse um homem alto, jogando suas chaves para o alto e as pegando. Seu olhar não mostrava que era uma boa pessoa... Ele pegou um celular e ligou. "_Cara, some com esse rapazinho e o velho e deixa a menininha para a gente festejar!_", disse ele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Taxi perigoso)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estávamos andando de taxi fazia uns 20 minutos. Mas ao invés de irmos no local combinado, o taxista estava nos levando para um local totalmente diferente.

- "_Moço... acho que a gente não tá indo para o bairro dos famosos... Aqui é totalmente diferente!_", eu disse.

- "_Estamos em Chinatown, garotinha sexy!_", disse o taxista. Abusado! Alex tomou frente...

- "_Hey, seu trouxa! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com a minha namorada?_", disse ele, pegando no colarinho da camisa do taxista. Mas para o nosso desespero, o homem apontou um revolver bem em nossa direção.

- "_Alex... temo que devamos atender suas necessidades. Ele está com uma vantagem desleal!_", disse Lei. O homem gargalhou.

- "_É isso mesmo! Vou parar o carro aqui e como primeiro pedido, eu vou dar um 'trato' nessa loirinha gostosa!_", disse o homem. Fiquei apavorada! Meu Deus! Esse homem nojento quer abusar de mim! Comecei a chorar...

- "_A-Alex... faça alguma coisa!_". Alex segurou a minha mão. Lei estava calmo.

Descemos do carro. O homem apontou a arma para a minha cabeça. Fui seguida pelo meu namorado e seu tutor até um beco. Lá, aquele taxista nojento me atirou no chão. "_Aí loira! To querendo tirar o atraso! Se não quiser morrer... faça o que eu mandar!_", disse aquela coisa medonha. Ai meu Deus!. Fora do beco, o Alex e o Lei ficaram sob a vigia de dez caras armados!

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!!!_", gritei. O homem baixou suas calças e começou a me perseguir. "_Ora menininha... não vai me atender, então vai morrer..._", disse ele. Quando ele foi pegar a arma...

- "_Cadê minha arma???_", ele perguntou. Olhei para o lado e Lei estava sorrindo, segurando a arma dele.

O taxista ficou desesperado e saiu correndo do beco. "_Cuida desses idiotas que eu vou pegar esse tarado!_", disse Alex, irritado. Lei concordou e sem muita dificuldade, ele bateu nos 10 caras. Uau! Foi de impressionar! Um velhinho tão mirrado, surrando um monte de marmanjos com tanta facilidade! Não é a toa que é mestre! Ele veio até mim...

- "_Está bem, srta. Puckett?_". Abracei ele.

- "_Ai mestre Lei, obrigado!!!_", disse, chorando. "_O Alex foi atrás daquele safado? To com medo dele ser encurralado pelos amigos do taxista!_", falei.

- "_Não tema... O meu pupilo saberá se virar... e olha que ele terá uma ajudinha especial!_", disse o velhinho, coçando sua barbicha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(A perseguição)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista de Alex)**_

"_Volta aqui, seu desgraçado!_", berrei. O filho da mãe tentou abusar da minha namorada e me apontou uma arma. Ah, eu vou quebrar a cara desse vagabundo! Saí correndo atrás dele pelo bairro de Chinatown. Nossa, não queria conhecer um bairro tão perfeito dessa maneira. Aqui lembra a terra do "divino". O cara estava uns metros na minha frente. Parecia um maratonista!

Quando olhei para trás, vi que tinha gente me perseguindo também. Eram uns 4 caras, armados! Eles começaram a disparar com suas armas contra mim, mas todos os tiros foram perdidos. "_Vamos pegar esse moleque maldito!!!_", diziam eles. Queria parar pra dar uma surra neles, mas estava em desvantagem. O cara que eu estava perseguindo conseguiu entrar num beco... vou encurralar ele... mesmo que me custe caro, pois os comparsas dele vão me alcançar!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(O beco)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encurralei o cara no beco. O danado suava feito um porco velho. Quando virei de costas vi os capangas dele me cercando...

- "_Tá cercado, sr. Masters!_", disse o cara. Era um cara gordinho. Logo atrás de mim, quatro homens... um negro, alto; dois caras com cabeça raspada e um bombadão, fecharam o meu caminho.

- "_O que querem de mim? Por que seguiram eu, minha namorada e meu sensei_".

- "_Você é um lutador famoso! Deve estar cheio de grana e tem uma namoradinha gostosinha!_", disse ele, rindo. Os outros homens tiraram sarro de mim. "_Agora você vai me dar seu cartão e sua senha para sacarmos a sua fortuna!_". Eu sorri, maliciosamente.

- "_São mesmo uns trouxas..._"

- "_Ô moleque! Quer morrer é?_", disse o rapaz negro.

- "_Se liga, seus imbecis! Acabei de chegar aqui e sou pobre! E por terem me irritado, eu vou cobrir todo mundo de pancada!_". O gorducho riu.

- "_Garoto... são cinco caras contra você! Ponha-se no seu lugar!_", disse ele, me dando um soco no rosto. O canto da minha boca sangrou. Mas senti que poderia enfrentar o desafio.

- "_Se quer tanto eu... vem me pegar!_". O taxista se irritou.

- "_Homens, vamos acabar com a raça desse moleque!_", berrou ele. Mas não ouviu ninguém responder. "_Homens? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!_", ele gritou.

Seu grito desesperado foi tudo que eu queria ouvir. Quando olhei para trás, da primeira vez, eu já sabia que aqueles capangas estavam ferrados. Por que? Simples... Lei estava por lá, junto com a Mel... e mais um amigo... sim, o "grande dragão branco", Julian Cruz!

- "_E aí Masters! Pode dar uma surra nessa coisa medonha! Mas não se esforça não, porque temos uma luta ainda!_", disse ele, sorrindo. Os quatro capangas estavam totalmente desmaiados, após serem brutalmente surrados por Julian e Lei.

- "_Hehehe... acho que perdi a hora..._", disse o homem gordo.

- "_Não, meu caro... Temos tempo de sobra pra acabar com tua raça!_", disse.

De fato, acabei com a raça do cara. Bati tanto nele que o demente vai precisar usar máscara por uns dias! Isso é o preço que se paga por mexer comigo e com minha namorada! Quando os encontrei, dei um abraço e um beiji na minha namorada. "_Meu irmão! Lute com essa fúria contra eu! Vai ser demais!_", disse Julian. "_Com certeza!_", respondi a ele, cumprimentando-o. Agradeci pela a ajuda e logo, seguimos num carro, onde estava o treinador do Julian, para o hotel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Voltando à Seattle)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

**Edifício Bushwell, 21:55...**

_- "Nossa Freddie... não sabia que fazia massagem tão bem!_", disse Sam, relaxando após uma massagem no ombro.

- "_É... me deve desculpas por tirar sarro de mim por ter feito o curso!_", disse Freddie. Sam riu. Logo, ouviu-se um grito. Era Carly.

- "_Gente... olha só essa notícia!_"

_**Lutadores salvam garota em Chinatown!**_

_Dois jovens rapazes salvam a vida da garota Melanie Puckett, após uma perseguição feita por bandidos no bairro mais oriental da cidade de Los Angeles. Segundo algumas fontes, os jovens, que irão protagonizar no final de semana a chamada "batalha de Los Angeles", foram encurralados pelo bandidos. Mas graça a habilidade deles, eles conseguiram deter o grupo de bandidos, que muito feridos, foram encaminhados em viaturas da polícia para o hospital mais próximo._

- "_Uau! Quem diria... Dois profissionais em artes marciais, salvando a vida da sua irmã!_", disse Carly. Sam ficou furiosa.

- "_Mas o que essa pilantrinha pensa que está fazendo, indo até Los Angeles para encontrar o namoradinho??_"

- "_Ela namora com ele??? Totalmente surreal!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Mas eu pensei que ela ia ver os estúdios Dingo! Ela me mandou um e-mail falando disso!_", disse Carly.

- "_É... nunca achei que a Melanie fosse de mentir..._", disse Freddie. Sam sorriu maliciosamente.

- "_Né... mas ela é espertinha!_", disse a loira.

- "_E o que faremos a respeito?_"perguntou Freddie, ajeitando o seu cabelo castanho.

- "_Duh! É claro que vamos para Los Angeles buscar ela!!!_", disse Sam, convicta. Freddie e Carly ficaram espantados...

- "_Saaaaaaaaam! Tá doida! Como a gente vai buscar ela lá?_", perguntou a morena.

- "_A gente já foi até lá, para os estúdios Dingo! É só o Spencer dar uma carona!_", disse a loira. "_Ou preferem enfrentar a fúria do meu pai???_", perguntou a garota.

Freddie e Carly engoliram o seco. Ficaram penando no pai da Sam, um gigante de quase dois metros de altura, soltando uma bronca daquelas... "_Façamos as malas então!!!_", disseram os amigos. Sam sorriu. "_Te cuida maninha! A mamãe aqui vai te buscar!_".

_**Continua... na parte 2!**_


	13. A Batalha de Los Angeles Parte 2

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Mentiras… é algo que pode ser benéfico, mas também é o maior golpe baixo que um ser humano pode aplicar no outro. Eu minto às vezes para tirar vantagem de algumas situações… Mas nunca menti para um ente querido. Mentir para quem se ama então, é a pior coisa do mundo! Traz a tona aquele sentimento de culpa e remorso. Nunca quis fazer isso… mas as vezes, não temos escolhas…_

_**Capítulo 13: A "batalha" de Los Angeles (parte 2 – Eu não quis mentir)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Depois que vimos a notícia na internet, que falava sobre uma perseguição no bairro de Chinatown, em Los Angeles, que envolvia a irmã gêmea da Sam, Melanie, seu namorado e primo do Freddie, Alex Masters e o lutador profissional do Brasil, Julian Cruz, eu, Sam e Freddie decidimos dar um jeito de ir até Los Angeles buscar de volta a nossa amiga, antes que o pai dela descubra e fique uma pilha de nervos. Pai muito ciumento não é legal…

- "_Bom, vou dar um jeito de falar com o Spencer pra ver se a gente pode ir pra lá…_", comentei.

- "_Boa sorte então… Desde que ele e a Sasha começaram a namorar, ele não para mais na sua casa!_", disse Sam, que estava ainda sendo massageada por Freddie. "_Ow... nossa… tá com a mão boa, hein Fredducho!_". O garoto de cabelos castanhos riu.

- "_Mas por que quer tanto buscar tua irmã? Você nunca deu a mínima pra ela!_", disse ele.

- "_Primeiro: ela é minha irmã! Segundo: Não queiram ver meu pai irritado! O velho parece um monstro… ainda mais porque morre de ciúmes da gente!_", disse Sam.

- "_Bem… mas de certa forma, a gente vai pra lá!_", eu disse. "_Amanhã a gente faz as malas e parte bem cedinho!_". Freddie e Sam concordaram.

- "_Mas sei lá... minha mãe não vai concordar muito..._", disse Freddie. Aquilo irritou as garotas.

- "_Ah Freddonho, você vai com a gente, com ou sem permissão da sua mãe!_", disse Sam, cruzando os braços. Ela ficou brava! Fofo... mas ao mesmo tempo, assustador, hehehe...

- "_Mas..._", ele disse.

- "_Mas nada! Não quero ir sem você!_", disse ela, vermelha. Ownnn... que bonitinho! Freddie sorriu para ela e deu-lhe um abraço.

- "_Tá legal... nós iremos!_"

- "_É isso aí, Freddie! Gostei da determinação!_", eu disse, dando um tapinha no seu ombro.

Decidimos que às 6 da manhã, eu, Sam e Freddie pegaríamos um taxi até o aeroporto e depois, iríamos pegar um vôo rápido até Los Angeles. Preciso ainda convencer o Spencer e a mãe do Freddie para irmos lá buscar a Melanie. Sei que ela não está em perigo agora, mas to com medo de que o pai dela descubra que ela mentiu para poder visitar o namorado.

Hmmm.. acabei de discar o número do Spencer. O danado já deve estar de namorico a essa altura! Quase meia noite! Está chamando... Do meu lado, a Sam já tá sonhando alto... "_Nham... Freddie... isso..._". SAM! Ai meu Deus, o que será que essa menina andou fazendo para ficar delirando desse jeito? Tenho que ficar um pouco atenta com ela e o Freddie, se não, daqui nove meses o trio do iCarly vai passar a ser um quarteto! Ah, ele atendeu...

- "_Fala Carlynha! Tudo bem aí???_", perguntou meu irmão. Ele parecia animado. E tinha muitas vozes de fundo.

- "_É... tá tudo bem sim... E essa barulheira toda?_", perguntei.

- "_Ah, você nem acredita_..._ O Meião me encontrou hoje e me deu duas passagens para Los Angeles, para ver a luta que terá no ginásio mais famoso de lá!_"

- "_Como é que é?_"

- "_É isso mesmo mana! Eu e a Sasha estamos em Looooooooos Annnnngeles!!!!_", disse ele. Fiquei imóvel...

- "_VOCÊ FOI PRA LOS ANGELES SEM ME AVISAR, SPENCER????_", berrei. Filho da mãe!

- "_Calma Carly..._", disse ele.

- "_NÃO ME PEÇA PRA FICAR CALMA!!!_", berrei.

- "_Carly... eu ganhei hospedagem grátis num hotel grande aqui! Estou com a Sasha! Não há motivo para alarde!_", disse ele, calmamente. Bem, vou aproveitar e perguntar.

- "_Já que está aí... não se importaria de receber umas visitas... tipo, eu, Sam e Freddie?_". Spencer riu.

- "_Claro que podem vir pra cá! Há mais três reservas... Mas... Por que querem vir até Los Angeles?_", perguntou meu irmão.

- "_Sabe a Melanie..._", comentei.

- "_Ah sim... Ela saiu em muitos noticiários aqui em Los Angeles! Ela, o primo do Freddie e o rapaz que vai lutar contra ele se envolveram numa perseguição... Maneiro isso!_", disse ele.

- "_Maneiro nada... A Melanie mentiu para o pai dela pra ir até aí ver o primo do Freddie, que é o namorado dela! A gente vai buscar ela para não ter encrenca nenhuma!_", eu disse.

- "_Éeééé... Mas Carly, pensa bem... a notícia vazou pela net inteira... logo o pai dela vai descobrir!_", disse meu irmão, num tom que mesclava deboche e preocupação.

- "_Não parei pra pensar nisso... Mas que seja! Amanhã por volta do meio-dia eu, a Sam e o Freddie estaremos aí!_", disse.

- "_Tudo bem maninha! Beijão! Te vejo amanhã!_", disse meu irmão, desligando o celular dele.

Olha que bandido! Foi viajar com a namorada e me largou aqui sem falar nada! Deixa ele... Vou dar uns puxões de orelha nele quando eu chegar em Los Angeles. Bem, vou dormir porque amanhã é dia de buscar a minha amiga. E quem sabe dar uma boa olhada naquele lutador bonitão! Mas estou estranhando o fato do Griffin não ter me ligado ainda... Bem, amanhã eu falo com ele!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Vôo Até Los Angeles)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

_**No avião... A uma hora de Los Angeles...**_

Droga... Odeio esse negócio de voar. Pelo menos a gente tá voando num avião descente dessa vez, e não numa porcaria cheia de gambás arranjada pelo amigo retardado do Spencer, o Meião. Estou sentada na poltrona do meio, com o Freddie ao meu lado (para a janela) e um gordão que tá roncando desde a hora que saímos de Seattle. No outro lado, a Carly tá falando no celular... Deve ser o Sr. Mascotes Bebês! Hahahahaha... Francamente, um rapaz quem nem o Griffin, gostar de brinquedinhos? Acho que nem o Gibby se rebaixaria a tal ponto... Mas o que importa é que a Carly o ama!

- "_Não vejo a hora de chegar em Los Angeles! Deve ser uma cidade fantástica!_", disse Freddie. Ele estava distraído, olhando para fora.

- "_Quero só ver o lugar onde a gente vai ficar... Se foi presente do Meião, eu tenho certeza que o lugar deve ser, no mínimo, horroroso!_", comentei. Meu namorado riu.

- "_Pelo que a Carly comentou... o Spencer está num dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Los Angeles! Pode ter certeza que teremos quartos limpos e muita comida!_".

- "_A mamãe aqui gosta quando tem muita comida!_", eu disse.

- "_Só espero que a minha mãe não dê falta de mim em casa!_", disse o Fredduardo. Bah! Pra que se preocupar? A Sra. Benson deveria parar de pegar um pouco no pé dele.

A viagem está sendo muito tranquila agora. Mesmo eu detestando estar aqui nesse avião, eu sinto que, quando chegarmos em Los Angeles, as coisas irão ficar muito boas! Bem, nem tanto... Terei de rever aquele miolo-mole do primo do Freddie. Ele bem que combina com a Melanie... ambos são bobos! "_Atenção senhores passageiros... daqui 45 minutos estaremos nos aproximando de Los Angeles!_" disse o comissário de bordo do avião. Olhei para o lado e Carly fez um sinal de positivo. Já tá na hora! Segurei forte no braço do Freddie e agora esperaremos até a hora de pousar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Em Los Angeles)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ginásio Staples Center, 11:45h**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Melanie)**_

Uau! Como é enorme esse ginásio!!! Nem dá pra imaginar que meu namorado, Alex, vai fazer a sua primeira luta como profissional num lugar tão famoso como o Staples Center! Daqui da arquibancada eu estou vendo uns homens trabalhando na montagem do ringue e da platéia restante, que fica em volta. O Alex parece pensativo...

- "_O que houve, meu amor?_", perguntei a ele. Sua expressão mostrava ansiedade e tensão ao mesmo tempo.

- "_Sabe Mel... Eu sempre fiz minhas lutas para públicos pequenos, em lugares pequenos. Não fui criado como os outros... Na Tailândia a situação era precária e, desde que saí de lá, só tenho me maravilhado com as coisas que vejo!_", disse ele.

- "_Não precisa ficar nervoso... Tenho certeza de que tudo dará certo!_", disse a ele, dando-lhe um beijinho no rosto. Ele sorriu.

- "_Mel... vou lhe falar algo... e quero que guarde segredo..._", disse meu namorado. Ai, o que será que ele vai falar?

- "_Pode falar..._". Ele não olhava em meu rosto. Parecia que ele não queria que eu visse sua expressão.

- "_Mel... eu to com medo... Eu estou com muito medo de que aconteça algo!_". Fiquei sem ação por um instante. Alex Masters, que se mostrou sempre corajoso, que enfrentou bandidos para salvar a minha vida... está com medo de lutar?

- "_Por que está com medo, Alex querido?_", perguntei a ele. Vi uma pequena lágrima sair de seus olhos castanhos.

- "_Porque tenho medo de que eu perca o patrocínio... e pior... medo de me ferir mortalmente! O Julian pode não parecer... mas ele é um dos lutadores mais fortes do mundo!_", disse Alex. Eu o abracei.

- "_Por mais que ele seja forte, eu confio em você Alex... Você vai ganhar! Não desista agora de um sonho que está para se realizar!_", disse a ele. Finalmente, ele olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu.

- "_Obrigado Mel... de verdade!_", disse ele, me dando um selinho.

Fico feliz por ele. Ele precisa desse patrocínio para poder se manter no ramo esportivo. Porém o adversário dele assusta! Mas to crente que ele vai vencer! Ouvi um bip vindo do meu celular... e é uma mensagem... da Carly??? **"_Oi Mel... eu, o Freddie e sua irmã estamos chegando! Precisamos falar contigo urgente!!! beijos Carly =*_"**. Ai meu Deus! Eles estão vindo pra cá??? E o que será que eles precisam falar comigo de tão importante???

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------(Aeroporto de Los Angeles)--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Ufa, finalmente chegamos! Não vejo a hora de ir para o hotel e descansar numa cama bem macia! Ficar cinco horas nessa poltrona cansa a qualquer pessoa. Descemos do avião e rapidamente tivemos uma idéia que é muito comum vir da mente da minha namorada, a Sam: Comer!

Entramos no saguão do aeroporto... Nossa! Tem gente demais aqui! Não é a toa que Los Angeles é uma das muitas cidades norte-americanas que recebem bastante pessoas, até mesmo fora de época festiva. Eu, Sam e Carly nos dirigimos até um balcão de informações para saber onde tinha uma lanchonete e onde poderíamos pegar um táxi. "_Vá até o fim do corredor e vire a esquerda!_", disse a informante para a gente. Jóia! Sam pegou na minha mão e saiu correndo comigo na frente, enquanto a Carly nos seguia, rindo. "_Essa Sam…_", disse ela.

Já na lanchonete, a gente pediu o de sempre: pão, suco, ovos e bacon. "_Muuuuito bacon de peru!_", como disse Sam. Está um belo dia aqui em Los Angeles. E… meu celular está tocando. Ai não…

- "_FREDDWARD BENSON!!! COMO OUSA FAZER UMA VIAGEM SEM AO MENOS ME AVISAR???_", berrou ela. Ah cara… to com quase 17 anos e ela ainda pega no meu pé???

- "_O Spencer ganhou reservas para um hotel luxuoso mãe! Estamos com ele!_", falei a ela. Mas em vão.

- "_Piorou! Ainda está sob a tutela de um moleque com corpo de adulto? Pode ficar intacto aí no aeroporto que a mamãe vai te buscar hoje mesmo!_"

- "_MÃE!_", choraminguei. Carly riu e Sam já estava irritada.

- "_Deixa eu falar com a sua mãe…_", disse minha namorada, tirando o celular de mim.

- "_Mas…_". Sam nem ligou. Bem, iria adiantar eu não deixar?

- "_Oi Sra. Benson, tudo bom?_", perguntou Sam, em tom de deboche. Pra piorar as coisas, a Sam ativou o viva-voz

- "_Não precisava ativar o viva-voz, né Sam?_", comentei.

- "_Deixa… Vai ser engraçado!_", disse ela, sorrindo para mim, dando uma piscadinha.

- "_O que deseja, Samantha?_", perguntou minha mãe.

- "_Ah, nada demais… a gente só tá aqui em Los Angeles passando a lua de mel! Não é romântico?_", disse a minha loira. Eu corei. Quem dera, uma lua-de-mel com a Sam, aqui… eheheh…

- "_OH! NÃO ACREDITO!!! MEU FREDDIE SE CASOU TÃO JOVEM!_". Eu que não acredito que você acreditou nisso, mãe.

- "_Calma Sra. Benson, tá tudo sob controle aqui! O meu irmão e a namorada dele já estão cuidando de tudo aqui!_", disse Carly, para salvar a minha pele. "_Não precisa se preocupar com o Freddie!_", completou.

- "_Que bom, Carly… Mas se acontecer algo, eu vou voando até meu filhinho! Beijo Filho, Mamãe te ama!_", disse minha mãe.

- "_Eu também mãe… Tchau!_", respondi, desligando o celular.

Sam e Carly riram da minha cara. Também, com uma mãe paranóica que nem a minha, eu viro sempre motivo de piada. Depois de comer e pagar a conta (que não é a parte favorita da refeição de nenhum ser vivo na Terra), fomos até o ponto de taxi. Era uma longa caminhada. Pedi informação para um homem que estava sentado num banco. "_Vire a direita e pegue a escada rolante, que você sairá praticamente de frente aos pontos de táxi!_", disse o homem, que vestia camisa amarela. Aparentava ter uns 35 anos, era magro e tinha umas manchas no rosto.

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

Depois de ver o trio seguindo rumo, o homem se levantou e pegou um celular. "_Oi, aqui é o Claude! A menina apareceu aqui!_", disse o homem, fitando o corpo de Sam. Do outro lado da linha, e esperando próximo à saída do aeroporto, havia um homem gordinho, calvo e baixo. Ele estava com uns curativos no rosto. "_Hoje tu me paga, loira safada! Dei um duro pra fugir dos tiras naquele hospital, só pra poder pegar um pedacinho de você!_", disse o homem.

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Legal! Já vejo a saída daqui! Eu, Sam e Carly corremos até lá. E nossa… o que eu vejo… fãs do iCarly aqui!!! Um monte!!! Tem gente com faixa de recepção de boas vindas!!! Uma garotinha agarrou na perna da Carly, toda feliz, pedindo autógrafo! Realmente, o iCarly é um sucesso. Mas como saberiam que a gente viria pra cá? Bem, o importante é o reconhecimento! Dentre as pessoas na multidão, apareceu diante da gente um senhor, gordinho e careca. Ele estava todo machucado.

- "_E agora loirinha! Vamos acertar as nossas contas!_", disse ele. Como é?

- "_Quem é você? E o que você quer com a minha namorada?_", perguntei. Ele me olhou feio.

- "_Ah, o lutador que bateu em mim também está aqui!_", ele disse, partindo para cima de mim. Mas Sam tomou a frente.

- "_Ô gorducho! Não sei quem é você… Mas se falar assim com ele de novo, eu vou te cobrir de pancada!_", disse Sam. Mas o cara não se intimidou e sacou uma arma. Ai ai ai…

- "_Todo mundo pro chão, exceto a loirinha gostosa, sua amiga com cara de boneca e o lutador!_", berrou ele. Como é que é? Do que você chamou a Sam?

- "_Po-por que tá atrás de nós?_", perguntou Carly, amedrontada. O gordinho riu.

- "_Grana, minha filha! Esse menino aqui é recheado de grana e vai me pegar bem pelo resgate que terá que fazer, e ainda vou levar essa loira comigo!_", disse ele. Sam não se intimidou com o que o cara disse e logo, lhe deu um chute bem nas partes sensíveis. O cara caiu no chão de dor e Sam lhe tirou a arma. "_Su-sua… vaca!_", disse ele, agonizando.

- "_Olha aqui mané, você deve estar confundindo a gente com outras pessoas! E agora, vou estraçalhar você!_", disse Sam. Eu e ela começamos a pisotear e chutar o gorducho. Bem feito!

"_Corre!_", disse minha namorada, puxando eu e Carly pelos braços. Segundo ela, é normal esse tipo de bandido estar acompanhado por capangas! Saímos correndo. "_Homens, peguem eles!_", disse o gorducho, agonizando de dor. Logo, dois homens altos, um de aparência latina e outro com traços orientais, correram atrás de nós. Mas sem sucesso. Foram abatidos! E logo em seguida, o gorducho foi preso também! Muitas pessoas ficaram em choque com a cena e logo, fomos encaminhados para fora do aeroporto.

Chegando no ponto de táxi, fomos recepcionados por um senhor que nos encaminharia para o Nixon Hotel, que fica a 20 minutos do aeroporto. Uau, o Spencer conseguiu reservas nesse hotel de luxo? Cara, temos muito de agradecer ele e principalmente ao Meião, porque foi ele quem deu as reservas pro irmão da Carly. "_Muito prazer… sou Winston Morris e vou guiar-lhes até o hotel!_", disse um senhor alto, negro, com cabelos e barba branca. Ele aparentava ser boa gente. Seu taxi era muito bem conservado. Entramos no carro e seguimos ao nosso destino!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Chegando no Hotel)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Que lindo!!! Nossa, esse hotel é um dos mais frequentados em Los Angeles! Muitas estrelas de cinema e da música Vêm pra cá! Nossa, o Spencer dessa vez deu uma dentro! Fomos recepcionados por um rapaz bastante formal. Ele e sua equipe levaram nossas malas até o quarto onde ficaríamos. O saguão do hotel é lindo! Tudo bem arrumado, peças em cristal e porcelana. É um sonho. "_Até que enfim, chegaram!_", disse uma voz conhecida. Fiquei super feliz ao ver quem era. "_Spencer!!!_". Corri até ele lhe dei um abraço. Eu ainda estava assustada pelo que tinha acontecido no aeroporto. "_É, fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu, mas agora tá tudo bem maninha!_", disse ele, fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

Subimos para o quatro, que fica no mesmo andar que o do Spencer e da Sasha, o nono. Quarto 91 para eles e o 94 para nós. Uau! É imenso! "_Olha só essas camas de casal!_", disse Sam, se atirando numa delas. Freddie estava pagando os serviços dos rapazes que levaram nossa bagagem. Sasha apareceu junto com Spencer e nos deu boas vindas também. Agora é aproveitar e descansar um pouco, pois a noite, sairemos para comer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No quarto 72)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Melanie)**_

Já são 16:30h aqui em Los Angeles. O clima está agradável. Da janela do quarto em que eu, Alex e seu tutor estamos, dá para ver o movimento na cidade. Fiquei deitada, lendo um livro chamado "_O Expresso da Meia-Noite_" do autor Billy Hayes. Interessante o livro, cheio de drama e suspense que conta como um estudante tenta fugir com drogas do país que ele visitou. Porém, ele foi pego! O Alex está no outro quarto, se trocando. Passou o dia todo trinando e logo logo iremos sair para irmos a algum lugar a sós, já que o tutor dele prefere ficar no hotel.

- "_O que acha?_", perguntou meu namorado. Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camiseta preta e um casaco de couro bege.

- "_Se eu falar que tá lindo, eu estarei te ofendendo… Tá gato demais!_", disse a ele, me levantando da cama. Ele sorriu e me abraço, em seguida, me beijando.

- "_Mas a felina aqui é você!_", disse ele. Eu corei um pouco, mas é normal. Ele me causa essas sensações.

- "_Fofo!_", disse a ele, sorrindo.

- "_Ficou sabendo que houve outro incidente no aeroporto?_", comentou Alex.

- "_Ah é?_"

- "_Sim… E parece que dessa vez as vítimas foram a turma do iCarly…_". AHN???

- "_Vo-você, disse, iCarly?_", perguntei assustada. Alex fez uma cara de surpreso.

- "_É! Por que o espanto?_", ele perguntou. Ai não… Se a Sam descobriu, ela vai querer me levar de volta pra Seattle. Mas eu não saio daqui antes da luta do Alex.

- "_Por nada…_", disse, suspirando. Alex me tranquilizou.

- "_Se aquela sua irmã maluca, meu primo estranho e a vizinha risonha acham que vão vir aqui pra levar você embora, pode ter certeza… eles estão completamente enganados!_". Eu sorri.

- "_Obrigada amor…_".

Alex me beijou novamente. Fiquei preocupada. Se a Sam apareceu aqui, é sinal de que meu pai já desconfia de algo. Enquanto nos beijávamos, o telefone tocou…

- "_Alô…_" Era o telefone do hotel, que só fazia e recebia ligações daqui de dentro.

- "_AH SUA MALANDRINHA, ENTÃO ESTÁ AÍ!!!_", ai caramba… é a Sam!

- "_Sa-Sam… O que está fazendo aqui?_", perguntei assustada.

- "_Como se você não soubesse… Vambora! Se o papai descobrir sobre a sua mentirinha, ele vai nos acorrentar com bolas de ferro pelos próximos 70 anos!_", disse ela. Sam estava bem irritada.

- "_Mas…_"

- "_Nada de 'mas'!_", berrou ela. O berro foi tão alto que o Alex escutou.

- "_Deixa eu falar com ela…_", disse ele. Mas preferi não deixar.

- "_Vocês estão em que quarto?_", perguntei.

- "_Quarto 94…_", disse Sam.

- "_Tá… eu já subo aí…_", disse, bem chateada, desligando o telefone. Coloquei meu tênis e pequei minha bolsa. "_Vamos Alex…_".

- "_Mas… Melanie…_", ele disse.

- "_Vamos!_", retruquei pra ele, bem séria. Pela primeira vez, vi em seu rosto uma cara de espanto. Não é a toa que é parente do Freddie… ele fez a mesma cara que o Freddie faz, cada vez que a Sam ameaçava ele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No quarto 94)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Ouvi o barulho da porta batendo e logo fui atender. Freddie, Sam, Spencer e Sasha estavam conversando sobre os fatos ocorridos no aeroporto. Quando abri a porta…

- "_Oi Mel!_". Minha amiga não estava muito contente.

- "_Oi Carly…_", disse ela. Tadinha, tá com uma carinha de tristeza… De trás dela, vejo a figura de um garoto de cabelos castanhos, meio desajeitados e com uma pequena franja. Era o primo do Freddie.

- "_Há quanto tempo… Carly Shay…_", disse ele.

- "_E aí Alex…_", disse a ele.

Convidei eles para entrarem e logo, Sam avistou a sua irmã e deixou a conversa de lado. Ai ai ai… O que será que vai acontecer. A Sam passou parte do dia irritada por causa disso. E vejo que o Freddie se levantou e acompanhou a Sam. Spencer e Sasha estavam sentados na cama, observando a gente…

- "_Melanie, vem cá…_", disse Sam, bem séria. Tadinha dela… tá morrendo de medo da Sam…

- "_Olha Sam… eu posso explicar…_", disse ela. Mas Sam não a deixou terminar a frase. E numa atitude inesperada, ela abraçou a sua irmã gêmea. "_Mas.. hein?_"

- "_Deixa pra lá Mel… O importante é que está bem!_", disse Sam. Que bonitinho. Pensei que a Sam iria esganar a irmã, mas tudo saiu bem. Por outro lado, Freddie e Alex estavam se encarando.

- "_Nossa… parecem irmãos! São idênticos!_", disse Sasha.

- "_E pior que não são… eles são primos!_", disse meu irmão.

Alex e Freddie estavam trocando olhares frios… Desde pequenos eles não se entenderam muito bem. Alex gostava de pregar peças em Freddie, o que deixava ele furioso. Lembro-me até hoje quando o Freddie apareceu em casa com a cara toda pintada. Tinha sido obra do primo dele.

- "_A Melanie fica…_", disse Alex.

- "_Não… A Melanie tem que ir…_", retrucou Freddie, bem sério. Parecia que ele estava olhando num espelho. São muito iguais! Alex sorriu. Sorriu?

- "_Gostei… Tem atitude!_", disse o primo de Freddie, apertando sua mão. Ambos sorriram. E eu fiquei confusa. Bem, eles não se odiavam, mas não imaginava ver essa cena. Estávamos arrumados, prontos para sair até algum lugar daqui de Los Angeles para conhecer a cidade. Mas com a visita deles, preferimos ficar mais um pouco. Eles queriam conversar com a gente sobre a possibilidade de Melanie ficar com ele até a luta, que seria no dia seguinte.

- "_Não nos leve a mal, Alex… mas é que o pai da Mel não sabe que ela veio para cá!_", eu comentei. Alex pareceu não ligar…

- "_Mas se ela não mentisse, ela não poderia me visitar!_", disse ele. Melanie estava com um sentimento de culpa enorme.

- "_Me desculpa mesmo Sam… Eu não quis mentir sobre a viagem… Mas se eu não o fizesse…_"

- "_É Mel, a gente te entende… Mas quero ver a reação do papai! Ou você acha que ele não viu a notícia falando da perseguição à vocês?_", comentou Sam. Mel e Alex ficaram calados.

- "_Bom, o pior já passou… Amanhã teremos de ir, pois não quero ser transformado em carne moída pelo pai da Sam!_", disse Freddie. Eles riram.

- "_Bobo, meu pai te adora! Ele falou muito bem de você, sabia?_", comentou Melanie.

- "_É mesmo?_"

- "_Hey, e eu?_", perguntou Alex. Melanie o abraçou.

- "_Ah, ele vai gostar de você também!_", disse ela, sorrindo. Parecia que a tristeza tinha sumido do rostinho rosado dela.

- "_Bom… Já que estamos todos reunidos, poderíamos sair juntos! O que acham?_", perguntou meu irmão. Todos o encararam com uma cara de "agora não né"… "_Tá legal…_"

- "_É melhor ficarmos aqui… Espera anoitecer que será bem melhor!_", disse Sasha.

Jogamos um pouco de conversa fora, para o tempo passar rápido. Alex estava contando sobre seus anos na Tailândia. Tadinho, deve ter sofrido muito com essa história de treinamento. Sam e Freddie estavam bastante interessados na história, pois eles são vidrados em artes marciais. Spencer e Sasha estavam comigo planejando o programa noturno, até que eu ouvi mais uma vez a porta sendo batida. "_Sam, atende pra mim?_", perguntei à minha amiga, que concordou e foi até a porta. Fui observar quem era… tomara que seja o serviço de quarto. To com uma fominha… Sam abiru a porta…

- "_Sim?_", perguntou Sam… Quando eu olhei, tive uma visão maravilhosa. Cabelos curtinhos, castanhos, olhos castanhos escuros, brinco de argola na orelha esquerda… Músculos por todo o corpo… Camiseta polo listrada de vermelho, preto e branco, calça jeans cinza… Que gato!

- "_Com licença… me disseram que o Alex Masters e a namorada dele estava… Hey! Eu te conheço! É a Sam!!!_", disse ele, apertando a mão da minha amiga. Sam ficou espantada…

- "_Vo-você é o…_"

- "_Quanta grosseria da minha parte… sou Julian Cruz, muito prazer!_", disse ele, se apresentando. Uau! Ainda por cima o cara é galanteador! E fala nosso idioma!

O pessoal ficou surpreso ao ver um dos melhores lutadores de vale tudo aparecer diante da gente. Ele é um pouco mais alto que o Spencer, só que com aquele físico sarado de quem malha todo santo dia. Sua pele é clarinha. E ele também tem um belo sorriso.

- "_Nossa… eu nem acredito! Estou conhecendo a turma do iCarly! É como um sonho que acaba de se realizar!_", disse Julian. Ele comentou que é fã da gente a muito tempo. Adorava ver nossos quadros e seu favorito era o zoando com o Lewbert.

- "_Fala aí Julian… o que te trouxe até aqui?_", perguntou Alex.

- "_Bem, eu fiquei sem nada para fazer e vim perguntar se gostariam de dar uma volta pela cidade!_", ele comentou.

- "_Vai ser bem interessante!_", disse Sam.

- "_Ah, com certeza vai…_", concordei. Aiiii… por que ele tem que ser tão lindo?

- "_É… Julian… Tem algum lugar em mente?_", perguntou Spencer. Julian pensou…

- "_Bem, podemos ir num restaurante super legal que tem aqui perto!_".

- "_Gostei disso!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Fechou então!_", disse Julian.

Esse Julian é mesmo um gato bem simpático e cavalheiro. Eles nos convidou para jantar num restaurante em chique daqui de Los Angeles. Me sinto um pouco constrangida de certa forma, pois tenho namorado. Mas aposto que se pintasse uma garota bonita perto do Griffin, ele ficaria de gracinha pra cima dela. Mas, espero que sejamos só amigos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No restaurante)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Chegamos!!!_", disse Julian, nos mostrando o restaurante. Nossa, e como é grande! Segundo o nosso novo e gato amigo, o restaurante é frequentado por gente importante e de classe alta que vive aqui em Los Angeles. Estavamos todos bem arrumados. Até mesmo a Sam estava bem produzida. "_Odeio usar vestido…_", disse ela. Freddie riu dela, mas a elogiou, o que fez com que ela aceitasse a ideia de que estava linda. Ela deveria explorar mais sua beleza. A Melanie é um exemplo do quanto a Sam é bonita.

Já dentro do restaurante, muitas mesas já estavam ocupadas. Alguns famosos estavam por lá, como Sylvester Stallone, que estava acompanhando de uma linda moça, que acredito que seja sua esposa. Mais a frente, eu vi uma figura muito excêntrica… era a Lady Gaga! Sim, aquela mulher é realmente estranha! Logo, nos sentamos numa grande mesa. Julian tinha feito uma reserva especial. Sam se sentou ao lado de Freddie, assim como Melanie sentou-se com Alex ao seu lado e Sasha com Spencer. Sobraram apenas eu e o Julian. "_Legal, fiquei perto do cara mais gato que conheci aqui!_". Ai caramba! Pensei alto! Todo mundo me olhou com uma cara de espanto… Julian riu…

- "_Hehehe… fica tranquila Carly! As vezes damos umas brechinhas… E eu sei que você namora!_", ele disse, sorrindo. Ufa… pelo menos não há o que me preocupar…

- "_Mas como sabe que eu namoro?_", perguntei.

- "_Griffin… ele é um fã meu! Ele me mandou um e-mail perguntando se poderia arranjar entradas para ele ver a luta. Fui com a cara dele e arrumei!_", disse Julian, sorrindo. Ele conhece o Griffin??? "_E ele falou muito bem de você, srta. Shay!_".

- "_Puxa… tenho que agradece-lo!_", disse, enquanto bebia um suco.

- "_De nada!_", disse uma voz familiar. Era ele…

- "_GRIFFIN!!!_". Whooooaaaaaaa!!! O meu namorado estava em Los Angeles! E está bem aqui, do meu lado, de roupa social!!! Me levantei e dei um beijo nele. O beijo apaixonado que estava me faltando! Só fico com pena do Julian… ele sobrou…

- "_Senti tua falta…_", disse ele.

- "_Também senti…_"

- "_Muito bem! Muito bem! Já que estamos todos reunidos aqui… Que a comilança comece! To morto de fome!!!_", disse Julian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Do lado de fora)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

Enquanto a noite se desenhava no céu de Los Angeles, dois homens estavam sentados a frente do restaurante onde se encontrava Carly e seus amigos. O homem gorducho e calvo, era figura conhecida. Conseguiu escapar novamente da polícia. Já o outro, preferiuse manter em anonimato. Estava de paletó azul escuro.

- "_Então Syd, aquele pessoal do iCarly está lá com aquele moleque metido a lutador?_", perguntou o homem ao companheiro gorducho.

- "_Sim senhor! Não vejo a hora de estrangular aquela loira safada e aquele moleque com cara de bocó! Eles me causaram dor ontem e hoje!_", disse Syd, que ainda sentia as dores das pancadas de Sam e de Alex.

- "_Ótimo… Terá o tempo que quiser para quebrar seus pescoços, depois que nosso plano entrar em ação…_", disse o homem, com um sorriso malicioso. Ele pegou uma espécie de walk-talk… "_Aqui é o chefe, câmbio! Confirme identidade, câmbio!_".

- "_Maher falando, chefe, câmbio!_", disse o homem.

- "_Está tudo conforme o planejado aí? Câmbio!_", perguntou o homem misterioso.

- "_Sim senhor… Tudo nos conformes! Quando der o sinal, o grupo atacará a menina da web e sua turma! Câmbio!_", disse Travor.

- "_Excelente! Logo logo Carly Shay e companhia irão pagar… ahuauhahuahuhuahua!!!!_", disse o homem, rindo. "_Câmbio e desligo!_".

- "_Chefe… não se esqueça… quero a cabeça da loira e do bocó!_", disse Syd, nervoso.

- "_Terá a sua chance, meu amigo gorducho…_", disse o homem, acalmando seu comparsa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Voltando ao restaurante)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Já fazia uns 20 minutos que estávamos lá, comendo, bebendo (sucos e refrigerantes… com exceção de Julian, Spencer e Sasha que estavam tomando vinho)… Estava tudo muito divertido. Alex, Melanie, Sam e Freddie estavam discutindo sobre lutas; Spencer, Sasha e Julian estavam relembrando momentos de um seriado que passou nos anos 90. Aproveitei e botei um pouco a conversa em dia com meu namorado Griffin…

- "_Cara, que demais! Vocês estão no hotel mais luxuoso de Los Angeles e ainda fizeram amizade com o Julian Cruz!_", disse meu namorado, todo animado.

- "_Foi graças ao amigo maluco do Spencer…_"

- "_O Meião? Pensei que ele só metesse vocês em furada…_", disse ele, rindo.

- "_Ah, mas dessa vez parece que tá tudo tranquilo… Ah, olha o garçom, vou pedir outro suco! Garçom!_", disse, chamando o garçom mais próximo. Era um homem alto e loiro.

- "_O que deseja, senhorita?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Dois sucos de laranja, sem açúcar e sem gelo!_". O garçom anotou o pedido.

- "_Nada vai estragar nosso momento Carly…_", disse Griffin.

- "_É verdade, eheheh…_"

- "_Eu sinto lhes informar, mas o momento será estragado agora!_", disse o garçom. Ai não! Ele está apontando uma arma para nós!

- "_Carly… Griffin!_", disse Julian e Alex, unissónos, se colocando em posição de combate. Freddie se levantou também.

- "_Sem movimentos, por favor… se não, as meninas e o garotão ali vão ficar bem machucados!_", disse o homem. Por trás da Sam, da Melanie, do meu irmão e da Sasha, mais garçons, apareceram. Todos armados. Ai meu Deus! O que está acontecendo???

_**(5 minutos depois)**_

Droga! Os caras nos amarraram nas cadeiras. Eles botaram quase todos os presentes no restaurante para fora, deixando apenas nós. O grupo dos bandidos era formado por mais de 30 pessoas, variando entre homens, mulheres e um sujeito afeminado. Não acredito… Tinha tudo para ser uma noite legal, antes de irmos embora com a Melanie e me acontece isso?? Na porta, eu vi duas pessoas entrando… Uma dela era familiar… O gordo que tentou bater na Sam! O outro estava de terno azul escuro, chapéu e uma máscara no rosto, tipo aquelas que os dentistas usam… Ele se aproximou de nós…

- "_Bom trabalho, Maher! Eles caíram direitinho!_", disse o homem mascarado. O gorducho encarou Sam, Freddie, Melanie e Alex…

- "_E agora, seus merdinhas? Quero ver me pisotearem! Deveria cobrir vocês de tiro!_", disse ele, chegando perto da Sam. Minha amiga, nada medrosa cuspiu na cara do gordo. "_Sua vadiazinha!_", disse ele, dando um chute em seu estômago.

- "_SAM!_", berrou Freddie. Ele estava enfurecido. "_Ora seu…_"

- "_E não me olha com essa cara feia, seu idiota! E… Eita… to vendo dobrado??_", se perguntou o gordão ao ver Sam, Melanie, Freddie e Alex. O mascarado deu tapa na cabeça dele.

- "_Seu tonto! As loiras são irmãs gêmeas e os meninos são primos, apesar de serem parecidíssimos…!_"

- "_Diversão quadruplicada!_", disse o gordo.

- "_O que quer da gente?_", perguntou Spencer. O mascarado riu.

- "_Ora ora… Quero apenas me livrar de vocês!_", disse ele.

- "_E porque quer se livrar deles?_", perguntou Julian.

- "_Digamos que esse triozinho de araque me arruinou em rede nacional!_", disse o homem. Hmmm… deixa eu pensar… arruinar em rede nacional… e a voz dele não me é estranha…

- "_E o que temos a ver com a história? Deixa a gente ir!_", disse Alex.

- "_O Syd, meu escudeiro… Ele se confundiu! Mas depois, encontramos a verdadeira equipe do iCarly e agora, eliminaremos todos!_", disse o homem, rindo.

- "_Olha aqui… se for quem eu to pensando, eu vou dizer: É UMA GRANDE ESTUPIDEZ O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!_", gritei. O homem ia me chutar, mas o Griffin se jogou na minha frente para ele não me atingir.

- "_Ô velho trouxa! Se for bater em alguém, bata em mim, e não nela!_". Awn, que bonito da parte dele.

- "_Hhuhuhu… Nobre de sua parte, moleque! Mas foi graças a essa menina e seus amigos que minha vida foi arruinada!_", disse ele, tirando a sua máscara e o chapéu… não acredito O_O

- "_RICKY FLAME?????_", dissemos todos, uníssonos.

- "_Em carne e osso, seus miseráveis!_"

Minha nossa… o Ricky Flame armou tudo isso? E agora? Temos que dar um jeito de escapar daqui, antes que algo extremamente ruim aconteça conosco!

_**Continua na parte 3**_


	14. A Batalha de Los Angeles Parte 3

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Diz aquele velho bordão que "a vida é cheia de escolhas". Planejar nosso futuro, para ter um status social considerável, ter boa educação, bom estudo… São apenas escolhas, que ao serem feitas com sã consciência, nos guia para um futuro melhor. E acho que agora eu tenho que ser bem inteligente para sair daqui e ter um futuro…_

_**Capítulo 14: A "batalha" de Los Angeles (parte 3 – Decisões)**_

_**Bakersfileld, 20:30h…**_

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

Num pequeno hotel situado a 20 quilômetros da cidade de Bakersfield, vemos, em um quarto, a figura de um homem alto, forte, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros curtíssimos. Ele estava sentado numa poltrona, usando seu notebook para fins comerciais. Já estava solto: sua gravata não estava mais presa ao colarinho. Mas ainda assim, o bom homem se dedicava ao trabalho. Junto dele, estava mais um homem… Era um pouco mais baixo, tinha cabelos curtos e grisalhos e uma barriguinha saliente. Estava sentado numa mesa, assinando papéis…

- "_Nem acredito sr. Puckett… Fechamos com um cliente e tanto!_", disse o homenzinho.

- "_Pois é Bob! A empresa pegou um super cliente… isso quer dizer que iremos faturar bem nesse ano! Finalmente vou poder dar um natal melhor para as minhas filhas!_", disse o sr. Puckett, que ainda digitava no sue notebook. Bob, também prestava atenção na televisão e logo, o noticiário soltou um boletim…

- "_Em edição extra… Los Angeles passa por um momento de tensão, onde sete jovens estão sendo mantidos reféns em um restaurante. Desconfia-se que uma organização criminosa está por trás de toda a trama…"_

- "_Que droga… ano vai, ano vem e a criminalidade continua atormentando a vida dos norte-americanos!_", disse o sr. Puckett, que não estava olhando para a televisão. Mas Bob estava atento…

- "_Hey, Puckett! Olha isso agora!!!_", berrou o grisalho.

- "_Ao que parece, entre os reféns estão os membros do famoso web show iCarly e dois lutadores de vale tudo que farão amanhã a luta decidindo o título do MMA!_". Aquela informação fez com que o Sr. Puckett esquecesse do seu trabalho…

- "_Sr. Puckett…_", disse o companheiro de quarto.

- "_Bob… a gente vai para Los Angeles!_", disse ele. Estava tenso e se segurando para não explodir de tanta raiva.

- "_Mas, sr Puckett…_"

- "_Vamos agora!_", disse o homem, pegando as chaves do carro que havia alugado quando chegou na cidade. "_Los Angeles fica aqui do lado… E minhas filhas estão naquele restaurante! Elas são reféns!_"

- "_Agora que me lembrei… uma de suas filhas faz o iCarly né? Bem, seja como for, vou contigo, sr. Puckett!_", disse Bob.

O homem alto fiz um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Nem se preocuparam com bagagem. Tacaram tudo que tinham dentro do carro foram até Los Angeles determinados a ajudar no resgate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No restaurante)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Droga… Como fomos cair numa cilada dessas? E quem iria imaginar que o mentor de tudo isso era aquele doente do Ricky Flame? Será que essa cara não se tocou que o que ele está fazendo é totalmente errado?? Estamos amarrados nas cadeiras do restaurante… As cordas estão apertadas demais e estão me machucando. Fomos postos em sequência pelos capas de Ricky… Eu, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Sasha, Griffin, Julian, Alex e Melanie. Está muito difícil tentar alguma reação. Estamos sendo vigiados por vários capangas.

- "_É tudo culpa minha… Se eu não tivesse inventado de vir pra cá escondida, nós não estaríamos nessa situação!_", choramingou Melanie. Tadinha, ela tá se sentindo culpada…

- "_Chorar agora não adianta… Temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui!_", disse meu namorado Griffin.

- "_Mas Griffin, tem muita gente nos vigiando! E ainda estamos amarrados nessas cadeiras!_", comentei.

- "_E eu to com fome…_", disse Sam.

- "_Que novidade…_", resmungou Freddie.

- "_Mas o que você fez a ele Carly, para ele ficar tão furioso contigo?_", perguntou Sasha.

- "_Uma vez ele viu nosso programa que falava sobre o espaguete no taco que meu irmão sempre fez! Ele propôs nos desafiar para ver quem fazia melhor e o derrotamos!_", disse.

- "_E foi por isso que ele nos sequestrou? Que mau perdedor!_", disse Alex.

- "_Ricky é daquele tipo de cara que não aceita ser derrotado em nada… Mas eu achava que ele era uma pessoa boa… Nunca imaginaria que ele emprestaria sua mente brilhante para o mundo do crime!_", disse. Eu estava nervosa, assim como todos meus amigos e irmão. O que se via no restaurante era os capangas de Ricky limpando a área, retirando as mesas e deixando apenas nós, amarrados nas cadeiras.

- "_É nessas hora que eu queria estar esculpindo na manteiga… meus braços deslizariam facinho!_", disse Spencer. Seria sim vantajoso, mas a situação não era muito favorável.

Depois de retirarem todas as cadeiras e mesas do restaurante, Ricky apagou as luzes. Mas no mesmo instante, holofotes nos iluminavam. "_O que esse idiota está tramando?_", perguntou Julian. Um segundo holofote foi acionado e ele iluminava o Ricky. Ele veio desfilando até nós… ô sujeitinho esnobe…

- "_E aí Carly Shay… sentindo-se um pouco, presa?_", perguntou ele, em tom de deboche.

- "_Por que está agindo dessa maneira, hein Ricky? E por que nos sequestrou?_", perguntei… Ele deu uma gargalhada daquelas que só os vilões histéricos e desparafusados dão.

- "_Primeiro: sou assim mesmo, meio doido! Segundo: Foi graças a você que vi minha vida virar um caos! Você, aquela sua amiga loira burra e aquele moleque cdf arruinaram minhas chances de ser o melhor! Primeiro foi no programa de TV e depois na luta greco-romana!_", disse ele. Seu olhar era apavorante. Parecia um psicopata, frio e sem medo de nada.

- "_Olha aqui… burra deve ter sido a tua mãe de ter posto um imbecil como você no mundo! E outra… O que você vai ganhar, mantendo a gente refém aqui?_", disse Sam.

- "_Audiência! Meu nome será comentado no mundo inteiro! Serei o cara que eliminou Carly Shay e seus amigos! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_".

- "_Esse cara ficou tan-tan depois que foi derrotado…_", disse Freddie.

- "_Massss… O meu instinto competitivo é benevolente e ele pede para que eu faça uma competição…_", disse Ricky.

- "_Ah não… de novo não!_", choraminguei.

- "_To vendo que esse trouxa aí não vive sem um desafio… Deixa ele comigo, amor!_", disse Griffin.

- "_Adoro desafios… Mas só quero enfrentar uma pessoa… Syd, venha cá!_", disse Ricky, chamando seu capanga gorducho.

- "_O que deseja, chefe?_", perguntou ele.

- "_Solte a Carly Shay!_". Todos se espantaram, inclusive eu…

- "_Mas… chefe… ela vai fugir!_", reclamou o tal do Syd.

- "_Só se ela for egoísta e não amar os seus amigos…_", disse ele, com aquele ar de tirano. "_Maher… venha cá!_", Logo, apareceu aquele garçom safado que iniciou toda essa palhaçada.

- "_O que deseja?_", perguntou ele…

- "_Maher… separe os rapazes das garotas… vai ser melhor… E coloque sobre eles e elas, uns 'amiguinhos nossos' para vigiá-los!_", disse ele.

- "_Afirmativo senhor…_", respondeu calmamente o capanga.

Logo, vi Sasha, Melanie e Sam serem separadas dos meninos e amarradas todas juntas pelo capanga mais calminho, Maher. Do outro lado, o gorducho Syd estava amarrando meu irmão, Alex, Freddie, Julian e Griffin… O gorducho encarava Melanie e Sam com olhos famintos. Dava até medo. "_Amarre elas de um jeito bom para eu poder tirar uma casquinha, Maher!_", disse o gordo. Mas o capanga nem deu trela. Ele parecia sempre sério. Não dava um sorriso. Hm… Tive uma idéia… Mas primeiro, vou querer saber qual é a desse idiota do Ricky Flame!

- "_Bem… já que está tudo arrumado… Vamos ao que interessa, Carly Shay!_", disse ele.

- "_Por que me soltou?_", perguntei.

- "_Porque você será a minha desafiante… Te desafio numa competiçãozinha! Melhor de três! Quem vencer, leva o que quiser!_", disse Ricky. Hmm… gostei disso… dependendo do desafio, posso vencer esse babaca fácil fácil…

- "_To pra ver gente que adora um desafio…_", comentou Julian.

- "_Você não viu nada ainda… Esse cara é obcecado por desafios!_", disse Freddie, tirando sarro.

- "_A gente tem que manter a fé na Carly, galera!_", disse Spencer.

- "_Será que ela consegue?_", perguntou Alex. Griffin o encarou…

- "_É a minha namorada! Claro que vai conseguir…_", disse ele. Os meninos comemoraram, tirando um barato da cara de Griffin. Mas fico feliz por ele confiar sempre em mim.

Por outro lado, as meninas estavam passando um pouco de aperto. Sam e Sasha estavam quietinhas, enquanto Melanie estava amedrontada, pois estava sendo vigiada pelo capanga gorducho, Syd.

- "_Não vejo a hora de me perder nesse belo par de peitos…_", disse ele.

- "_Se-seu… verme! Nem tente se aproximar de mim…_", disse ela. Queria poder ajudar, mas o Ricky botou gente armada para nos vigiar. Qualquer movimento e um de nós levava tiro.

- "_Ih Mel, nem esquenta… Esse pançudo aí não faz nem cosquinha!_", disse Sam. Sasha deu risada. Syd se irritou e foi próximo à Sam.

- "_Olha aqui, sua vadiazinha… não pense porque tem um corpinho gostoso que vou aliviar pro seu lado! Mais uma dessas e eu te cubro de porrada!_".

- "_Tenta a sorte… Se não me machucar, eu faço você cuspir pela boca esses dois amendoins que tem entre as pernas!_", disse Sam, bem irritada.

- "_Hunf! Menina esclerosada!_", disse o capanga.

Ricky estava adorando tudo aquilo. Para ele, era a hora do acerto de contas por eu e meus amigos terem arruinado sua carreira. Ele me encarou novamente…

- "_Quais são as condições?_", perguntei.

- "_São três desafios… Vence quem conseguir ganhar dois deles! Se você vencer, seus amigos serão soltos, vocês ficam livres e eu me entrego…_", disse ele.

- "_Justo…_"

- "_Mas se perder… Eles morrem! Um por um, bem diante de seus olhos!_", disse Ricky. AI MEU DEUS!!! NÃO POSSO PERDER DE JEITO NENHUM!

- "_COMO É QUE É???_", berraram todos, uníssonos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Primeiro desafio)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

Carly e Ricky estavam em cima de um pequeno palco que a equipe dele montou. Estava um pouco iluminado. Carly estava um pouco tensa, pois saberia que não poderia perder o desafio, pois ele valeria a vida de seus amigos. Já Ricky, ele nem se preocupava… Achava que tinha tudo em suas mãos…

- "_Bem, o primeiro desafio é simples... Apresento-lhes o meu capanga, Maher!_", disse o homem de cabelos compridos grisalhos, mostrando a Carly e seus amigos um rapaz alto, loiro, magro. Tinha uma expressão vazia e mantinha sempre a seriedade.

- "_O que teremos que fazer com ele?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Maher não é do tipo de pessoa que ri muito sabe… E o desafio é: Fazer ele rir em dois minutos!_", disse Ricky.

- "_Que bisonho… O desafio é fazer aquele mórbido rir?_", comentou Alex.

- "_Sei não… esse cara parece um cubo de gelo! Ele não sorriu uma vez sequer!_", disse Griffin.

- "_Só isso?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Só isso… Mas aviso: Maher é frio! Nem cócegas o faz rir!_", disse Ricky.

- "_Vamos ver então…_", disse Carly, confiante. Parecia que ela tinha um truque na manga.

A primeira tentativa foi de Ricky. Ele começou a contar uma série de piadas. Mas todas eram ruins. O capanga só o encarava, com o mesmo olhar… Depois ele tentou se vestir de mulher e ficar dançando salsa diante de seus olhos. Esforço em vão. "_Cacetada! Por que fui contratar um capanga sem emoção que nem esse?_", disse Ricky. Carly já estava feliz em ver que o plano de Ricky não estava dando certo. Seus amigos ficaram confiantes.

- "_Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, a Carly vai levar facinho esse desafio!_", disse Julian.

- "_E ela tem seu truque para fazer ele rir!_", disse Sam.

- "_O Ricky tem mais 30 segundos para tentar fazer aquele capanga dele rir!_", comentou Freddie.

Ricky estava tenso, mas tentou um último recurso. Ele se virou para o capanga e simplesmente… se despiu de toda sua roupa. Estava usando apenas um fio-dental! "_Tcharans!_", disse ele. O capanga, que nunca ria, esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Mas foi só isso. "_Droga! Vesti isso aqui a toa???_", reclamou Ricky. Seu tempo havia esgotado. Tirando o "homem de gelo", quase todo mundo estava rindo da cara do ex-chefe de cozinha. "_Que sunguinha mais ridícula!_", disse Julian. Todos riam demais. Agora era a vez de Carly.

- "_Éééé… Maher, é seu nome, certo?_", perguntou a morena ao rapaz loiro.

- "_Isso mesmo…_", disse ele.. Carly tirou uma coisa peculiar de seu bolso.

- "_Põe isso na cara!_", disse ela, entregando um apetrecho ao rapaz. Era um bigode falso. O rapaz colocou.

- "_Blé… Um bigode falso… o que poderá fazer com ele?_", perguntou Ricky.

- "_Logo verá…_", disse Carly. "_Só me responda que é um bigode… ok?_", disse a menina, dando uma piscadela para Maher.

Logo, Carly se apresentou. Disse que tinha um web show e que era um dos sucessos da internet. Alguns capangas de Ricky disseram que a assistiam e que adoravam muitos quadros. "_Bem, vou interpretar um quadro que chamamos 'o cowboy de bigode e a fazendeira burra que acha que o bigode é um esquilo!' Eu serei a fazendeira e quero contar com a colaboração do Maher para ser o cowboy!_", disse Carly, sorrindo para o rapaz loiro.

- "_Como ela vai fazer isso sem você, Sam?_", perguntou Freddie.

- "_A Carly criou esse quadro sozinha… ela dizia que sempre pegava um besta com essa piadinha do bigode… Eu só incrementei!_", disse a loira, sorrindo.

- "_Bom… vamos?_", disse Ricky.

- "_Claro… Oi Maher…_", disse a garota, usando um tom de sensualidade.

- "_O-oi…_", respondeu ele.

- "_Sabe que eu achei esse seu esquilo muito lindo?_", disse ela, alisando o falso bigode de Maher.

- "_Esquilo? Mo-moça… sinto informar-lhe… mas você me deu esse bigode falso…_", disse o rapaz, que estava um pouco sem jeito.

- "_Quem diria que o cubo de gelo era apenas um sujeito tímido…_", comentou Griffin…

- "_Ah Maher… vai… deixa eu brincar com seu esquilo?_", perguntou Carly, sentando-se no colo do rapaz.

Os amigos de Carly e os capangas de Ricky já estavam rindo demais da atuação de Carly. "_Não riam, seus idiotas!_", berrou o homem, mas até mesmo Syd, seu fiel escudeiro, estava rindo.

- "_Moça… você me deu um falso bigode… Não é esquilo não, ó!_", disse Maher, mostrando o bigode falso.

- "_AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Brigada moço, seu esquilo é lindo demais! Vou cuidar dele, dar castanhas, nozes e muito amor!!_", disse Carly, beijando o bigode falso.

- "_Você é esquisita… Mas é boa gente!_", disse o rapaz.

- "_Não tão esquisito quanto isso…_", disse Carly, mostrando o seu celular. Um minuto de silêncio se foz no restaurante e logo…

- "_AHUAUHAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUA!!! Não acredito! Ele fez isso mesmo??? HUAHUAHUAHUHAUHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!_". Carly havia feito o jovem Maher cair na risada. E assim ela venceu o primeiro desafio!

- "_Co-como fez isso…?_", perguntou Ricky, desolado.

- "_Simples…_", disse ela, mostrando um vídeo do próprio Ricky vestido de criancinha para entrar num clube só para ganhar delas.

- "_Engraçadinha!_", disse ele, bufando.

Carly foi até seus amigos e os cumprimentou. "_Você foi demais maninha!_", disse Spencer. Os outros amigos a elogiavam e Carly ainda aproveitou e deu um beijinho em Griffin. "_Se eu vencer esse próximo desafio, eu consigo libertar vocês!_", disse a garota a seus amigos. Por outro lado, Ricky e seu capanga Syd estavam dando uma bronca danada em Maher. "_Traidor!_", disseram, juntos. "_No próximo ela perde… o excesso de confiança dela vai ser a sua ruína, hahahahahah!_", disse Ricky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Segundo desafio)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No mesmo palco, de trás de uma cortina avermelhada, surgiu um imenso telão. Nele, estava uma lista de músicas famosas e de diversas gerações e estilos. "_Bem, o segundo desafio é simples… Karaokê!_". Carly e seus amigos comemoraram "_Beleza! Já me sinto livre! A Carly é uma excelente cantora!_", disse Sam.

- "_Cometeu o seu maior erro, Ricky Flame!_", disse Carly, confiante de seu talento como cantora. Mas Ricky nem deu bola…

- "_Vamos garota! Quem fizer a pontuação mais próxima de 100, vence!_".

Carly foi a primeira. Escolheu uma música chamada "_Please Mr. Postman!_", da dupla The Carpenters, muito famosa nos anos 60 e 70. "_Lembro-me da minha mãe canto essa música… acho ela tão bonitinha!_", disse Carly. Quando ela começou a cantar, não só seus amigos, mas os capangas e até mesmo Ricky se surpreenderam com a voz de Carly. "_Talvez eu tenha me equivocado…_", pensou o homem, coçando sua cabeleira grisalha. A performance de Carly foi brilhante e lhe rendeu 96 pontos!

- "_Tá no papo! A Carly canta muito!_", disse Julian, se agitando em sua cadeira.

- "_Essa garota vale ouro!!!_", disse Sasha.

Ricky Flame não se intimidou. Parabenizou Carly pela excelente voz. "_Agora eu vou fazer a minha performance… Syd, traz o piano!_". Todos ficaram surpresos. Logo, o capanga gorducho, acompanhado de mais dois homens, trouxeram um piano muito bonito. "_Imagine… de John Lennon_". Muitos ficaram surpresos, pois era uma música que falava sobre um mundo melhor e naquele momento, Ricky não parecia ser o colaborador para que o mundo ficasse numa boa.

Quando ele começou a cantar, todos ficaram espantados. "_Nossa… ele canta muito!_", disse Melanie. Os outros amigos de Carly fizeram o mesmo comentário… "_Com um vozerão desses… ele poderia ganhar a vida sendo músico!_", disse Carly. Quando ele terminou sua performance, os capangas festejaram! Ele tirou 97! Carly o encarou… ele estava sério…

- "_Olha Ricky… porque a gente não resolve isso de outra maneira? Na boa… você é um excelente cantor e poderia usar esse dom para ter um sucesso ainda maior!_", disse a garota.

- "_E-eu não sei…_", disse o homem. Ele pareceu confuso. Mas era o que Carly queria. Confundir a sua mente para que ele se rendesse.

- "_Faz parte da vida ganhar e perder… você tem que aprender isso Ricky! Por favor… acabe com isso!_", pediu Carly. O homem ficou pensativo…

- "_Você está certa…_", disse Ricky. "_Soltem os reféns!_", completou. O capanga de Ricky ficou confuso, mas ordenou que os amigos de Carly o soltassem…

Um a um foi solto. O gorducho saiu correndo após soltar eles, pois sabia que iria apanhar de Sam. Todos estavam bem. Quando os amigos se preparavam para cumprimentar Carly, Ricky mudou sua expressão de cara bom, para a de cara maldoso. Ele pegou Carly pelo pescoço e apontou uma arma para a cabeça dela…

- "_Ricky… seu…_"

- "_Sabe como é… Costumo mudar de opinião rapidinho! Ahuauhauhahua!_", disse ele, rindo histéricamente.

- "_Maldito! Agora eu te pego!_", disse Griffin.

- "_Opa… Parou! Um movimento e estouro os miolos dessa menina!_".

Todos se silenciaram… Era o fim. Carly estava nas mãos de um psicopata e os amigos não poderiam fazer nada. Porém, uma ajuda inesperada veio a calhar. De trás de Ricky surgiria a figura de um homem alto, loiro, magro, olhos claro. Estava sorrindo… Um sorriso, que alguns capangas já conheciam.

- "_Está detido, Ricky Flame! Solta a menina, agora!_", disse o homem, apontando uma arma para a cabeça dele.

- "_Ma-Maher!!!!_", disse ele, soltando a garota.

- "_Maher??_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Maher é apenas um disfarce… Sou Kenny Douglas, do serviço secreto! Estávamos há seis meses atrás desse pilantra e graças a você e seus amigos, conseguimos pegar ele e sua gangue!_"

- "_E-então…_", disse Carly, olhando para frente.

A cena que ela viu foi de mais da metade dos capangas de Ricky rendendo os restantes. Eram todos agentes disfarçados. "_Filhos da mãe!_", berrou Syd, enquanto era levado por uma mulher alta e ruiva. Do lado de fora, era possível ouvir o barulho de sirenes. Os amigos de Carly e seu namorado finalmente se juntaram a garota. Comemoraram muito a liberdade! Griffin a beijou com toda a paixão que tinha em seu coração.

- "_Nossa… Então, a perseguição, o sequestro… eram tudo parte de uma tocaia da polícia para prender o Ricky?_", perguntou Alex, que estava abraçado a sua namorada.

- "_É isso mesmo… Nos infiltramos na gangue do Ricky Flame para colher informações! E agradeçam também ao Julian! Sem ele, o plano não teria dado certo!_", disse Kenny.

- "_O Julian? Quer dizer que por causa dele a gente quase morreu? Ah, vou socar você seu…_", disse Sam, brava, sendo segurada por Freddie.

- "_Não Sam…_", dizia o menino de cabelos castanhos.

- "_Nunca estiveram em perigo! De 30 capangas, 20 eram agentes disfarçados. Se eles tentassem algo, seriam alvejados com balas por todo o canto!_", disse Julian.

- "_Graças a Deus que todos ficaram bem!_", disse Spencer, abraçando sua namorada.

- "_Sim! E peço desculpas pelo modo como agi… Tive que ser frio e sério o tempo todo para ganhar a confiança do Flame… Mas a Carly me fez cair na risada com aquele vídeo do Ricky vestido de criança!_", comentou o agente.

Assim, a polícia se encaminhou até o restaurante. Ricky Flame e seus poucos capangas foram presos. E a imprensa caiu em cima dos nossos amigos. Muitos queriam saber como eles estavam. A mídia esportiva queria apenas Alex e Julian. Mas a maioria fitava Carly Shay e seus amigos… Até que uma voz ao fundo foi reconhecida por Sam e Melanie… "_Meninas!_". Quando elas olharam… "_Iiiihhhhh… ferrou-se tudo!_", disseram, juntas. Era o pai delas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Voltando ao Hotel)-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

_**Quarto 72…**_

Já fazia uns 20 minutos que estávamos no hotel. Estávamos todos reunídos no quarto da Melanie. Meu pai estava furioso… Não é pra menos! Quase nos ferramos! Mas agora vai ser pior, pois ele costuma ser barra pesada quando dá suas broncas…

- "_Francamente… FRANCAMENTE!_", disse ele, socando a parede. Freddie ficou imóvel, pois ainda tinha medo do meu pai. Alex ficou na dele, enquanto os outros estavam calados. Melanie tentou se justificar…

- "_Pai… eu…_"

- "_Quanta irresponsabilidade! Não digo só de vocês meninas, mas de todos presentes!_", disse ele.

- "_Nós sentimos muito, sr. Puckett!_", disse Spencer, calmamente.

- "_Desculpas não serão suficientes para contornar essa situação! Vocês tinham noção do perigo que estavam correndo?_", comentou meu pai.

- "_Eles nem sabiam que estavam sendo perseguidos sr. Puckett. A polícia se responsabiliza por qualquer coisa!_", disse Kenny. Mas meu pai não era um cara fácil de se convencer.

- "_Meu jovem, o mundo de hoje é cruel e mesquinho! Como você se sentiria se suas filhas mentissem para você, falando que ia para um passeio?_", perguntou ele, olhando para Melanie. Minha irmã começou a chorar.

- "_Me perdoa pai! Eu não quis fazer isso…_", disse ela.

- "_É pai… fui eu quem a incentivou…_", comentei.

- "_Não Sam… fomos nós… eu, você e o Freddie!_", disse Carly. Grande amigos… tentaram livrar eu e a Mel da culpa.

- "_Olha Carly, por mais que pareça verdade que a Sam incentivou a Mel a fazer isso, eu não acredito…_", disse ele. "_A Mel deve ter um motivo BEM FORTE para ter vindo até aqui, né?_", perguntou, olhando para ela e para o Alex.

- "_Mil perdões senhor Puckett!_", disse Alex, cabisbaixo. Estava chateado porque sabia que era culpado.

- "_Tudo bem, rapazinho… Acho que no fundo, eu entendo os sentimentos da minha filha. E talvez eu teria feito o mesmo, no lugar dela…_", disse ele. Parece que tá se acalmando.

- "_É um prazer revê-lo, Tenente James Landon Puckett!_", disse uma voz que fazia um tempinho que não ouvíamos… Era o tutor do meu cunhado, Lei Wong.

- "_Lei Wong… Faz bastante tempo… o senhor está ótimo, apesar da idade!_", disse meu pai. Ele se conheciam?

- "_Digo o mesmo a você, meu caro! O tempo costuma nos castigar, mas sabemos como nos defender,. Hehehe…_", disse o velhote. Aliás, onde ele estava.

- "_O senhor o conhece, mestre?_", perguntou Alex.

- "_Claro que ele me conhece! Quando fiz a minha primeira missão com o exército no exterior, meu grupo ficou incumbido de proteger uma área que abrigava aldeões tailandeses… Lei Wong era um deles e nos tornamos ótimos amigos!_". Caraca! Por essa eu não esperava.

Ficamos batendo papo por quase a noite toda. Meu pai com Freddie, Alex, Julian e Spencer contando sobre as histórias deles na época em que meu pai serviu o exército, Sasha e minha irmã Melanie dormindo, Carly e Griffin dando uma escapadinha… hehehe… Tava demorando, amiga! Falando em escapada, vou pegar o meu nerdzinho querido…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Nas escadarias)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Estou muito bem aqui com meu namorado. Já faz mais de uma hora que ficamos conversando, trocando carinhos e beijos. Tava sentindo muito a falta dele. Mas o dia de hoje é um daqueles para se esquecer, de certa forma. Por muito pouco eu não pus a vida de todos em perigo, por causa da mente diabólica de um ex-cozinheiro.

- "_Carly, tenta esquecer um pouco do que aconteceu… ok?_", disse meu namorado, notando a minha preocupação.

- "_Eu to tentando… Mas é tão difícil…_", disse a ele. Meus olhos marejaram "_Se acontecesse algo com você e com meus amigos… eu… eu…_". Griffin me beijou.

- "_Mas não aconteceu nada! Você está bem… Eu estou bem… Todos estamos! Fique feliz e volte a dar aquele belo sorriso!_", disse Griffin. Sua palavras me fizeram sorrir mesmo.

- "_Fico com pena daquele Ricky…_"

- "_Por que ter pena daquele imbecil? Ele queria te matar!_", disse Griffin, irritado.

- "_Porque ele estava perturbado…_"

- "_Entendo… Mas as autoridades saberão cuidar dele… Agora, vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos aqui!_", disse ele. Nos abraçamos com muito carinho. Ter o amor do Griffin naquele momento era tudo o que eu precisava… era tudo o que eu queria…

- "_Te amo, minha linda!_", disse ele.

- "_Também te amo, meu gatão!_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No quarto 94)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

- "_Sam… não tem perigo de nos pegarem aqui?_", perguntou Freddie.

- "_Ah, deixa eles… Eles vão ficar lá conversando até o sol raiar!_", disse a ele. Lhe dei um abraço bem gostoso. "_Vamos curtir, juntos?_". Freddie corou.

- "_Claro…_", disse ele, sorrindo.

Trocamos um beijo bem apaixonado. Ter passado esses apuros nesse dia conturbado me fez repensar um pouquinho mais sobre a vida. A gente não pode ter medo de se arriscar. Carly foi muito valente ao enfrentar o Ricky e tentar convencê-lo de que ele não era mau. Ela sabia que uma bobagenzinha iria acabar com tudo. Eu ficava pensando… Não queria perder o Freddie… Não… NUNCA! Já foi sofrido ter ficado longe dele por muito tempo… Meu coração doía a cada vez que eu lembrava daquela imagem dele dançando com a Carly no Shake da Hora. Por pouco, eu não chorei… Mas não sei se consigo me conter agora…

- "_Sam… Por que está chorando?_", perguntou meu namorado.

- "_É de felicidade… Por estar com você… Naquela hora, quando estávamos presos, correndo risco de morrer… Não parei de pensar em estar do seu lado!_". Meu namorado sorriu.

- "_Sempre que precisar, estarei contigo Sam! Eu juro!_", disse ele, acariciando meus cabelos.

O céu estava estrelado em Los Angeles. As ruas iluminadas davam um toque especial para o nosso momento. Freddie estava vestindo uma camisa social azul clara muito linda, com uma calça jeans preta. Eu estava ao meu bom e velho estilo: Blusinha verde clara, meia cumprida com uma mini-saia jeans e uma jaquetinha amarela. Freddie tirou de seu bolso um pequeno aparelhinho de som. Ele o ligou junto ao seu notebook e escolheu uma música… _Running Away_, do AM. Particularmente, é a minha música favorita….

- "_Por que a música lenta?_", perguntei. Ele estendeu a sua mão.

- "_Me concede essa dança, Princesa Puckett?_". Ui, que romântico! Gostei disso.

- "_Claro…_", respondi a ele. Minhas bochechas coraram…

- "_Já te devia essa dança a um ano e meio… Sabe…_", disse ele, se aproximando de mim. Ele levou suas mãos na minha cintura, enquanto eu entrelaçava meus braços em seu pescoço. Mas ele me fez lembrar daquela cena… Eu fiquei tão arrasada. Nada contra a Carly! Ela é minha melhor amiga… Mas… senti inveja… Queria eu estar no lugar dela, dançando coladinho com ele, naquele dia!

- "_Obrigado…_". Encostei minha cabeça, deixando-a repousar em seu peito. Uau, e que peito hein… Desde que fiquei sabendo que o Freddie malhava, eu comecei a prestar mais atenção nele. Olhei nos seus olhos castanhos… E lentamente, fui possuída por uma sensação agradável…

- "_Sam.. eu…_", disse ele. Sua voz saía tão baixinha… Aos poucos, fui desabotoando a camisa dele, até tirá-la. Pela primeira vez, vi o Freddie do jeito que eu gostaria de ver. Ele não era gordinho, como eu achava. Ele é… muito atraente!

- "_Fica assim… está tão lindo!_". Não dava mais para segurar. Mesmo que sejamos tão jovens, nossos sentimentos e emoções estavam nos encaminhando para algo maior. Senti as mãos de Freddie acariciando levemente meu pescoço… Ele tirou minha jaqueta e aos poucos, foi levantando minha blusinha…

- "_Devemos?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Devemos…_", respondi.

Nossos corpos estavam quentes. Íamos nos entregar um para o outro naquele momento. Nada poderia estragar aquele momento. Eu queria me entregar a ele e sabia muito bem que ele se entregaria a mim. Seus olhos castanhos fitavam os meus e aos poucos sentia sias mãos levantando a blusinha que havia ganhado da Carly, de aniversário. Eu e Freddie havíamos conversado a respeito uma vez… E combinamos que, se tivesse clima, não poderíamos parar… Mas nem se eu ou ele quisesse, a gente não pararia… Porém…

- "_Whoooooooaaaaaaaaa! Um Freddie bombado fazendo coisas de adulto com a Sam!!!_", berrou um amigo nosso. Era o Spencer!!! AI MEU DEUS!

- "_Spe-pencer… Nã-não não é isso o que você tá pensando!_", disse Freddie. Eu e ele não sabíamos onde esconder a cara.

- "_Nem fala nada, pelo amor de Deus!_", pedi. Spencer riu.

- "_Fiquem tranquilos muchachos! Só vim aqui pegar umas bebidas!_", disse ele. O irmão da Carly entrou, pegou as bebidas e foi embora.

- "_Depois dessa…_", disse Freddie.

- "_É melhor deixar para uma outra ocasião…_", respondi.

- "_Vamos subir com ele?_", sugeriu meu namorado.

- "_Claro…_"

Freddie vestiu sua camisa e eu a minha jaqueta. Ai que droga! O Spencer me paga! Deixa ele ficar um dia no bem bom com a Sasha, que eu e o Freddie vamos aloprar ele!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na manhã seguinte)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Já são 9:30 da manhã. Está um dia legal aqui em Los Angeles. Dormimos pouco, por termos ficado a noite toda acordados, jogando conversa fora. Eu, Sam, Carly, meu primo Alex e a Melanie, junto com Spencer, Sasha, Julian, Lei e o sr. Puckett, nos despedimos desse hotel fantástico. A minha noite teria sido melhor se o tonto do Spencer não aparecesse naquela hora… deixa ele. Tá na minha lisitinha negra! Seguimos rumo ao aeroporto. A luta entre Alex e Julian? Foi cancelada, infelizmente. Eles não poderiam lutar depois de terem passado por todo apuro de ontem a noite. Spencer, Sasha, Lei e o pai da Sam estavam acertando as constas de nossas passagens.

- "_Vou para Seattle com vocês, primo! Mas avisa a tia que ficarei perto da casa da Melanie!_", disse Alex.

- "_Eu aviso a minha mãe quando chegar lá!_"

- "_E você, Julian… o que fará?_", perguntou Griffin.

- "_É mesmo… Vai voltar para o Brasil?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Acho que vou pegar carona com vocês… Sempre quis conhecer Seattle!_", disse o brasileiro.

- "_Aposto que vai gostar de lá! E venha nos vistar!_", disse Melanie.

- "_Mas toma cuidado com meu paizão!_", disse Sam, sorrindo.

Bem, aí vem eles, voltando com as passagens. Agora é entrar no avião e seguir rumo a Seattle. A experiência foi boa! Uma viagem sem a encheção de saco da minha mãe, uma aventurinha bem doida e no fim, tudo na santa paz! Olhei para Sam e para Carly e ambos sorrimos…

- "_RUMO AO iCARLY NÚMERO 100!!!_", dissemos, uníssonos!


	15. Os sentimentos de Gibby Carlson

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Garotas... Eis uma coisa que eu, um bom aluno, não consiga entender. Existem inúmeras meninas na escola que me chamam a atenção... e outras, nem tanto. Pode não parecer, mas já saí com bastante garotas. Só que nenhuma delas tem o charme e o carinho que nem o "dela"... Quem sabe um dia, apenas um dia, eu tenha a chance de ter um encontro com ela... Sonhar não custa nada né?_

_**Capítulo 15: Os sentimentos de Gibby Carlson**_

_**(Ponto de vista do Gibby)**_

Bem que o pessoal fala... As aulas do Sr. Devlin são mesmo irritantes! Esse cara não alivia, mesmo quando a gente se dedica ao máximo. Fui pedir uma explicação para ele sobre Abraham Lincoln e ele criou caso, falando que todos os alunos estavam irritantes. Bem, alguns alunos me irritam, como a Sam, que vive pregando peças em mim. Mas por hora, ela deu uma diminuída. Deve ser porque ela adora pegar mais no pé do Freddie do que no meu. Aliás "dois": Quando saiu aquela notícia no jornal falando do sequestro do restaurante de Los Angeles, eu vi uma foto deles... E eles estavam de "mãos dadas"? Seria possível, Freddie e Sam, inimigos mortais, feitos gato e rato, estarem juntos? Bom, por que não, né? Os opostos se atraem... Mas seria bem legal! Assim acabariam as torturas a mim e minha cueca!

Depois de passar o dia ouvindo as baboseiras vindas do Sr. Devlin, os ideais naturalistas do Sr. Henning e a voz irritante da Srta. Briggs, saí da classe, desanimado e cansado. Cansaço normal para quem prega a cara nos livros pelo menos duas horas por dia. Mas a minha tristeza tinha motivo: Garotas! Por que tenho tanto medo delas? Poxa, já namorei a tão cobiçada Tasha. Pena que não deu muito certo… Acho que meu estilo de vida não combinava com a garota mais popular do colégio. Falando em popularidade, o que vejo diante de mim… Cabelos negros, lisos… Pele clarinha, olhos pequenos e castanhos e um belo sorriso… Uma musa…

- "_E aí Carly_". Sempre perfumada. Essa sim é a garota mais popular do colégio nos últimos dois anos… Carly Shay.

- "_Oi Gibby… nossa, que cara é essa?_", perguntou a morena. Ela é esperta! Sabe quando os amigos não estão legal.

- "_Ah… o de sempre… aulas chatas!_", resmunguei.

- "_É verdade! O Sr. Henning hoje pegou pesado… Mas você tá com cara de cão abandonado. Então, pode falara verdade!_", disse ela, sorrindo. Ah cara! Não consigo dizer não para um sorriso desses!

- "_Tudo bem… Sabe o convite que me mandou, para a festa do centésimo iCarly?_"

- "_Sei sim… você vai né? Sua presença é importante para nós!_", disse minha amiga.

- "_Eu vou, é claro! Mas queria chamar alguém para ir…_", disse a ela. Carly ficou pensativa.

- "_Olha Gibby, você é um menino simpático, inteligente e carinhoso… Pode chamar qualquer garota que é certeza que ela aceita!_", disse Carly, convicta de que estava certa. Mas dessa vez, ela errou.

- "_Aí que tá… Nenhuma garota aceitou o meu convite!_", respondi a ela. Carly sorriu novamente para mim.

- "_Cara, não se desespera! Sei que uma hora ou outra pinta uma garota e aí, você a convida para a festa!_", disse a morena.

- "_Vou tentar não me desesperar…_", disse, esboçando um sorriso.

- "_E aí Gibby!_", disse uma voz masculina e grave.

- "_Fala aí, Gibson!_" disse outra voz feminina e bem conhecida, assim como a primeira. Eram os dois melhores amigos de Carly e porque não, meus amigos também… Freddie e Sam.

- "_Oi Freddie! Oi Sam!_"

- "_Vai na grande festa do iCarly nº100, né?_", perguntou o meu amigo de cabelos castanhos.

- "_Vou sim…_", respondi. Carly e Sam sorriram.

- "_É isso aí Gibby! Leva uma garota bem bonita e mostra pra ela quemanda bem na dança!_", disse a loira. Legal da parte deles também se preocuparem comigo pela festa. Aliás, de onde eles estavam vindo?

- "_Gente, sei que não é da minha conta… Mas de onde vocês dois vieram?_". Freddie e Sam coraram! Nossa… será que? Não… É mais fácil a Keke Palmer aparecer vestida de mulher-gato do que esses dois estarem saindo juntos.

- "_Eu tava na aula!_", disse Freddie.

- "_E-eu tava no… banheiro!_", disse Sam. Carly deu risada da ação dos dois amigos.

- "_Mas o banheiro fica…_", Sam me interrompeu.

- "_Calado Gibby!_", disse ela, brava.

- "_Calma Sam… Bem, eu vou levar essa loira endiabrada pra longe antes que aconteça algo não muito agradável com você!_", disse Carly, levando a Sam pelos braços.

Eu e Freddie rimos da situação. Acho que precisava disso. Um pouco de diversão. Graças a Carly e seus amigos, eu me divirto bastante, seja no colégio, seja como "cobaia" no iCarly. Freddie tava com um olhar de bobo apaixonado. E fiquei mais impressionado quando ele fitou esse olhar para… a Sam!

- "_Cuidado que ela pode fazer você comer concreto hein…_", comentei. Freddie se assutou.

- "_Nã-não é isso… E-e-e-eu não tava olhando pra Sam! Tava olhando a Carly!_", disse ele. Sei…

- "_Cara, quero uma ajuda sua…_"

- "_Pode falar Gibby!_", disse meu amigo de cabelos castanhos.

- "_Preciso de uma acompanhante para a festa do iCarly!_". Freddie sorriu…

- "_Bem… o colégio tá recheado de meninas legais!_", disse ele."_É só criar coragem e chamar uma… tem alguma em mente?_", perguntou. Fiquei pensando…

- "_Hmmm… tem a Carrie! Ela é bonita, simpática…_"

- "_E namora com o Shane… Risca da lista!_", disse Freddie, me cortando. Olhei para outro canto do corredor e vi uma linda garota de cabelos cacheados castanhos.

- "_Aquela lá!_", apontei. Era linda. Estava de vestidinho jeans, blusinha branca e azul. Seus cabelos iam até os ombros.

- "_Lorraine Hudson! Não sei não…_", disse Freddie.

- "_Por que não? Ela é gata!_", comentei, enquanto via aquela beldade de olhos verdes indo em direção às escadas. Freddie suspirou…

- "_Exatamente isso, Gibby! Olha o tanto de 'urubu' que tá rodeando ela!_", comentou. Me espantei. Do nada, brotou um monte de cara em volta dela. Pensei então em outra garota…

- "_Ah, já sei! Vou convidar aquela lá… Nossa, ela se parece com a gueixa dos meus sonhos!_", falei, apontando para a figura de uma japonesa muito linda.

- "_Tracy Natsumi? Aí sim, Gibby!_", disse Freddie. De fato, convidar a Tracy Natsumi seria interessante. Mas como nem tudo na vida é perfeição… toca o sinal!

- "_Droga, o sinal!_", resmunguei.

- "_Sossega Gibby… Logo você vai falar com ela! Eu te dou um apoio, beleza?_", dise Freddie, estendendo a mão.

- "_Beleza… até mais!_", respondi, cumprimentando meu amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------(Durante a aula de matemática)-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal! A Tracy Natsumi seria uma garota perfeita para um encontro. Ela não é uma das mais cobiçadas do colégio, mas ainda sim, é bonita. É inteligente também, dona de umas das melhores médias da Ridgeway, perdendo apenas para o Freddie e para mim. A Srta. Baker está passando uma daquelas equações que levamos uma vida para resolver. É melhor eu me concentrar na aula dela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------(Saída da aula de matemática)------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ufa… Enfim, mais uma aula se foi. O Freddie vem aí e ele vai me ajudar a chegar junto da Tracy. Se eu conseguir levar ela à festa do iCarly, eu serei condecorado! Uns caras mais velhos me falaram uma vez que eu sou o famoso "come quieto", porque ninguém suspeita que eu, um sujeito gorducho, baixinho e tímido, seja bom com as garotas. Lembro-me até hoje da cara que eles fizeram quando descobriram que eu saía com a Tasha. "_Gibby…_", disse uma voz conhecida… Era Freddie.

- "_Oi Freddie!_", disse animado.

- "_Está pronto para levar uma garota especial para a festa do iCarly?_", perguntou meu amigo.

- "_Mais pronto do que nunca!_", respondi animado.

Seguimos rumo aos armários que ficavam próximos ao refeitório. Lá, estava ela. Longos cabelos negros, repartidos ao meio e com uma franja. Olhos puxados, pele clara e um corpo de dar inveja a muitas garotas. Estava de calça jeans bem justa, blusa vermelha e carregava alguns livros. Eu e Freddie nos aproximamos da garota. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela…

- "_Oi Tracy!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Oi Freddie! Tudo bem?_", disse ela. Sua voz, era suave. Me deixou nas nuvens.

- "_Tudo bem… Vem cá Tracy, tá sabendo da festa que estamos organizando, para comemorar o centésimo iCarly né?_", ele comentou. Ela deu um sorriso radiante.

- "_Claro que to sabendo! As pessoas não param de falar nessa festa!_", comentou Tracy.

- "_Então… antes de tudo, quero lhe apresentar o meu amigão, Gibby Carlson!_", ele disse, me pondo em sua frente.

- "_O-olá Tracy…_", disse, timidamente. Diante de uma beleza que nem a dela, eu fico sem jeito mesmo.

- "_Oi Gibby! Já ouvi falar de você! Boas notas e popular nos quadros do iCarly!_", comentou a garota.

- "_É…_"

- "_Então Tracy… sobre a festa. O Gibby pensou em te convidar sabe, como acompanhante dele! O que acha?_", disse meu amigo. Caramba, não deveria ser eu o cara que convida?

- "_Hmmm…_", disse a garota, pensativa.

- "_Sei que não sou aquele galã dos filmes da TV, mas te peço, educadamente…_" peguei em suas mãos. Eram leves e lisinhas. "_Quer ir na festa comigo Tracy?_" Ela sorriu.

- "_Eu adoraria…_".

- "_Legal!_"

- "_Mas, não posso…_".

- "_Nada legal…_", droga…

- "_Por que não pode ir com o Gibby? Ele é gente boa!_", comentou Freddie. Mas a garota chegou abraçando o meu amigo.

- "_Porque eu quero ir com o Freddie Benson!_", disse ela. Bem, não me surpreendo. Mesmo sendo tachado de nerd, o Freddie ainda é popular com as meninas. Mas ele não pareceu muito feliz com a proposta feita por Tracy.

- "_Olha Tracy… eu já tenho par!_", disse ele.

- "_Tem nada! Tá achando que a Carly vai deixar aquele partidão dela pra sair contigo?_", perguntou Tracy. Freddie suspirou.

- "_Gente… tá tudo bem! Não vamos criar caso…_", disse, tentando apartar uma possível discussão.

- "_Então Benson… quem é seu par?_", ela perguntou.

Tanto eu como Freddie ficamos em silêncio. Algumas pessoas rodearam a gente. Claro, onde há confusão, o povo aparece pra botar mais lenha na fogueira. E pra piorar ainda mais as coisas, apareceram nada mais, nada menos que Carly Shay e Sam Puckett. Carly chegou dando uma de desentendida, querendo saber das coisas, mas a expressão da Sam não era uma das mais felizes. Ela fitou a japonesa com olhos que eu nunca havia visto antes. Se eu sentia medo da Sam antes, hoje eu conformo: tenho MUITO medo dela!

- "_O que tá havendo Gibby?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Eu ia convidar a Tracy para ir à festa, mas ela abraçou o Freddie…_", eu disse. Sam fechou os punhos. Se manteve quieta. A japonesa voltou a encará-lo.

- "_Vamos Benson! Diga com quem vai à festa? A pessoa deve ser mais importante que eu, pelo jeito!_", disse Tracy, esperando uma resposta do meu amigo.

- "_E aí Freddie, fala algo!_", comentei.

- "_Vou dar um jeito…_", disse ele. "_É que eu vou com a Sa…_", disse ele. Porém, ele olhou para a cara da Sam. Naquele momento, percebi que ele estava um pouco tenso. "_…ma…ra. Isso! Eu vou com a Samara! Samara Scott!_", disse ele. Carly e Sam riram.

- "_Quem é Samara Scott?_", perguntou a japonesa.

- "_Eu sei quem é… é uma…_". Freddie me encarou, olhando sério. "_…é uma prima dele!_".

- "_É mesmo! E desinfeta, ô japoronga! Se não, eu faço você lamber o chão!_", disse Sam, bem irritada, separando a Tracy do Freddie. Sam protegendo o Freddie? Surreal…

- "_Humpf! Tá bom… Mas ainda pego você pra mim, Benson!_", disse Tracy. Foi aí que ouvi a Sam dar sua palavra…

- "_Sonha, filhona…_"

- "_Então, você vai comigo?_". Não custa perguntar, né?

- "_Sinto muito… Mas se não for o Benson, não vou com mais ninguém!_".

- "_Tá bom…_". Fiquei triste depois dessa.

Enquanto a multidão se desfazia, eu fui andando, lentamente e cabisbaixo pelo corredor. Carly, Sam e Freddie me seguiram. A morena levou suas mãos nos meus ombros…

- "_Não fica assim não Gibby…_", disse ela.

- "_É! Nem esquenta com aquela perua oriental!_", disse Sam.

- "_Tudo bem… Mesmo sem um par, eu compareço na festa, valeu?_"

- "_Tá certo Gibby!_", disse Carly, me abraçando. Tá aí uma garota que sempre quis convidar, mas que nunca tive coragem. Se todas as meninas fossem que nem ela, eu teria chances de ser feliz uma vez por dia! Carly é o tipo de garota que me chama muita atenção… Gosto dela… "_Se eu não namorasse, com certeza eu te chamaria!_", disse ela. Já imaginava… Linda desse jeito! Se estivesse solteira, eu iria numa boa. Mas ficarei no sonho ainda.

- "_Obrigado Carly, Sam, Freddie… São ótimos amigos!_" Nos abraçamos. Quando nos separamos, resolvi matar a minha curiosidade. "_Por que estava brava com a Tracy, Sam?_". A loira corou.

- "_Er… é… bem…_"

- "_Gibby… melhor não…_", ia dizendo Freddie.

- "_Hmmm…_". Ah, só pode… o impossível aconteceu!

- "_Gente, é melhor vocês dois contarem! O Gibby é nosso amigo e também merece saber das coisas!_", disse Carly. Freddie e Sam ficaram sem graça.

- "_Tá bom…_", disse Sam, suspirando. Freddie sorriu.

- "_Gibby, eu e a Sam estamos namorando!_". WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- "_Uau! Por essa eu não esperava…_". Fiquei boquiaberto. Pelo que eu me lembre, desde a sexta série que esses dois brigam feito gato e rato. Mas de certa forma, já imaginava que um dia isso ia acontecer.

- "_Surpreso?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_E como..._", respondi. Carly sorriu.

- "_Eles não ficam fofinhos juntos?_", perguntou Carly, tirando sarro deles.

- "_Com certeza!_", respondi.

- "_Mas só fica entre a gente! Não saia espalhando, se não, amanhã será hasteado junto com a bandeira norte-americana!_", disse Sam.

- "_E eu ainda ajudo a hastear!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Tá bem, tá bem!_", disse a eles, assustado. Rimos da situação.

Me despedi dos meus preciosos amigos. Olhei para trás e vi Freddie e Sam de mãos dadas. Mais impressionante foi ver a Sam dando um selinho nele. Acho que eu nunca imaginei essa cena. Mas eles formam um belo casal. Bem que dizem que os opostos se atraem. E não foi diferente com eles. Sam, uma garota durona e Freddie, um rapaz bondoso. Os sentimentos que eles têm um pelo outro vão ficar mais fortes depois de hoje.

Carly os acompanhou. Queria eu ter a sorte de ser o namorado da Carly. Mas eu o conheço. Griffin! Ele é meio bad-boy, mas é um cara de bom coração que faz a Carly muito feliz! Esse sim é um senhor felizardo! Queria estar na pele dele uma vez, só para sentir o gostinho dos lábios da Carly. Pena que só ficará em sonho isso…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Residência dos Carlsons)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheguei em casa cansado. Tive que correr de uns valentões que queriam me dar um cuecão. Deixei minha mochila no sofá menos e me atirei no sofá maior. Giblet, meu irmãozinho menor, estava jogando videogame. Achei melhor nem incomodá-lo. Gosto dele, apesar dele ser irritante às vezes! Diante da porta da cozinha, a figura da minha mãe apareceu. "_Gibby, vem comer algo, filhão!_", disse ela. Bem, não posso ficar de barriga vazia, né?

Estava sentado na mesa, comendo um pedaço da torta de frango que minha mãe fez. É uma das melhores! Mas ainda estava chateado por não conseguir uma acompanhante para a festa.

- "_Algo errado, filho?_", perguntou minha mãe.

- "_Não é nada…_", disse a ela. Ela veio até mim e me abraçou.

- "_Ôwn, meu doce! Eu sei que tem algo errado com você… conta pra mamãe, vai?_", disse ela. Gosto de ser paparicado por ela, mesmo com a idade que tenho.

- "_Só quero uma acompanhante para a festa do iCarly nº100! Só isso…_", disse a ela. Mamãe sorriu.

- "_Filho, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Não esquente a cabeça procurando… Quando menos esperar, pinta uma garota bonita para você ir à festa!_". Sábias palavras mãe.

- "_Valeu mãe! A senhora é demais!_"

- "_Eu sei disso, hihih!_", disse ela, rindo. Não precisava se gabar né. "_A propósito filho… Preciso de um favor seu!_"

- "_É só pedir!_"

- "_Vai até o mercado e compra umas coisinhas pra mim… Pão, leite, ovos…_", disse ela, me dando dinheiro.

- "_Ok! Vou lá!_".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No mercado)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O mercado aqui não é um dos mais movimentados e hoje não era diferente. Poucas pessoas. Peguei todas as coisas que minha mãe pediu. Porém, quando olhei numa prateleira um daqueles bolos-gordos, não resisti. "_Hmmm… Até que um bolinho gordo agora cairia bem!_", pensei comigo. Fui até a prateleira e quando fui pegar um dos petiscos mais consumidos pelos jovens, senti um toque leve e suave. Parecia veludo. Quando me dei conta… Nossa! É a visão mais bela que tive em 16 anos de vida.

Era alta… Seus cabelos castanhos iam até a cintura. Seus olhos, eram da cor do mais delicioso chocolate que eu já provei. Fiquei encantado com tanta beleza. Seu corpo era perfeito. Tudo na medida. Estava de calça jeans desbotada, um tênis all-star rosa e uma blusinha da mesma cor que o tênis. "_Ah… oi… me perdoa! Pode pegar!_", disse ela. Sua voz, era suave. Me deixei levar por aquela voz linda.

- "_Hey… está tudo bem?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Hã? Ah sim!_", respondi a ela. Hmm… Ela aparenta ser da mesma idade que eu. E é gata!

- "_Desculpa por pegar o sue bolo-gordo! Eu adoro eles sabe…_". Sorri.

- "_Pode ficar com ele! Seria grosseiro tirar algo tão bom de uma mulher tão bonita como você!_", disse a ela. Ela sorriu. Dentes branquinhos.

- "_Obrigado! Você é um amor!_", disse ela, me dando um beijinho na bochecha. Corei na hora. "_Sabe… seu rosto não me é estranho…_"

- "_Ah é?_"

- "_É! Você já apareceu no iCarly, não foi?_", perguntou ela. Legal…

- "_Sim sim… sou amigo da Carly, da Sam e do Freddie!_", disse a ela. Ela ficou entusiasmada.

- "_Que legal! Então você deve ser o Gibby! Awn, eu fico com uma dó quando a Carly e a Sam te zoam!_", disse ela.

- "_Hehehe… não é nada! Bom, sou o Gibby! Gibby Carlson!_"

- "_Madison Taylor! Muito prazer!_". Madison… que nome bonito.

Começamos a conversar sobre algumas coisas do iCarly. Ela disse que adorava os quadros em que eu participava. Disse que era fã assíduas do programa e que não via a hora de ver o centésimo iCarly. No caixa, resolvi fazer uma pergunta.

- "_Madison… você mora aqui perto, né?_"

- "_Sim, claro… a dois quarteirões!_", disse ela, sorrindo.

- "_Bem… estou te conhecendo agora sabe… E te achei muito legal! Você não gostaria…_"

- "_Tá me chamando pra sair, Gibby?_", ela perguntou, me interrompendo. Ai meu Deus! E agora?

- "_É-é-é… sim!_", disse. Mas já fiquei meio desanimado. Sabia que ela não iria aceitar. Mas fui surpreendido.

- "_Claro que eu saio com você! Te acho uma gracinha, sabia?_", disse ela. Whoa! Sorte grande! Sorte grande!

- "_Jura?_", perguntei. Cara, eu to sonhando. Mal conheci a garota e já tenho um encontro com ela!

- "_Claro… você não se importe em sair com uma universitária, né?_", ela perguntou. Universitária? Nooossssssaaaaaa… Vou ter um encontro com uma universitária!

- "_Nem um pouco! Para um jovem de 16 anos, é mais que um sonho realizado, sair com uma garota linda como você, Madison!_", disse a ela. Ela me abraçou.

- "_Você é mesmo um fofo, Gibby!_", ela disse.

- "_Sei que não é educado perguntar isso a uma garota… mas…_"

- "_Tenho 21 anos!_", disse ela, me interrompendo.

- "_21??? Nossa, mas você parece ser mais nova que eu!_", disse, espantado. Ela piscou para mim.

- "_Faço academia todos os dias e cuido muito bem da minha saúde!_". E que saúde…

Depois de termos passado pelo caixa, eu a acompanhei até sua casa. Inacreditável que ela ainda morava com os pais. Uma garota linda que nem a Madison, solteira… e só para mim! Me belisquei pra saber se tava sonhando, mas doeu tanto que percebi que era real!

- "_Vem pra cá amanhã, pode ser?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Claro!_" respondi, feliz.

- "_Vou adorar passar um tempinho contigo! Quero conhecer mais de você, Gibby!_", disse ela, apertando minha bochecha. Au! Isso dói!

- "_Madison, você vai comigo na festa do iCarly nº100, né?_", perguntei a ela.

- "_Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro que vou! Vai ser uma honra ir contigo!_", disse ela.

- "_Então tá combinado!_"

- "_Uhum! Me liga!_", disse Madison, me dando seu telefone. Depois que anotei em meu celular, ela me encarou e me deu um beijo… na boca! Só tive tempo de corresponder ao gesto dela.

- "_Até amanhã…_"

- "_Até amanha, meu bolinho gordo favorito!_", disse ela, entrando em sua casa.

Peguei minhas coisas. Ainda estou em outro mundo! Uma universitária! Mal conheci ela e já tenho um encontro com ela, além dela ser minha acompanhante na festa da Carly. Nossa, esse é, sem dúvidas, o melhor dia da minha vida! Pensei que meus sentimentos iriam se dissipar como uma névoa depois do ocorrido no colégio. Mas eles ainda são firmes e seriei forte para corresponder aos sentimentos da Madison! Liguei para a Carly para dar a notícia...

- "_Oi Gibby!_", ela disse.

- "_Carly... pode confirmar a minha presença! EU VOU NA FESTA DO iCARLY Nº100! UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!_", berrei em alto e bom som! Carly deu risada e me parabenizou! Legal! Vou sair com uma garota mais velha e linda! Quem disse que os sonhos não se realizam? Se enganaram...


	16. Um dia comum aos olhos de Marissa Benson

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Seria loucura demais proteger a única pessoa a quem se ama em toda sua vida? Para mim não é, mas aos olhos do resto do mundo, eu sou tachada como uma pessoa paranóica e cheia de problemas. O que tem demais em dar uma proteção especial ao meu filho? O mundo é cheio de perigos e estarei sempre ao alcance dele para defende-lo, seja de pessoas ruins, seja de doenças… O que não entendo ainda é… o que ele viu naquela "coisa"?_

_**Capítulo 16: Um dia comum… aos olhos de Marissa Benson**_

_**(Ponto de vista de Marissa)**_

É mais um dia comum na minha rotineira vida de mãe. Acordar cedo, fazer o café-da-manhã e acordar meu amado e único filho Freddie, para ele ir à escola… Tenho que admitir que é um presente de Deus essa vida que eu levo. Mesmo que eu tenha alguns contratempos, eu acredito que tudo anda muito bem, com exceção "daquilo"! Ranjo os dentes de raiva só de pensar que meu querido Freddie esteja se relacionando mais a fundo com aquela menina antipática e nojenta chamada Samantha Puckett. Sinto náuseas só de mencionar o seu nome.

Com tanta menina bonita por aí, por que ele teve que se apaixonar por uma garota que passou parte de sua vida o agredindo e humilhando em público? E outra: sempre imaginei que ele gostasse da nossa vizinha, a angelical Carly Shay! Ainda vou entender o que anda passando na cabeça do meu garotinho…

- "_Bom dia mãe!_", disse meu filho, me cumprimentando com um beijinho na bochecha.

- "_Bom dia meu filho!_", respondi. "_Sirva-se a vontade! Menos da geléia de morango… Sabe como é né… a alergia_".

- "_Maãããeee…_" resmungou ele. O que posso fazer? Eu tenho que estar sempre alerta ao meu "bebê" (apesar de que ele está imenso agora).

Aproveitei e me servi também. Coisas bastante saudáveis para começar o dia, como leite desnatado, queijo branco, cereais selecionados… Tudo para manter uma boa dieta. Observando mais a fundo o meu filho, notei que ele deu uma bela esticada. Lembro-me até hoje que ele era mais baixo que eu e agora, ele tá mais alto, mais moço…

- "_O que foi mãe?_", ele perguntou, enquanto mordia uma torrada.

- "_Não é nada filho… Só andei notando que está mais alto…_", disse a ele. Ele sorriu.

- "_Vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia de que os filhos crescem._", disse meu filho.

- "_Gostaria que não tivesse crescido… Mas é a vida! E tomara que ela te guie para um rumo certo!_", disse a ele.

- "_Pode ter certeza que eu irei fazer a melhor escolha!_", disse Freddie, sorrindo.

- "_Estou curiosa filho… Já pensou no que vai fazer depois do colégio?_", perguntei a ele. Meu filho ficou pensativo, enquanto tomava um copo de vitamina.

- "_Pretendo fazer uma faculdade de cinema… ou algo envolvido com tecnologia!_".

- "_Hm… Interessante!_", disse a ele, não demonstrando muita surpresa. Afinal, são duas coisas que ele mais gosta de estudar…

- "_Mas por outro lado…_"

- "_O que tem 'por outro lado'?_", perguntei.

- "_Bom… eu consegui entrar no time de futebol-americano no colégio… E se eu ganhar uma bolsa de uma universidade que me leve para um grande time da NFL? Seria perfeito!_", disse ele. Fiquei chocada,

- "_Fredward Benson!_", disse, batendo na mesa. "_Futebol-americano não é coisa para um menino bonito, educado e inteligente se envolver! Pode fazer o favor de sair desse time!_", disse bem irritada. Meu filho ficou zangado…

- "_Por que, mãe? Além de estar bem protegido, sou o melhor na minha posição! Não ando malhando o corpo para ser um 'nerd-bombado'! Eu gosto do esporte e vou continuar!_", disse ele, convicto. Queria saber por que ele abraçou essa idéia.

- "_Porque é violento! Não suportaria ver meu filho machucado!_", disse a ele. Ele deu uma risadinha.

- "_A senhora se preocupa demais… Eu to bem lá e não vou deixar o time!_", disse meu Freddie.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Freddie estava terminando de comer. Como pode? Meu filho, que eduquei a vida inteira para ser um _gentleman_, se misturando no meio desses brutamontes que tem os times de futebol-americano! Creio que ele não tenha pensado nisso sozinho…

- "_Quem te indicou?_", perguntei a ele, séria. Ele não quis me encarar.

- "_Foi… um… amigo!_", respondeu meu filho, tenso. Hmmm… aí tem coisa!

- "_Que amigo? Gibby? Shane?_"

- "_Não foram eles…_". Ahá! Eu já imaginava que era essa pessoa.

- "_Foi ela, né? Eu sabia! Tinha que ser mesmo obra daquela 'criatura'!_", comentei, bem irritada. Meu filho se levantou, irritado.

- "_Não começa mãe…_"

- "_Não começa? Aquela… 'coisa' te propõe se misturar com gente da mesma laia que ela e você ainda aceita? O que tá havendo contigo, meu filho?_", perguntei, desolada.

- "_Primeiro: a 'coisa' a quem você se refere é a Sam, e ela é minha namorada!_" ARGH! Odeio quando ele fala isso! Odeio odeio odeio! "_Segundo: ela me indicou porque o Treinador Steel estava atrás de uma pessoa com cérebro para colocar ordem no time e a Sam achou melhor me indicar!_", disse ele.

- "_Humpf!_".

- "_Fica tranquila mãe! Se tivesse algo de errado, eu teria caído fora! E a Sam entenderia numa boa porque ela me ama e cuida de mim quando pode!_", disse ele, me abraçando. Bem, já posso ficar um pouco tranquila.

- "_Tá tudo bem… Filho, olha a hora! Você não pode se atrasar!_", disse a ele.

- "_Tá bem mãe!_", disse meu filho, sorrindo.

Logo, meu filho pegou suas coisas: uma mochila e uma sacola que, segundo ele, continha uns equipamentos para jogar futebol-americano. Ai, to preocupada! Se ele se ferir, eu juro que vou fazer ele largar daquela menina! Eu o acompanhei até a porta. Quando a abri, nos deparamos com a figura de duas garotas. Uma era alta, cabelos lisos e pretos que iam até os ombros, pele clarinha, vestida como uma garota comum dessa geração, com blusinhas curtas, calça justinha e botas, além de exalar um perfume maravilhoso. Sempre animada. Era a nossa vizinha, Carly Shay. Junto dela estava "ela"! O "diabo loiro"

Para uma menina que não se importava muito com a beleza, ela estava até que arrumada. Vestida com bermuda, tênis que só vejo os garotos usarem, blusinha preta com uns desenhos estranhos e um casquinho vermelho. Se ela não tivesse esse corpão (que hei de admitir: é mais bonito que o de Carly) e o cabelão loiro encaracolado e bem arrumado, eu diria que era um garoto. Ela também cheirava bem, o que nunca imaginei.

- "_Oi Freddie, bom dia!_", disse Carly. "_Bom dia para você também, Sra. Benson!_".

- "_Bom dia para você também Carly!_", respondi. Ela é super educada. Queria que meu filho namorasse uma menina asism… Mas a "outra" nem sequer pode dar bom dia…

- "_E aí Fredduardo!_", disse a loira, dando um beijo no meu filho.

- "_E aí Samantha!_", respondeu ele.

- "_O-olha aqui… vocês vão perder a hora!_", disse, interrompendo o "momento romântico" do meu filho.

- "_É melhor irmos Sam… Carly…_", disse ele, pegando nas mãos da Sam. Carly sorriu.

- "_Fala sério Sra. Benson… Eles ficam tão fofos juntos!_", disse a morena. Como uma garota que nem a Carly pode me falar uma coisa dessas?

- "_Humpf… O que importa é a felicidade do meu filho…_", disse. "_Bom dia para vocês, crianças!_". Carly, Freddie e Sam se despediram de mim e foram rumo ao colégio.

Lá se vão eles… Uma menina linda, meu lindo filho e uma garota totalmente estúpida e mal-educada. Deve ser de criação. Se ela fosse que nem a irmã gêmea dela, mas não! Ela é diferente! E ainda tá roubando meu Freddie de mim!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na Portaria)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Portaria do Bushwell, 14:15h**

Chegando na portaria, peguei a minha bolsa e voltei a dar uma olhada na lista de compras. Preciso comprar uns produtos de limpeza e alguns produtos especiais para os banhos anti-carrapato do Freddie. Também comprarei alimentos feitos de soja e mais alguns remédios. Quando me viro pro balcão, vejo aquele porteiro esquentado, o Lewbert, dormindo. Francamente, não sei como eu tava quase me interessando por um homem desse. Ele ao menos deveria ser um pouco mais atencioso em horário de serviço.

- "_Lewbert… preciso de um favor!_", disse a ele.

- "_QUE É???_", berrou o porteiro. Credo, que grosseiro.

- "_Guarda a chave do meu apartamento e só entregue ela ao Freddie!_". O porteiro bufou.

- "_Tenho cara de chaveiro é?_", perguntou ele, em tom de deboche.

- "_Bem… é sua função aqui como porteiro! Ah, e se aquela menina loira aparecer, a Sam… Diga que o Freddie foi viajar!_". Pela primeira vez Lewbert me lançou uma risadinha maliciosa.

- "_Ah, entendi Sra. Benson! Tá com medo de seu filho ir com a namorada…_". Interrompi ele.

- "_CALADO, SEU…_". Dei a chave a ele e fui embora.

- "_E depois reclama de mim… Mulher maluca!_", ouvi ele dizendo.

Mas… que pervertido! Meu Freddie não tem idade para fazer esse tipo de coisa! Ainda mais se for com aquela menina! Bom, não vou esquentar muito a minha cabeça, pois tenho que fazer essas compras e chegar logo, para que o Freddie não tenha muito trabalho em casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No Mercado)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm… vejamos… Seção de alimentos em conserva! Esse mercado aqui em Seattle é realmente um dos mais movimentados. Hoje o povo parece estar mais eufórico do que o normal. Muita fila nos caixas, além de ter bastante gente nos corredores. Ora, o que vejo aqui, ao lado de uma caixa de biscoitos de soja… Hmmm… Biscoitinhos amanteigados! Deve ser muito bom! Mas é super calórico! Vou levar o de soja mesmo! Continuando pelo corredor, eu aproveitei e peguei um pacote com pão integral, 4 caixas de leite de soja, duas caixas de suco…

Já no corredor dos cosméticos eu peguei algumas coisinhas para me embelezar, além, é claro, dos produtos especiais para o banho do meu filho. Dei uma olhada em vota do mercado para ver o movimento e vejo a figura de um rapaz alto, cabelos não muito compridos, vestido bem ao estilo garotão, com um carrinho cheio de compras.

- "_Spencer!!_". O rapaz sorriu.

- "_Ah, olá Sra. Benson!_", disse ele. O Spencer é o irmão mais velho de Carly e guardião legal dela. Mas as vezes penso que a Carly é a irmã mais velha e ele a criança.

- "_E essas compras? Algo importante para hoje?_", perguntei. Sou muito curiosa as vezes…

- "_Ah, o de sempre… alimentos e algumas tranqueirinhas para as minhas esculturas!_", disse ele. Logo surgiu atrás dele uma moça muito bonita, de longos cabelos negros e sorriso perfeito. "_Ah, Sra. Benson… essa é minha namorada, Sasha!_", disse ele, apresentando sua parceira. Até que enfim!

- "_Muito prazer querida!_", disse, estendendo a mão para ela.

- "_Igualmente!_", disse Sasha, cumprimentando-me.

- "_Coloque um pouco de juízo na cabecinha dele!_", disse baixinho para a namorada dele. Ela riu.

- "_Claro!_"

- "_Bem gente… eu tenho que continuar as minhas compras aqui! Tenham uma ótima tarde!_", disse para eles.

- "_Obrigado Sra. Benson! Ah, se quiser, compareça em casa para a festa do iCarly nº100!_", disse Spencer.

- "_Vai ser divertido!_", disse Sasha.

- "_Darei um jeito de ir…_", disse a eles, me despedindo…

É verdade… Ouvi o Freddie conversando com as meninas sobre o centésimo programa deles. Vai ser muito interessante! Eles planejaram fazer o iCarly em frente ao Space Needle. Imagino a multidão que vai querer acompanhar essa turminha. E quem iria imaginar que um dia, uma simples brincadeirinha entre crianças, poderia se tornar um sucesso na internet? Só achei ruim porque meu filho fica menos tempo comigo. Mas é a vida… Logo logo ele chega na idade adulta… vai ter de se casar… Bem, chega de pensar… to perto do caixa já!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na Farmácia)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Droga… perdi muito tempo naquela fila. Tinha que ter uma velhinha contando moedas bem na minha frente? E ela ainda foi sem educação comigo! Ofereci ajuda e ela me critica dizendo "_… não sou tão gagá para ser ajudada!_". Sinceramente, esse mundo tá cada vez mais maluco. Mas faço do meu mundo um lugar bom para que eu e meu filho vivamos em paz.

Ao entrar na farmácia, me deparei com um dos funcionários. Era baixinho, mas de bom porte físico. Cabelos negros. Usava a roupa da farmácia que era verde bem clarinha, com calça preta.

- "_Boa tarde, Sra. Benson! Em que posso lhe ser útil?_", perguntou o rapaz.

- "_Boa tarde Tommy!_", disse a ele. Retirei uma pequena lista, que continha os produtos que compro para o meu filho. O rapaz pegou a lista…

- "_O de sempre… Bem, já vou buscar as coisas para a senhora! Poderia aguardar no balcão?_" disse ele.

- "_Sim, claro!_"

Fiquei observando o pouco movimento na farmácia. Algumas senhoras, mais ou menos da minha idade, compravam alguns cosméticos e outras estavam observando os preços de remédios com os outros funcionários da farmácia. Venho aqui desde que eu era jovem e solteira. Esse rapaz, Tommy, é o filho mais novo do do da farmácia, o Sr. Adams. O rapazinho sempre me ajudou na escolha dos remédios corretos para cuidar do meu Freddie.

- "_Prontinho, Sra. Benson! Está tudo aqui, embalado e lacrado nesta caixa!_", disse Tommy, sorrindo.

- "_Obrigado Tommy!_", disse, agradecendo a ele.

- "_São $185 dólares!_"

- "_Hmmm… Aumentaram bem os preços aqui, hein?_", comentei, enquanto lhe dava o cartão do banco. Digitei a senha e peguei o cartão de volta.

- "_Pois é… essa crise financeira não ajudou ninguém!_", falou Tommy, se lamentando.

- "_E o Hugh? Como ele está?_", perguntei sobre o pai dele.

- "_ O papai tá bem! Ele a mamãe vão viajar logo logo! Paris!_", disse Tommy, sorridente.

- "_Diga que eu mandei lembranças!_", disse ao Tommy.

- "_Claro que mando!_".

Enquanto Tommy pegava a caixa e se encaminhava para levar ela até meu carro, lembrei-me do pai dele, Hugh e claro, do meu falecido marido, Jonathan. Eles dois eram amigos de infância. E bem… se for levar em conta a personalidade deles dois, o Hugh era mais bondoso e popular com as garotas, enquanto o Jonathan era encrenqueiro… Que bom que quando começamos a namorar ele ganhou um pouco de juízo… Hmmm… Quem sabe…

- "_Ah, Sra. Benson, o Freddie passou aqui há uma meia hora!_", comentou Tommy, colocando a caixa no banco de trás do carro.

- "_É mesmo?_"

- "_Sim… e ele comprou umas coisinhas interessantes!_", disse o rapazinho, com um sorriso malicioso. Ai meu Deus! O que será que ele veio comprar na farmácia…

- "_Por acaso, não tinha nenhuma garota baixinha, loirinha, com jeito de valentona, junto com ele né?_", perguntei, desesperada. Tommy riu.

- "_Ahahaha! Calma Sra. Benson! O Freddie tava sozinho! Ele comprou um spray de cânfora e uma pomada que serve de relaxante muscular! Muito usado por atletas!_". Suspirei de alívio. Eu hein!? Ele que não se atreva a fazer "aquilo" com "aquela menina".

- "_Menos mal… Mas não gosto muito de que ele seja um atleta!_", eu comentei.

- "_Tá brincando né?_", perguntou Tommy. "_O garoto tem um porte físico perfeito para ser atleta! E ainda é inteligente! Ele com certeza será um monstro quando começar a jogar!_".

- "_Mas temo pela segurança dele!_", disse.

- "_Ih, desencana Sra. Benson! O garoto sabe se cuidar! Confie nele! Freddie já tem idade suficiente pra assumir algumas responsabilidades!_", disse o rapazinho.

- "_Tu-tudo bem! Você tem razão! Eu devo confiar no meu filho e parar de tratá-lo feito um bebê!_", disse, entrando no carro.

- "_Se cuida, Sra. Benson!_", disse Tommy.

- "_Até mais, Tommy!_"

Não é querendo ser chata… Mas, não consigo viver sem meu filho. Ele é a única coisa importante pra mim. Desde que o meu marido faleceu, eu me dedico diariamente a cuida da saúde do meu filho. O amo demais. Ele é meu mundo! Mas acho que o Tommy Adams está certo… Preciso confiar mais nos atos dele. Mesmo que ele seja influenciado, ou pela Carly, ou o Spencer, ou pior: pela Sam, eu devo ter certeza de que ele vá saber agir da maneira correta. Mas ainda assim, vou zelar por ele, afinal, meus sentimentos por ele são mais fortes do que o de qualquer mãe no mundo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(De volta ao Bushwell)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrei na portaria e antes de descarregar as coisas, eu peguei um carrinho de compras. Era serviço do sr. Lewbert, mas o "não-tão-belo adormecido" está cochilando. Como um cara desses pode ser porteiro. Reparei que do lado dele havia um cartaz, com um aviso. "_Sra. Benson, seu filho já pegou as chaves! Não enche meu saco! Lewbert!_". Francamente… É melhor eu começar a descarregar as coisas…

Depois de descarregar todas as compras no carrinho, eu vou pegar o elevador. Bem, O Freddie já está em casa. Menos mal! Espero que ele esteja bem…

**Apartamento 8-D**

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

- "_Isso… pressiona mais… aí mesmo! Awn…_", gemi. Nossa, não sabia que as mãos da Sam eram boas para massagem.

- "_Tá se sentindo melhor Freddie?_", ela perguntou.

- "_E como…_", disse. Também, com essas mãos lisinhas me massageando, que não ficaria bem?

- "_Hoje você pegou pesado no treino… tem que tomar mais cuidado!_", disse minha namorada, me dando um beijinho no pescoço.

- "_Como quiser, 'mamãe'!_", respondi, rindo.

Sam continuou me massageando. Comprei um spray de cânfora e uma pomada relaxante para passar no corpo. Eu até pediria para a minha mãe fazer isso, mas a Sam quis de todo jeito passar as coisas em mim. Fico ainda meio sem jeito de ficar sem camisa na frente dela. Mas nem deveria ligar, pois somos namorados mesmo!

- "_Seu corpo… ele tá tão bonito… tão musculoso!_", disse Sam. Corei na hora…

- "_Valeu… to malhando direto agora… com essa história de time de futebol-americano e tudo mais!_", disse para Sam. Ela me abraçou, mesmo eu estando de costas e logo, senti a maciez de seu corpo…

- "_Sua mãe vai demorar?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Sei lá… acho que vai…_", respondi, me virando de frente. Vi Sam morder os lábios.

- "_O que acha…_" Ela foi chegando bem pertinho, com seus lábios quase tocando os meus"_… vamos nos divertir?_", perguntou, com uma voz bem baixinha e sensual.

- "_Hmmm… eu digo: SIM!_". Dei-lhe um beijão.

E que beijo! Ficar sozinho, em casa e com a namorada… O clima não poderia ser outro né? Eu permaneci sentado no meu lugar, enquanto Sam continuou a me massagear. Mas sentia que ela queria algo mais do que ficar fazendo massagem. Enquanto nos beijávamos, ela acariciava meu peito, que estava dolorido por causa de uma trombada no treino. Era uma sensação agradável… Porém, ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo…

- "_FREDWARD BENSON!!! AGORA VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES!!!_". Era a minha mãe!

- "_Ai ferrou!_", dissemos, eu e Sam, uníssonos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(O Flagra)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista de Marissa)**_

- "_FREDWARD BENSON!!! AGORA VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES!!!_". berrei

- "_Ai ferrou!_", disseram Freddie e Sam, uníssonos.

Não acredito nos que acabo de ver… Meu filho, semi-nu, junto com a sua namoradinha asquerosa, quase fazendo "coisas obscenas!!!". Sam imediatamente se sentou ao lado dele. Freddie estava sem camisa e um forte cheiro de cânfora exalava-se pelo ar. Argh! Estou furiosa!

- "_Já sei… já vou indo!_", disse a loirinha, se levantando.

- "_A SENHORITA PODE FICAR AÍ MESMO!_", berrei. Ela se sentou de volta.

- "_Calma tia…_". Que "calma tia" o que!

- "_Mãe… eu posso explicar…_", disse meu filho.

- "_Não tem explicação! Essa pervertida já tava te assanhando!_", disse, muito irritada.

- "_Olha aqui… eu posso ser briguenta e preguiçosa, mas pervertida não!_", disse Sam, se defendendo.

- "_É PEVERTIDA SIM!_" gritei. A loirinha não se intimidou, mas ficou bem brava. "_Como pode, dois jovens de 16 anos… e você Freddie??? Como caiu nessa conversa?_", perguntei ao meu filho.

- "_Mãe, ela só tava passando a pomada… só isso!_", disse meu filho.

- "_E precisava beija-lá pra isso???_", perguntei. Freddie e Sam me olharam com reprovação.

- "_Ele é meu namorado! Beijo-o quando quiser, onde eu quiser e do jeito que eu quiser!_", disse a loira.

- "_A senhora tá criando caso a toa, mãe!_", disse meu filho. Como pode? Meu filho tá sendo hipnotizado por essa assanhada! Ele já não escuta o que eu falo.

Fiquei sem palavras. Vi apenas meu filho se levantar e colocar sua camisa. Sam estava guardando no kit de primeiros socorros as coisas que ela tinha usado. O cheiro de remédio era forte. Freddie estava bem chateado comigo e Sam se mostrava bem irritada.

- "_Vai mais tarde na Carly… tá bom?_", perguntou a namoradinha maldita do meu filho.

- "_Tá bom…_", respondeu ele, chateado.

- "_Não se preocupa não, meu amor… Tá tudo bem… Espero que melhore logo!_", disse a garota, beijando-o. Hmm… Ela se preocupa com ele mesmo…

- "_Tá certo então, minha princesa Puckett!_", ele disse. Ela deu um soquinho braço dele.

- "_Bobo… Te amo!_", ela disse, sorrindo.

- "_Também te amo!_", ele disse. Assim, ele se despediu dela.

Quando me dei conta, ele se sentou no sofá. Estava totalmente chateado. Mas poxa, não tenho nada contra ele namorar. Mas fazer esse tipo de coisa, em casa! Além de ser uma total falta de respeito, eles ainda são jovens…

- "_Filho, eu…_"

- "_Nem esquenta mãe… Eu vou pro meu quarto, tá ok?_", disse ele. Seu tom de voz mostrava o quão bravo ele ficou.

- "_Olha aqui… Com tanta menina bonita no mundo, por que tinha que ser logo 'ela'?_", perguntei. Meu filho não me encarou nos olhos.

- "_Lembra quando você contou sobre o dia que conheceu o papai?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Sim, claro…_"

- "_Você dizia que o papai era bagunceiro e valentão… Mas você o amava, mesmo assim! E conseguiu mudar a vida dele! Não acha que eu tenho capacidade de fazer o mesmo?_"

- "_Mas as coisas eram diferentes…_", disse. Ele se virou, bravo, como eu nunca havia visto antes.

- "_E daí que eram diferentes! Você o amou! Mesmo ele sendo daquele jeito! E era isso o que importava..._", respondeu. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas…

- "_Filho… é que tenho medo de que... se torne que nem ela!_", disse. Era a hora de desabafar. "_aquela família dela… ela tem uma mãe bêbada e tios e primos que estão na cadeia…_". Ele me interrompeu.

- "_E tem uma irmã gêmea que logo vai pra Havard e um pai super competente, empresário de uma das maiores empresas de automóveis do país!_" disse ele. "_Mãe, você começou a agir que nem o papai quando começou a namorar com ele?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Claro que não! Seu pai era tão delinquente quanto a Sam! Mas ainda assim, a gente se dava super bem…várias vezes a gente discutia por bobagem, mas sempre… terminávamos felizes um com o outro…_". Acho que comecei a perceber as coisas… os sentimentos do meu filho…

- "_Viu?_"

- "_Filho… me perdoa…_", disse a ele.

- "_Tá tudo bem, mãe!_", disse meu filho, me abraçando. "_Por mais que eu e a Sam tenhamos brigado a vida toda, nós nos amamos, e é o que importa! E ela não é tão má assim… e nem é assanhada também!_"

- "_Mas ela tava passando a mão em você…_", eu disse.

- "_E eu ia passar pomada como? Precisava de ajuda e ela se ofereceu!_". Rimos.

- "_Mãe, eu amo a senhora, mas tá na hora de aceitar os fatos e minhas escolhas! Eu amo a Sam Puckett! Quero ficar com ela pelo que ela é!_", disse meu filho.

- "_Compreendo…_".

- "_Bem, vou descansar porque mais tarde vou-me encontrar com a Sam de novo! Até mais, mãe!_", disse Freddie.

Vi meu filho indo até o seu quarto. Ele queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Tenho que admitir que ele tá se tornando um homem muito especial. Ainda não aceito muito essa idéia do namoro dele com a Sam Puckett. Mas acredito que eles podem aprender muita coisa juntos… Só que ainda ficarei de olho nesses dois… Vai que eles me aprontam algo mais sério?

Meu dia não poderia ter sido de outro jeito mesmo… Bom, vou ligar a televisão e ficar aqui, até a hora de fazer o jantar! E ficar de olho no "casalzinho", é claro!


	17. O centésimo iCarly

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Nem acredito... Foram dois anos e meio de muita dedicação. Muito trabalho, muita diversão, algumas confusões... Ganhamos amigos, ficamos famosos e até temos um inimigo, heheheh... E pensar que tudo isso aconteceu graças a um descuido do Freddie que divulgou na internet um vídeo onde eu e a Sam ficávamos tirando sarro da Srta. Briggs. Bons tempos... e Hoje estamos aqui... para chegar ao ápice! _

_**Capítulo 17: O centésimo iCarly!**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Ai, que droga! Eu não sei que vestido usar para essa ocasião tão especial! Todos os vestidos que tenho são lindos! Acho que vou usar aquele preto, bem brilhoso. Com certeza combina com meus olhos e cabelos. Tenho que me apressar para que o Grifin me leve até o nosso "palco". Nem acredito que esse dia chegou! "_E aí amor! Vai demorar muito?_", perguntou meu namorado, batendo na porta. Por que homem tem que ser tão apressado? Se eles precisassem de maquiagem e de uma produçãozinha especial, aposto que eles demorariam mais que nós, mulheres! Bem, agora to linda! Cabelo bem liso, maquiagem leve no rosto, o belo vestido preto, com uns detalhes em prata...

- "_Uau..._"

- "_Como estou?_", perguntei a ele. Griffin ficou boquiaberto.

- "_Maravilhosa seria uma ofensa... Você está tão perfeita quanto a uma Deusa!_", disse meu namorado, me abraçando. "_Hmmm... e esse perfume..._".

- "_Tenho que ficar bonita para meu namorado gatão!_", disse a ele, sorrindo. Griffin estava lindo também: Blazer marrom bem clarinho, camisa social branca, uma calça preta mais social e sapatos. Seu cabelo continuava bagunçadinho como sempre, mas tanto o cheiro do seu cabelo como o seu perfume, me deixavam nas nuvens. Era um cheirinho de canela, muito gostoso. O meu perfume era de uma fragrância de rosas, que eu havia ganhado do meu pai.

- "_Bem... já que estamos prontos... Vamos?_", propôs Griffin.

- "_Temos que esperar o Spencer e a Sasha_", disse. Eles estavam no quarto dele se arrumando. "_Ô Spencer, vocês estão prontos?_" perguntei.

- "_Já estamos sim!_", ele berrou.

- "_Então não enrola, meu caro!_", disse meu namorado.

- "_Como quiser, Groovin!_", ele respondeu, errando mais uma vez o nome do meu namorado. Acho que ele faz de propósito.

Logo, a figura do meu irmão se moldou diante dos nossos olhos. E junto dele estava a sua namorada, Sasha. Estavam lindos! Spencer estava com um belo terno preto com uma camisa branca. Sua gravata, ehehe... Ela era cinza escura e tinha umas listras azuis que acendiam! Pra variar, era mais uma obra de Tyler, irmão do melhor amigo de Spencer, o Meião. Já Sasha, nossa! Parecia uma princesa! Vestido vermelho cor-de-sangue, sapatos da mesa cor. Seu cabelo estava penteado com uma bela franja que lhe cobria a testa. Estava também com uma linda gargantilha que havia ganhado do meu irmão.

- "_Vocês estão ótimos!_", disse Griffin. "_E é GRIFFIN, seu cabeça de pudim!_", resmungou.

- "_Obrigado!_", disse Sasha, sorrindo. Era um sorriso tão branquinho.

- "_Nossa... Eu não sabia que o iCarly iria virar um baile!_", disse brincando.

- "_Bem..._", disse Spencer. Xiiii... Lá vem encrenca.

- "_Spencer, o que tá tramando?_" perguntei, cruzando os braços. Sasha e Griffin o encararam também. Mas meu irmão não se intimidou e deu uma risadinha.

- "_Bem, eu planejei para depois do tão aguardado 'iCarly nº100' uma festança aqui mesmo, no Bushwell! Aluguei o salão de festas e contratei um serviço de garçons e muita comida e bebida!_", disse meu irmão animado.

- "_Mandou muito bem, Spencer meu velho!_", disse Grffin, o cumprimentando.

- "_Obrigado Glitter!_"

- "_É GRIFFIN, SEU PASPALHO!_", berrou meu namorado.

- "_Ow, ow ow... Sem discussões!_", apartou Sasha.

- "_É gente! E vamos que nós temos que encontrar a Sam e o Freddie lá!_", disse a eles.

- "_Beleza! Vamos nessa amorzão?_", disse Spencer, estendendo a mão para Sasha.

- "_Claro!_" respondeu a linda moça, beijando o meu irmão

- "_Chegou a hora, amore mio!_", disse Griffin.

- "_Uhum! Me deseje boa sorte, amor!_", disse a ele, o abraçando.

- "_Boa sorte, amor!_"

Trocamos um beijão antes de sermos chamados por Spencer, para irmos até o Space Needle. Bem, eu já me sinto pronta para fazer o centésimo iCarly. Agora só falta encontrar os meus amigos!.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------(Residência dos Pucketts)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

- "_Está pronta, Sam?_", perguntou a minha irmã.

- "_Cl-claro... manda ver Mel..._", disse a ela, timidamente. Melanie havia passado em casa para ajudar eu a me produzir para o iCarly nº100.

- "_Vou te deixar bem bonita para o Freddie!_". Corei na hora.

- "_E-ele nem vai notar..._". Melanie riu.

- "_Ah Sam, para de ser pessimista! Até parece que o Freddie não te acha linda!_", ela comentou.

- "_Não sei... de repente..._", eu ia dizendo, mas ela me interrompeu.

- "_Para Sam! Você é muito bonita! Pode ser um tanto agressiva e meio mal-educada, mas é uma garota bonita, atraente... É claro que o Freddie vai gostar!_", disse minha irmã, sacudindo meus ombros.

- "_Tá bom, tá bom... Vai, me arruma então!_", resmunguei. Melanie riu.

- "_Pode deixar... Você vai ficar tão linda quanto a uma super-modelo!_", ela falou.

Melanie começou então seu super tratamento de beleza para me deixar, segundo ela, bela e atraente. Ela começou pelo meu rosto. Maquiagem bem leve, para não ficar parecendo aquelas garotas que trabalham em boates. Ela passou tudo que precisava. O que eu mais gostei foi de um batom clarinho que ela passou em mim. Por fim, ela arrumou meu cabelo. "_Não alisa não... prefiro ele encaracolado do jeito que sempre foi!_", disse a minha irmã. Ela sorriu e começou a arrumar o meu cabelo. Adoro quando estão mexendo nele... me sinto relaxada. Vou tirar um cochilo...

**(15 minutos depois)**

Nham... Nossa, cochilei legal aqui. "_Está pronto Sam! Pode olhar!_", disse minha irmã. Quando olhei no espelho, fiquei maravilhada e espantada ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei muito bem! Não sabia que eu era tão bonita assim!

- "_Viu Sam! Eu disse que ficaria bonita!_", disse Melanie, sorridente.

- "_Nossa... to muito gata!_", disse. Dei uma abraço em Melanie. "_Valeu maninha!_".

- "_Que é isso Sam... Agora falta o vestido! E já sei qual você vai usar!!!_", disse minha irmã.

Bem, eu não sou muito fã de vestido, mas eu acho que para essa ocasião não vai doer nada me vestir elegantemente... Espero que o Freddie goste de mim quando eu aparecer desse jeito...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------(Buscando a namorada)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Eu já estava pronto! Smoking com gravata borboleta, bem perfumado e com parte dos meus equipamentos guardados em minha mochila. Horas atrás eu tinha ido até o local, o Space Needle e junto com meus amigos do clube AV, preparamos o cenário desse iCarly nº100: Um telão para reproduzir ao público os vídeos e, porque não, a imagem das garotas; muitas luzes, algumas baboseiras que eu e Sam compramos, tipo espuma enlatada, confete, serpentina... O mais legal é que... reproduzimos o cenário do sótão da Carly. Ficou bem fiel! Porém, não tenho tempo pra ficar pensando... Tenho que buscar uma pessoa especial!

- "_Mãe, eu to indo!_", disse. Minha mãe apareceu.

- "_Espera um pouco filho!_", ela disse, vindo com um lenço.

- "_Algo errado?_", perguntei. Ela começou a esfregar o lenço na minha cara. "_Mãe! Qual é?_"

- "_Você tava com uma sujeira no rosto! Só quis limpar!_", disse a minha mãe.

- "_Tá bom... Olha, eu vou passar na Sam e de lá vou para o Space Needle, tá bom?_"

- "_Tudo bem..._", disse ela. Minha mãe não estava arrumada.

- "_É... mãe... a senhora não vai se arrumar para ir ver o iCarly nº100?_", perguntei. Ela sorriu.

- "_Eu apareço mais tarde. O Spencer pediu para eu cuidar dos comes e bebes da festa. Ele me pagou $500 dólares até!_", disse ela, mostrando o dinheiro.

- "_Legal! Bem mãe... deixa eu ir!_", disse. Dei um beijo no rosto da minha mãe.

Peguei as minhas coisas e saí rumo a casa da pessoa mais especial em minha vida nesses últimos tempos. Ela não mora muito longe da minha casa e por isso, fui a pé mesmo. Na portaria do prédio, aquele mala do Lewbert tava criando caso com os rapazes que o Spencer contratou para a festa. Por isso que esse cara não arruma ninguém!Vive de mau humor! Estava começando a anoitecer em Seattle. Olhei no relógio do meu celular e vi que não estava muito atrasado. Mesmo assim, me apressei e fui o mais rápido possível para a casa da Sam.

Chegando na casa dela, toquei a campainha. Logo, apareceu a mãe da Sam. Ela estava toda arrumada, de vestidinho, blusinha e salto. Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis... "_Saaaammm... é melhor vir logo buscar seu namorado, antes que eu o pegue!_", disse ela. Fiquei totalmente sem graça. A mãe da Sam cismou comigo e fica dando em cima de mim quase toda vez que venho na casa dela. Ouvi a Sam berrar "_Já to indo... e nem encosta nele!_". Logo, a mãe dela saiu da porta e deu passagem para a mais bela mulher que eu havia visto em 16 anos de vida. "_OH MEU DEUS!_", disse. Sam estava diante de meus olhos.

- "_O-oi..._", disse ela, timidamente.

- "_Uau Sam... Você tá linda demais!_"

- "_Obrigado... Você também tá lindo!_", ela disse, me dando um selinho.

Eu poderia estar bem, mas a Sam estava perfeita! Usava um belo vestido azul que combinava não só com a cor de seus olhos, mas com o colar que eu havia lhe dado, que tinha uma safira. Estava até de salto alto. Seus cabelos, estavam perfeitos: soltos e encaracolados. O vestido que ela estava usando ainda dava um realce no belo corpo que ela tem. Ela estava linda demais! Estava tudo perfeito! "_Vamos pegar o táxi?_", perguntou minha namorada. Acenei com a cabeça, confirmando. Eu estava hipnotizado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No Space Needle)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Já estamos a 20 minutos aqui e nada da Sam e do Freddie aparecerem. Ah se aqueles dois resolveram dar uma escapadinha antes do programa... eu mato eles! To muito nervosa. Quando cheguei aqui com o Griffin, Spencer e Sasha, vimos que havia uma multidão enorme do lado de fora, aguardando o início do programa. Do lado de dentro do prédio, algumas pessoas queriam autógrafos. Tentei dar uma escapada do pessoal e quando fiquei sossegada, eles apareceram: Sam e Freddie.

- "_Nossa Sam! Você tá muito gata!_", eu disse. Nossa senhora, quem diria que a Sam viria toda arrumada. Nem parece a mesma.

- "_Valeu Carls! Você também tá um espetáculo!_", disse ela, sorrindo.

- "_E você Freddie? De smoking... To achando que vai rolar algo depois desse iCarly, hein..._", eu disse, maliciosamente. Tanto Freddie, como Sam, coraram.

- "_Tem a festa né... O Spencer organizou tudo e minha mãe tá cuidando das coisas lá no salão!_", disse meu amigo. Logo, vi Spencer, Sasha e Griffin se reunirem com a gente. Entre conversas e elogios, reparamos que já estava na hora.

- "_É agora!_", disse Freddie. Sam pegou na mão dele e eu peguei na outra.

- "_Iremos fazer o melhor iCarly de todos!_", disse Sam.

- "_E quero dizer que estar junto de vocês nesses dois anos foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida! Ficamos mais unidos, mais amigos... E conhecemos muita coisa nova, além de nos tornamos o maior sucesso da web!_", comentei. "_Então galera! Vamos arrebentar!_", berrei. Sam e Freddie fizeram a mesma coisa e fomos diretamente ao palco do iCarly!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Começa o programa)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista geral)**_

Havia muita gente em frente ao Space Needle. A rua estava fechada para o acontecimento do ano: o centésimo iCarly. Tinha gente de todo o canto da cidade que estava ansiosa para ver o programa. Perto do palco, vemos a irmã de Sam, Melanie, num vestido rosa, com alguns babados, acompanhada do seu namorado, a promessa americana do vale-tudo, Alex Masters, que estava em trajes mais esportivos, como um blazer, calça jeans. Mais para trás, podia-se ver alguns dos amigos do trio, como Shane, Wendy, Wesley, Shannon e até mesmo Rueben... Da turma, Gibby era um dos mais sortudos. Ele e sua acompanhante chamavam muita atenção. O garoto estava de terno e gravata azul escuro e a garota, Madison, estava com um vestido verde claro.

De repente, as luzes que iluminavam o palco se apagaram... Um telão enorme foi baixado e nele, começou a surgir a mensagem, com narração de uma voz esquisita e grave: "_Uma simples brincadeira de criança..._". Logo, apareceria o vídeo que Freddie acidentalmente colocara no Splashface a dois anos atrás. Depois desse pequeno vídeo, outra mensagem apareceu. _"...deu início a um dos maiores sucessos da web!_", e em seguida, apareceu o vídeo do primeiro iCarly. As pessoas aplaudiam e gritavam freneticamente. Depois que o vídeo sumiu da tela, outra mensagem surgiu... "_E agora, dois anos e meio depois..._". De repente, uma explosão! O público foi à loucura... E em meio a toda a fumaça causada pelo efeito especial, duas lindas garotas surgiram... Uma era morena e estava de vestido preto. Era muito linda. A outra era loira, de cabelos cacheados e belo corpo.

- "_Olá povo da Terra, do Espaço, de Seattle, do universo todo! Eu sou Carly!_", disse a morena.

- "_E eu sou Sam! E hoje estamos aqui para trazer até vocês, o primeiro e único..._", disse a garota loira, apertando o botão de seu controle.

- "iCarly número Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!", disse uma voz que fora ativada no momento que o botão fora apertado.

- "_E não podemos deixar de mencionar também que faz parte desse programa, nosso produtor técnico, Freddie!_", disse Carly. Freddie virou a câmera para ele mesmo.

- "_E aí pessoal!_", disse o menino, mas Sam virou a câmera pra ela.

- "_Chega! Tá se achando muito!_", disse a loira. Ela e Freddie teriam que parecer os de antes, porque fora os amigos, mais ninguém sabia do namoro deles.

Por trás das câmeras estava Freddie, que filmava não só as garotas, como toda a multidão presente. Griffin estava junto dele, o ajudando com os equipamentos. Mesmo diante de tanta algazarra, alguns caras estavam babando nas meninas. "_Nossa... a Carly tá bem sexy hoje!_", disse um rapaz magrelo. "_E a Sam? Que gostosa! Nem imaginava que por trás daquela 'maria-joão' se escondia uma garota tão boa!_", disse o outro, mais cheinho. Freddie e Griffin conseguiram ouvir os caras falando e não ficaram lá muito animados.

- "_Cara, eu vou matar esses..._", disse Griffin.

- "_Não se eu matá-los primeiro..._", disse Freddie.

Já as garotas, elas estavam bem animadas. Carly foi até a parte de trás do palco e logo, voltou empurrando uma caixa gigantesca. "_Nossa amiga... o que é essa grande caixa?_", perguntou Sam para a sua amiga. Carly sorriu. "_É um super presente para os fãs do iCarly, que iremos abrir no final do programa de hoje!_", disse a morena. O publico delirou e carly pegou um bilhete.

- "_Agora, a nossa primeira atração de hoje! Ele já veio diversas vezes em nosso programa e é praticamente o 'quarto integrante' do iCarly_", disse Carly.

- "_Senhoras e senhores... Meninos e meninas... mendigos e empregados... com vocês, o garoto mais aloprado de Seattle..._", disse a loira.

- "_GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_", disseram as duas, uníssonas. Logo, o garoto apareceu, sorridente.

- "_E aí Carly, Sam e Freddie..._"

- "_Fala aí Gibby... o que conta de interessante?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_Hoje eu desafio qualquer cara da platéia a lutar comigo no pudim de chocolate!!!_", disse o garoto. A plateia foi ao delírio.

- "_Uau! O Gibby então quer participar de um delicioso duelo!_", disse Carly, sorrindo.

- "_E quero ver quem vai ser homem de subir aqui e me enfrentar!_", disse Gibby, se desfazendo de seu blazer e sua camisa. As meninas riram.

Logo, a multidão começou a berrar vários nomes. Lucian, James, Erick... Até o nome da Srta. Briggs foi citado, mas diante do palco apareceu um menino gorducho e negro. Era Wesley Simpson, amigo da turma de Carly.

- "_Eu encaro você, Carlson!_", disse o garoto.

- "_Cai dentro então, Simpson!_", disse o menino gorducho.

- "_Whoa! Gordinhos no pudim!_", disse Sam.

- "_Tragam o ringue, rapazes!_", disse Carly.

Ao receberem o anúncio, Spencer e Griffin trouxeram um grande ringue de plástico, e dentro dele, havia muito pudim de chocolate, que naquela altura do campeonato já havia virado uma gosma nojenta. Gibby e Wesley entraram no ringue. "_Quem imobilizar o outro nos dois minutos, ganha!_", disse Carly. Os meninos concordaram e logo, começaram a se pegar, num duelo incrível e engraçado. A platéia delirou! O nome dos dois garotos era escutado de longe... Gibby já tinha experiência com lutas, pois fazia judô e logo, deu um golpe no menino que fez com que ele caísse no chão. Ambos rolaram no pudim e fizeram a maior sujeira.

No finzinho do "round", Gibby imobilizou Wesley e o público começou a contagem regressiva começou: "_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._". Vitória de Gibby! Todos aplaudiram e Carly deu-lhe de presente uma das muitas estatuetas que Spencer havia feito, similares às do Prêmio iCarly. "_Valeu galera, amo vocês!!! Madison! Eu venciiii!_", berrou o gorduchinho para a sua acompanhante, que sorria e batia palmas.

- "_Esse Gibby é uma figura mesmo!_", disse Sam.

- "_É mesmo! E agora no iCarly, uma banda que tem feito muito sucesso no mundo e que são grandes amigos nossos!_", disse Carly.

- "_E com vocês... eles que já tiveram a honra de se apresentar no iCarly!_"

- "_Ô Sam, eu acho que o iCarly teve a honra de recebê-los.. e com vocês..._", disse a morena.

- "_OS PLAIN WHITE T'S!!!!_", berraram as duas!

Logo, surge a banda favorita de todos os integrantes do iCarly. O vocalista, Tom Higgenson fez um agradecimento especial e parabenizou o iCarly pelo centésimo programa. E a banda mandou ver, enquanto os integrantes do iCarly faziam uma pausa.

- "_Como estamos?_" perguntou Carly.

- "_Estão perfeitas, meninas!_", disse Sasha, que estava atacando de "produtora" das meninas.

- "_Mandaram muito bem!_", disse Griffin

- "_O lance do pudim foi demais!_", disse Freddie, sorrindo.

- "_A mamãe aqui sabe o que faz..._", disse Sam, dona da idéia.

Depois da apresentação maravilhosa dos Plain White T's, Carly e Sam voltaram para o palco. Sam apertou um dos botões de seu controle e logo, aquele imenso telão que foi visto antes de começar o programa, apareceu. Freddie estava na mesa de som, programando tudo com seu laptop. Carly tomou frente no palco...

- "_Bem galera... como vocês já devem saber, o Bushwell tem um porteiro muito bizarro chamado Lewbert!_", disse Carly. O público começou a berrar, pois já imaginava o que viria pela frente.

- "_O pior porteiro do universo! Um completo inútil!_", disse Sam.

- "_E muito mau humorado Sam, não se esqueça disso..._"

- "_É mesmo!_"

- "_Bem, e como de costume, o iCarly adora tirar um barato com a cara desse verruguento!_", disse a morena, fazendo cara de nojo. O publico reagiu da mesma maneira.

- "_Fredduardo, mostra aí o danado!_", disse a loirinha.

- "_Pede 'por favor', pelo menos hoje né?_", disse Freddie.

- "_Deixa eu ver... Não! Anda logo!_", disse Sam. O garoto suspirou e mexeu em seu computador para mostrar a imagem do porteiro, que estava na recepção do Bushwell. Sam deu uma piscadinha para Freddie, para provar que era só fingimento.

No grande telão, apareceu a imagem do Lewbert. O público começou a vaiá-lo e chamá-lo por nomes bem feios. Carly e Sam davam risada da reação dos espectadores.

- "_Bom, como estão vendo, ele está na portaria, numa boa..._", disse Sam.

- "_Mas o que ele não sabe é que um amigo da gente está escondido na sala dele!_", disse Carly.

- "_Carly, eu ouvi dizer que ele tem medo de um personagem daquele filme de nerd, o Guerras Galácticas, né?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_É... uma vez eu fui falar com ele na portaria, e ele tava delirando, dizendo 'Sai de perto de mim, Darth Breaker!'_", comentou Carly, rindo.

- "_Hmmm.. é aquele sujeito de roupa negra, máscara medonha... gostei!_", disse Sam.

- "_E agora galera... Zoando com o Lewbert Especial!_"

- "_Roda aí, Freddie!_", disse Sam.

Logo, toda a atenção foi para o telão. Lewbert estava cochilando em horário de serviço de novo. Estava tudo tranquilo e silencioso, até que ele ouve um barulhe de vidro quebrando. Atiraram uma pedra na portaria...

- "_Cretinos! Como ousam atacar uma pedra no meu saguão???_", disse o portei, berrando. Ele ia se encaminhando até a sua salinha, para pegar uma vassoura, mas voltou atrás. "_Bah, vou cochilar de novo!_", disse ele, se apoiando no móvel.

Porém, diante da porta de vidro que fica atrás dele, a figura de um ser alto apareceu. Estava com trajes negros e uma espécie de armadura, da mesma cor. Usava uma máscara que lembrava muito a de um robô. Mas na verdade, era alguém fantasiado que nem o vilão de Guerras Galácticas. Ele simplesmente deu um passo e colocou a mão no ombro de Lewbert. As meninas e todo o público que estava assistindo estavam rindo muito.

- "_Não mãe... não quero salada!_", disse Lewbert.

- "_Lewbert... Eu não sou sua mãe!_", disse o homem, com uma voz grossa e sinistra, que claramente era um efeito especial. Quando o porteiro olhou para trás, tomou um susto.

- "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! É-É-É O DA-DA-DA-DARTH BREAKER!!!_", berrou. O público da caiu na risada. Lewbert havia gritado feito uma menina.

- "_Agora eu vou te levar para o lado negro da força!_", disse o "vilão".

- "_Nã-não... não chega perto de mim!_", disse Lewbert, bem assustado. O homem se aproximou dele.

- "_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_", disse ele, levantando os braços.

- "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!_", berrou Lewbert, saindo correndo.

Aquilo tinha sido demais. O público caiu na gargalhada. Carly, Sam, Freddie e os outros não se aguentaram de tanto rir. Estavam até com dor. Tinha sido o melhor "Zoando com o Lewbert" de todos os tempos. A platéia aplaudiu a atuação do grande homem que estava disfarçado de Darth Breaker. O homem foi até onde estava a câmera escondida...

- "_E aí, 'Darth'? Gostou de zoar o Lewbert?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_Foi perfeito!_", disse ele.

- "_E pra quem não sabe quem é o Darth Breaker..._", disse Sam.

- "_Ele vai tirar a sua máscara!_", disse Carly.

O homem então tirou a sua máscara e logo foi revelado quem era: Julian Cruz! O público ficou alvoroçado quando viu o lutador na telona. Depois da confusão que rolou em Los Angeles, ele ficou muito amigo da turma do iCarly e topou participar do quadro. Ele era perfeito para interpretar o vilão: alto, forte...

- "_Galera, quero parabenizar o iCarly pelo centésimo programa! Vocês não são só um sucesso aqui nos EUA, mas no Brasil também... e no mundo todo! Parabéns, Carly, Sam e Freddie!!!_", disse Julian.

- "_Nós que agradecemos, Julian!_", disse Sam.

- "_Não deixe de comparecer mais vezes!_", disse Carly.

- "_É claro meninas! Um grande beijo para vocês!_", disse Julian. Freddie desligou o telão.

- "_E a seguir, no iCarly..._", disse Sam, colando a cara na câmera.

- "_Um quadro que vai deixar os meninos 'nas alturas!'_", disse Carly.

- "_Não saiam daí!_", gritaram.

O público aplaudiu novamente as apresentadoras. Elas foram para o camarim improvisado que Sasha fez para elas e lá, ficaram descansando e comentando sobre o programa. Os rapazes estavam juntos também.

- "_Quem a gente vai por nesse 'Super Cuecão'?_", perguntou Sam, enquanto abria uma garrafinha de água.

- "_Sinceramente, eu não sei... não tem meninos chatos aqui!_", disse Carly, pegando água também.

- "_Eu iria sugerir o Freddie, mas não quero ferir meu gatão!_", disse Sam, abraçando Freddie pela cintura.

- "_Pior que nem sabemos como ajudar!_", disse Spencer.

- "_Ah, mas eu sei... e o Freddie já deve saber..._", disse Griffin. Freddie e o rapaz fizeram cara de mau.

- "_Aham! Já voltamos meninas... Vão lá e comecem o quadro! Spencer, toma conta da câmera?_", disse Freddie.

- "_Demorou, Freddinho!_", disse o rapaz.

Logo, os dois garotos saíram atrás de dois rapazes para o quadro. Eles já sabiam a quem procurar. Perto do palco, estavam os rapazes. Um era magrelo, alto, cabelos castanhos bem curtos. O outro era cheinho, loiro e estava comendo um sanduíche. "_Você nem imagina o quanto quero socar esses babacas!_", disse Freddie, mas Griffin o conteve. O plano não poderia ser melhor.

- "_Hey, vocês dois!_", disse Griffin, chamando os rapazes. O magrelo olhou.

- "_E aí... o que que há?_", perguntou ele.

- "_Somos da produção do iCarly e gostaríamos de saber se querem participar de um dos quadros..._", disse Freddie. O cheinho sorriu.

- "_Opa... o que acha Lenny?_", perguntou para o seu amigo.

- "_Demorou, Randy!_", disse Lenny. "_Vamos ficar bem pertinho daquelas gostosas!_". Freddie e Griffin tentaram conter a raiva.

- "_Venham conosco, rapazes!_", disse o namorado de Carly

Os dois rapazes saíram na frente, comemorando a participação no iCarly. Mas eles nem imaginavam o que viria pela frente. "_Trouxas..._", murmuraram Freddie e Griffin, se cumprimentando. Agora o iCarly já teria as vítimas para o próximo quadro...

- "_Voltamos galera!_", disse Sam. O público estava numa boa. Nenhuma confusão... nem mesmo a polícia quis interferir.

- "_E no penúltimo quadro do iCarly, chamaremos para o palco, dois rapazes que pegamos da platéia!_", disse Carly.

- "_Subam meninos!_", disse Sam, apertando o botão do controle que simulava gritos e aplausos. Logo, os dois rapazes apareceram.

- "_Como você se chama?_", perguntou Carly ao cheinho.

- "_Randy Gonzaléz!_", disse o rapaz.

- "_E você, magrão?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_Larry O'Brien!_", disse o magrelo.

- "_Ok, Randy e Larry... sentem-se nessas cadeiras!_", disse Carly. Os rapazes se sentaram e Sam apareceu por trás deles.

- "_Agora, relaxem..._", disse a loira. Em seguida, dois ganchos enormes desceram e Sam pendurou um em cada rapaz.

- "_O que será que vai acontecer Larry?_", perguntou Randy.

- "_Sei não, Randy..._", disse o magrelo.

- "_Conosco galera..._", disseram Carly e Sam, uníssonas.

"SUPER CUECÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!", berrou todo mundo. "_O queeee???_", perguntaram os rapazes, mas sem tempo de fugirem. Foram erguidos pelos ganchos presos aos cabos elásticos. Os rapazes gritaram feito meninas e o público aplaudia e dava risada. Freddie e Griffin eram os que mais riram. Os rapazes foram descidos do gancho...

- "_Ora seus..._", disse Larry.

- "_Por que não disseram que era o cuecão?_", perguntou Randy.

- "_Isso é pra aprender a respeitarem as nossas garotas!_", disse Griffin, chegando ao lado de Carly.

- "_É-é..._", disse Freddie, chegando de mansinho ao lado de Sam. Ambos coraram.

- "_Aqui não..._", sussurou Sam.

- "_Desculpa... mas eles te ofenderam!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Ah, ficou ofendido porque falamos a verdade? Ela são gostosas mesmo!_", disseram juntos, Larry e Randy. Griffin e Freddie perderam a paciência e deram um soco bem forte na cara dos rapazes, que derrubaram eles do palco.

Logo, a polícia apareceu e deteve os dois rapazes, que foram embora sob vaias. Mas aquilo não estragaria a noite. Logo, Carly, Sam e Freddie anunciariam o final daquele alvoroçado e espetacular iCarly nº100.

- "_Gente, tá tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, mas rrrrrrealmente, chegou a hora..._", disse Carly.

- "_Agradecemos do fundo do coração a participação do Gibby e do Julian e principalmente, do público presente!_", disse Sam.

- "_Agora, eu e as meninas vamos nos sentar nessas cadeiras..._", disse Freddie.

- "_Sim... e logo, nossa amiga Sasha Striker vai nos dar um presentinho!_", disse Sam, animada.

- "_Vai cunhadinha! Manda ver!_", disse Carly.

- "_Um bom banho saindo..._", disse a moça.

De repente, o trio do iCarly olhou para o alto e viu uma enorme bacia, que acabava de se virar, jogando uma quantidade absurda de chantilly em suas cabeças. "_Banho de chantilyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_", berrou o público. O trio estava todo coberto. Ele riam muito. Carly então pegou um mega fone e chegou próxima à grande caixa que ela havia empurrado no início do programa.

- _"Gente, gente, atenção!!_", berrou Carly. "_Querem saber o que tem dentro dessa enorme caixa???_", perguntou a morena.

- "_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!_", berrou o público.

- "_É o nosso presente para todos os fãs do iCarly!_", disse Sam.

- "_Vocês vão adorar!_", disse Freddie.

Logo, o trio se aproximou da grande caixa e puxou uma corda que segurava os lados da caixa. A caixa se abriu e de dentro, apareceu um bolo imenso, que parabenizava o iCarly nº100. "_Agora é com vocês!!!!!_", disseram eles, saindo correndo para o "camarim". O público nem pensou duas vezes e invadiu o palco. Freddie e Griffin já haviam retirado o equipamento de filmagem e correram também para o camarim.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No "camarim")----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Nem sei o que dizer. Meus olhos estavam marejados de tanta felicidade. Dei um forte abraço em Sam e Freddie, que também estavam muito emocionados. Depois, dei um abraço em meu irmão, Spencer, e em sua namorada Sasha e logo, abracei meu amorzão, Griffin.

- "_Foi perfeito amor!_", disse meu namorado.

- "_Eu que o diga! Foi espetacular!_", respondi, o beijando.

- "_Esse iCarly vai entrar para a história, isso sim!_", disse Sam, abraçada ao namorado dela, Freddie.

- "_Todos os quadros foram perfeitos! Estamos todos de parabéns!_", disse Freddie, beijando Sam.

- "_Hmmmmm... Namorado com sabor de chantilly... delícia!_", disse Sam, beijando Freddie novamente. Esses dois, hehehe...

- "_É galera... agora é responsabilidade dos funcionários do Space Needle limpar essa bagunça!_", disse Spencer.

- "_É mesmo.. e sabe o que quer dizer, né amor?_", perguntou Sasha.

- "_Com certeza... prontos?_", perguntou meu irmão.

- "_Lógico!_", disseram Sam e Freddie juntos.

- "_Claro!_", eu disse.

- "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MULEQUE! AGORA É FESTAAAAAAA!!!_", berrou Spencer.

Rimos muito do meu irmão. Mas agora é comemorar. Spencer preparou uma grande festa, com a colaboração da Sra. Benson! Vai ser uma festa daquelas!


	18. A Festa Parte 1

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_A noite é de festa! Uma programa que fora exibido para milhares de espectadores nas ruas de Seattle. E eu estava lá, um mero coadjuvante que roubou a cena, "lutando" contra um amigo dentro de um ringue cheio de pudim de chocolate! O melhor de tudo: depois da luta, a minha garota me recebeu (mesmo eu estando achocolatado) com muito carinho! Cara, eu tenho muita sorte mesmo…_

_**Capítulo 18: A festa! (Parte 1 – A primeira noite de um homem)**_

_**(Ponto de vista do Gibby)**_

"Por aqui, meus queridos!", disse a Sra. Benson, que estava recepcionando os convidados para a festa particular do centésimo iCarly. Eu fui um dos felizardos que ganhou permissão para comparecer à festa. Eles pediram para eu vir acompanhado, caso eu estivesse saindo com alguém, e não foi muito difícil de convidar a garota que eu queria.

- "_Awn Gibby, você é mesmo um doce!_", disse ela, logo em seguida, cheirando meu pescoço. Arrepiei na hora. "_E continua com o cheiro de um…_", disse "minha garota". Sorri para ela.

- "_Obrigado, Madison! Agora nós vamos curtir essa festança aqui no salão do Bushwell!_", eu disse. "_Será a melhor festa de todas!_"

- "_Com você, qualquer festa é a melhor!_", disse Madison, me dando um selinho.

Peguei em sua mão e juntos, procuramos um lugar para nos sentarmos. O salão era imenso. Muitas mesas e cadeiras, um palco pequeno onde ficaria um DJ tocando as melhores músicas, escolhidas pelo pessoal do iCarly. O engraçado é que não parecia ser uma festa particular… Tinha muita gente! "_Ali! Hey, Shane!_", disse, chamando meu amigo. O garotão nos recepcionou. Estava vestido esportivamente, com uma camiseta pólo, calça jeans e tênis. Ele estava acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos negros, cacheados, calça jeans mais justa e um top amarelo e verde. Era a sua namorada, Carrie Fernandez.

- "_Como vai essa força, Gibby?_", perguntou Shane, me cumprimentando.

- "_Ah, tudo na boa…_", respondi, retribuindo o cumprimento.

- "_Você foi demais hoje, Gibby! Adoramos a luta no pudim!_", disse Carrie. Seus olhos verdes eram atraentes.

- "_Valeu…_", disse. Madison segurou fime no meu braço.

- "_E aí Gibby, quem é a garota contigo?_", perguntou meu amigo.

- "_Ah sim… Pessoal, essa aqui é a Madison Taylor!_"

- "_Como vão vocês?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Bem!_", disse Shane, a cumprimentando. "_Muito prazer… sou Shane Hill e essa daqui é minha namorada, Carrie Fernandez!_". Carrie sorriu para Madison.

- "_O prazer é todo meu e do meu fofinho!_", disse ela, me abraçando. Fico todo sem jeito quando ela faz isso. Shane e Carrie deram risada e depois, nos sentamos.

- "_E a Wendy? Ela raramente fica de fora de uma festa!_", comentei.

- "_Quem é Wendy?_" perguntou Madison.

- "_É uma amigona nossa! Ela é meio doidinha, mas é boa gente!_", disse Carrie, pegando um copo de suco de abacaxi.

- "_A Wendy disse que estava esperando o acompanhante dela chegar…_", comentou Shane.

- "_Ah sim…_"

Começamos então a jogar conversa fora. Madison se enturmou fácil com meus amigos. Ficamos por um tempo falando sobre o colégio, alguns professores chatos e é claro, sobre a festa e o centésimo iCarly, que foi demais! Enquanto conversávamos, Carly apareceu naquele pequeno palco. Estava vestida com roupas mais casuais: mini-saia, blusinha, botas… Como ela é linda! Opa, to acompanhado, agora não posso ficar babando nela…

Junto dela, estavam Sam e Freddie. Sam estava praticamente vestida como naquele dia do baile, a dois anos atrás, em que ela foi até em casa tentar me chamar. Eu hein, nada contra ela, mas tenho muito medo de um dia ela arrancar meus braços fora. Mas para todo mal, há sempre o bem! E o bem para ela é o Freddie. Ele tirou o smoking dele e estava de camisa social azul escura, calça jeans e tênis. Muitas meninas que vieram pra festa estavam babando nele e a coitada da Sam não poderia fazer nada, pois só eu e os familiares deles sabem que eles dois estão namorando! Carly pegou um microfone e logo, se pôs a falar…

- "_Galera, queria agradecer muito a presença de vocês nesta festa de comemoração pelo centésimo iCarly!_", disse ela. O povo aplaudiu e assoviou bastante. Eu e Madison não fizemos diferente.

- "_Queríamos alugar um lugar maior para poder colocar mais pessoas na festa, mas o salão do prédio da Carly saiu quase de graça!_", disse Sam.

- "_Esperamos que se divirtam nessa festança e…_", disse Freddie, mas Sam roubou-lhe o microfone.

- "_Não fica bancando o gostoso Freddison!_", disse Sam. O povo deu risada.

- "_Por que você sempre faz isso?_", perguntou o garoto de cabelos castanhos.

- "_Porque eu adooooooooooooooooooooooro zuar com a sua cara!_", disse Sam, pulando nas costas de Freddie.

- "_É isso aí galera! Temos muita coisa pra comer, beber… Agora é curtir bastante! UHUL!!_", disse Carly, jogando o microfone pro ar. Todo mundo gritou de alegria e assim, a festa começou pra valer.

O DJ apareceu no palco e logo, colocou uma música bem animada para a galera dançar. Eu e Madison preferimos ficar na mesa com Shane e Carrie, batendo papo. "_E aí pessoas!_", disse uma voz meio fininha. "_Wendy!_", disse Carry, se levantando e dando um abraço na garota ruiva. Ela estava muito bonita. Estava de vestido azul, que ia até antes dos joelhos, sapato de salto… Seu cabelo estava bem liso…

- "_E aí Gibby! Tá namorando hein!? Hihihih…_", comentou Werndy. Eu e Madison coramos.

- "_Bem, é… mais ou menos…_", respondemos uníssonos, Eu e Madison.

- "_E teu acompanhante Wendy?_", perguntou Shane.

- "_É, você comentou que ia convidar uma pessoa especial!_", eu disse. Wendy sorriu.

- "_Ah, ele está chegando já! Mas não se espantem… ele é uns anos mais velho!_", comentou a garota.

- "_Ah, eu também sou mais velha, né Gibby?_", disse Madison, me abraçando. Todos na mesa fizeram cara de espanto.

- "_Acho que você não deveria ter falado isso…_", sussurrei para ela.

- "_Quantos anos você tem?_", perguntou Carrie. Madison sorriu.

- "_21!_" Shane, Wendy e Carrie ficaram boquiabertos.

- "_Tá brincando né? 21 anos e parece mais nova que a gente!_", disse Wendy. Dei risada.

- "_É que ela se cuida muito, sabe…_"

- "_Tá chamando a gente de descuidada, Carlson?_", disse Wendy e Carrie, bem bravas. Shane conteve as duas.

- "_Meninas… menos…_". Madison riu.

- "_Ela são lindas Gibby!_"

- "_São sim…_", eu disse.

Logo, ouvimos uma gritaria vindo da portaria do prédio. Muitas pessoas estavam lá aguardando a entrada de alguma pessoa. "_Quem será que chegou, fofinho?_" perguntou minha garota. Não soube responder. Quando a porta da frente se abriu, vi a figura de um rapaz alto… 1,82, mais ou menos. Estava usando um blazer preto, camisa social cinza, bem clarinha (quase branca, hehehe), com a gola bem solta e calça jeans. Era bem forte. Uma garota histérica que estava na festa olhou para o rapaz, que tinha seus cabelos castanhos um pouco desajeitados e com gel…. "_AI MEU DEUS! É O JULIAN CRUZ!!!!!_", gritou a menina.

Me espantei na hora! Ele é um dos lutadores que mais admiro. Madison havia comentado que ele era o rapaz do poster que tenho no quarto. Cara, Julian Cruz é um dos lutadores mais conhecidos no mundo. E ele veio aqui, na festa do iCarly! Shane, Carrie e Wendy se aproximaram da gente… "_Pelo que a Carly me contou, ela ficou bem amiga do Julian Cruz!_", disse meu amigo. Logo, aquele gigante veio se aproximando de mim e dos meus amigos.

- "_Você está linda hoje!_", disse Julian, pegando na mão da… Wendy???? Ficamos boquiabertos.

- "_Obrigada, Julian…_", disse Wendy, toda sem jeito. Ele a abraçou na frente daquela gente toda. Foi até engraçado! Um cara imenso que nem ele, abraçando uma garota baixinha que nem a Wendy.

- "_Impressionante, meu fofo… Sua amiga tá saindo um cara que é famoso!_", disse Wendy.

- "_Ele é demais!_", eu disse. Julian então se aproximou de mim.

- "_Você é o Gibby? Cara, é um imenso prazer em conhecê-lo! A Wendy me falou bastante de você!!!_", ele disse, apertando minha mão. Caramba… ele apertou forte _

- "_Igualmente, senhor…_", eu disse.

- "_Senhor não, hehehe… Tenho só 21 anos! Sou garotão ainda!_", disse Julian rindo.

- "_Julian, vamos nos sentar?_", perguntou Wendy.

- "_Claro! Não se importam, pessoal?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Fique a vontade!_", disse Shane, que também estava surpreso ao ver aquele "monstro" diante de seus olhos.

Voltamos à mesa e logo que foi visto pela multidão, Julian acenou para todos. Era muito popular. Não muito longe da nossa mesa, estava a irmã gêmea de Sam, Melanie, e seu namorado, Alex (que é uma versão bronzeada e rude do Freddie). Eles estavam com umas pessoas que eram amigos de colégio da Melanie. Julian acenou para o garoto, que retirbuiu da mesma forma. Humm… Tão servindo ponche…

- "_Amor, o que acha de pegarmos um ponche?_", perguntei a ela.

- "_Lindo, você pode beber isso?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Bem… não… Mas pra tudo tem-se uma primeira vez, né?_", falei. Ela sorriu.

- "_Tudo bem… Traga um pra mim também!_", disse. Fui até alá e peguei dois copos. Dei um golinho. Não parecia tão forte.

- "_Bom…_", eu disse.

---------------------------------------------(Meia hora depois)-----------------------------------------

- "_Eee..esse ponche é dos bons!_", eu disse. Estava falando mole e tava vendo coisas já… Será que isso é ficar de porre? Minha acompanhante não estava tão longe quanto eu.

- "_Éééééé… Ponchezinho bãããão…_"

- "_Vocês são mesmo umas figuras! Ahahahahah!_", disse Julian, rindo da cara da gente.

- "_Encheram a cara muito cedo… Nem quero ver o que vai acontecer…_", disse Shane.

Nossa, to muito alto… Acho que não devia ter exagerado no ponche. O que será que tinha nele pra me deixar tão avoado assim? Fiquei observando a galera dançando. Estava tocando muita música eletrônica. Wendy e Carrie também estavam lá, curtindo a música. Vi mais garotas no meio da roda de dança… Shannon, Rebecca, Kathy… Até mesmo a Carly e a Sam estavam lá, se divertindo e dançando. E quem disse que os meninos não sabiam dançar. Freddie tava arrasando, junto com Griffin. Os dois pareciam dançarinos profissionais. Mas eu danço melhor que eles dois! Spencer e Sasha se divertiam muito com a dança que o irmão da Carly inventou. A namorada dele mais ria do que dançava…

"_Galera, agora nós iremos dar um pequeno salto no tempo… lá pra 1978…_", disse o DJ. Algumas pessoas gritavam, enquanto outras se sentavam, mais para descansar. Eu e Madison estávamos nas alturas. Quem disse que nós iríamos parar por ali? "_Curtam aí… uma dos tempos da brilhantina… do filme Grease: __You're The One That I Want!!!!!_". Nossa… eu adoro essas músicas mais antigas! E essa é uma das minhas favoritas! Adorava ver minha mãe dançando ela com meu pai. E eles me ensinaram a dançar ela!

-"_Uiii… Música dos anos 70, Gibby!_", disse Madison.

- "_Vem cá, baby!_", eu disse, puxando ela para dançar.

E começamos a dançar loucamente no meio do salão. Uma grande roda se formou e todas as pessoas batiam palmas. Parece coisa do destino. Eu sabia dançar direitinho essa música e Madison parecia saber até mais que eu. Conforme a gente ia dançando, mais casais se formavam no salão para dançar. Carly não pensou duas vezes e agarrou seu namorado. Wendy puxou Julian da cadeira e ambos caíram na dança. Já Shane, bem, ele nunca dançou e Carrie fez questão de ensiná-lo. Mas engraçado mesmo foi ver a reação de Sam e Freddie… Eles ficaram totalmente sem graça e foram para lados opostos. Ninguém ali poderia saber do namoro deles, se não a reputação dos dois iria para Marte!

Mas nada era tão importante naquele momento do que a minha dança com Madison. Dançávamos a música como dois profissionais. Fazíamos passos coreografados, passava ela entre minhas pernas e depois a pegava no alto. Foi demais! Quando a música acabou, fomos aplaudidos por mais de cinco minutos. Carly pegou o microfone do DJ… "_Nossa Gibby, eu não sabia que era tão bom dançarino!!_". Eu e Madison sorrimos. Mais músicas dos anos 70 tocaram durante um, tempo na festa e eu me diverti bastante com a minha garota. Tirei a camisa e fiz a festa: "_É ISSO AÍ GALERAAAAAAAA!!! UHUUUUUUUU!!!_"

Dançamos muito. Sem sobra de dúvidas, essa era a melhor festa que eu havia frequentado em toda minha vida. Até mesmo a Sra. Benson, mãe do Freddie, estava se divertindo. Ela puxou o filho pra dançar e ele ficou todo vermelho. Sam deu risada da cara dele. Mas acho que essa dança não tá me fazendo muito bem… Me sinto enjoado… Parece que tudo tá rodando… Acho que vou no banheiro! "_Gibby!!!_", ouvi Madison chamando pelo meu nome. A música até parou.

-------------------------------------------(No banheiro masculino)-------------------------------------

Já havia se passado mais de uma hora e meia desde que a festa começou. Depois de ter bebido todo aquele ponche e dançado feito um integrante do Bolshoi, fui no banheiro botar tudo pra fora. Vergonhoso para mim. Madison estava esperando do lado de fora e estava muito preocupada comigo. Dentro do banheiro, estavam Spencer e Griffin comigo…

- "_Cara… Você tinha que ter pego leve no ponche, sabia?_", disse Griffin, enquanto ele me ajudava a se levantar da privada.

- "_É Gibby… eu e o Grease fizemos o ponche um pouquinho mais forte que o normal…_", disse Spencer. Quem é Grease?

- "_É Griffin, sua besta!_"

- _"Tá, tanto faz…_"

- "_Foi mal…_", eu disse. Estava muito mole.

- "_Bem, sua namorada está te esperando lá do lado de fora Gibby… Consegue chegar até ela?_"

- "_Acho que sim… Mas é melhor falar pra ela esperar com as outras garotas!_", eu disse, sentando no chão. Spencer sentou-se ao meu lado.

- "_Ok, eu dou um toque pra ela… Deixa eu ir lá se não a Carly vai surtar!_", disse Griffin.

- "_Até mais, Grill!_", disse Spencer.

- "_É GRIFFIN… Ai caramba viu… será que vou ter que andar de crachá pra esse cara acertar meu nome?_", disse o namorado de Carly, saindo do banheiro.

Levei minha cabeça entre as pernas. Estava muito mal. Não porque bebi demais, mas sim por ter deixado a Madison preocupada. Spencer levou uma de suas mãos a minha cabeça.

- "_Não fique triste Gibby…_", disse o rapaz.

- "_Cara, eu acho que estraguei a minha noite com a Madison… Ela me olhou de um jeito quando eu saí correndo…_", disse a ele. Senti meus olhos marejarem.

- "_Relaxa, meu caro! Ela vai entender… Se ela gosta mesmo de você, ela vai compreender e fingir que nem aconteceu isso!_" disse Spencer, sorrindo.

- "_Tá bom… Mas como explico pra ela que vim pra cá pra vomitar?_", perguntei.

- "_Gibby, têm coisas que as mulheres não precisam saber da gente… e uma delas é sobre o que fazemos dentro de um banheiro!_", disse Spencer.

- "_Por que isso soou tão estranho e filosófico?_", perguntei.

- "_É… porque… Ah, vamos, se levanta vai!_", disse ele, pegando no meu braço e me levantando. Eu acho que já to me sentindo bem…

Assim que me levantei, Spencer disse que iria sair. Ia buscar mais algumas bebidas para a festa. Ele me perguntou se eu queria uma (claro, me zoando) e eu não aceitei. Fui até uma das privadas para atender um pequeno chamado da natureza e quando abro a porta do banheiro, o que encontro… Um buquê de flores! O que um buquê de flores estaria fazendo aqui??? Eram rosas vermelhas, muito bem perfumadas. As favoritas da Madison. Acho que vou levar para ela.

----------------------------------------------(Voltando à festa)------------------------------------------

Estava tocando uma música mais light agora. Daquela baladinhas que o pessoal gosta de dançar agarradinho sabe. Eu apareci no salão e vi a minha garota lá, sentada, sozinha na mesa. Ela parecia estar bem triste. Também, não é para menos! O acompanhante bobo dela não sabe beber e acabou pagando um mico em escala estadual! Me aproximei dela com o buquê de rosas…

- "_Flores para uma flor…_", disse, oferecendo as rosas.

- "_Own… são lindas amorzão!_", disse Madison, sorrindo.

- "_Madison… me perdoa por hoje…_"

- "_Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas, Gibby!_" ela disse. Não entendi. "_Você ficou daquele jeito porque entrou na minha onda. Eu sou acostumada a beber um pouco mais do que o normal… Mas você… é apenas um garotinho…_".

- "_Quer dizer que vai… terminar comigo?_", perguntei, triste. Ela se levantou e me deu um beijão, daqueles bem apaixonados.

- "_Tá maluco? Você é um garotinho muito especial para mim! Nenhum homem dança que nem você, além de ser um amor de pessoa!_", ela disse. Corei na hora.

- "_Vo-vo-vo-vo…você também é muito especial pra mim, Madison!_", eu disse. Nos abraçamos.

- "_Me perdoa, Gibby?_" Eu a beijei dessa vez.

- "_Considere isso um sim!_"

Fico muito feliz de estar com uma pessoa que nem a Madison. Quem diria que eu, Gibby Carlson, um dos meninos mais aloprados do Ridgeway, iria passar a noite dançando com uma garota cinco anos mais velha que eu? Hoje a noite está perfeita! Fomos até onde os casais estavam dançando. Estava tocando uma música chamada Wicked Games do Chris Issac. Música perfeita, momento perfeito para… "_Madison… que namorar comigo?_" perguntei enquanto dançávamos. Ela me beijou de novo, no meio do salão. "_Considere isso como um sim! Ou um 'é lógico!'_", ela disse.

Trocamos mais um beijo. As pessoas que estavam próximas da gente começaram a nos parabenizar. Ah cara… Que noite perfeita! Tem como ficar melhor?

- "_Amorzão… vamos dar uma voltinha?_", perguntou Madison.

- "_Claro amor… para onde você quiser!_", disse a ela, dando-lhe um selinho.

Já não to me sentindo mais aquele garoto tímido e bobão que as pessoas gostavam de passar por cima. Me sinto mais viril agora. Mais maduro! E agora a minha namorada me convida para dar uma volta com ela. Avisei a Carly que iria sair e voltar logo e ela concordou "_Não demora muito Gibby, precisamos de você ainda!_", disse. Assim, eu e minha namorada saímos da festa. Fomos até o carro dela, um belo Ford Mustang 1975, vermelho e conversível. Entramos no carro e saímos rumo a… boa pergunta… onde iremos???

---------------------------------------------(Passeio de Carro)-------------------------------------------

Já estou rodando a cidade com a Madison tem mais de 20 minutos. Passamos por alguns lugares como a perto da prefeitura, alguns parques e no Space Needle. Ainda tinha gente lá bagunçando. Mas nem paramos. Fomos então até a casa dela, que não era muito longe…

Chegando lá, ela estacionou o carro na garagem, mas não descemos. No rádio, estava tocando uma música romântica chamada More Than Words, da banda Extreme. Madison disse que era uma música antiga e romântica.

- "_Ela é muito bonita, não acha Gibby?_", perguntou Madison.

- "_Não tanto quanto você, minha Deusa!_", respondi, lhe dando um beijo.

- "_Que tal irmos… para o banco de trás?_", sugeriu minha namorada. Fiquei meio sem graça com o pedido dela, mas aceitei e assim, nos sentamos no banco traseiro.

- "_Bem… já que viemos para trás…_", eu disse, mas fui interrompido por um beijo dela. Madison se jogou para cima de mim. Nossa…

- "_Gibby… me possua…_", disse ela.

- "_Mas, hein?_" perguntei.

- "_AGORA!_", berrou minha namorada.

Senti suas mãos acariciando meu corpo, que imediatamente se arrepiou. Ela estava mesmo determinada a fazer… Ai meu Deus! Ela quer… "aquilo" e comigo!!! Ela se levantou e me encarou com uma cara mais séria…

- "_Er… Sabe Madison…_". Mas ela não deixou eu nem terminar de falar.

- "_Relaxa… sei que você é jovem… Mas… o que acha de "iniciar" comigo?_", ela perguntou, dando um sorriso bem malicioso.

- "_Poxa… nem sei o que dizer…_". Madison me puxou pelo colarinho da camisa.

- "_Ações… elas são mais poderosas do que palavras, Gibby querido!_", disse ela, em seguida me beijando.

Madison se jogou por cima de mim. Eu não iria aguentar... Havia chegado a minha hora... A hora de ceder meu amor da maneira mais pura para a minha querida Madison. Ela arrancou minha camisa fora e começou a acariciar meu peito, enquanto eu lhe acariciava os cabelos. Madison sabia o que estava fazendo... Eu também.... E essa noite vai ficar marcada para sempre... a minha primeira noite como um homem de verdade!


	19. A Festa Parte 2

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Nossa... essa festa está mesmo demais! Nem imaginava que o Spencer iria organizar tudo e deixar a Sra. Benson tomando conta do local. Graças a ela, as coisas estão, até agora, sob controle... Espero que não dê nenhum problema. Mas até agora só rolou coisa divertida e engraçada, como o Gibby dançando no meio do salão, ehehehe... Agora é curtir!_

_**Capítulo 19: A festa! (Parte 2 – Verdade ou Desafio?)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Já havia se passado mais de uma hora que a festa havia começado. Eu estou adorando ver a galera que a gente convidou, se divertindo e zuando muito. Faz parte dessa nossa juventude que anda tão conturbada com os problemas sociais de hoje. Estou aqui sentada na mesa com o meu namorado, Griffin, meu irmão e a minha cunhada, Sasha. Pra ser sincera, não queria ficar aqui de bobeira, mas estamos tão cansados de dançar que resolvemos dar uma conversada...

- "_O Gibby tava cômico, amorzão... você tinha que ver..._", disse Griffin para mim, rindo. Ah, tadinho do Gibby.

- "_Foi o primeiro porre dele cara... pega leve..._", disse Spencer. Não é por nada não, mas acho que não foi só o Gibby que tomou umas e outras.

- "_Queria ver ele todo alteradinho... Iria apertar aquelas bochechas fofas dele!_", disse Sasha. Xiiiii... até ela...

- "_Por acaso eu não tenho bochechas fofas?_", perguntou meu irmão, bebendo mais um gole de ponche. Sasha riu.

- "_Ah, você tem sim amor... e não só as bochechas!_", disse a morena, rindo. O sorriso dela é lindo. Mas prefiro o meu e o do meu namorado. E demos risada do Spencer.

- "_Olha o tamanho do 'popozão' do meu irmão, Sasha!_", eu disse, dando um tapinha nele, enquanto ele tava de pé, fazendo graça pra namorada dele.

- "_É mesmo um bundão!_", disse meu namorado.

- "_Tenho que ter algo 'apalpável', né Grilo!_", disse meu irmão, mais uma vez errando o nome do Griffin, que não fica nada feliz quando isso acontece.

- "_Nem vou perder meu tempo ficando nervoso..._". Mas antes que acontecesse algo, queria acabar com o tédio dessa conversa da gente.

- "_Ééééé... pessoal... Vamos dançar! Tá tocando uma música maneira!_", eu disse, tentando convencer meu namorado, irmão e cunhada a deixarem a mesa para curtirem a festa. Mas os três me olharam de um jeito tão desanimado.

- "_Eu to meio mole, gatinha!_", disse Griffin. Hunf!

- "_Vamos depois, maninha!_", disse Spencer.

Ai ai... se deixar, eles ficam nessa mesa mofando até a festa acabar. Tenho que dar um jeito de fazer eles se divertirem. Poxa, são novos e tem muito o que fazer! Não gosto de vê-los parados. Falando em ver, Sam e Freddie não deram as caras até agora. O que será que aqueles dois estão aprontando hein? Espero que não seja nada grave. Só quero ser madrinha depois dos 21...

To vendo que a galera tá se divertindo bastante. Alex e Melanie estão dançando. E como dançam bem! Alex tem muita flexibilidade em seus movimentos e a Melanie chama muita atenção pelo corpão que tem... Seus movimentos são lindos e sensuais! Já pelo lado da turma da Wendy, ela e o Julian estão juntos, conversando. Será que eles estão saindo juntos? Bem, não vejo mal nenhum nisso... O Julian não é mau elemento e a Wendy é fofa! Vai dar tudo certo se rolar algo entre eles! Fiquei com um pouco de fome. Acho que vou pegar uma coisa pra comer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na cozinha)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm... O cheiro aqui tá ótimo! Tem alguns comes e bebes aqui. Acho que vou encher um pratinho aqui, hehehe... Afinal, na minha mesa tem dois sacos-sem-fundo (também conhecidos como Spencer e Griffin). Bolinhas de queijo, coxinhas... Hmmm... Um monte de coisa e... "_Oi Carly..._" ouvi uma voz me chamando. Quando me virei para trás, vi quem era...

- "_Ah... Oi Sra. Benson!_", disse a ela.

- "_O que está achando dos meus quitutes?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Tão perfeitos, Sra. Benson! Os melhores!_". A mãe do meu amigo sorriu.

- "_Que bom que gostou! São feitos com igredientes leves e assados no forno, pra não ficar gorduroso!_", disse ela. Hmmm... não é a toa que tá uma delícia!

- "_Legal!_", eu disse, mas sem muito entusiasmo. A mãe do Freddie percebeu isso.

- "_Alguma coisa errada, querida?_", perguntou a Sra. Benson.

- "_Ah, é meu namorado, meu irmão e minha cunhada... eles estão numa nhaca só!_", disse, me sentando numa cadeira. Ela puxou uma cadeira para se sentar também.

- "_Por que?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Acho que beberam muito ponche..._"

- "_Aquele ponche... que o amigo do Spencer fez, o Meião?_", ela perguntou. Ah, eu sabia que tinha caroço nesse angú.

- "_É... ah, tinha quer aquele 'desMEIÃOlado'!_", berrei, fazendo um trocadilho com o nome do amigo do Spencer.

- "_Ah, é só deixar eles descansarem um pouco e logo eles voltam pra festa!_", disse a Sra. Benson, tentando me animar.

- "_Tomara que melhorem... Mas queria fazer algo com eles! Eles sempre me animam e me divertem..._", eu disse. A Sra. Benson fez uma cara de quem tava pensando em algo... Ai meu Deus... tenho medo!

- "_Olha... não sei se isso lhe interessa... Mas quando eu era da sua idade, eu jogava com meus amigos 'Verdade ou desafio', para poder distrair sabe... Era bem divertido e sabíamos bastante um dos outros! E sempre acabava em risada!_". Estranhei a sugestão daquela mulher doida por proteção familiar.

- "_E como uma brincadeirinha antiga vai me ajudar?_" perguntei. Ela riu.

- "_Carly... você consegue intimidá-los! Duvído que eles fujam de um desfio feito por você!_", disse a mulher, enquanto separava uns salgados.

- "_Hmmm... vou tentar!_", eu disse, sorrindo e me levantando. "_Obrigado pela comida, Sra. Benson! E claro, pela dica!_"

- "_De nada querida!_", disse a mãe do Freddie, sorrindo.

Fui me afastando da cozinha com aquele monte de salgados na mão. Nem acredito que um conselho da Sra. Benson seria de tanta utilidade. Não que eu não goste dela, mas às vezes acho ela esquisita. Fui me aproximando da mesa e vi que Griffin, Spencer e Sasha ainda estavam lá, conversando, mas falando mole. Também, quem manda encher a cara com o "ponche especial do Meião"?

- "_Opa opa... eu vejo uma coxinha chamando o Sr. Griffin!_", disse meu namorado pegando um salgado.

- "_Pode comer que tem bastante!_", eu disse.

- "_Gentileza a sua pegar esses salgados, Carly!_", disse Sasha.

- "_Que é isso..._"

- "_Carly, tem alguma coisa lhe preocupando, né?_", perguntou meu irmão. Como é que ele sabe, né?

- "_Queria me divertir com vocês... Mas vocês ficaram bêbados!_", eu disse.

- "_Estamos só um pouquinho alterados... Nada de mais..._", disse meu namorado.

- "_Hm..._"

- "_Fica tranquila Carly... se eles passarem dos limites, nós damos uma surra neles!_", disse a namorada do meu irmão.

- "_To morrendo de medo de você, sabia?_", disse Spencer, beijando minha cunhada.

- "_Bem, já que não querem dançar... eu proponho um joguinho amistoso entre nós quatro, o que acham?_", perguntei. Eles me encararam.

- "_Amorzão... tem uma festança aí..._", disse Griffin.

- "_É mesmo Carlynha... Vai curtir... ficaremos bem aqui!_", disse Spencer, me abraçando pela cintura. Ah, é agora que vou provocá-los...

- "_Tá bom... já esperava que tivesse irmão e cunhada medrosos... Mas meu namorado? Um covardão??_", eu disse. Eles me encararam de cara feia O_O

- "_Como é que é?_", perguntou Sasha.

- "_Tá me chamando de frango?_", perguntou Griffin.

- "_Se a carapuça serviu..._", eu disse, cruzando os braços.

- "_Olha aqui Carly... me chame de louco, de doido e até de mané... Mas de covarde... nem pensar!_", disse Spencer.

- "_Então... topam o desafio... frangotes?_", perguntei, provocando-os.

- "_CAI DENTRO, CARLY SHAY!_", disseram os três, unissónos. Eu ri muito... Ficam bonitinhos quando estão irritados.

- "_Tá legal... vamos subir para o apartamento porque aqui não dá pra escutar ninguém falar!_" eu disse. Eles concordaram...

- "_Cara, que constrangedor... fui chamado de frango pela minha garota!_", resmungou Griffin.

- "_Para de reclamar, amorzão..._", eu disse, abraçando ele.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No apartamento)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem melhor aqui do que aquela barulheira lá embaixo. Não daria pra jogar um "Verdade ou desafio" com todo aquele som alto. Spencer pegou umas garrafinhas daqueles "keep coolers", uma bebida alcóolica bem fraca, tanto que ele me ofereceu. Nos sentamos cada um em um cadeira. Griffin, Spencer e Sasha me encararam.

- "_E então Carly... qual é o jogo?_", perguntou Sasha.

- "_ Vamos jogar 'verdade ou desafio'!_", eu disse. Eles riram.

- "_Tá me zuando, certo amor?_", perguntou Griffin.

- "_É sério..._", eu disse.

- "_Ah Carlynha... eu brincava disso no colégio!_", disse meu irmão, coçando a minha cabeça. Odeio quando ele me trata que nem uma criancinha.

- "_Vai ser legal... vamos jogar!_", disse Sasha. Os rapazes estranharam.

- "_Enfim, uma mente sadia que me entende..._", eu disse.

- "_Ah Carly, fala sério... por que quer jogar isso com a gente?_", perguntou meu namorado... Ah, vou zuar ele.

- "_Porque quero me divertir... Mas acho que na granja de onde você e meu irmão vieram, deve ser muito embaraçoso jogar 'verdade ou desafio'..._" Eles ficaram bravos novamente.

- "_Falou! Eu jogo vai! Não quero ouvir minha namorada me chamando de frangote de novo!_", disse Griffin.

- "_Também to dentro!_", disse Spencer.

Isso! Agora sim! Eles vão jogar! Nada como um pouco de manha para fazer eles entrarem na minha. Bem, agora eu vou preparar as coisas para começarmos a jogar. Peguei a garrafa vazia e pus na mesa. "_Bem, vocês sabem como funciona o jogo... Então, vou girar a garrafa!_", eu disse. Griffin, meu irmão e minha cunhada concordaram. Peguei a garrafa e girei ela com força. Dava pra perceber nos olhos de meu irmão que havia uma certa ansiedade. Sasha estava calma, assim como eu e Griffin parecia tenso. A garrafa foi parando, parando, parando...

- "_Parou no Spencer!_", eu disse, animada. Spencer riu. "_Verdade ou desafio, maninho?_", perguntei.

- "_Há! Pode mandar! Verdade!_"disse meu irmão, se sacundindo.

- "_Tá bom... É verdade que você ainda coleciona aqueles bonecos de ação... os Guerreiros do Horóscopo?_", perguntei a ele. Griffin riu, mas quando olhei ele, seriamente, ele ficou quieto. Já sabe o porque, né?

- "_E aí amor?_" perguntou Sasha. Spencer ficou quieito.

- "_Nããããoooo... SIM! EU COLECIONO!_", disse ele, se ajoelhando na frente de Sasha. Eu e Griffin rimos da cara dele. "_Não terminei comigo amor...!_", disse ele.

- "_Bobo! Eu te amo, mesmo que colecione seus brinquedos!_", disse Sasha.

- "_É isso aí Sasha!_", disse Griffin. Aquilo soou como uma defesa para ele, já que ele coleciona os mascotes bebês.

Depois que o Spencer se recuperou do teatrinho que fez, ele girou a garrafa. Ele faria a próxima pergunta e todos ficaram atenciosos. E se cair em mim? O que será que ele vai perguntar? Fico preocupada com isso. Ele girou a garrafa e enquanto ela rodava, eu dava uma golada no refrigerante. Griffin segurou na minha mão. Mas acho que nem que ele me segurasse por inteiro iria tirar a zica que tive... a garrafa parou em mim.

- "_Xiii... é marmelada isso!_", disse Sahsa.

- "_Deixa disso... Manda aí Spencer! Quero desafio!_", eu disse.

- "_Tá bom! Vamos ao desafio!_", disse meu irmão. "_Desafio você a ficar pendurada no alto..._", ele disse.

- "_Há... moleza!_", eu disse. Mas nem sabia o que estava me esperando.

- "_Moleza? Vai ficar de cabeça para baixo, e bem no alto... por 2 minutos! E com risco de cair!_". Tá fiquei com medo agora...

- "_Não vai amarelar, né amorzão..._", disse Griffin.

- "_Nã-nã-não mesmo... Po-po-pode mandar..._" eu disse. Ai caramba...

Logo, Spencer pegou uma corda e amarrou nos meus tornozelos. Depois, ele pegou uma ponta da corda e jogou entre as tubulações do apartamento e, junto com o Griffin, me puxou, fazendo eu tombar. "_Ai! Cuidado aí!_" eu disse. Logo, fiquei suspensa no alto. Ai que medo! Ninguém sabe, mas tenho medo de altura! E o pior de ficar lá pendurada, de cabeça pra baixo, é saber que o meu irmão quem estava segurando a corda. Ele é um tremendo desastrado!

Os minutos foram passando e eu lá, pendurada, prestes a cair com um descuido do meu irmão. Tentei não demosntrar medo. "_Acho que já tá bom!_", disse meu irmão, me baixando... Ufa... passei. Agora eu giro a garrafa! Ela girou bem rápido dessa vez... e foi parando... e... Griffin! Ahá! Ele ficou espantando quando viu que era a vez dele de arcar com as consequências.

- _"Tudo bem amor... Verdade ou desafio?_" perguntei a ele.

- "_Verdade!_" ele disse, com convicção.

- "_Tem certeza Griffin... olha que sou bem meticulosa com minhas perguntas..._", eu disse, mexendo meus dedos. Ele ficou meio nervoso...

- "_Tá bem... desafio!_", ele disse.

- "_Mudou rápido de opinião, hein?_", comentou Sasha.

- "_É mesmo Green!_", disse Spencer.

- "_Hunf! Vai amor... pode mandar..._" ele disse. Hum... Tirei da minha bolsa algo bem interessante. Spencer e Sasha me encararam.

- "_O que tem aí Carly?_", perguntou meu irmão. Tirei da bolsa uma coisinha que vai deixar meu namorado bad boy bem nervoso.

- "_Conhece ele, Griffin..._", disse mostrando um penguinzinho de pelúcia.

- "_AH NÃO! ELE NÃO!_", disse meu namorado.

- "_Nossa... ele ficou nervosinho... ehehhee..._", disse Sasha, rindo.

- "_Amorzão... desafio você a fazer uma maldadezinha com nosso amigo penguim!_", eu disse. Griffin se ajoelhou na minha frente.

- "_Não amor... tudo menos isso! Eu ganhei esse aí da minha mãe!!! Não me faça eu ser mau com ele!_", disse meu namorado, protagonizando uma cena bem ridícula.

- "_Você aceitou o desafio... Cumpra-o!_", eu disse.

- "_É Griffi's! Faça-o!_", disse meu irmão, dando risada.

- "_Arque com as consequências, meu filho..._", disse Sasha, sorrindo.

Griffin se levantou e pegou o seu estimado brinquedinho de pelúcia. Como pode um marmanjão daqueles fazer esse papelão ridículo? Ele olhou para o seu bichinho "_Me perdoa, Sr. Frosty_". Logo, ele pegou uma daquelas machadinhas de cortar carne e pegou o seu precioso boneco. "_Desculpaaaaaaaaaaaa!_", ele berrou, dando uma machadada no boneco, cortando a sua cabeça! Spencer e Sasha gritaram de alegria enquanto eu dava risada da cara dele. Ele tava chorando. Ô dó! "_Meu penguinzinho querido... meu querido Sr. Frosty!_", dizia meu namorado, recolhendo a cabeça do seu brinquedo. Logo, foi a vez dele girar a garrafa e ela caiu em Sasha.

- "_Verdade ou desafio, Sasha?_" ele perguntou. Mas minha cunhada era esperta e preferiu apenas falar a verdade.

- "_Verdade..._"

- "_Vê lá o que vai perguntar rapaz..._", disse meu irmão para meu namorado.

- "_Tranquilo cara... Sasha, eu não te conheço muito bem, mas farei apenas uma perguntinha..._"

- "_Diga Griffin..._"

- "_É verdade que teve fantasias sexuais com o Spencer vestido de rato?_" ele perguntou. Nossa, ahuauhauhahuauhhuahuaa... Isso foi cômico! Sasha e Spencer ficaram sem graça.

- "_Não vou mentir... Sim! Eu já tive! Me perdoa amor?_", disse Sasha, olhando para meu irmão.

- "_Te perdôo sim... Mas tem que ter queijo, viu!_", disse Spencer, tirando sarro dela.

- "_Engraçadinho!_", disse Sasha, dando um selinho nele. "_Bem, sou eu quem giro a garrafa!_"

Minha cunhada girou a garrafa bem devagar... Era um drama só saber onde ela iria parar. A garrafinha foi perdendo a sua força e logo foi parando, parando e parando... Ih meleca! Caiu em mim, de novo! Sasha deu um sorrisinho bem malicioso para mim. "_Agora sou eu quem vai tirar uma casquinha da Carlotynha!_", disse minha cunhada.

- "_Verdade ou desafio, querida?_", perguntou a morena.

- "_Verdade..._" eu disse.

- "_Tá bem... Carly, é verdade que sentiu ciúme do Freddie Benson quando soube que ele beijou a sua amiga, a Sam Puckett?_", perguntou ela. Ai droga... que pergunta maldita! Não senti ciúmes...

- "_Agora eu quero ver amor..._", disse Griffin, me encarando.

- "_Vou ser sincera... não senti ciúme. Mas fiquei enfurecida e p da vida porque aqueles dois esconderam segredos de mim... e desde criança a gente prometeu nunca esconder nada de ninguém! Portanto, não é verdade isso que perguntou!_", eu disse, seriamente.

- "_Uau..._", disse meu namorado, boquiaberto.

- "_Boa resposta maninha!_", disse Spencer, me cumprimentando.

- "_Gostei de ver..._", disse Sasha.

Peguei a garrafa e rodei ela bem forte. Em quem será que vai cair? Griffin ficou um pouco preocupado e meu irmão tava na boa. A garrafa estava perdendo a sua força e nós olhávamos com atenção para ela. Se parara no Spencer, vai ser legal. Quero zuar ele pelo que ele me fez passar. E ela vai parando... e parando... E caiu na Sasha...

- "_Bem, já que caiu em mim... é a revanche!_"

- "_Verdade ou desafio, Sasha?_" perguntei.

- "_Desafio!_", ela disse. Legal^^

- "_Tá bom Sasha... Desafio você a... Pintar o corpo do Spencer..._"

- "_Facinho..._", disse ela.

- "_Com-a-língua!_", eu completei. Sasha ficou paralizada.

- "_Aahahuuhahauhua... isso vai ser bizarro!_" disse Griffin.

- "_Ma-mas... vai ter que ser..._" ela disse.

- "_Com tinta azul!_", eu falei, mostrando um potinho de tinha azul.

- "_Nem liga amor... depois você bebe um refri que passa o gosto!_", disse meu irmão.

- "_Você fala isso porque não é você que vai passar a língua na tinta né?_", reclamou minha cunhada.

E ela mergulhou sua língua na tinta azul e começou a deslizar ela sobre o peito do meu irmão, que se segurava pra não rir. Eu e Griffin caímos na risada! Muito engraçado! "_Argh! Que nojo essa tinta!_" dizia Sasha, enquanto pintava meu irmão usando a língua. Ele não se aguentou e começou a rir também. Logo, todos cairam na risada. A Sasha apenas fez rabiscos no meu irmão. Logo, ela pegou um copo de suco e matou numa golada para tirar o gosto da tinta. Agora seria a vez dela girar a garrafa.

- "_Tá parando no... Griffin!_", disse Sasha. "_Verdade ou desafio?_"

- "_Verdade!_", disse ele.

- "_Tudo bem... já que quis saber da minha vida íntima, vou perguntar sobre a sua... É verdade que você já tentou ir 'mais além' com a Carly?_", perguntou ela. O_O Ai... isso é mal!

- "_Como é que é?_", perguntou Spencer, encarando meu namorado. Griffin ficou espantado com a reação do meu irmão.

- "_Er... bem..._"

- "_Olha aqui moleque... se fez algo a mais com minha irmãzinha..._", disse Spencer, bravo.

- "_Calma Spencer..._", tentei apaziguar as coisas.

- "_Fica tranquilo cara... eu não tentei nada com a sua irmã... Eu a respeito demais!_", disse Griffin.

- "_Hunf!_", bufou Spencer.

Griffin girou a garrafa. O clima tinha esquentado. Não que o meu namorado tenha tentado algo do tipo, mas acredito que mesmo ele, com aquela reputação toda, saiba respeitar uma garota certinha como eu. A garrafinha tava parando e ficamos atentos para saber quem seria a próxima vítima. E era o Spencer.

- "_Verdade ou desafio, Spencer?_" perguntou Griffin ao meu irmão.

- "_Desafio..._", disse Spencer, bem sério...

- "_Tá bem... quero ver se aguenta... Desafio você a ficar uma semana sem falar meu nome errado!_", disse meu namorado.

- "_Ahahaha... essa eu quero ver hein Spencer!_"

- "_É moleza... não falarei mais nada do Grid.. quer dizer, Griffin!_", disse meu irmão.

- "_Sasha e Carly vão te monitorar... se falhar, uma das duas vai cubrir você de cascudo!_" ele disse.

- "_Ok!_", eu disse, uníssona a Sasha.

Spencer girou a a garrafa dessa vez. Ele estava querendo zuar, então, é melhor ficar atenta. Quando começou a parar, meu irmão ficava falando "_Na Carly..._" repetidamente. Não quero que caia em mim! A garrafa tá parando e caiu... No Griffin de novo!

- "_E aí amor... tá sortudo hoje!_", eu disse, rindo.

- "_É..._", disse ele, com aquele sorriso amarelo.

- "_Verdade ou desafio, Gri...ffin?_" perguntou meu irmão, lembrando que ainda tava sob o desafio do Griffin.

- "_Verdade!_", ele disse.

- "_Tá bom... É verdade que dormes agarrado a um bonequinho de pelúcia?_" perguntou meu irmão. Griffin ficou bravo com a pergunta.

- "_Olha aqui cara... eu coleciono os bichinhos, mas não durmo com eles!_", disse meu namorado, encarando meu irmão. Segurei ele.

- "_Calma aí, amore..._"

- "_Tá... Mas deixa ele!_" disse ele.

Griffin girou a garrafa. Enquanto girava, eu peguei mais comida e bebida na geladeira. A garrafa girava rápido e não saberíamos se pararia logo. A media em que ela perdia a força, ficávamos apreensivos para saber quem seria escalado. E para a nossa surpresa, caiu em nada mais, nada menos que... a Sasha.

- "_Hmmm... Sasha... Verdade ou desafio?_" perguntou meu namorado.

- "_Verdade..._" disse a minha cunhada. Griffin se levantou e tirou do bolso uma coisinha estranha, que tinha uma marquinha azul.

- "_Bem, como sabem, esse negocinho aqui revela se a pessoa está ou não de 'barriga cheia'!_", disse Griffin. Como assim "barriga cheia"? "_Sasha... é verdade que você usou isso aqui a uma semana atrás?_", ele perguntou. "_Como sabem, isto aqui é um teste de gravidez!_" Todos ficaram em choque.

- "_Amor..._", disse Spencer, a encarando... Sasha ficou sem jeito... Começou a suar frio...

- "_Sasha... fala algo..._", eu disse.

- "_Vamos... Striker!_", disse Griffin. A morena se levantou e logo, percebemos uma pequenina saliencia em sua barriga.

- "_É verdade! Eu usei!_", disse ela. "_Spencer, eu to grávida!_", compeltou. WHOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

- "_Co-co-co-co-co-como????_"

- "_A faixinha azul indica que é positivo no teste de gravidez! Eu to esperando um bêbe seu!_", disse Sasha, toda sem graça.

- "_Parabéns Spencer... Será papai!_", disse Griffin rindo. Spencer deu um sorrisinho...

- "_Não ria, seu tonto!_", disse. "_Spencer... eu..._". Mas nem tive o que falar. Spencer desmaiou. "_SPENCER!_"

Spencer caiu duro no chão. Griffin foi até a cozinha encheu um potinho com água pra jogar no rosto dele. Nossa, não acredito. Meu irmão vai ser pai! Ou Seja... serei titia! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Que demais!!!! Nossa, preciso depois ligar para o meu pai e contar a notícia. "_Carly, me perdoa... por não ter falado isso nem para você e nem para o seu irmão!_". Fiquei sem muito o que dizer. Apenas abracei a minha cunhada. Cara... eu serei tia! Meu irmão será pai! Meu pai será avô!

Depois que meu irmão recobrou a consicência, ele se levantou e deu um abração em sua namorada e a beijou apaixoinadamente. Own, que fofo. "_Acho que devemos terminar o nosso joguinho por aqui, o que acham?_", ele perguntou. Concordamos. Fortes emoções ainda poderiam rolar com esse jogo, mas depois dessa... achamos melhor parar. Spencer colou sua cabeça na barriga de Sasha e viu que tinha mesmo uma pequena saliência.

- "_Pensei que tinha engordado..._", ele disse.

- "_Claro que não, seu bobo... Agora terei que cuidar de mais um bebê!_", ela disse, beijando meu irmão. "_Te amo!_"

- "_Também amo você, minha bolinha!_", disse ele.

- "_Preciso contar para o Freddie e para a Sam! Eles vão adorar saber disso!_", eu disse.

- "_É verdade! Eles merecem saber!_", disse Spencer.

Spencer e Sasha resolveram descer para o salão. Eu preferi esperar mais um pouco, pois queria ficar a sós com meu namorado. Conversar com ele... beijar... Meu irmão só me disse para ter cuidado com ele, mas com isso nem esquento, pois o Griffin é bem responsável. Aliás, ele não estava por perto, tinha ido ao banheiro. Me sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão... estava passando um filme clássico de terror, chamado "Colheita maldita". Griffin voltou e se sentou do meu lado.

- "_Nossa amor... essa notícia foi bombástica!_", disse ele.

- "_É mesmo! Quem diria... serei tia!_", falei. Griffin me abraçou.

- "_Tomara que daqui uns anos, essa criança me chame de tio..._", ele disse. Own, que fofo!

- "_Espero o mesmo..._"

- "_O joguinho hoje foi engraçado de certa forma... descobrimos alguns podres..._", disse meu namorado.

- "_É verdade! Mas é melhor nem comentarmos desse jogo com nossos amigos... Já pensou se eles descobrem o que fizemos?_", comentei.

- "_Pois é..._"

- "_Ah, quer saber... vamos curtir esse filme..._", eu disse.

- "_Prefiro a festa..._" disse Griffin.

- "_Tem medo de filme de terror é?_", perguntei, rindo.

- "_Claro que não... Mas ele não dá clima de romance..._" Griffin desligou a tv e pegou o controle do rádio. Uma música linda estava tocando... "_É 'Love of My Life', do Queen!_", ele comentou.

- "_É linda..._", eu disse.

- "_Não tanto quanto você meu amor..._", ele disse.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Ficamos a meia luz na sala, curtindo a música, o momento... A melodia nos guiava para um momento maravilhoso em nossas vida. Griffin e eu estávamos no climax. Mas preferimos ficar apenas ali, nos beijando como o bom casal apaixonado que nós somos...


	20. A Festa Parte 3

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Segredos... creio que toda pessoa tenha o seu. Tem gente que revela, por camaradagem... Tem gente que mantém em sigilo até mesmo depois que passou dessa para a melhor... Mas eu e meu namorado mantemos um segredo, que, se tudo der certo, será revelado sem nenhum problema. Porém, a minha reputação pode prejudicar muito a revelação desse segredinho nosso..._

_**Capítulo 20: A Festa (parte 3 – Odeio-te porque te amo)**_

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Já estava lá parada a mais de uma hora, sentada naquela mesa vendo todos meus amigos se divertirem, enquanto eu e meu namorado ficamos imóveis, pois não poderíamos nem sequer dançar juntos. Motivo: minha reputação de valentona não permitiria que eu namorasse um garoto que sempre considerei como nerd! Mas tá complicado viu... Durante esse tempo em que ficamos sem fazer nada, ainda tentamos dar uma escapadinha, mas sempre que eu e ele nos aproximávamos, chegava alguém... aí já viu... Tinha que encher ele de porrada, ou pedir dinheiro emprestado.

- "_Melhor pegar leve comigo da próxima vez Sam... Deixou umas marcas no meu braço!_", disse Freddie, quebrando aquele gelo maldito em que estávamos.

- "_Tá legal..._"

- "_Queria poder curtir a festa contigo..._", disse ele, baixinho... de um jeitinho bem tristonho. Peguei em suas mãos, por baixo da toalha da mesa...

- "_Fica tranquilo que daremos um jeito de passar a noite juntos! Eu prometo!_", disse a ele, dando uma piscadinha.

Mas acredito que passar uma noite do lado do meu namorado vai ser completamente difícil. Carly convidou praticamente toda Ridgeway para a festa. Sem exceções! Até mesmo aquela patricinha da Sharla McMillian veio para a festa... Mas isso não me convém muito. Odeio patricinhas e transformaria ela em farofa se ela viesse tirar uma com a minha cara. Acho que vou pegar algo para comer...

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Tá complicado demais ficar nesse lugar lotado de gente e não poder ao menos dar um beijinho na Sam. Sei que pode ser constrangedor para ela, mas as vezes fico aqui pensando: será que ela sente vergonha da pessoa que sou? Poxa, a trato bem, faço de tudo para deixá-la feliz... Se não fosse essa maldita reputação dela, poderíamos estar dançando agora mesmo com toda a galera. Wendy e Julian me convidaram para dançar, mas preferi ficar na minha, esperando um momento para escapar com a Sam.

É engraçado como as coisas acontecem só comigo... A 99% delas tem a Sam envolvida. Mesmo que ela tenha culpa ou não tenha, ela sempre está presente... Seja me batendo, seja me beijando... Ela sempre está lá! Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha me apaixonado por ela. Mas não queria mais ficar escondido com ela. Queria muito poder um dia chegar junto com ela na escola, de mãos dadas, e ela dizer "_Oi meu amor..._" sem ligar para o que os outros vão pensar a respeito dela ou de mim. Quero muito que isso aconteça... Lá vem o Gibby com sua garota... Rapaz! Ele tá todo bagunçado!

- "_Ah, oi Freddie! Qual é a boa?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Nada..._", eu disse.

- "_Hmmm... Por que estou sentindo que está chateado com algo?_", perguntou meu amigo gorducho, bebendo um gole de ponche. Melhor não exagerar Gibby!

- "_Gibby, é sério cara... não é nada! To legal, ó..._", disse, esboçando um sorriso amarelo.

- "_Você não tá com cara de que está bem..._", disse a namorada dele, Madison.

- "_Tá legal... Desisto!_", eu disse. Gibby e Madison sorriram. "_To com uns probleminhas..._". Gibby me interrompeu.

- "_É a Sam, né?_"

- "_É... Não que ela seja o problema... Mas sei lá..._", eu disse.

- "_Você gosta dela, Freddie?_", perguntou a namorada de Gibby. Acho que ela não sabia. Gibby olhou seriamente para ela.

- "_Melhor ficar quieitinha amor... só a gente sabe disso..._", ele disse.

- "_É que a Sam tem uma reputação de valentona no colégio... E como a gente está namorando, pegaria mal para ela se alguém soubesse que ela namora um nerd como eu..._", comentei. A namorada de Gibby me encarou por um momento...

- "_Você não pode ser nerd... Você é bonito!_", disse Madison.

- "_Gosto de computadores, tiro boas notas..._"

- "_Tá bom, é nerd sim..._", ela completou. Hunf... me chamou de nerd e namora com outro.

- "_Mas vocês pretendem ficar às escondidas até quando?_", perguntou Gibby.

- "_Aí que tá... um dia comentei com ela sobre abrir o jogo com todos e falar que nós namoramos, e ela quase me atirou pela janela!_".

- "_Poxa... se ela te amasse mesmo, com certeza ela assumiria o namoro em público!_", disse a namorada do Gibby. Ele a encarou de um jeito sério...

- "_Madison, acho que você não deveria tocar nesse assunto..._"

- "_Mas pode ser que ela esteja certa... Tem uns dias que eu e a Sam apenas nos vemos, comemos algo, gravamos programas e vamos embora._". Fiquei bem triste...

Gibby e Madison ficaram calados. Será que é mesmo isso? Mas é estranho... Sam já disse que me ama... Já ouvi isso da boca dela muitas vezes... Mas fico com medo de que o que eles disseram seja verdade. Sam quase me bateu quando sugeri que deveríamos contar que somos namorados...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Na cozinha)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Nossa, enchi o prato aqui com tudo que tenho direito. Esses salgados são realmente gostosos! Já comi um monte desde que a festa começou. Mas vou levar apenas por gula. Estou sem fome... Não to conseguindo pensar em muita coisa ultimamente. Há uns dias o Freddie quis tanto que abríssemos o jogo sobre o nosso namoro... Mas um impulso muito estúpido de minha parte fez eu quase bater nele. Não queria ter feito aquilo, mas pensei mais em minha reputação do que no meu namoro. Aquilo pode ter deixado meu namorado bem chateado...

Enquanto eu me encaminhava até o salão, encontrei-me com Carly e Griffin, o "casal 20 de Seattle". Queria ter a sorte que esses dois têm. Estão juntinhos, se amando numa boa, sem se preocupar com reputações... Cumprimentei eles e Carly se juntou comigo, enquanto o sr. Pelúcia foi atrás de bebida. Carly sempre se mostrou uma grande amiga e confidente minha. Sempre que contei às coisas para ela, Carly me ajudou de todas maneiras possíveis. E eu queria mais que tudo a ajuda dela...

- "_Carly, chega aí..._". Ela se aproximou de mim.

- "_Fala Sam, o que foi?_", perguntou minha amiga. Engoli o seco por um instante.

- "_Carly... e-eu queria conversar sobre o Freddie, sabe..._"

- "_Ele lhe fez algo que te deixou mal?_" Ele não teria coragem...

- "_Não amiga... é que... ele me disse algo que me deixou um pouco... nervosa..._", eu respondi à minha amiga. Meu tom de voz demonstrava que eu não tava legal...

- "_Entendo... tem algo a ver com vocês revelarem aos outros que estão namorando, né?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Uhum... Carly, eu o amo... Mas tenho uma reputação de anos e anos naquele colégio... Nas ruas... Imagina se um dia o pessoal que andava comigo me vê com o Freddie..._". Carly me encarou severamente...

- "_Se o ama, não deveria se importar com isso..._", ela disse.

- "_Bem, eu não me importo... ou talvez..._", mas Carly nem deixou eu terminar.

- "_Talvez Sam!? Meu, fala sério... o garoto se declarou pra você, já disse que te ama... você mesmo acabou de dizer que o ama e agora vem com esse papinho de 'ah, mas a minha reputação...'_", disse minha amiga, indignada.

- "_Carly você não sabe o que é ser do grupo dos valentões desde a 4ª série..._"

- "_Nem quero saber... Poxa Sam, você não deveria ficar esquentando a cabeça com isso... Mas to vendo que me enganei... Achei que você e o Freddie poderiam até ter um futuro juntos... Mas se pensa pequeno desse jeito, eu sinto muito... Só poderei recomendar que termine com ele..._".

Aquelas palavras de Carly mexeram comigo. Nunca havia sentido raiva dela, mas fiquei bem irritada. Não quero terminar com o Freddie! Não mesmo! Mas não quero perder a minha reputação... Não... Ai meu Deus, o que faço. Num impulso, abracei Carly e comecei a chorar... "_Me ajuda Carly..._". Minha amiga apenas acariciou minha cabeça... "_Sam, eu quero ajudá-la... Mas só darei apoio no dia que pensar como a garota esperta que sempre foi, e não como uma idiota que pensa mais em si mesma do que no amor da sua vida..._".

Minha amiga ainda disse que a melhor coisa a se fazer é conversar com o Freddie e tomar nossas próprias decisões. Difícil... Não sou de tomar decisões tão facilmente. Terei que conversar com o Freddie, a sós e sem que alguém nos veja. Tirando os amigos e a família, mais ninguém sabe que o amo. Para os outros, nós somos os mesmos "aminimigos" (amigos+inimigos). Eu o odiava, mas ainda sim, o amo. E sei que ele pensa o mesmo de mim. Vamos ver no que pode dar essa conversa... Bem, vou voltar para a mesa... o coitadinho já deve estar cansado de esperar...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Banheiro)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Nota: esperar a namorada, enquanto bebe um litro de ponche sozinho não é recomendável para a saúde de um atleta. To com a bexiga estourando. Melhor entrar aqui...

(um minutinho depois)

Ufa... Enquanto eu estava lavando minhas mãos, encontrei outro grande amigo meu, Shane. Esse sim tem sorte com qualquer garota. Ele estava acompanhando Carrie, uma das garotas mais bonitas do colégio (não tão bonita quanto a minha namorada). Nos encontramos na porta do banheiro e ele pediu para eu esperar por ele, pois ele queria bater um papo comigo...

- "_Freddie, preciso de uma ajuda sua..._", disse ele, desesperado.

- "_Fala aí.. o que houve contigo Shane? Tá desesperado por que?_", perguntei.

- "_Cara, a Carly convidou mesmo todo o colégio..._", ele disse.

- "_Sim, e o que que tem?_", perguntei, ajeitando minha camisa.

- "_O que que tem? Seu louco! A Tracy Natsumi! Ela veio!_", ele disse, pegando no meu colarinho.

- "_Tr-Tracy Natsumi? Ai não..._"

- "_Cara, ela tá insuportável... tá querendo agarrar qualquer cara... e se a Carrie pegar ela tentando me agarrar, o prejuízo vai ser grande!_"

- "_Nem me fala..._", eu disse. "_E onde eu entro??_" perguntei.

- "_Vai lá e distrai ela... A Carrie percebeu que ela tava me secando... Vai lá e faz algo... Tó, pega essas 100 pratas!_", disse meu amigo, dando dinheiro para mim.

- "_E-eu vou tentar..._", disse a ele, apertando-lhe a mão.

Caramba... Por que logo essa menina veio para a festa? Deve estar bebinha de tudo! Sei que ela é gamada em mim, mas se a Sam ver ela tentando algo, o tal prejuízo que o Shane comentou não será dele... e sim meu! Bem, vou tentar ajudar ele e vou distrair a menina sem que a Sam perceba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No Salão)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltei ao salão e vi que Sam estava na mesa. Ela acenou para mim e voltei até ela. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos... Será que tava chorando? Duvido... Sam não é de chorar a toa. Me sentei do seu lado e vi que tinha um monte de coisa para comer... Mas não queria pensar muito em comida naquele momento...

- "_Desculpa a demora..._", disse a ela.

- "_Tudo bem..._", disse Sam, baixinho.

Uma música romântica começou a tocar. Era bem anos 60! Ritchie Valens, tocando Donna. Na hora, vi muitos casais se aglomerarem no centro do salão... Carly e Griffin, Spencer e Sasha, Melanie e Alex, Gibby e Madison e até mesmo a Wendy com o Julian. Shane estava com sua garota lá, dançando. Até que ela apareceu. Uma japonesa de 1,60m, com vestidão laranja, cabelos longos, negos, alisados com uma franja que lhe cobria a testa. Era Tracy Natsumi. Ela estava tentando achar um par para a dança...

- "_Sam... o-o que acha da gente..._"

- "_Qu-quer dançar?_", ela perguntou, corando. Na verdade, eu e ela parecíamos dois tomates de tão vermelhos que estávamos.

Nos levantamos, sincronizadamente. Pra que??? O nosso movimento foi tudo o que o povo queria para fazer a festa parar. Todos os olhares se direcionaram para eu e Sam. O que fazer? O que fazer? Tracy me encarou por um momento...

- "_Gente, algo errado?_", perguntei.

- "_Eu só vou no banheiro..._", disse Sam. O povo não falava um "a" sequer.

- "_E eu vou falar com o DJ..._", disse. O pessoal tava começando a acreditar naquela mentira. Sam e eu sorrimos... Mas Tracy insistiu em algo...

- "_Tá bom viu! Até parece que não sei que vocês dois iam dançar, juntinhos!_", disse a japonesa. Um "oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" preencheu aquele salão. Todos se espantaram.

- "_Tá louca, ô gueixa fajuta! Eu jamais dançaria com esse Freddiota!_", disse Sam, vermelha. Poxa, ela não precisa ser tão dura...

- "_Sam... menos..._", eu disse, tentando apaziguar as coisas...

- "_Jamais dançaria... fala sério loira-burra... Estavam sentados na mesma mesa, ficam juntos toda vez que a Carly comenta algo... Sempre estão juntos quando planejam algo... Ah Sam, eu sei que você é caidinha pelo Freddie Benson!_"

Ela não deveria ter falado isso. A galera ficou perplexa. Não entendiam nada do que se passava. Sam já estava quase pronta para surrar a japonesa, mas tive que ir lá, e tentar salvar o dia...

- "_Olha aqui Tracy... ela não é caidinha por mim... e se quiser uma prova, eu danço a música romântica contigo, ok?_" eu disse. Todos ficaram mais espantados ainda. Principalmente Sam. Carly apareceu junto a multidão.

- "_Freddie, não faz isso!_", disse minha amiga.

- "_Freddie... não..._" ia dizer Sam, mas Tracy a interrompeu.

- "_Não quer que ele dance comigo? Se não tem uma queda por ele, não vai ligar dele dançar uma 'lentinha' comigo, né?_", disse Tracy, mordendo meu pescoço. Sam rangeu os dentes, enquanto Carly a segurava.

- "_Tá bom... deixa esse imbecil dançar com ela!_", disse Sam.

- "_Como é que é?_"

- "_É isso mesmo, seu Freddotário... Vai dançar com essa baranga do oriente... E vê se me esquece!_", disse Sam, hiperirritadíssima. Pensei por um instante que ia ver a morte. Mas o que vi, foi a minha namorada saindo do salão, bufando.

Logo, a música voltou a tocar e tive que pagar aquele mico imenso de dançar com uma garota que eu não gostava. Tracy poderia ser bonita e ter muitos talentos, mas ela era mesquinha. Odeio gente assim! E ela me fez passar vergonha na frente da pessoa que realmente amo. Fez ela me chingar! A música tava rolando e eu queria estar com a Sam, ao invés de estar com essa "coisa"!

- "_Finalmente eu te tirei dela, Benson..._", disse Tracy.

- "_Como é?_"

- "_Se toca ô garoto... Aquela menina me atazanou a vida toda... Não poderia ter bolado um jeito melhor de me vingar dela, roubando o seu queridinho!_", disse a japonesa.

- "_Como eu queria que ela te socasse, Tracy..._", eu disse.

- "_E por que não dança com ela? Se ela o amasse, ela nem ligaria para as opiniões! Eu nem ligo e por isso que te quero!_", disse a garota,. Tentando me beijar.

- "_PARA A MÚSICA!!!_", berrei. Todos se espantaram...

A música tava parada. As luzes se acenderam e eu me soltei de Tracy. Nunca havia me irritado com uma garota, que não fosse a Sam nos tempos de criancice. A garota me encarava com uma cara de que tinha armada tudo para me afastar da minha namorada...

- "_Eu sabia..._"

- "_Cala a boca, sua vadia..._", eu disse, quase batendo nela. Mas Griffin e Shane me seguraram.

- "_Não cara..._", disse Griffin.

- "_Deixa ele... vai atrás dela..._", disse Tracy.

Nem pensei duas vezes. Saí muito irritado do salão. Agora só me restava fazer uma coisa para que eu consertasse a minha noite: procurar Sam e conversar com ela sobre tudo... Relacionamento, Tracy, a vida, sobre a seleção nacional de hockey, o que for! Eu só queria falar com ela...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Em frente ao apartamento)-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Aquele idiota! Eu mato ele! Eu mato! Não acredito que ele fez isso! Ele me prometeu que nunca teria contato com aquela japonesa medonha e agora tenho que aguentar aqueles dois lá, dançando coladinhos... Ai que ódio! Senti as lágrimas percorrerem meus olhos. Não queria chorar... Não poderia chorar... Mas não tinha mais como segurar. Me desabei em lágrimas. Lágrimas que pela segunda vez, foram derramadas por causa do garoto que eu amava... Freddie Benson.

Sentei-me de frente ao apartamento dele, e fiquei lá, plantada. Não sei porque mas algo dizia que logo logo ele apareceria aqui. Mas não queria ele por perto. Não depois do que ele fez. Eu já odiava demais aquela japonesa horrorosa e aí ele me vem e fala que "não tem problema em dançar com ela..." Ah, deu vontade de mandá-lo tomar naquele lugar... Ouvi o toque do meu celular... Era Carly quem havia me ligado...

- "_Sam, vem pra cá... o Freddie tá livre..._", disse minha amiga.

- "_Foda-se o Freddie... não quero ver mais aquele imbecil..._", respondi, irritada.

- "_Saaaaammm..._"

- "_Não tem desculpas pelo que ele fez... se ele aparecer aqui perto de mim, eu mato aquele desgraçado!_", eu disse, desligando o celular.

"_Maldito... Por que o amo?_" me perguntei. Queria entender isso. Lembro-me que no dia que confessei à Carly que amava o Freddie, ela me disse algo sobre uma teoria. Será que essa teoria tem a ver com aquele lance de "os opostos se atraem"? Pensei muito nisso... Sou o oposto do Freddie em muitas coisas... Ele é inteligente e eu, bem, nem tanto... Ele é um doce e eu sou rude... Ele é nerdzinho e eu sou briguenta... Mas ainda não explica o fato de eu amá-lo. Grrrrrrr... que raiva...

Ouvi uns passos vindos do corredor, mas preferi nem levantar. Porém, quando senti o cheiro do perfume dele, não me contive e me levantei... Não para beijá-lo, e sim para agarrá-lo...

- "_Corajoso Benson... vir até aqui depois de ter feito aquilo comigo!_". Freddie estava sério.

- "_Acha que eu gostei de ter dançando com a Tracy?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Deve ter gostado..._", eu disse, quase batendo nele.

- "_Não, não gostei..._", ele disse.

- "_Gostou sim garoto! Seus olhos não mentem..._"

- "_Não gostei! Não gosto daquela garota!_", ele disse.

- "_E por que dançou com ela? Virou garanhão agora?_", perguntei, segurando ele pelo colarinho. Ele suspirou...

- "_Tava ajudando o Shane a se livrar dela..._", ele disse. Há, até parece que vou cair nessa.

- "_Benson, você não sabe mentir... conta outra vai!_"

- "_É sério!_"

- "_Freddie, não vou acreditar que um amigo nosso tenha armado para você dançar com aquela vagabunda!_", eu disse.

- "_Porra Sam! Bota na tua cabeça! Eu-odeio-aquela-garota!_", disse Freddie. Falando palavrão para mim. Reagi imediatamente com um tapa no rosto dele.

- "_Olha como fala comigo..._", eu disse, irritada...

- "_Olha você... Pensei que gostasse de mim... que me amasse... Mas to vendo que os outros estavam certos... Você não me ama! Sente vergonha de mim e fica iludindo eu..._", ele disse. Quis esmurrá-lo.

- "_Eu te amo sim, seu imbecil..._"

- "_Então por que tem medo de falar a real para todos?_"

Gelei na hora... Não sabia o que falar. Vi meu mundo girar em torno de tudo que tava acontecendo naquele momento. Não tive outra alternativa... Fechei meu punho e soquei o estômago dele. Ele caiu no chão, levando as suas mãos na barriga. Aquilo fez meu ódio por ele voltar momentaneamente...

- "_Por causa disso... Sou a valentona e você é apenas um nerd..._", eu disse, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em sair dos meus olhos.

- "_Você não me ama Sam... To vendo que era tudo ilusório mesmo..._", disse Freddie, entrando em seu apartamento

Me joguei no chão e chorei... Chorei como nunca havia chorado em 16 anos de vida. Meu coração doía naquela hora. Senti que ali era o fim de um romance que eu esperei a vida toda para acontecer... Fiquei lá, sentada na frente da porta do seu apartamento, chorando. Queria morrer! Queria acabar com meu sofrimento! Queria ingerir a droga mais pesada que houvesse no universo, para que me apagasse imediatamente. Mas esse é o castigo para uma garota que judiou do seu amado por cinco anos. Quero morrer...

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Por que? Por que tinha que ser assim? Eu a amei! Eu dediquei todo meu tempo para lhe dar atenção, amor, carinho, fidelidade... e o que recebi em troca: ofensas, verdades dolorosas e um soco... Nunca chorei por uma garota em toda a minha vida... Nunca! Nem mesmo pela Carly! Mas hoje é diferente... é alguém que amo mesmo! Não quero ficar sem a Sam... Não posso viver sem ela...

Lembro-me até hoje das travessuras que aprontávamos quando éramos crianças. Do dia em que lhe presenteei no natal com um par de luvas e um cachecol. Lembro-me da promessa, que iria amá-la, acima de tudo e de todos... Mas acho que ela não me ama... Não quero desistir... Porém, a dor no meu coração é forte demais... Hoje eu conheci o inferno pela primeira vez... senti uma dor que nem se compara aos seus socos... Era dor do coração... dor de amor... da falta que ela faz...

Liguei o rádio e uma música estava tocando... Wind Of Change, da banda Scorpions. Ventos da mudança... queria que esses ventos batessem agora em mim, e que me levasse para um lugar onde eu poderia entender tudo... Deitei-me no sofá e deixei-me levar pelos "ventos"...

(na mente do Freddie)

Como seria estar sem ela? Uma vez disse que não conseguiria imaginar a vida sem ela pegando no meu pé. Mas em minha mente, veio essa idéia. Uma realidade onde só eu e Carly existíamos e Sam... bem, ninguém saberia dizer quem era Sam...

- "_Quem é Sam?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_É tua amiga!_", eu disse. Carly riu e puxou uma pessoa que eu não queria ver nem nos meus piores pesadelos.

- "_Tracy é minha amiga!_"

- "_E a Sam? Eu a amo!_", eu disse.

- "_Vai atrás dela então..._", disse minha amiga.

- "_Não posso... ela brigou comigo..._"

- "_Um casal não vive só de carinhos... brigas são comuns... é até bom, porque mostra que há preocupação um com o outro... se ama essa tal de Sam, vai entender isso..._", disse Carly.

- "_Entendo..._"

- "_Vai lá então e conversa melhor com ela... Tenta entender a situação dela..._"

- "_Tudo bem..._"

Acordei imediatamente. Tracy amiga de Carly? Nunca! Mas a Carly do sonho me deu um ótimo conselho... Vou conversar com a Sam. Mas to com medo. Será que ela tá aqui ainda ou desceu e arranjou alguém? Fui até a porta e quando a abri, Sam ainda estava lá, sentada. Estava dormindo. Seus olhos estavam marcados... Nossa, eu a fiz chorar mesmo... Droga, eu sou mesmo péssimo! Vou tentar acordá-la...

- "_Sam..._". Ela despertou, me encarando seriamente...

- "_O que você quer?_", ela perguntou. Me sentei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão...

- "_Quero você!_" Ela corou.

- "_Bo-bobo... Para com isso..._"

- "_Não paro... eu quero você! Eu amo você! Eu preciso de você!_", eu disse.

- "_Prova..._", ela disse, me olhando nos olhos.

Segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos e me aproximei de seus lábios. Era o que eu queria naquele momento. Nossos lábios se encontraram e a sensação de estar no paraíso inundou meu corpo. Senti as mãos de Sam entrelaçando o meu pescoço. Segurei em sua cintura e o beijo continuou. Nossas línguas finalmente se encontraram... Foi aquele beijo cinematográfico. Nos beijamos loucamente, como se tivéssemos ficado décadas sem nos vermos.

- "_Uau..._", disse ela.

- "_Quer mais provas?_", perguntei, sorrindo.

- "_Com certeza... mas lá dentro..._", disse Sam, apontando para o meu apartamento...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No apartamento)--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Freddie me pegou no colo, igual a um noivo que carregara sua noiva para a noite de núpcias. Entramos em seu apartamento e logo, pulei de seus braços. Nos encaramos por um momento e nos beijamos logo em seguida... Gosto de me gabar dizendo isso: eu tenho para mim o melhor beijo de todos! É tão quente, molhadinho... Me faz sentir muitas coisas... amor, paixão... tesão...

Parei de beijar meu namorado... Sim, ainda namoramos! Não quis terminar com ele! O encarei e dei aquele empurrãozinho, que o fez cair no sofá... Em seguida me sentei em seu colo.

- "_Sam... será que..._"

- "_Eu quero Freddie... você disse que precisa de mim... Mas quem precisa de algo aqui sou eu! E preciso de você!_", disse a ele, desabotoando sua camisa. Nos beijamos loucamente, enquanto ele se desfazia de sua camisa. Comecei a tirar o meu casaquinho...

Parei de beijar ele e comecei a reparar que ele estava muito encorpado. "_Hummm... esses músculos... você tá uma delícia amor..._", eu disse, abocanhando seu pescoço. Freddie soltou um pequeno gemido... Aquilo me deixou quente! Senti suas mãos acariciando minhas coxas. Por mais que sejam grandes, suas mãos eram macias. Ele deu uma brecada, mas pedi para que continuasse... Queria muito aquilo...

- "_Sam... temos 16... devemos?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Você me ama?_", perguntei

- "_Mais que tudo nesse mundo!_", ele disse

- "_Freddie... eu nunca tive vergonha de você... Quer saber... Eu sinto medo! Medo de perder você... de perder esse homem maravilhoso que é você..._", eu disse, mordiscando sua orelha.

- "_Jamais me perderá Sam! Sei como é sua reputação... Mas tanto faz... Quero você! Quero namorar com você! Te amar pra sempre!_", ele disse... Fiquei muito feliz em ouvir isso dele...

- "_Promete que será para sempre?_", perguntei, fazendo aquela vozinha de bebê.

- "_Prometo, meu amor!_", ele disse, imitando a mesma voz.

Rimos muito e voltamos a nos beijar, perdidamente apaixonados. Senti algo bem peculiar entre minhas pernas. Nunca havia sentido isso antes. "_Meu Deus..._", pensei comigo. Nossa! Fiquei totalmente vermelha! Freddie percebeu e me pediu desculpas, mas nem liguei. Saberia que um dia iria rolar algo assim...

- "_Quero... ir pro seu quarto..._", disse a Freddie.

- "_Vamos?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Claro..._"

Freddie me carregou novamente, mas dessa vez, para o seu quarto. Entrando lá, imaginava que iria ver computadores, mas vi apenas um quarto simples, com o laptop dele e uns pesos no chão. Freddie me colocou na cama e se deitou por cima de mim. Sei que somos jovens demais para isso... Envolvi meu namorado com meus braços e nos beijamos novamente, com muito amor. Era o amor que eu queria sentir.

Meus hormônios estavam fervendo já... Não me contive e comecei lentamente a despir-lo. Deixei ele somente com suas roupas de baixo. Engraçado que ele não ficou sem graça de ficar assim diante de mim. Freddie começou a beijar-me pelo corpo todo... Levantou minha blusinha e começou a me despir também.

- "_Você é linda demais amor..._", ele disse. Adoro ser chamada assim por ele.

- "_Você também, meu amor..._"

Voltamos a nos beijar e logo, fomos nos livrando de tudo que vestíamos. Vi aquele garoto lindo, diante dos meus olhos... Eu o amo, eu o desejo, eu o quero... estendi meus braços, o convidando... "_Vem meu amor..._"

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Sam estava linda a luz do luar. Lentamente, fomos nos despindo, e comecei a fitar aquele corpo pequeno, mas de ótimas proporções. Sam era uma garota que tinha um corpo invejável. Tudo certinho, em cima... Suas curvas me convidavam para percorre-las. Era o que eu queria... era o que ela queria.

Sam estendeu suas mãos para mim. "_Vem meu amor..._", ela disse, se jogando na minha cama, totalmente nua. Eu já estava com o sangue fervendo... e me entreguei de corpo e alma para Sam.

Nos beijávamos loucamente. Senti que eu estava daquele jeito e parece que Sam sentiu a mesma coisa. "_Hmmm... Posso?_", ela perguntou. Acenei com a cabeça, deixando Sam tocá-lo. Suas mãos, pequenas, que sempre me esmurraram, estavam me tocando de um jeito, que me deixava doido. Eu tentei me contei e comecei a mordiscar o pescoço de Sam.

- "_Hmm... amor... aqui..._", disse ela, descendo minha cabeça para a altura do seu peito. Comecei a mordiscá-la naquela região e pela primeira vez ouvi seus gemidos de prazer. Aquilo me deixava quente... fervendo!

- "_Não me impeça, Freddie..._", disse Sam

- "_Sam... o que vai fazer..._"

- "_Não me impeça..._", disse ela

Sam queria muito a mim. Ela não se conteve. Deu-me um tratamento especial. Eu parecia um doce muito bom para ela. Ela estava me devorando!!Mesmo que fossemos inexperientes, ela "cuidou" de mim de um jeito, que parecia que havíamos feito aquilo muitas e muitas vezes... "_Ahhh... Saaaammm...._", gemi... Mas meus gemidos só faziam ela querem mais!

Depois, Sam me jogou na cama. Ela veio por cima de mim e se deitou. "_Freddie... você é meu primeiro e único amor... Foi com você que dei meu primeiro beijo... E é com você que terei a minha primeira vez..._", ela disse. Sorri para ela. "_Te amo demais Sam!_", eu disse... Ela respondeu da mesma maneira. "_Vamos devagar..._"

Era nossa primeira vez. Senti o calor do corpo de Sam invadir o meu corpo. Estávamos nos tornando um só. Uma só pessoa, um só coração... A medida que ela ia, sentia a conexão entre nossos corpos. Um pequeno sangramento surgiu e um gemido de dor dela veio em seguida "_Freddieeeee..._". Segurei forte em suas mãos... "_Iremos bem devagar..._"

A noite enluarada deu um toque a mais naquele momento. Era a nossa noite... Só eu e Sam... Um casal apaixonado... Um casal que se ama de verdade! Depois de tudo que rolou em nosso quarto, nos ajeitamos novamente... Tanto eu, como Sam, estávamos satisfeitos com aquilo que fizemos. E foi com muito amor, garanto isso...

- "_Vamos curtir a festa?_", perguntei.

- "_Só se for com você..._", disse Sam, me abraçando e me beijando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(voltando à festa)---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Voltamos para o salão de festas do Bushwell. Eu e Freddie já não queríamos saber de mais nada, a não ser, ficarmos bem juntinhos, dançando músicas lentas e tudo mais... Demos as mãos... "_Pronta, amor?_", ele perguntou. Acenei com a cabeça... Quando entramos, o povo parou de dançar. Tracy nos encarou... "_Viu só... eu já sabia..._", ela disse. Chegamos perto dela e, eu e Freddie demos um beijo, na frente de todo mundo. O povo ficou pasmo e aquele "oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" mais uma vez tomou conta do salão.

- "_O que fará a respeito, Sam?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Isso... EU AMO O FREDDIE BENSON!_", berrei. Todos comemoraram "_E QUEM FOR CONTRA ISSO, FALE AGORA MESMO, ANTES QUE EU DESCUBRA POR SI PRÓPRIA QUEM É A PESSOA E CUBRA ELA DE PORRADA!_", completei. Todos ficaram boquiabertos, mas felizes.

- "_E-e aí Freddie?_", perguntou Tracy, confusa.

- "_E aí...?_", ele perguntou. "_E AÍ QUE EU AMO A SAM PUCKETT! E QUEM FOR CONTRA ISSO, VAI ARCAR COM AS CONSEUQUÊNCIAS!_", ele berrou. Nos abraçamos novamente.

A japonesa saiu decepcionada da festa. O povo comemorou como se tivéssemos ganhado o mundial! Todos nos cumprimentaram, dizendo que já imaginavam que isso aconteceria... Assim como meu namorado Freddie, eu posso dizer que essa noite foi a melhor noite em nossas vidas. Começou a tocar Running Away do AM. Freddie me puxou pelo braço e me convidou para a dança. Tudo estava perfeito, como tinha que ser naquele momento... Nos beijamos novamente e dissemos uníssonos, sem medo de ninguém nos zoar... "_Te amo!_".


	21. O Amanhã

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Futuro... O que será daqui em diante em nossas vidas? Arrumar um bom emprego, cursar uma ótima faculdade... Planos que, durante toda nossa vida, nos dedicamos ao máximo para cumpri-los! Por mais que digam que só cabe a Deus oque o futuro nos reserva, eu já tenho certeza que eu mesmo posso construir o meu próprio amanhã!_

_**Capítulo 21: O amanhã**_

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

- "_Está pronta Sam?_", perguntou Carly, que estava vestida como uma goleira de futebol, com luvas e chuteira, segurando uma bola de futebol.

- "_Pode mandar, Carly!_", disse Sam, que segurava um bastão de basebol e estava vestida tal como um jogador.

Esquisito? Totalmente! O que uma jogadora de futebol e uma de basebol vão fazer? Bem, quando vi, Carly jogou a bola para alto e deu um chutinho bem simples, que fez a bola ir até a direção de Sam. Minha namorada estava concentrada na bola... "_Vamos ver se é mesmo uma boa goleira..._", disse ela, dando uma tacada tão forte na bola, que fez ela passar do lado de nossa amiga, que nem se moveu. E pra piorar, a bola acertou a vidraça... bem...

- "_Aí é ponto para a Puckett, a-hã, oh yeah, a Puckett é a maior!_", disse minha namorada, fazendo a dancinha da vitória.

- "_E uma vidraça quebrada..._", eu disse. Sam chegou perto da câmera.

- "_Fica na tua benzinho, se não a mamãe te cobre de mordida!_", ela disse. Quem sou eu para discutir com ela né? Heheheheh... Carly estava toda sorridente e chegou próxima à câmera.

- "_E isso prova que futebol e basebol juntos podem causar grandes estragos aos lares norte-americanos!_"

- "_Por isso gente... pratiquem bastante essa louca junção esportiva!_", disse Sam.

- "_E por hoje é só pessoal!_", disse Carly.

- "_Comam verduras!_", disse Sam.

- "_E escovem sempre os dentes!_", disse a morena.

- "_E em breve, estarão nos cinemas!_", disse minha loira.

- "_E corta!_", eu disse, desligando a câmera.

Joguei para as meninas toalhinhas e duas garrafinhas de água. Era o nosso primeiro programa após o centésimo iCarly. Aquela noite da semana passada foi inesquecível! Muita diversão, música, bagunça e... Sam! Passar a noite com ela e poder beijá-la em público foi um momento perfeito em minha vida. Há dois anos atrás isso nem passaria pela minha cabeça, mas a verdade é que hoje, é o que mais quero fazer.

Porém, estive pensando nesses dias... o que vou fazer daqui para frente? Logo logo acaba o colégio e daí em diante, é só pensar no futuro. Existem inúmeras possibilidades... Sonhos a serem realizados, objetivos a serem traçados... Enfim, devo pensar direito no que farei daqui pra frente!

E as meninas? Queria saber o que elas pensam em fazer depois que acabar o colegial? Bem, levanto em conta o caráter delas, pode ser que façam algo beneficente para a população no futuro... ou não. A Carly, por exemplo, ela levaria muito jeito na televisão... Tem bom caráter, é bonita e chama a atenção de quase todos os garotos do colégio. Já a Sam, bem... Ela é linda, mas, diferente de nossa amiga, ela não é aquela pessoa que faz a alegria de todos (melhor assim, porque a mim ela faz feliz e amo muito tudo isso). Fora que é uma comilona nata! E o que me impressiona: ela não engorda uma grama sequer! Acho que ela deve ter um segredo para se alimentar bem sem ganhar peso... Hm... acho que ela deveria fazer algo ligado à nutrição, ou culinária!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Conversas e Lutas)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Assim que o programa acabou, eu, Sam e Freddie descemos para comer alguma coisa. Senti aquele ronco na minha barriguinha e preciso urgente de um grande lanche! Fui até a cozinha com os meus amigos e juntos, começamos a preparar uns lanches naturais: salada, atum, maionese (light), tomate, alface. Sam ainda jogou presunto no lanche dela, ehhehehe... "_É natural... para mim!_", ela disse. O gosto dela é um tanto excêntrico! Levamos para a sala uma bandeja enorme, com muitos lanches, um jarro grande de chá gelado e os copos. Agora sim, é hora de lanchar!

Enquanto pegávamos os lanches, liguei a televisão. Estava passando algo sobre a faculdade de Yale, que é uma das mais concorridas no mundo. Hmmm... quem me dera ir para lá!

- "_Olha gente, Yale parece ser bem divertido né?_". Sam me olhou com uma cara de que não estava muito interessada em faculdades.

- "_Nem quero saber de faculdade agora... Mal aguento o colégio!_", comentou minha amiga, mordendo seu lanche.

- "_Mas Sam, você precisa pensar no que vai fazer daqui para frente!_", eu disse, me ajeitando no sofá.

- "_Eu sei Carly... Mas não agora... Agora é só eu e o meu sanduba!_", disse a loira, comendo mais um pedaço de seu lanche. Freddie riu.

- "_Do jeito que a Sam pensa mais em comida do que na vida, é capaz dela ser uma chef de cozinha!_", disse meu amigo, bebendo seu chá gelado. Sam o encarou, mas sem aquela fúria de antes.

- "_Tá cheio de graça, né Freducho?_", disse ela, e aproximando dele.

- "_Só to pensando no seu bem..._", respondeu o moreno, dando um beijinho nela.

- "_É Sam! Por que não faz algo ligado à culinária? Com certeza você vai poder fazer e comer bastante!_", eu disse, enquanto bebia um gole de chá. Sam pensou um pouco...

- "_Até que não é má idéia! Vou inovar na culinária e fazer o possível para criar costelas gigantes e um presunto que nunca engorda!_", disse ela. Eu e Freddie rimos.

- "_Você vai ser uma cozinheira pra lá de louca, amor!_", disse meu amigo, enquanto levava suas mãos na cabeça. Sam foi para cima dele e lhe mordeu o braço. Awn, que fofinho ver eles assim! "_Auch!_", reclamou.

- "_Não pense porque é meu homem que poderá ficar me zuando assim..._", disse ela, logo em seguida o beijando.

- "_Ufa! Pensei que ia começar mais uma briga..._", eu disse. Mas nem me dei conta de, que o que eu acabei de falar, fez meus amigos entrarem em estado de alerta.

- "_Briga? NOSSA, A LUTA!!!_", disseram os dois, uníssonos.

Sam imediatamente pegou o controle da televisão e destravou o pay-per-view. Droga, quando é que o Spencer vai mudar a senha para que ela não possa acessar esse canal? Freddie se sentou mais perto dela e juntos, eles ficaram antenados na televisão. Era o anuncio de mais uma luta de vale tudo. Hihihih... Isso me fez lembrar da Shelby Marx... Como será que ela está?

- "_Nem acredito que esquecemos da luta deles!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Quem vai lutar hoje? A Shelby?_", perguntei inocentemente.

- "_Não... A Shelby só vai comentar a luta! Hoje vai ter a luta do primo do Freddie contra aquele rapaz do Brasil!_", disse minha amiga, sem desgrudar os olhos da televisão.

- "_Aaaaaahhh... o Julian vai enfrentar o Alex?_", perguntei.

- "_Isso mesmo... Para o Julian vai ser apenas mais uma luta, mas para o meu primo, vai ser a chance de despontar como o mais jovem lutador a vencer o UFC (Ultimate Fighting Championship)_", disse Freddie, que terminava de comer seu lanche.

- "_Tomara que ninguém acabe ferido..._", eu disse. Sam e Freddie me encararam.

- "_Mas aí não vai ter graça a luta..._", disse Freddie.

- "_O negócio é ver os bombados se arrebentando e ver todo aquele sangue jorrar!_", disse Sam, agarrando o meu amigo pelo pescoço.

Na televisão, o narrador já estava anunciando a luta. Fazia um tempinho que não via o Alex e o Julian. O Julian... ai ai... que homem! Opa! Parou tudo! Eu já namoro! Me bati de leve, sem que meus amigos percebessem a minha recaída. Bem, vou prestar atenção na televisão. "_Hoje a noite, a luta tão aguardada pelos americanos e pelos brasileiros! Colocando o título de campeão dos meio-pesados em jogo, Julian Cruz, o 'grande dragão branco', enfrentará a promessa norte-americana, o mais jovem lutador a ingressar no UFC, o 'Tigre de Seattle', Alex Masters!_", disse o narrador.

O ginásio estava lotado. Bem que o primo do Freddie poderia ter nos arranjado umas entradas para ver a luta. Enfim, é melhor prestar atenção agora na luta, se não esses dois acabam me atacando!As câmeras estão focalizando os lutadores... Primeiro foi o Julian... Hmmm... ele tem uma boa ficha! Agora o Alex... hmmm... hey, espera um pouco! Conheço essa garota loira que está próxima ao ringue... Freddie e Sam grudaram os olhos na televisão, assim como eu... era ela!

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

- "_MELANIE? AIIII... O QUE ESSA MALUCA ESTÁ FAZENDO ALI???_", perguntei. Freddie tentou me acalmar.

- "_Sam... não adianta estressar..._"

- "_Adianta sim! A luta é em Las Vegas! E ela foi pra lá sem o consenso do meu pai!_", eu disse. Carly me cutucou.

- "_Éééé... Acho que o seu pai deu o consenso dele sim! Olha ele ali!_", disse ela, apontando na tela. Era ele mesmo, do lado de Melanie.

- "_Olha que velho safado... deixa ele comigo..._", eu disse, socando uma almofada. Carly e meu namorado riram.

A luta iria começar. Francamente, eu preferia que desse empate, mas como Alex é primo do meu Fredducho, eu torcerei um pouco a mais para ele. Mas fiquei pasma! Como o meu pai vai lá para Las Vegas e leva somente a Melanie? Ah, ele vai ter que se explicar para mim! Bem, a luta vai começar...

"_Os dois no centro do ringue!_", disse o juiz da luta, que é um cara do tamanho do meu pai. Ele explicou todas aquelas regras do UFC e ambos concordaram batendo as luvas. Alex estava vestindo um calção branco com uns detalhes em preto e Julian um calção preto, com duas faixas, uma verde e uma amarela, que simbolizavam as cores de seu país. O juiz deu o seu sinal e o gongo tocou! "_Agora vai!_"

Os dois lutadores se atracaram. Nossa, essa luta vai ser emocionante. Alex começou a dar socos e chutes seguidos em Julian, mas o brasileiro é bom! Ele se esquiva dos golpes como se não fossem lá muita coisa... "_Pega ele Alex! Acerta as pernas dele!_", berrou Freddie. As pernas de um grande homem seriam o seu ponto fraco, porém, as palavras do meu namorado parecem ter sido escutadas pelo campeão, que acertou duas caneladas certeiras na perna esquerda de Alex.

O garoto deve ter sentido uma dor daquelas! Mas o susto maior foi ver aquele cara imenso partir para cima dele, dando chutes e socos, seguidos. "_Meu Deus... não quero nem ver!_", disse Carly, vendo que o primo do Freddie tinha ido paras as grades do ringue. Eles estava sendo castigado! Julian socava e chutava o pobre do garoto, que tentava se defender... O round estava para acabar, quando Alex finalmente acertou um soco na cara de Julian... O lutador foi para trás e ficou meio tonto "_Isso!_", eu disse, apertando Freddie, que reclamou um pouco. O gongo soou e o round acabou... Era o primeiro de três!

- "_Nossa, o Alex tá horrível..._", disse Freddie, fazendo uma careta. Seu primo, que era praticamente um sósia dele, estava com o supercílio cortado, além de estar com parte do rosto inchado. Sangrava muito.

- "_É por isso que não gosto de ver essas lutas! Elas são muito violentas!_", disse Carly, agarrando uma almofada. "_O seu primo tá todo machucado!_", completou.

- "_Ah amiga, luta de vale-tudo é assim mesmo!_", eu disse, comendo meu lanche.

- "_Quietinhas... a luta vai recomeçar!_", disse Freddie. Dei uma almofadada nele. Ninguém, nem mesmo meu namorado, me manda ficar calada!

A luta recomeçou de um jeito já esperado: Alex partiu para cima de Julian. Dessa vez o brasileiro que ficou na defensiva. Eu segurava na mão de Freddie, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me agitava em ver os golpes desferidos pelo primo dele. O moleque lutava muito. Começou a acertar alguns golpes na altura da cabeça de Julian, que se defendia como podia. De repente, Alex conseguiu dar uma rasteira no rapaz, e ele caiu. Alex foi para cima e começou a espancá-lo, literalmente.

"_Vai Alex, tenta imobilizá-lo!_", disse Freddie, se agitando. Ele deu um tranco mais forte, que quase me derrubou... "_Tá querendo lutar é?_", perguntei a ele, sarcasticamente. Carly riu e pediu apara que continuássemos a prestar atenção na luta. Pena que os rounds do UFC são curtinhos. Julian conseguiu se livrar de Alex, e ambos começaram a trocar golpes de novo. Porém, aquele chato do juiz os interromperam!

- "_Droga! Agora que a lutava tava ficando boa!_", eu disse, lamentando.

- "_Sam, se a luta não parar, esses dois vão acabar se matando..._", disse Carly.

- "_Mas é aí que tá a graça Carly... Francamente, lutas sangrentas não fazem o seu tipo!_", disse Freddie, zombando da minha amiga, que ajeitava seus longos cabelos negros.

- "_E nem quero que façam... Não sei como conseguem ver toda essa pancadaria..._", comentou a morena.

- "_Relaxa Carlotinha... logo você deixará de ver o sangue e verá os ossos quebrados e os gritos de dor..._", disse a ela, brincando, é claro. Carly fez uma careta de nojo.

- "_Acho que nesse round o Alex leva. Ele conseguiu ferir bem o Julian..._", disse meu namorado.

- "_Tem que ser por nocaute a vitória!_", eu disse.

- "_Ih... a luta começou!_", disse Carly.

O terceiro round da luta começou diferente dos anteriores. Alex e Julian estavam se estudando. Era um momento decisivo aquele... Um golpe poderia dar início a vitória de um deles... Julian deu um chute alto, mas Alex se esquivou. O primo de Freddie tentou revidar na mesma moeda e Julian defendeu. "_Tá tenso o clima aqui em Las Vegas... os lutadores trocam golpes simples... Esse último assalto pode definir o futuro desses dois monstros do UFC!_", disse o narrador da televisão.

Futuro... Ouvindo essas palavras, fiquei pensando... O que vou fazer depois que o colégio acabar? Sei que o Freddie vai querer ingressar em algo relacionado à tecnologia ou cinema. Carly com certeza vai virar uma daquelas modelos magrelas que até as asinhas de frango têm mais carne do que elas. Mas e eu? "_Olha isso Sam!_" berrou Freddie, me chacoalhando. Quando olhei na TV, vi Alex e Julian trocando socos, como se fosse uma briga de rua. Seus rostos já estavam inchados e ouvia-se perfeitamente o grito da multidão. "_Derruba ele!_", disse Carly. Eita! A Carly curtindo a luta? Esquisito... A troca de socos era violenta. Ambos já pareciam bem esgotados e quando Alex desferiu o último soco, ele se jogou para cima de Julian e ambos caíram.

"_Inacreditável! O campeão Julian Cruz e o desafiante Alex Masters estão caídos. É uma cena rara que está acontecendo no UFC! O juiz dá início à contagem e nenhum dos dois lutadores parecem reagir..._", disse o locutor. Segurei firme nas mãos de Freddie e de Carly. Juntos começamos a contagem. "_Um, Dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco..._", dissemos, uníssonos. Mas não adiantava muito... Eles mal se mexiam. De repente, Julian começou a rastejar para perto das grades... e Alex estava fazendo a mesma coisa. "_Vai cara! Levanta!_", gritou Freddie. "_Seis... Sete... Oito..._", estava contando o juiz. Mas o que pareceu ser um empate na luta, estava para virar algo surpreendente.

As câmeras focalizaram o lado onde Alex estava tentando se levantar e nas grades, vi a imagem da minha irmã, Melanie. Ela estava chorando e berrava com seu namorado. Parece que o berro deu uma nova vida para Alex, que se foi se levantando lentamente, enquanto apoiava nas grades. Julian já estava quase de pé, mas desabou. "_YES!_", gritei, abraçando e beijando Freddie, quanto Carly jogou a almofada para o alto. Alex venceu a luta!

Os ajudantes de Alex e o sensei dele entraram no ringue, mas nenhum deles impediu a minha irmã de abraçar seu namorado e o beijá-lo, mesmo que este estivesse coberto de sangue e suor. "_Essa luta me deu moral... Agora vou pensar no meu futuro como lutador!_", disse Alex. Julian, veio até ele e o cumprimentou, lhe dando um abraço depois. Mas a festa não se resumiu apenas ao ringue. Eu, Freddie e Carly comemoramos bastante também. Desligamos a televisão e voltamos a bater papo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Voltando à conversa)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A luta tinha acabado. Alguns lanches postos sobre a mesa "repousavam" à espera de um faminto. Já era quase 23:30 da noite em Seattle. Enquanto a programação local mostrava o noticiário, repousei minha cabeça nos ombros do meu namorado, enquanto Carly, que estava no outro sofá, respondia mensagens eletrônicas pelo seu pêra-pod. Na televisão, o jornal estava mostrando os diversos cursos que um aluno pode se matricular para um futuro melhor...

Eram diversos curso... Moda, Design Gráfico, Desenho Industrial, Educação Física... Hmm... "_Os melhorres chef's do mundô já passarram comigo antes de alcançarr a fama!_", disse um cozinheiro com sotaque francês. Aquilo me interessou. Não sou muito boa em cozinha, mas pelo que a propaganda está mostrando, acho que esse curso vai me render ótimos frutos no futuro! Além é claro, de poder comer comida boa e de graça! Meus amigos perceberam meu entusiasmo momentâneo...

- "_Gostou do chef Claude Laurence?_", perguntou meu namorado.

- "_Gostei dos pratos que ele faz, Freddinho... O francês chamou a atenção do meu estômago!_", respondi. Carly sorriu.

- "_Culinária é a tua cara Sam! Por que não faz um curso com esse chef da França?_", perguntou minha amiga.

- "_Quem sabe..._"

- "_Bem, pra qualquer dúvida, eu anotei o telefone do curso onde ele leciona... Se tiver interessada amor, vai lá! Dou todo meu apoio!_", disse Freddie, fazendo um carinho na minha cabeça.

- "_Vamos ver né... Nem sei se é realmente isso o que quero para o meu futuro!_", disse. Minha amiga e meu namorado ficaram mais sérios depois do que eu falei.

- "_Sam... o que pensa do seu futuro?_", perguntou meu moreno.

- "_Pra ser sincera... Eu não sei..._", disse, num tom baixo e triste.

- "_Por que Sam?_" perguntou minha amiga, se aproximando de mim. Umas lágrimas rolaram no meu rosto.

- "_Porque... o que uma menina metida a valentona pode oferecer no futuro?_", questionei. Freddie e Carly me abraçaram.

- "_Você pode contribuir em muita coisa para o futuro, mesmo sendo a minha loira briguenta que amo tanto!_", disse Freddie. Isso me deixou um pouco mais animada.

- "_Tipo?_"

- "_Você é uma ótima desenhista! Poderia desenhar projetos para empresas... ou quem sabe na moda!_" disse Carly.

- "_Hm... Moda combina mais com você Carls..._", comentei, tentando enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- "_Quem sabe então poderia trabalhar como policial! Você é bem forte e sabe lutar..._", continuou minha amiga.

- "_Odeio a polícia..._". Freddie estava quieto e olhando para o seu celular. Quando bati o olho de relance, vi que era o telefone do curso do chef francês...

- "_Sam... pense no seu melhor... Acho que se eu ou a Carly ficarmos sugerindo o que você deve fazer no futuro, você só vai se sentir pressionada_", disse ele.

_- _"_Tem razão... Desculpa Sam..._", disse minha amiga, me dando um beijinho na bochecha.

_- _"_Tudo bem..._" disse. "_E quanto a vocês? Quais seus planos para o futuro?_" perguntei.

Carly e Freddie ficaram pensativos. Mas acho que eu já sei o que esses dois vão fazer no futuro.

_- _"_Bem... pra ser sincero, eu pretendo cursar uma boa faculdade de cinema! Ou melhor, Artes Cênicas!_", disse meu namorado.

_- _"_É bem a tua cara..._", disse, segurando em seu braço.

_- _"_Vai ser diretor de cinema é?_", perguntou Carly, mantendo o seu belo sorriso de boa-menina.

_- _"_Quem sabe? É uma possibilidade..._", ele respondeu, rindo.

- "_Ué? Não está certo se vai estudar cinema?_", perguntei, o encarando.

- "_Posso fazer algo ligado à tecnologia... Ou se não, fazer uma faculdade de direito..._", comentou Freddie. Eu e Carly rimos disso.

- "_Cuidado com a faculdade de direito... Se não vai ficar que nem o meu irmão!_", disse Carly.

- "_Hehehe... engraçadinha!_", disse meu namorado, fazendo careta para Carly. "_E você Carly?_", ele perguntou. A morena nem pensou duas vezes pra responder...

- "_Moda! E ainda farei curso para ser atriz!_", ela disse. Freddie me olhou e deu um sorriso.

- "_Já era de se imaginar..._", eu disse, mexendo em meus longos cabelos loiros.

- "_Imagina só... Dona de grifes famosas e ainda por cima, atriz renomada!_", comentou Carly.

- "_É bom ganhar muita grana para dividir com os amigos!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Uma parte para você e uma para a Sam, ok?_", disse ela, rindo.

- "_Demorou!_", eu disse.

Caímos na risada. Mas foi bom comentar com meus amigos sobre o que faremos daqui por diante. Estávamos próximos do último ano de colégio e tínhamos que pensar no nosso amanhã. Bem, desde que o meu amanhã seja ao lado do meu Fredduardinho, eu posso exercer qualquer tipo de trabalho. Mas a possibilidade de ser uma chef me interessou. Normalmente esses cozinheiros costumam ter muitos restaurantes... Ou seja: grana!

Já eram quase meia-noite... Freddie se despediu de mim com um beijo e cochichou umas coisinhas no meu ouvido. Eu preferi ficar na casa de Carly por um tempo. Ajudei Carly com a louça e depois que ela foi para o banheiro, avisei-a de que dormiria na casa do Freddie. "_Vê lá o que vocês vão aprontar hein..._", disse minha amiga, me alertando. Bem, não posso garantir que irei dormir mesmo, ehehehe...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Dormindo no Freddie)--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Já eram mais de meia noite, quando eu estava arrumando minha cama para dormir. Minha cama era grande e claro que ela estaria esperando uma pessoa especial. Coloquei mais um travesseiro na cama, o meu edredom e me troquei. Pus uma calça de moletom azul marinho e minha regata preta. Me olhei no espelho depois... Cara, to ficando mais forte a cada dia que passa! O programa de treinamento do Treinador Stell funciona mesmo.

Mamãe estava viajando. Tinha ido para a caso de um de nossos tios, em Boise, no Idaho. Portanto, hoje não terá nenhum problema em Sam passar a noite comigo. Uma vez eu sugeri, na brincadeira... "_FREDDWARD BENSON! AQUELA MENINA TÁ TE TRANSFORMANDO NUM ASSANHADO!_"... Argh! Minha mãe poderia ser menos dura com as palavras. Sam é mais independente, mas não é desse jeito que minha mãe falou não. Ouvi o barulho da campainha tocar... Só poderia ser ela!

- "_Já estava com saudades..._", disse, sorrindo.

- "_Eu também..._", respondeu Sam, me beijando.

Entramos no apartamento. Enquanto eu trancava a porta, Sam se desfez de seu casaquinho e seu tênis e deitou-se no sofá. Eu peguei sua mochila e levei-a para o quarto. Sam carregava algumas coisinhas pesadas nela... Inclusive, dois quilos de presunto... Como é que alguém consegue andar com presunto na mochila? Só ela mesmo viu...

Quando eu voltei para chamá-la... Bem, qual não foi a minha surpresa: Sam estava apagada. Me aproximei dela. Ela é linda até mesmo quando está dormindo. Seu rosto demonstrava uma paz e tranquilidade que eu raramente vejo no dia-a-dia. "_Como você me dá trabalho, minha Princesa Puckett_", disse, pegando ela e a levando, no colo, para a cama. Tirei as coisas de sua mochila, que além do presunto, tinha uma escova de dentes, roupas limpas e um pijama cor de rosa. Depois disso fiquei pensando... e corei: "_Ai caramba! Tenho que vestir a Sam para dormir!_"

Eu já vi a Sam sem nada uma vez... bem, somos namorados né? Mas por que estou nervoso? Medo da Sam acordar? Claro! Daquela vez estávamos num clima diferente, rolou mesmo! Mas agora é outra situação. Ai caramba, tenho que despi-la sem que ela perceba. Se ela acordar, é velório (mesmo que eu seja o namorado dela, ela não permitira que eu a fizesse de indefesa). Fui tirando sua calça, lentamente... Ela usava uma daquelas cuecas-femininas, branca com as bordas rosa. Até aí beleza. Ela deu apenas um gemidinho, mas não acordou. Agora eu teria que tirar sua blusinha.

Eu estava suando frio... Antes de tirar a blusinha, tomei um pouco de ar. Cara, por que to me sentindo assim? Fui tentar tirar a parte de cima da roupa da minha namorada sonolenta... Indo bem devagar, deixando a mostra o seu umbigo. Fui levantando lentamente até que um barulho me assustou! "_AI MEU DEUS, EU VOU MORRER!_". Nem mesmo com meu berro Sam acordou. Quando vi o que me assustou, era o meu celular. Mamãe deixou uma mensagem dizendo que tinha comida na geladeira e que era só esquentar. Essa mulher ainda me mata do coração!

Voltando à Sam, fui a despindo, lentamente. Quando consegui remover sua blusinha, de botões, percebi que ela usava um sutiã da mesma cor da sua "cuecalcinha". Observando bem a minha namorada, já vi que ela tá com um baita corpão. Seus peitos estão maiores... Ah cara! To vermelho de novo! Peguei o seu pijama para vesti-la...

- "_Nham... Deixa que eu visto depois amor..._", disse Sam. Disse Sam?

- "_Aaaaaaaahhh... você acordou!_", eu disse, assustado. "_Então... tava tentando sabe... te vestir..._". Tentei me explicar, mas ela não ficou lá muito convencida.

- "_Sei... E se aproveitou de mim, indefesa..._", ela disse. Acho que vou levar porrada.

- "_Vai me matar né?_", perguntei. Ela sorriu para mim.

- "_Claro que não, seu tonto..._", disse ela, me beijando logo em seguida. "_Você tem liberdade para isso... Desde que eu também tenha..._", comentou Sam.

- "_Tem liberdade de sobra!_", eu disse.

Sam nem se vestiu. Foi daquele jeito para cima de mim e caímos na cama. Nos encaramos... Seus olhos azuis começaram a me hipnotizar, deixando Sam ter controle total sobre mim. Ela começou a tirar minhas roupas e me deixou apenas de cuecas (uso daquelas boxers, tipo calção...). "_Meu lindo tá ficando cada vez melhor..._", disse ela, beijando-me no pescoço. Senti um leve arrepio. Gosto de suas carícias. Gosto do jeito que ela vem me tratando... Eu a amo!

Sam deitou-se por cima de mim... "_Vou ficar coladinha com você... Não vai sentir frio nenhum..._", ela disse. Como passaria frio numa situação quente que nem essa? Minha namorada, semi-nua, me esquentando com o calor do seu corpo. O calor era tanto, que não consegui me conter. Já estava "daquele jeito". Sam percebeu e me tocou... "_Sam..._", gemi baixinho. Ela sorria maliciosamente para mim, enquanto sentia sua mão me tocando...

- "_Freddie... eu quero..._", disse Sam, fazendo uma carinha de criança, quando quer alguma coisa. Aquilo me deixou abobado, mas ainda assim, muito mais apaixonado por ela.

- "_Pode vir Sam... Sou todo seu hoje!_", eu disse.

Minha namorada nem pensou duas vezes e se enfiou por debaixo do meu edredom. Novamente, ela me fez me sentir nas nuvens. Tentei me conter, mas Sam era boa. Ela me deixava louco com cada movimento que fazia. Depois foi a minha vez de lhe retribuir o gesto. Me enfiei por debaixo do edredom e dei à Sam a mesma sensação... "_Aaahhh... Fredieee..._", ela gemeu, acariciando meus cabelos.

Depois disso, Sam subiu em cima de mim. Senti o calor de seu corpo mais uma vez se encontrar com o meu. Iríamos nos tornar um só novamente. Fazíamos leves movimentos e Sam estava gostando muito. A noite ainda estava a nosso favor. Sam fica linda ao anoitecer... Depois foi a minha vez de ser o dominador... "_Me possua..._", ela disse. Não tive como resistir... queria ter ela só para mim. Tentei ser mais carinhoso nos movimentos, mas Sam queria um pouco mais de força... Foi ótimo! Estávamos em total sintonia... Nos controlamos até chegar no ápice... Aí, bem... Não preciso entrar em detalhes!

Depois disso, Sam repousou sobre o meu corpo. Foi muito bom. Enquanto eu lhe acariciava, ela se aconchegava mais em mim, querendo todo meu amor. Cara! Duvido que alguma garota seja que nem a minha Sam! Du-vi-do! A cada dia que passa, fico mais apaixonado por ela... Peguei sua correntinha que havia lhe dado quando começamos a namorar... e percebi um terceiro espaço... curioso...

- "_Freddie... o que você acha que devo fazer?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Sobre...?_"

- "_O meu futuro... Não quero ficar dependendo dos outros..._".

- "_Sam, se eu fosse você, abraçaria esse lance de chef de cozinha! Dá muito dinheiro!_", eu disse. Ela me olhou nos olhos... e sorriu.

- "_Acho que vou seguir suas palavras amor... Amanhã mesmo vou correr atrás desse curso!_", disse minha namorada.

- "_É isso aí!_". Legal! Minha namorada finalmente se importa com o seu futuro.

- "_Freddie... fiquei aqui pensando... Como estaremos no futuro?_"

- "_Estaremos bem..._", eu disse, com bastante confiança.

- "_Tomara que estejamos casados até lá!_", disse Sam. Ambos coramos... Nos encaramos novamente e rimos.

- "_Se você quiser casar comigo..._", eu disse, de brincadeira. Mas na verdade, quero mesmo que isso aconteça um dia. Sam veio até meus lábios e os pressionou suavemente contra os seus.

- "_Por mim, já seríamos marido e mulher desde que começamos a namorar!_", ela disse, sorrindo.

- "_É?_"

- "_Lógico! Sempre amei você!_", disse minha loira.

- "_E sempre amará, assim como eu amo..._", eu disse.

- "_Sempre!_", disse Sam.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Por mais que pensemos no futuro da gente, o legal é, por enquanto, curtir o presente. Sam me deu uma indiretassa... Acho que vou pedí-la em casamento daqui uns anos! Acho não! É certeza! Nos amamos e isso vai dar certo, nem que custe a minha vida! Me lembrei de perguntar sobre o colar...

- "_Ah Sam... eu vi uma linha riscada abaixo de nossas iniciais no seu colar... o que é aquilo?_", perguntei. Sam sorriu para mim.

- "_É o espaço reservado para as iniciais do nosso filho... ou filha!_", ela disse. Tomei um pequeno susto. Será que a Sam tava...

- "_Sam... por acaso..._". ela riu.

- "_Não seu bobo! Somos jovens demais para sermos pais!_" disse Sam. "_Mas tenho certeza de que se vier um bebê, ele será lindo que nem você!_"

- "_Ou que nem você!_", respondi.

- "_Você é mesmo um amor... Te amo demais!_", disse minha namorada, indo de encontro aos meus lábios.

- "_Também te amo!_", eu disse. E nos beijamos mais uma vez, com muito amor!


	22. Spencer Vai Se Casar!

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Casamento... Segundo as leis da igreja, é quando um homem e uma mulher se unem em um laço matrimonial, comprometendo-se a devoção pelo amor, fé, fidelidade e respeito a aquele que você ama. Casamento... Nem to acreditando que o meu ta chegando!_

_**Capítulo 22: Spencer vai se casar!**_

_**(Ponto de vista do Spencer)**_

Já se passaram uns quatro meses desde que rolou aquela festança no salão do Bushwell, em comemoração ao centésimo programa da minha irmãzinha e seus amigos. Muita coisa legal rolou naquela festa: diversão, muita dança e umas revelações, como os nossos dois queridos amigos, Sam e Freddie, que a viviam brigando a vida toda, assumindo que se amam. Bem, pra ser sincero, eu já imaginava que esses dois pentelhos iriam ficar juntos. No amor tem dessas coisas... Os opostos sempre se atraem...

Amor... Quando essa palavra vem à minha mente, eu só consigo pensar em uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que, de um modo inusitado, foi me apresentada. Não poderia esquecer aquele dia, quando ela surgiu diante dos meus olhos, saindo do elevador. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam um par de brigadeiros deliciosos, prontos para serem devorados; sua pele parecia sempre bem cuidada, mostrando os traços de uma bela mulher. O corpo: escultural! Os lábios... ai, os lábios... eu queria me perder naqueles lábios, que mesmo sendo pouco carnudos, pareciam me convidar para entrar no paraíso. Seus longos cabelos negros, amarrados, eram brilhantes... "_Ela tem que ser minha_", eu disse para mim.

Engraçado pensar que um jogo de vídeo-game dos anos 80 me fez aproximar dela. Cara, e pensar que depois disso, ela ficou longe de mim por dois longos anos. Namorei outras garotas, mas nenhuma era que nem ela. Nenhuma era que nem Sasha Striker. Será que o sobre nome dela é esse? Me pego distraído, deitado no sofá, quando ouço a voz de minha irmã e seus dois amigos-amantes tagarelando sobre o que fazer no próximo iCarly...

- "_Acho que deveríamos fazer um quadro entrevistando os mendigos..._", disse Sam, enquanto dava um pequeno chaqualhão em seu namorado Freddie.

- "_Não Sam... Mendigos não são sempre amigáveis que nem aquele maluco que vivia perto dos estúdios Dingo!_", disse o meu jovem amigo.

- "_Por mim, eu faria um concurso para quem fizesse a melhor zoação com o Lewbert! Seria interessante ver gente de fora tirando uma com a cara dele!_", disse minha irmãzinha, sorrindo. Freddie e Sam riram... Essa minha irmã... Não me surpreende ela ter sempre boas idéias.

- "_Bem, vamos ver ainda o que pode acontecer..._", disse Freddie.

Eu estava um pouco cansado... O dia foi corrido para mim. Terminei de fazer uma escultura do maior lutador de boxe de todos os tempos... Rocky Balboa! Ganhei do próprio Rocky uma bolada de cinco mil dólares e a estátua dele (na verdade, é uma réplica de cera), seria posta em seu restaurante, na Filadélfia. Mas senti que havia algo faltando... Não sei bem ao certo. Conferi numa pequena listinha que fiz as coisas que eu teria de fazer durante aquela semana... Escultura para p Sr. Balboa... certo! Recolher peças de automóveis para ajudar o Meião a construir um carro... ok! Comprar tinta para pintar o quarto do meu baby que logo está chegando... correto! Mas ainda falta algo...

- "_Qual é dessa lista, Spencer?_", perguntou Carly, chegando por trás de mim.

- "_Ah sim, é uma lista de afazeres. É que, com essa história da Sasha estar grávida, eu preciso estar um pouco mais organizado sabe..._", disse a ela.

- "_É verdade! Awn, não vejo a hora de conhecer a minha primeira sobrinha!_", disse minha irmã, toda animada.

- "_Ou sobrinho..._", disse Freddie, que estava comendo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

_- _"_Acho que menina seria interessante... Sam, o que você acha?_", disse Carly, interrogando a amiga, que comia um sanduíche.

- "_Menina, é claro!_", disse ela. "_E se ela for que nem a mamãe aqui..._" Freddie cortou.

- "_Vai ser uma bagunça só! Imagina só: duas Sams!_", ele disse, rindo. Sam ficou vermelha e pegou o braço dele, em seguida, lhe mordendo. Eu falo: esses dois nasceram um para o outro.

- "_Pra mim tanto faz se for menino ou menina... Eu quero que seja uma criança saudável! Pois ela terá os melhores pais do mundo!_", eu disse.

- "_Gostei de ver Spencer!_", disse Freddie, me dando um tapinha no ombro.

- "_Valeu Freddinho... Mas preciso ainda me lembrar de uma coisa da lista..._", eu disse. Carly pareceu ter levado um pequeno choque quando ela se levantou e veio em minha direção.

- "_Spencer, seu tonto... Depois de amanhã é você tem que fazer algo importante!_", Ela disse brava.

- "_O-o que?_"

- "_É SEU CASAMENTO! E VOCÊ NÃO FOI ATRÁS DE NADA!_", ela disse. AI MEU DEUS! É MEU CASAMENTO!!! COMO PUDE ESQUECER-ME DISSO!

Freddie e Sam, assim como Carly, me encaravam com seriedade. Caramba! Como sou idiota! E nem fui atrás de preparativos e nem nada. Mas o que posso fazer? Enquanto o trio saía de casa para ir ao Shake da Hora, eu fiquei pensativo. Meu, se a Sasha descobrir, eu to lascado. Ela vai me largar! Mas acho que sei quem poderá me ajudar nesse momento...

- "_Alo... Meião?_"

- "_Fala Spencer! Qual é a boa?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Cara, eu preciso de sua ajuda... urgente!_", eu disse.

- "_Diga aí... sou todo ouvidos..._"

- "_Eu me esqueci dos preparativos para o meu casamento!_", eu disse. O telefone ficou mudo por uns segundos.

- "_SPENCER, SUA ANTA! COMO PÔDE SE ESQUECER DISSO?_". Até ele ta me dando bronca...

- "_Deve ter sido a correria por causa dos novos trabalhos que arrumei. Tinha que ter dinheiro suficiente para poder comprar as coisas do meu bebê..._", eu disse.

- "_Tudo bem cara... Faz o seguinte, me encontra perto do depósito daqui uns 20 minutos, beleza?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Claro!_"

- "_Jóia, nos encontramos lá e daremos um jeito de organizar esse casório!_"

- "_Legal... Valeu Meião, você é mesmo demais!_"

- "_Me fale de algo que eu não sei Spencer..._", ele disse, saindo da linha.

Bem, vou me encontrar com o meu amigão lá no depósito. Ainda bem que não é tão tarde. O Meião sempre consegue fazer o impossível acontecer... Vamos ver se ele resolve a minha situação.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No Depósito)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá estava ele. Cabelos curtos e na cor original dele, castanho (Meião tingia o cabelo... que frescura), óculos, de blusa com capuz e calça jeans, acompanhado de um tênis Nike. Nos cumprimentamos, com o nosso habitual toque de camaradas. Mas diferente da expressão de "Sr. Bom Rapaz", ele tava mais sério...

- "_Bom, primeiro nós temos que ver quem pode fazer a parte da festa... tipo, comida, bebida, música..._", disse Meião.

- "_Acho que a comida poderia ficar por parte da Sra. Benson. Lembra que ela fez tudo aquilo para a festa do iCarly?_", eu comentei.

- "_Acha que a coroa agüenta o tranco?_", ele perguntou, limpando a lente de seus óculos.

- "_Ah, com certeza... Diga que precisa de coisas saudáveis e light, que a mãe do Freddie aceita numa boa!_".

- "_Legal! Mas, e a música?_", perguntou meu amigo.

- "_Bem... música... Acho que podemos chamar aquele rapaz ruivinho, o Drake Bell..._", sugeri. Meião ficou pensativo por uns segundos.

- "_E você pagará ele como? O cara deve cobrar uma nota!_", disse Meião.

- "_Bem... você tem algo em mente?_", perguntei a ele.

- "_Um DJ! Sai bem mais barato! E conheço um cara bem legal... amigo meu!_", ele disse, fuçando em seu celular.

- "_Bem, fala com ele... Precisamos dele pra depois de amanhã!_", eu disse.

Meião não se apressou e ligou para o tal DJ. Procurei um jeito de lembrar onde poderíamos arranjar um lugar legal para fazer a festa de casamento. Pensei no salão do Bushwell, mas creio que ali a Sasha não iria querer. Meu celular havia dado um _bip_. Era uma mensagem dela... de Sasha. "_Spencer, você nem vai acreditar... Eu esqueci do nosso casório! O que faço?_". Mas... HEIN??? Caramba, até a minha noiva esqueceu que iria se casar! Acho que essa é a situação mais esquisita que eu vivi em 28 anos de vida.

- "_Boas novas Spence... O DJ topou!_", disse meu amigo.

- "_Legal! Cara, você nem acredita na mensagem que acabei de receber da Sasha!_", comentei.

- "_Ah é?_"

- "_Olha isso..._", disse a ele, mostrando-lhe meu celular. Ele fez uma careta...

- "_Cara... vocês são doentes!_", ele disse.

- "_Menos mal... Mas se bem conheço, ela já deve ter reservado alguma coisa_".

_- _"_É... Mas vamos atrás de convidados também..._", disse Meião. "_Já sabe quem convidar?_", ele perguntou.

- "_Numa boa! Vai você com seus parentes... Carly, Sam, Freddie e a mãe dele... e, alguns parentes da Sasha!_", eu disse.

- "_Beleza... agora nós iremos atrás de um lugar para fazer a festa!_", disse Meião.

Entramos em seu carro, um corvette 77 muito bem conservado e fomos até os melhores lugares para se fazer uma festa de casamento. Porém, a sorte que estava conosco naquele momento, começou a ir embora, dando espaço para uma maré de azar maldita. Não havia lugar algum em Seattle que tivesse uma vaga para fazer uma festa. Até mesmo o The Club, onde eu e Meião costumamos ir, não tinha vagas.

Preciso dar um jeito de organizar isso logo. Pois é depois de amanhã o casamento e não quero estragar o melhor momento da minha vida!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------(horas mais tarde)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodamos a cidade inteira atrás de um lugar para dar a festa, mas não achamos nada. Ouvimos não de centenas de pessoas, e um cara estressado atacou frutas em mim e no Meião. Porcaria viu! Agora eu não sei o que vamos fazer!

- "_Caramba... aquele vagabundo me acertou com uma pêra!_", disse Meião, coçando a cabeça.

- "_Meu, to preocupado... Já demos um jeito de arranjar comida, música e convidados... Mas e o lugar da festa?_"

- "_Acho melhor fazer no Bushwell..._", disse Meião.

- "_Lá não..._"

- "_Mas lá tem capacidade para acolher amigos e parentes!_", disse meu amigo.

- "_Não depende só de mim escolher o lugar... A Sasha também tem que dar a sua opinião!_"

- "_Ela com certeza aceita!_", disse Meião, estacionando o carro.

- "_Tomara..._"

Fomos até o meu apartamento para pensarmos em alguma maneira de fazer uma festa de casamento perfeita. Entrando, nos encontramos com minha irmã e seus amigos... e ela! Sasha! Ela estava linda! Sua barriga de grávida já fazia contorno em suas roupas. Ela estava usando calça jeans clara, uma blusinha vermelha, que deixava a sua barriguinha à mostra. Cara, nem acredito que vou casar com uma mulher tão linda! Carly disse que ela também havia esquecido do casamento, pois o novo trabalho que ela arrumou andou-lhe tirando o tempo.

- "_Amor me perdoa?_", perguntou a minha noiva.

- "_Claro linda..._"

- "_Bem, já que estão aqui, vocês precisam saber onde fazer a festa de casamento..._", disse minha irmã.

- "_Procuramos de tudo em Seattle, mas nada!_", disse Meião.

- "_E por que não fazem aqui no salão do Bushwell? O salão aqui é enorme!_", disse Sam.

- "_Concordo com a Sam... Por que não fazer aqui Spencer?_", perguntou Freddie.

- "_Bem, se a Sasha topar..._". Sasha me olhou com seriedade. Será que ela vai querer?

- "_Claro! Eu adorei aquela festa do iCarly no salão! Vamos fazer a festa aqui!_", disse Sasha.

- "_Maneiro!_", disseram todos.

- "_Viu, cabeça de pudim! Ela gostou!_", disse Meião, dando um tapa na minha cabeça.

Todos riram. Já tínhamos o salão, a comida, os convidados e música. Não seria muito difícil de organizar as coisas. Carly e Sam se encarregaram de ajudar Sasha com os preparativos por parte dela, como arrumar o vestido de noiva, maquiagem e essas coisas mais femininas. Já eu, Meião e Freddie, com a ajuda dos primos do Meião, arrumamos o salão de festas.

Tinha a sensação de que esse casamento será o mais especial de todos os tempos. Depois que decidimos sobre o que faríamos, preparei um dos meus novos pratos para a galera comer: pizza de espaguete! Pode parecer bizarro, mas fica uma delícia, quando todo aquele macarrão fica coberto por queijo de baixa gordura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(O dia seguinte)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi bem legal o nosso jantar. Tive que fazer umas oito pizzas, já que Sasha ta comendo por dois e Sam come por seis. Impressionante como essa menina não engorda! Liguei para o Meião logo cedo. Ele disse que ajudaria a montar a aparelhagem de som e iluminação com o Freddie. Eu iria ajudar a montar uma decoração legal. O DJ que Meião contratou era amigo nosso, o DJ House.

- "_Fala aí Spence, Meião e amigo deles!_", disse o DJ.

- "_E aí House..._", eu disse.

- "_Hey!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Caaaaaaaaara, to vendo que vocês vão fazer uma festa bem legal aqui hein!_", disse o rapaz, que tinha cabelos Black Power e vestia uma roupa laranja.

- "_É a festa do meu casório House. Já sabe o que pode rolar de música né?_", perguntei a ele.

- "_Tranqüilo! Já ta tudo sob controle aqui!_", disse House.

- "_Beleza... já instala as coisas ali no canto!_" disse Meião. "_Freddie, me passa aquela chave de fenda..._".

- "_Ok!_", disse Freddie.

Não iria demorar muito para deixar aquele salão de festas organizado. Freddie e Meião são experts em tecnologia... Dariam um jeito rápido na iluminação. Já House, cuidaria do som, com músicas da minha época. Demoramos meio dia para deixar tudo bem arrumado. Tecidos brancos que a prima do Meião, Silky, trouxe da uma viagem para o Oriente Médio, para dar um toque mais "casamenteiro" no salão". Daisy, outra prima dele, decorou o lugar com belas flores.

- "_Cara, isso ta demais!_", disse Freddie.

- "_Spencer, eu te invejo... Quem dera eu ter um casório assim um dia!_", disse Meião.

- "_Ta perfeito! Sasha vai adorar!_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Quanto a Sasha)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sasha)**_

Nossa, nem acredito que Carly e Sam me levaram nessa loja para eu escolher o meu vestido de noiva. Elas são mesmo ótimas pessoas. Vou precisar de um vestido que combine, não só comigo, mas com a barriguinha do meu bebê, hihihih... Eu e Carly estávamos vendo qual modelo ficaria bem em mim... Já Sam, nossa... ela surpreendeu. Tava vidrada num vestido com muitas pérolas e babados. Tinha uma longa cauda e era lindo!

- "_Gostou desse Sam?_", perguntou Carly.

- "_É lindo!_", ela disse, sem tirar os olhos do vestido.

- "_Parece ser caro..._", comentei.

- "_Infelizmente... Mas eu me casaria com um vestido desses!_", disse Sam.

- "_Ué Sam, nunca imaginei que pensaria em casamento... O Freddie ta fazendo um ótimo trabalho hein!_", comentou Carly, dando um soquinho no ombro da amiga. Sam ruborizou.

- "_Na-não é isso... é que... Ah, ta bom! Ele ta sendo o melhor namorado do mundo!_", disse a loira.

Demos risada da situação. Sam não era aquela garota doce que muitos imaginam, por causa de sua beleza. Mas desde que ela e aquele menino fofo, o Freddie, começaram a namorar, ela ficou de bem com a vida. Carly também está melhor por causa do namorado, Griffin. Ele é meio encrenqueiro, mas tem bom coração.

Continuamos a ver os vestidos e vi um perfeito. Era branquinho, sem muitos babados, mas com uma longa cauda. Tinha pequenos cristaizinhos que realçavam o brilho do vestido. "_É esse!_", disse Carly, chamando a dona da loja. Quando provei o vestido, fiquei emocionada... ele serviu como uma luva.

- "_Nossa! Mulher, você ta linda!_", disse Sam.

- "_Olha Sasha, se eu fosse homem, eu casava contigo!_", disse Carly. Demos risada.

- "_Amei esse vestido..._", eu disse.

- "_Ele custa 500 dólares, senhorita!_", disse a dona da loja.

- "_É justo... vou levar!_"

A mulher empacotou o vestido para mim. Nem acredito! Meu próprio vestido de noiva! Mal vejo a hora de chegar o casamento para poder usá-lo. Spencer vai amar! Agora que compramos o vestido, vou com as meninas marcar um horário no salão de beleza pra amanhã.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(mais tarde)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(ponto de vista do Spencer)**_

Salão arrumado! Já conversei com a senhora Benson e ela topou fazer os comes e bebes da festa. Sasha me ligou para avisar que marcou salão para ela e as meninas. Depois de um dia super corrido, eu, Meião e Freddie decidimos descansar. Ficamos na sala vendo televisão. Estava passando mais um daqueles filmes clássicos do Van Damme... É legal ver os caras se matando na telinha. A porta se abriu e logo, as meninas apareceram, com algumas sacolas. Estavam todas cansadas. Sam se atirou em cima de Freddie e Carly foi direto pra cozinha. Sasha me deu um beijinho e sentou-se ao meu lado, quanto Meião se levantava para pegar suco.

- "_Compramos muitas coisas legais para o casamento!_", ela disse.

- "_O que, por exemplo?_", perguntei

- "_Se-gre-do!_", disse ela, baixinho.

- "_Ah malvada!_", disse, lhe dando um beijinho.

- "_Acho que já conseguimos tudo para a festa né?_", perguntou Meião.

- "_Sim..._", eu disse.

Por um momento, todos ficaram em silêncio. Teria tudo para a festa, mas acho que faltava mais uma coisa...

- "_A IGREJA!!!!_", berramos.

- "_Droga... como pude esquecer do mais importante?_", perguntei.

- "_Agora não dá mais tempo... O que faremos?_" perguntou minha noiva. Carly olhou para Sam e Freddie e ambos sorriram...

- "_Gente, já sei qual será a atração para o próximo programa..._", disse ela.

Ficamos sem entender nada do que se passava, mas o trio sabia o que fazer. Estavam com aquela carinha suspeita de que iriam aprontar...

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Hihihi... vai ser muito divertido isso. Eles nem imaginam o que iremos preparar. Já pedi para Freddie entrar em contato com uma pessoa especializada no assunto e Sam irá atrás de divulgar a nossa próxima atração.

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

O Spencer e a Sasha irão gostar da surpresa que estaremos preparando para eles. Liguei para uma pessoa que vai resolver essa situação. Espero que a pessoa aceite a proposta.

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Vou procurar divulgar esse evento! Quero muito que seja especial. Nossos amigos merecem ter esse momento especial.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(O grande dia)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Spencer)**_

Ai caramba! To super nervoso! Carly me fez vestir aquele smoking que usei naqueles dias que conheci uma outra garota. Ainda bem que ela nem mora mais por aqui. Sam vendou os meus olhos e com a ajuda de Freddie, me guiaram pela casa. O que será que eles estão aprontando hein? Aliás, tão bem arrumados. Vão a algum encontro?

Pegamos o elevador... Enquanto subíamos, percebi que tudo estava quieto. Mesmo estando com a venda, ouvi dizerem para que a luz fosse acesa. Acenderam a luz e tiraram a minha venda e... WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!!!!

- "_SURPRESAAAAA!!!_", disseram todos que estavam presentes. Amigos, alguns parentes, uns coleguinhas de classe da minha irmã...

- "_Gente... o que é tudo isso?_", perguntei.

- "_Seu casamento!_", disse Sam.

- "_Já que não daria tempo de achar uma igreja, resolvi fazer um iCarly especial! O iCarly do meu irmão, que vai se casar!_", disse Carly, me abraçando. Fiquei bastante emocionado.

- "_Obrigado maninha... Sam... Nem sei o que dizer..._"

- "_O que é isso Spencer... E olha que conseguimos um juiz de casamentos e a presença do padre mais gordo do mundo para te casar!_", disse a loira, abraçando o padre. Hehehhe... ela adora ele.

- "_Mas... cadê o Freddie?_" perguntei. Ouvi novamente o barulho da campainha do elevador.

- "_Aí vem ele..._", disse Carly.

Quando Freddie apareceu, ele estava acompanhado... E... ai Meu Deus! Que linda! Ele estava entrando com a Sasha no estúdio. Me sinto trêmulo. Queria pegar logo a minha noiva e fugir dali. Todos estavam olhando para ela. Linda demais. Com seu vestido branco com pequenos cristais... Seu cabelo fora alisado e preso num coque. Ela caminhava lentamente até o altar improvisado que fizeram no estúdio. Carly estava com seu namorado Griffin como um dos meus padrinhos. Já Freddie e Sam eram meus outros padrinhos.

- "_Bom galera, o iCarly de hoje será especial!_", disse minha irmã.

- "_Hoje é dia de matrimônio, minha gente!_", disse Sam.

- "_HOJE MEU IRMÃO SE CASA!!!_", berrou Carly. Todos comemoraram com ela.

- "_E o meu padre favorito vai realizar a cerimônia!!!_", disse minha amiga-irmã loira.

- "_Obrigado Sam... bem, queridos amigos e parentes... Estamos aqui hoje para unir em laço matrimonial esse belo (e até que engraçado) casal, Spencer Shay e Sasha Walker_", disse o padre.

_- _"_Seu sobre nome é Walker? Bonito..._" disse para a minha noiva.

- "_Mas terá Shay também!_", disse ela. As poucas pessoas que estavam no estúdio bateram palmas.

- "_Bom, vamos ao que interessa... Spencer Shay, aceita Sasha Walker como sua legítima esposa, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, sendo fiel a ela e jurando amor eterno?_", perguntou o padre gordão.

- "_Demoro!_", eu disse.

- "_E você, Sasha Walker... aceita Spencer Shay como seu legítimo esposo, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, sendo fiel a ela e jurando amor eterno?_", perguntou novamente.

- "_Lóóóóóóóóóóóóóóógico que aceito!!!_", disse ela. Ah cara! To casado!

- "_Então, já que todo mundo aqui é amigo, nem preciso dizer aquelas baboseiras de alguém ser contra. Pode beijar a noiva, garotão!_", disse o padre, piscando para mim.

- "_Tava esperando esse momento, mulher!_", disse a ela, fazendo toda aquela encenação de filme romântico dês anos 50.

- "_Venha então!_", ela disse.

Trocamos um beijo super apaixonado. Agora sim! Agora eu posso dizer que sou um homem muito feliz! Estou casado com a mulher mais incrível do mundo! Os nossos convidados nos aplaudiram, enquanto eu pegava Sasha no colo e entrava no elevador. Agora é descer para o salão e curtir a festa!!!

- "_E esse foi mais um iCarly!_", ouvi minha irmã dizendo, quanto a porta se fechava.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------(No salão de festas)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O salão já estava pronto para nos receber. Vieram cerca de 200 pessoas, divididas entre amigos, alguns parentes e colegas de trabalho. O DJ House deixou tocar uma musica lenta para que eu dançasse com Sasha. Mas antes de tudo, cortamos o bolo (feito por mim e pelo Meião). Depois disso, dancei uma valsa com Sasha. Nem eu sabia que tinha talento para uma dança tão sofisticada como essa. Enquanto a música tocava, observei Sam e Freddie trocando umas carícias numa mesa, junto com suas mães, que estavam enchendo a cara. Aquelas duas são figurassas.

Mas uma das coisas que me chamou mais atenção foi na hora que Sasha jogou o buquê de flores. Muitos acreditavam que Carly, ou a Sra. Benson ou até mesmo a Sra. Puckett pegariam aquele monte de flores de plástico. Mas quando Sasha jogou o buque, aquele monte de mulher se jogou atrás do objeto, que segundo a lenda casamenteira, anuncia o próximo casal a selar um matrimônio, ele bateu na cabeça de uma pessoa que ninguém imaginava. Essa pessoa pegou o buquê e todo mundo começou a gritar de felicidade.

- "_Que foi? Por que todo mundo ta fazendo essa algazarra?_", perguntou Sam.

- "_Sam, você pegou o buquê!!!_", disse Carly.

- "_Ta, mas e daí?_", ela retrucou.

- "_E daí que, aquela que pega o buquê, será a próxima a se casar!_", eu disse, chegando junto dela com Sasha.

- "_COMO É????_", berrou Sam.

- "_Aí Benson... Vou querer ser padrinho!_", disse Griffin.

- "_Er... bem..._". Coitado do Freddie. E Da Sam também. Eles estavam parecendo dois pimentões.

- "_Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwn... Não acredito nisso! Meus melhores amigos irão se casar!!!_", disse minha irmã.

- "_AGORA NÃO!_", berraram Sam e Freddie, uníssonos.

Todos caíram na risada. Quem diria que a Sam pegaria o buquê? Tomara que ela e o Freddie consigam ir além do namoro e quem sabe num futuro próximo, se casem. Bem, chegou a hora de dançar mais uma lentinha com a minha esposa querida. Colocaram uma música dos anos 60 chamada Unchained Melody. Acho que é a mesma música que toca naquele filme chamado Ghost.

- "_Te amo demais Spencer!_", disse Sasha, entrelaçando seus braços no meu pescoço.

- "_te amo também Sasha!_", eu disse.

Enquanto aquela linda canção tocava, eu e Sasha nos perdemos mais uma vez em um beijo super apaixonado. Meus sentimentos nunca me enganaram. E não enganarão mais! Pois eles já pertencem a uma mulher especial!!!


	23. Nossos Sentimentos

**Nossos Sentimentos…**

_**Nota: iCarly é obra original de Dan Schneider.**_

_Os sentimentos... Eles ficam guardados em nossos corações, esperando o momento certo para se soltarem. O tempo às vezes é cruel e faz com que nossos sentimentos demorem para serem despertados... Às vezes eles aparecem tão rápidos, que, quando menos esperamos, já estamos nos braços de que amamos. Vale à pena? Ô se vale..._

_**Capítulo 23: Nossos Sentimentos**_

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

O casamento do Spencer foi divertido. Tenho que admitir que a idéia da Carly de fazer a cerimônia ao vivo do nosso programa foi genial. Porém, depois que a Sam pegou o buquê da noiva, ela ficou meio diferente comigo. Será que ela ta com medo de... Não! Ela não teria medo! A Sam Puckett que eu conheço não tem medo de nada!

Fui pegar um pouco de bebida para mim e para ela. Mesmo que sua expressão demonstrasse um pouco de abatimento, ela estava linda. Seu vestido era o mesmo que ela havia usado nos prêmios iCarly... Aquele azul que realça a cor daqueles belos olhos. Seus cabelos estavam cacheados... Porém, diante de tanta beleza, Sam pareceu estar incomodada com algo...

- "_Aqui está Sam!_", disse a ele, lhe entregando um pouco de suco. Sam olhou para o suco, mas não tomou um gole sequer. "_Amor, você ta bem?_", perguntei. Ela me encarou...

- "_Freddie... será que esse mito é verdadeiro?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Mito? Ah, você diz sobre o buquê, né?_"

- "_É verdadeiro ou não?_", insistiu a minha namorada.

- "_Sim Sam, é verdadeiro..._", eu disse, suspirando em seguida. Sam deu uma pequena risadinha, típicas daqueles tempos de deboche dela.

- "_Sei..._". Sam colocou sua cabeça entre seus braços, debruçando-se na mesa. "_Casamento... entre a gente... quem diria..._", ela disse baixinho.

- "_Sam... por acaso você está... com medo?_", perguntei. Ela levantou sua cabeça lentamente e me olhou nos olhos. Mas ao invés de um olhar raivoso, no seu rosto estava estampado um ar de insegurança.

- "_Sim... digo... Freddie, nós somos jovens ainda..._".

- "_Mas quem disse que é para amanhã o casamento Sam?_", perguntei, sem deixar que ela terminasse sua frase. Ela ficou calada. "_Ou aquela história de nos casarmos porque sempre nos amamos foi apenas de momento?_". Sam se levantou, batendo as mãos na mesa.

- "_Olha aqui Freddie, posso ter muitos defeitos, mas eu sou uma mulher de palavra!_", disse ela.

- "_Então por que está toda tensa com o lance do buquê?_", perguntei. Era inevitável. Aquele clima de briga dos tempos em que éramos inimigos voltou.

- "_Por que... por que..._". Ela não iria conseguir falar. Estava nervosa e suando.

- "_Quer saber Sam? Não precisamos casar! Aliás, nem precisamos namorar! Você não me ama! Você sente mesmo vergonha de mim!_".

- "_Para Freddie..._", ela disse... baixando a cabeça.

- "_Parar por que? Também ta com medo da verdade?_". Bang! Não deveria ter dito aquilo.

- "_PARA, SEU IDIOTA!_". Depois do grito, só senti seu punho direito acertar o meu rosto com tudo. Aquela reação fez com que todos ficassem em silêncio. Ainda no chão, vi Sam sair correndo, chorando.

Senti-me péssimo. Não era pra menos! Suspeitei dos sentimentos da única pessoa que me ama. Sou mesmo um idiota! Um imbecil! Todos me olhavam com reprovação, inclusive Spencer e Sasha. Carly e Griffin me encaravam de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto antes, com ódio nos olhos. Levantei-me lentamente, limpando meu terno e o pouco de sangue que escorria do canto dos meus lábios. Meu rosto estava um pouco inchado, mas não doía. A dor de ter magoado a Sam era maior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(indo até o 8-C)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Droga, ele me fez chorar de novo! Como eu odeio isso! Mas confesso que estou mesmo insegura com esse lance de casamento. Mas ele não poderia dizer que eu não o amo. Ele é o amor da minha vida. Meu primeiro amor! E meu único amor! Mas ele foi duro comigo... Subi até o apartamento da Carly. Lá era o meu "templo da solidão". Por muitas vezes vi Carly com seus namoradinhos lá, trocando carinhos, Spencer com alguma garota... Mas eu não! Estava sempre sozinha... E quando tinha uma chance, um garoto bobo estragava tudo. E pior que eu amo esse garoto bobo.

Vou me sentar no sofá. Quero chorar aqui, sozinha... Mas ao mesmo tempo, queria que ele me visse chorar, para que soubesse que minhas lágrimas são sinceras. Tento esquecê-lo... Mas é difícil! Caralho! Não vou conseguir... Não posso esquecer-me do único cara que já se ofereceu de saco de pancadas para me ver feliz. Aquele idiota! Por que, quando penso nele, meu corpo ferve? O que será essa sensação, que faz com que minhas lágrimas cessem e, dêem lugar a um calor intenso vindo do meu coração? Queria entender esses meus sentimentos por ele...

Ouço o barulho da porta abrindo... Era Carly. Ela estava sozinha, linda com seu vestido amarelo e cabelos pouco cacheados. Não consegui conter-me e abracei ela...

- "_Sam..._", ela disse, docemente.

-"_Carls... Por que ele agiu daquela maneira?_", perguntei a ela. Carly deu uma risadinha.

- "_Ele ainda é moleque Sam... Não te entenderia!_", disse minha amiga, tentando me confortar. Algumas lágrimas começaram a se soltar...

- "_Carly... eu o amo! Mas casamento??? Não podemos nos casar... não agora!_".

- "_Sam, vocês não vão se casar agora... fica tranqüila... e além do mais... por que esse nervosismo?_", ela perguntou. Meus olhos já estavam marejados.

- "_Carly... Minha mãe... Ela se casou com a minha idade..._", eu disse.

- "_E...?_"

- "_Ela se casou porque estava grávida! Estava esperando a mim e a Melanie! Ela se casou por obrigação, sem amor!_", eu disse. Minha voz saía baixa e fininha. Carly ficou boquiaberta.

- "_Sam... não me diga que você..._", disse Carly.

- "_Não! Não estou grávida do Freddie!_", disse, aliviando minha amiga.

- "_Ufa! Pensei que iria ser uma jovem madrinha!_", Eu e Carly rimos. "_Mas Sam, não precisa ficar com medo... Não é porque sua mãe se casou com 16 anos que você terá de fazer o mesmo! Além do que, você terá tempo para pensar no casamento... se você quiser, é claro!_"

- "_Quero mais que tudo nessa vida!_", disse, pegando nas mãos de minha amiga. O sorriso de Carly me acalmou.

- "_Fique tranqüila Sam. Quando for o momento certo, mostre seus verdadeiro sentimentos para o Freddie! Ele irá aceitar numa boa!_".

- "_Carly... Eu bati nele! Ele deve me odiar agora! E... ele pensa que sinto vergonha dele..._", disse para a minha amiga. Carly me abraçou.

- "_Sam, ele não te odeia... e eu sei que você não sente vergonha dele!_", disse Carly.

- "_Mas ele acha que eu sinto... Por eu ser meio durona sabe..._", eu disse, inocentemente.

- "_Pra ser sincera Sam, ele ama esse seu jeito! Mas acredito que alguém fica envenenando a mente dele, dizendo que você não é boa para ele..._", disse minha amiga.

- "_Já até imagino quem seja..._"

- "_A mãe dele, Sam. Queira ou não, ela te odeia! O sonho daquela mulher é ver o Freddie casado comigo_", disse Carly. Eu ri daquilo.

- "_A velha não desiste né? Acho que vou engravidar do Freddie só pra deixá-la puta da vida!_", eu disse, meio que sem pensar. Carly me deu um cascudo. "_Au! Por que fez isso?_"

- "_Porque desse jeito você estará agindo como a sua mãe!_", disse ela, brava.

-"_É mesmo..._", eu disse. "_Me sinto péssima... Queria falar com o Freddie de novo!_", comentei.

- "_Logo você fala com ele!_", disse minha amiga. "_Vou fazer algo para comermos... Assim você vai se sentir melhor!_".

- "_Obrigado Carls... você é demais!_"

Carly retribuiu meu agradecimento com um sorriso. Queria ter uma pouco dessa maturidade dela para lidar com as coisas. Mas ela tem experiência com isso, graças ao irmão dela, que apesar de ser um desmiolado de marca maior, ainda é mais velho... É vivido. Carly fez uma sopinha rápida para comermos enquanto assistíamos um filme chamado "_Braveheart – o campeão dos campeões_". Um filme legal sobre um garoto que sonha em entrar num time de futebol, mas que tem de superar um problema cardíaco para poder praticar o esporte. Persistência... é assim que devo agir...

_**(ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Pobre Sam... Mas eu entendo perfeitamente a situação dela. Casar-se por obrigação. Se a mãe do Freddie ouve isso, ou ela os faz terminarem, ou a mãe da Sam os faz casar na marra. Mas eles se amam! Se merecem! Bem, vou cuidar de Sam até o Freddie aparecer aqui. Duvido que ele não esteja preocupado com a sua "Princesa Puckett".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(já no 8-D)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Droga! Mais humilhante do que ter que passar aquela vergonha no salão, foi ser carregado nos ombros pela minha mãe e pelo babaca do Lewbert. Bom ele ficar longe dela se ele ama a vida. Chegando em casa, minha mãe me deu uma bolsa de gelo para por no rosto. Ela estava super furiosa...

- "_EU FALEI! FALEI MIL VEZES! ESSA MENINA NÃO PRESTA!!!_". Fiquei em silêncio. "_Ela é mau-caráter, delinqüente... Ela é um atraso na sua vida filho!_".

- "_Ela não é um atraso..._", disse, baixinho.

- "_ELA É SIM!_", berrou minha mãe. "_Que garota decente bateria no seu próprio namorado? Aposto que Carly não faria isso..._"

- "_NÃO ME IMPORTA O QUE A CARLY FAÇA! EU AMO A SAM!!!_", retruquei. Mamãe ficou pasma.

- "_Filho... Mas você disse que ela sente vergonha de você..._", disse minha mãe, quase chorando.

- "_Se sente, eu faço ela parar de sentir! Se precisar, eu morro por ela mãe!_", disse, encarando minha mãe, cara-a-cara.

- "_Onde foi que eu errei Meu Deus? Queria tanto ver meu filho casado com a Carly Shay! E ele vem e me fala que vai dar a vida para aquela... aquela..._"

- "_Olha aqui mãe... Já disse que você pode me expor ao ridículo quando quiser... Mas não aceito mais você criticando a Sam!_", disse. Minha mãe chorou.

- "_O que ela tem de diferente das outras meninas? Me fala!_", perguntou minha mãe. Suspirei... Falar de Sam era fácil...

- "_Ela é apenas a Sam! É apenas uma garota que sabe se virar... Que é valente, que não teme nada... Mas que, acima de tudo, é leal, carinhosa, bonita..._", eu disse. Estava convicto do que acabara de dizer. Minha mãe ainda insistia.

- "_... Delinquente, assanhada... Filho, essa garota vai te dar um golpe!_", disse minha mãe. Aquelas palavras me enfureceram.

- "_Sabe qual é o problema mãe? A senhora pensa que sou criança e que não sei tomar as minhas decisões sozinho!_", eu disse, batendo a bolsa de gelo na mesa.

- "_Você É criança! Tem 16 anos!_" ela disse brava. "_Imagina se essa menina engravida de você com essa idade? Você teria de abandonar todos os seus sonhos para sustentar uma vadiazinha..._"

- "_CALA A BOCA!!!! CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA!!!_". Mamãe ficou quieta... imóvel. "_Se ela estiver grávida, eu vou com ela... Vou com ela até o infinito!_".

- "_Freddie... por que, meu filho? Por que?_", perguntou minha mãe, em lágrimas. Me levantei para ir em direção ao meu quarto.

- "_Porque ela foi a única garota no mundo que se dispôs a me proteger numa situação difícil... Porque ela foi a única pessoa que conseguiu me fazer rir nos piores momentos... Porque eu a amo!_", eu disse. "_Se precisar de mim, estarei no meu quarto..._"

Retirei-me da sala. Mamãe estava chorando. Era difícil ela aceitar que eu estava amadurecendo a ponto de bater boca com ela sobre a minha vida amorosa. Mas ela tem que entender que meus sentimentos pela Sam são mais fortes que qualquer coisa. Acho que a interpretei errado. Sam deve ter medo de casar-se jovem por causa de sua mãe. Me deitei na cama, e uma pequena nostalgia veio até mim... "_Foi aqui que eu e Sam..._", disse para mim. Tirei meu terno preto e botei apenas uma calça jeans. Pensar em Sam me faz sentir um calor inimaginável... Quero ela... Mas acho que ela me odeia agora!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(voltando à festa)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista da Carly)**_

Sam comeu um pouco de sopa e deu uma cochilada no sofá. Deixei-a a meia-luz e voltei para a festa. Quero curtir um pouco com o meu namorado. Mas na hora que abri o elevador, ele estava lá. Griffin vestia seu terno cinza, sem gravata e com a gola um pouco aberta. Ele me convidou para entrar no elevador. Do mesmo jeito que eu, ele parecer preocupado com nossos amigos...

O Griffin de antigamente não daria a mínima para eles. Mas ele mudou. Ta mais maduro, mais esperto, mais gato... Awn! Porém, naquele momento, ele só queria conversar comigo...

- "_Eles vão ficar bem?_", perguntou Griffin.

- "_Acredito que sim... nem falei com o Freddie porque vi a mãe dele o levando embora..._", eu disse.

- "_Tenho pena desse garoto! Ele sofre na mão daquela mulher louca né?_", comentou meu namorado.

- "_A mãe dele odeia a Sam!_", eu disse, me encostando nele.

- "_Não é pra menos..._"

- "_Ah Griffin, mas a Sam mudou... e eles se entendem muito bem!_", eu disse.

- "_Eu sei... Mas vamos deixar eles se entenderem... o negócio é só eu e você..._" ele disse, me abraçando.

Eu e Griffin nos beijamos, à medida que o elevador ia parando, lentamente. Senti seus braços entrelaçarem-se em minha cintura. Era bom. Queria curtir aquele momento com meu namorado. Não me contive e tirei o blazer dele e abri a sua camisa. Posso dizer que eu era uma garota de sorte. Ô homem bonito esse que eu tenho!

Continuamos a nos beijar, entrelaçando nossas línguas, nossos corpos. Um calor iminente tomava conta de nós, e nada poderia estragar o momento. Griffin levou suas mãos até as alças de meu vestido e baixou uma delas, lentamente...

- "_Griff... não sei se deveríamos..._", eu disse.

- "_Fica tranqüila, meu anjo! O elevador está parado e a porta está fechada... Ninguém vai nos incomodar..._", disse ele, olhando em volta do elevador. Hein?

- "_Ah ta...._". Voltamos a nos beijar, mas paramos por um momento e ficamos em silêncio, nos encarando...

- "_O ELEVADOR TÁ PARADO???_", berramos, uníssonos.

- "_Ah cara! Como isso foi acontecer?_", perguntou Griffin. Fiquei preocupada também.

- "_E eu é que sei? Vamos ter que dar um jeito de sair daqui!_", comentei.

Ficamos pensativos por um momento. Griffin sugeriu arrombar a porta. Por que homem bonito costuma ser tão burrinho? Acho que ele não se ligou que estávamos parados próximos ao quinto andar. "_Merda!_", ele disse, chutando a porta. Mas ficar nervoso não adiantaria nada. Lembrei-me que tinha uma saída por cima do elevador. Acho que foi por ali que um dos meus antigos namorados saiu uma vez para tentar fazer o programa da gente.

- "_Amor... acho que sei por onde podemos ir!_", eu disse.

- "_Então diz aí Carly..._"

- "_Se agacha... vou subir nas suas costas!_", eu disse, tirando meu sapato de salto. Griffin riu.

- "_Que bom que tirou isso... Ou ia ter namorado com furos!_".

- "_Hehehe... besta!_"

- "_Não me chama de besta!_", reclamou ele, imitando uma criança. AWN acho lindinho isso!

Subi em suas costas e consegui abrir a saída de emergência. Um pouquinho acima dela ficava a porta do quinto andar. Avisei o Griffin sobre isso, mas acho que ele não deu muita importância... Ele ficou um pouco pensativo. Será que estava querendo me dizer algo?

- "_Que foi amorzão?_"

- "_Hm? Ah, nada não!_", ele disse. Estava distraído.

- "_Você não é do tipo que fica boiando no espaço... Me fala vai! Quer me dizer algo?_", perguntei, olhando em seus olhos. Griffin suspirou.

- "_Ta bom... Olha Carly, meu pai disse que vai embora de Seattle..._"

- "_Você vai me deixar?_", perguntei desesperada.

- "_De jeito nenhum!_", ele respondeu, rindo.

- "_Então..._"

- "_É que ele tem um grande negócio no exterior... Fábrica de peças para automóveis e motos! E gostaria que eu tomasse conta da filial daqui... entende?_"

- "_Sim, claro! E é só por isso que está pensativo?_", perguntei, lhe dando um beijinho no rosto e um abraço.

- "_Não é bem por isso..._", ele disse. Griffin respirou fundo e parecia desabafar algo. "_Meu pai quer que herde tudo, e para isso, ele quer que eu construa uma família! E que eu cuide do serviço no exterior!_", ele disse. Corei na hora. Será que...

- "_Grriffin... eu... será que é o que eu to pensando?_", perguntei apreensiva. Ele tirou de seu bolso uma caixinha preta.

- "_É isso aí! Quer ser a minha esposa?_", ele perguntou. Vi faíscas brilharem diante dos meus olhos. Que sentimento doido é esse que estou sentindo? Digo, eu quero... Mas, somos tão jovens... e... "_E aí Carly?_", ele perguntou...

- "_Griffin... e-eu..._", gaguejei. Ele ficou sério.

- "_Entendo..._", disse ele triste.

- "_Griffin... é que você me pegou de surpresa! Mas se quer uma resposta, ela é sim!_", eu disse, convicta. A expressão na cara do meu namorado mudou para a de uma criança feliz.

- "_Uhuuuuuuuuu! Maravilha! Isso! Vou casar com a garota mais perfeita de Seattle!_", ele dizia. Fiquei sem graça, mas abracei ele.

- "_E eu com o cara mais gato dos EUA!_", disse, lhe beijando logo em seguida.

Trocamos um beijo super apaixonado. Em seguida, Griffin pegou uma das alianças e pôs em meu dedo. E pus a outra nele. Ficamos ótimos! Mas nos deixamos levar pelo momento romântico e nos beijamos de novo. Essas faíscas. Nem quando beijei o Freddie, por caridade, naquela vez em que ele me salvou da morte certa, eu senti isso. Sabia que era real agora. Era com Griffin que eu deveria ficar. Ouvimos um barulho de uma sineta tocar. Mas não parávamos de nos beijar. Tão bom isso! Depois disso, sentimos o movimento das coisas. O elevador havia voltado a funcionar.

Chegando no saguão, Spencer e Sasha estavam nos esperando. Meu irmão me abraçou e depois abraçou o Griffin, que deu um peteleco nele. Quando contamos a novidade para eles, Spencer e Sasha riram muito! Pensei que eles ficariam bravos, mas acho que o clima do casório os animou. "_Cuida bem da minha irmã, Griffin!_", disse Spencer. Griffin riu e ficou super feliz... meu irmão acertou o nome dele! Entramos no salão de festa novamente. Tínhamos saído como namorados, e voltamos como noivos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(a conversa)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ponto de vista do Freddie)**_

Fiquei por duas horas em meu quarto, pensando um pouco na vida. É interessante como uma discussão boba nos faz dar mais valor a aquilo que amamos. E eu dava valor demais para Sam e os seus sentimentos. Mas essa noite eu fui um imbecil, que ao invés de conversar decentemente, se deixou levar por uma idéia boba da minha mãe.

Saí do meu quarto, vestindo uma camiseta branca, sem estampa e minha calça jeans. Coloquei um chinelo para não ficar descalço e fui até a sala. Mamãe estava acordada, vendo televisão. Pensei que ela ficaria na festa, mas acho que estraguei tudo pra ela também...

- "_Vai voltar para ela?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Sim mãe!_", eu disse. Ela suspirou.

- "_Não tem jeito mesmo..._", ela disse, esboçando um sorriso. "_Meu garotinho, enfim, se tornou um homem de verdade!_", completou.

- "_A senhora deve aceitar isso..._"

- "_Claro!_", disse ela, pegando minhas mãos. Finalmente ela pareceu confiar em mim. "_Freddie, seja o que for, faça aquela menina feliz... Ela pode ter muitos defeitos que você possa corrigir, mas ela tem bom gosto por te escolher!_". Deu um sorriso.

- "_Obrigado mãe!_", disse a ela, lhe dando um abraço. Selamos a paz entre nós.

- "_É melhor ir conversar com ela filho... Acho que ela precisa de você!_", disse minha mãe, me apoiando a ir atrás de Sam pela primeira vez.

- "_Vou agora mesmo!_", disse.

Saí pela porta do meu apartamento com a certeza de que encontraria a Sam e esclareceria tudo que aconteceu. Parei em frente à porta do meu apartamento e pensei... "_Não... acho que não esqueci nada..._". Fui até onde eu poderia encontrar Sam em qualquer momento, ou seja, em frente ao meu apartamento. A porta do apartamento de Carly estava aberta. Quando entrei, vi Sam lá, deitada. Até dormindo ela é linda!

Me aproximei dela para poder acordá-la. Seus olhos estavam ainda um pouco avermelhados. Deve ter chorado bastante, pois sua maquiagem estava borrada. Peguei um paninho e limpei a sujeira em seu rosto. Nem assim ela acordou. Devo ter sido bem duro com ela, para ter feito ela chorar. Me arrependo disso profundamente. Quando olhei os seus lábios, eles estavam um pouco abertos. Sam sussurrava o meu nome. "_Ah Sam..._", eu disse, baixinho. Aqueles lábios... eles estavam me chamando... Queria beijar ela de todo jeito... Foi então que me aproximei e, suavemente, pressionei meus lábios contra os dela e ela despertou...

- "_Fr-Freddie... é você..._", ela disse, baixinho. "_Por que fez isso?_", perguntou, curiosa.

- "_Segunda aquela história, a Bela Adormecida acordaria com o beijo do seu príncipe encantado!_", eu disse. Demos risada.

- "_Bobo!_"

- "_Eu sei que sou... Um bobo! Um idiota!_", eu disse. Sam ficou calada. "_Sam me desculpa... pelo jeito como agi diante de você! Eu interpretei mal a situação, e me deixei levar pelas baboseiras da minha mãe!_", eu disse. Sam estava séria. Já imaginava que o pior estava por vir. Mas ao contrário disso, ela me beijou.

- "_Claro que eu te desculpo... E me desculpe também... Pelo soco e por ter sido infantil!_", disse ela, me abraçando.

- "_Tudo bem..._", eu disse. "_Prometo a você que nada mais irá nos interferir! Nem minha mãe, nem ninguém!_", eu disse. Sam sorriu pela primeira vez depois daquela discussão.

- "_Uhum..._", ela acenou com a cabeça. "_E me promete mais uma coisa?_", ela perguntou. Fiz uma cara de espanto (na brincadeira, é claro).

- "_Claro! O que deseja?_", perguntei. Sam sentou-se no meu colo, fazendo com que o calor de nossos corpos aumentasse gradativamente.

- "_Promete que será meu para sempre? Só meu? Promete?_", ela perguntou, fazendo cara de criança pidona. Eu sorri.

- "_Prometo, do fundo do meu coração!_", eu disse, lhe beijando suavemente em seguida.

- "_E eu serei sua para sempre! Só sua e de mais ninguém!_", ela disse.

Entregamos-nos a aquele momento romântico. Sam e eu não estávamos nos importando com o lugar em que estávamos e do jeito que estávamos. Nos beijávamos apaixonadamente, sentindo nossos corpos se tornando um só, novamente. Quando paramos de nos beijar, senti uma forte energia fluir pelo meu corpo. Era diferente de qualquer coisa! Era um sentimento especial. Sam riu. Acho que ela sentiu a mesma coisa que eu. Ela se levantou e saiu correndo em direção às escadas. "_Duvido que me pegue Benson!_", ela disse, me chamando. Ora... Corri atrás dela, e fomos até o estúdio.

Chegando lá, peguei-a e a envolvi nos meus braços. Nos beijamos mais uma vez. Não me canso de fazer isso. Sam e eu estávamos chegando no auge... Já imaginávamos que aquela noite não iria terminar só com um simples beijinho...

- "_Lembra quando falei que seríamos casados desde cedo?_", ela perguntou.

- "_Sim... Mas Sam, se não quiser, tudo bem..._"

- "_Freddie, eu quero!_", ela disse. Fiquei surpreso. "_Tava com medo por causa da minha mãe... Mas tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos. E é o que eu mais quero nessa vida! Quero ficar com você para sempre!_". Cara, aquilo me fez balançar.

- "_Então..._", eu disse.

- "_Vamos fazer do modo correto..._", ela disse. Claro, claro...

- "_Ah sim... Er... Sam... quer casar comigo?_", perguntei. Estava tão nervoso e vermelho. Ela ria de mim.

- "_É claro que quero casar com você, amorzão!_", ela respondeu. Nos beijamos novamente.

- "_E quanto aos nossos pais?_", perguntei. Sam ficou pensativa.

- "_Eles logo saberão... Mas agora, vamos curtir o momento... To louca pra te pegar Freddie!_", disse ela, se jogando em cima de mim.

Caímos em cima de um puff roxo e nos beijamos novamente. Eu tinha certeza, que com toda a paixão que Sam depositava naquele beijo, que era com ela que eu deveria ficar! O beijo de Sam era diferente do de qualquer outra garota que eu já havia beijado. Era quente, apaixonado, molhadinho... Sam se colocou no meu colo de novo...

- "_Freddie..._", disse ela, com vozinha de criança. Eu sorri para ela.

- "_Com você, em qualquer lugar já está ótimo!_", eu disse, beijando-a em seguida.

Sam era impressionante. Para ela não tinha tempo ruim. Ela usou suas unhas para rasgar a minha camiseta branca novinha. "_Adoro esse peitoral!_", ela disse, mordiscando meu peito. Gemi um pouco. Em seguida, ela levou uma das minhas mãos até suas costas. Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, aquelas besteirinhas de amor que todo casal apaixonado fala, e pediu para que eu abrisse o seu vestido. Baixei o zipper dela, e em seguida ela se levantou, deixando o seu vestido cair, mostrando aquele belo corpo que ela tem. Ela se aproximou da vidraça que tem no estúdio...

- "_A noite está tão bela hoje, não acha?_", ela perguntou.

- "_E fica mais bela quando eu estou com você..._", eu disse, lhe acariciando o corpo. Sam soltou um suspiro de satisfação.

- "_Freddie... quero me entregar de corpo e alma para você!_", falou Sam, desabotoando minha calça, mas ainda olhando em meus olhos.

- "_Sam... eu também quero... quero me entregar todo para você!_"

Estávamos ali. Dois corpos nus, iluminados pela luz da lua, prontos para se entregarem ao amor absoluto. Havia um outro puff lá perto, e Sam me empurrou até ele. Cai sentado, e ela se ajoelhou diante de mim. "_Essa noite será especial!_", disse Sam, logo em seguida, me fazendo entrar no paraíso. Seus lábios começaram a me dominar. Eu queria isso... Ser dominado por ela. "_Oh... Sam..._", soltei, baixinho. Ela parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e me encarou.

- "_Quero você em mim..._", ela disse.

- "_Todos os dias?_"

- "_Eternamente..._",ela respondeu, de imediato.

Sam sentou-se em meu colo e se posicionou, fazendo que nos tornássemos novamente um só. Senti o calor do corpo de Sam... Era perfeito. Nos beijávamos, enquanto eu sentia o corpo de Sam em mim. "_Isso amor... isso... aaaahhhh..._", dizia Sam, delirando... Estávamos amando aquele momento. Depois Sam se deitou naquele puff... Ela estava me convidando ao pecado... "_Vem pra mim Freddie!_". E fui... me coloquei por cima dela, e ali ficamos, explorando nossos corpos, nossos sentimentos... Cada beijo que dávamos tinha um sabor especial! Nossas línguas se divertiam, uma "caçando" a outra. E senti que naquele momento, eu iria explodir... Mas Sam me controlou: "_Vai com calma, tigrão..._"

Ela entrelaçou suas pernas em mim. "_Agora não irá escapar, huhuhu..._", ela disse. E quem disse que eu iria fugir? Continuamos até chegar no ápice daquele momento. Não consegui me segurar... "_AAAAAAHHHHH... SAAAAAAAAMMM!_", berrei, rangendo os dentes. "_OOOOHHH... FREDDIE..._", disse ela, mordendo-me no pescoço.

Estávamos ofegantes... Não era para menos! Fizemos amor por uns 30 minutos. Sam ainda estava sob "meu domínio". Ela entrelaçou os seus braços em meu pescoço e me beijou novamente.

- "_Uau! Você estava perfeito hoje!_", ela disse, sorrindo.

- "_Você estava mais!_", eu disse. Sam ficou séria por um momento, mas voltou a sorrir.

- "_Só de imaginar que terei isso para mim todos os dias de minha vida... já me faz ter muita vontade de viver!_", ela disse. Que bom que ela pensa assim.

- "_Me terá para sempre Sam! Estarei contigo eternamente... A qualquer momento... Em qualquer lugar!_", eu disse.

- "_Para sempre..._"

- "_Sempre..._". Nos beijamos de novo.

- "_Amor... acho que esquecemos de algo..._", disse Sam. Pensei a mesma coisa...

- "_O que será que esquecemos?_", perguntei. Ficamos um pouco pensativos. Aí Sam me encarou.

- "_Freddie... esquecemos a.._", ela disse, botando as mãos na boca.

- "_Ai não... não acredito que esquecemos de usar..._", eu disse, batendo na minha cabeça. "_E agora???_", perguntei. Sam riu.

- "_Bem, como vai querer que chame o nosso filho?_", ela perguntou, sorrindo. Fiquei desesperado.

- "_Filho? Sam, nós temos 16 anos! Não podemos ter filhos até completarmos 18!_", eu disse. Ela riu de mim. Era uma risada gostosa, agradável... Que me fez rir também.

- "_Fica tranqüilo amor!_", ela disse, me dando uma mordidinha nos lábios. "_Eu tomo pílula de próximo dia..._", ela disse.

- "_Ufa!_", suspirei.

- "_Mas... Quero muito ter um filho com você!_", ela disse.

- "_Teremos nosso bebê Sam... prometo! E quer saber... se vier mais cedo, melhor! Não iria querer ver meu filho ou filha me chamando de velho!_", eu disse. Demos risada.

- "_Se nossa criança nos chamar de velho ou coroa, eu esgano ele!_", disse Sam. Rimos muito daquele momento. Mas depois, ficamos quietos.

_**(Ponto de vista da Sam)**_

Tínhamos caído na risada depois de imaginar um filho nosso nos chamando de coroa, mesmo que fossemos pais jovens. A idéia era boa, mas acho que não temos responsabilidade suficiente para sustentar um filho. Freddie até teria, mas e eu? Não sou boa com trabalho e além do mais, sou desastrada...

- "_Sam... você vai mesmo... tomar a pílula?_", ele perguntou. Respirei bem fundo. Acho que já tinha uma decisão tomada.

- "_Por hora, sim!_", eu disse. Mas Freddie não ficou triste. Ficou até feliz. "_Mas quem sabe daqui uns dias... daqui uns meses..._"

- "_Com certeza! E será o bebê mais lindo de todos!_", ele disse.

- "_Se for parecido com você..._"

- "_Ah, mas se parecer com você Sam, será lindo demais!_". Demos risada.

- "_Te amo!_", eu disse.

- "_Também te amo!_", ele respondeu.

Aproveitamos aquela noite enluarada para ficarmos juntos, apesar de estarmos no estúdio do iCarly. Depois voltamos para a festa e ficamos sabendo da novidade: Carly e Griffin vão se casar e vão morar no exterior! Fiquei muito feliz por eles! Aqueles dois se merecem!!! Mas nem a boa notícia de minha amiga iria desfazer a alegria de saber que estarei para sempre ao lado do meu Freddie Benson!

- "_!! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS VÃO SE CASAR!!!!_", berrou minha amiga.

- "_Pois é! Se der, nos casaremos logo, e iremos morar naquele apartamento que o Freddie alugou daquela vez!_", eu disse.

- "_E se prepara Carly... Agora nós iremos ser mais terríveis do que nunca!_", disse meu namorado, ou melhor, meu marido!

Demos risada. A felicidade estava no ar. Acho que demorei muito para perceber que nossos sentimentos, um pelo outro, poderia nos despertar para algo grande, maravilhoso... Nossos sentimentos... eles nunca nos enganaria...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Quatro anos depois)----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As coisas já estavam prontas para o grande dia. Eu e minha amiga, agora esposa do Griffin, que era dono de uma empresa de peças automotivas, estávamos conversando sobre a vida. Engraçado como as coisas fluíram... Vivemos cada momento maravilhosos juntos. Éramos o trio do iCarly. Mas hoje, Carly era uma modelo famosa! E eu... uma chef de cozinha prestes a inaugurar o meu primeiro restaurante.

- "_Sam, você está linda demais!_", disse Carly. Carly também estava linda. Ficou um pouco mais alta e tinha cabelos curtos agora. Seu rosto ficava um pouco escondido por uma franja, que lhe caía muito bem.

- "_Carls, eu to nervosa..._", eu disse. Aí vi a figura de uma garotinha de cabelos cacheados, cor de chocolate e olhos azulados entrar pela porta da sala onde eu e minha amiga estávamos.

- "_Vamos mamãe! Não deixa o papai te esperando!_", disse a garotinha.

- "_Tu-tudo bem Shelley! A mamãe já vai!_", eu disse.

Essa garotinha que entrou na sala, com vestido de dama de honra. Ela é Shelley Benson! Minha primeira filha com Freddie! Mesmo eu tendo tomado pílula naquele dia, as coisas não deram muito certo para nós e... acabei engravidando mesmo. Nossos pais ficaram malucos da vida, mas aos poucos, foram aceitando a decisão. Shelley lembrava muito a mim na aparência, mas tinha um pouco do gênio do pai. Amava isso nela! Amo ela de todo jeito! Minha pequena almôndega!

Saí daquela sala e fui caminhando até a porta da igreja. Quando aquela porta imensa abriu, vi os convidados: amigos do colégio, da faculdade de culinária, o Spencer com a Sasha e seu filho Dawson, que era uns meses mais velho que a Shelley. Carly estava com Griffin, a Sra. Benson ao lado dele...

Fui caminhando lentamente, acompanhada do meu paizão (que por incrível que pareça, ficou feliz com a chegada de Shelley). Mel e Alex estavam juntos também, no altar, como padrinhos também. "_Seja feliz, minha querida!_", disse meu pai, deixando-me ao lado do Freddie. Ele ficou junto com a Sra. Benson e minha mãe com o namorado dela.

- "_Boa tarde, meus queridos. Estamos aqui hoje para a celebração do dia mais importante na vida desses dois jovens. O dia em que eles finalmente irão se casar_", disse o padre.

- "_Nervosa?_", perguntou Freddie, baixinho.

- "_Um pouco!_", eu disse.

- "_Vai dar tudo certo!_", ele disse.

- "_Freddward Benson... Aceita Samantha Puckett como sua legítima esposa, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?_", perguntou o padre.

- "_Claro!_", respondeu Freddie.

- "_E você Samantha... Aceita Freddward Benson como seu legítimo esposo, na...._"

- "_Nem precisa dizer... Aceito com todo amor do mundo!_", disse olhando para ele. "_E se tiver alguém contra o bicho pega, ouviram?_", berrei.

- "_Bem... já que é assim... Já pode beijar a noiva!_", disse o Padre.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Finalmente estávamos juntos. Nossa família, a nova família Benson! Shelley estava com 4 anos, e fazia muita festa dizendo que o papai e a mamãe estavam juntos de novo! É que eu e Freddie ficamos um tempo separados, porque a mãe dele criou caso... Mas logo aceitou, quando viu a netinha linda que ganhou. Todos nos aplaudiram, muito felizes.

Depois fizemos uma festa no salão do Bushwell. Foi toda aquela coisa de casamento: Dança, bolo, fotos... Quando tive um tempo para o meu marido, a sós, Shelley veio com ele.

- "_Por que a princesa Puckett não se diverte mais?_", ele perguntou. Eu ri.

- "_Agora sou princesa Benson, amor!_", eu disse, abraçando ele.

- "_Heeey! E eu??_", perguntou nossa filha.

- "_Você é a nossa daminha perfeita!_", disse Freddie, pegando-a no colo. Ambos rimos.

- "_Mamãe, você ta melhor?_", perguntou minha filha.

- "_Claro meu amor! Por que?_", perguntei. Shelley tirou de dentro do seu vestido uma coisa... ai meu Deus...

- "_Teste de gravidez? Saaaamm... quer dizer..._"

- "_Acho que Shelley terá um irmãozinho!_", eu disse, rindo.

Abracei meu marido e minha filha. Se já éramos uma família feliz... Agora ela será melhor ainda! Acreditei muito em nossos sentimentos. E quer saber? Eram 100% verdadeiros.


End file.
